


The Secrets of Men

by Azela



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Fetish, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Solo, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azela/pseuds/Azela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Master

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on AFF, but because this is an ongoing series I had to move it here to keep updating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all new readers, please indicated which story you are reviewing. AO3 tells me you've written a review, but it doesn't tell me which chapter.

Camden drove down the long deserted road, his green eyes flickering over the different houses. He knew exactly where he was going, but he always enjoyed pretending like it was his first time. Then again, his first time had been late at nigh and he was in Joel’s car. That had been three years and six months ago. 

Camden gave his car a little gas as it climbed the hill, his eyes looking at each house. Most were empty on this cool Saturday afternoon, but others had children playing in the front yard or families decorating for Halloween.

He came to the top of the hill and made the right onto Maple Lane. Two houses down on the left, Camden pulled his car into a large driveway and pulled up to a freshly painted garage door. He turned off his car and got out, grabbing a bag of clothes out of the backseat.

“Afternoon, Camden,” Mr. Booker, Joel’s seventy-year-old neighbor, called.

“Afternoon, Mr. Booker,” Camden waved. “How is Mrs. Booker?”

“She’s doing fine, out visiting the grandchildren,” Mr. Booker replied. “They’ll be here for the weekend. They say our block has the best candy.”

“Yes it does,” Camden chuckled. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” Mr. Booker called. Camden walked around his car and up the walkway to Joel’s front door. He lifted his hand to knock, when the door was jerked open.

“Hello, beautiful,” Joel smiled. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and he leaned forward, giving his boyfriend a kiss. “How was work?”

“It’s accounting,” Camden said blandly. “How do you think it was?” Joel chuckled, the edges of his eyes crinkling when his smile grew wider. He moved out of the way and let Camden through. Camden walked down the short hallway and headed for the stairs. 

He caught a glimpse of the living room where there were several Halloween boxes were taking up most of the space. Joel had always hated decorating for holidays, but Camden had convinced him that holidays were much more fun when you prepared for them.

Dropping his things on Joel’s king sized bed, Camden kicked off his shoes and gave the two lounging cats a pet. He headed back downstairs and into the kitchen where Joel was setting a pan in the oven. “How is your case going?” he asked, taking a seat in a chair.

“It’s going,” Joel sighed. He had just gotten a job with a small law firm and he was currently helping with a huge lawsuit between a woman and the county. “Neither side is giving any real answers or solid evidence so we’re kind of at a standstill. If it goes on for much longer the judge is just going to throw out the case and then we’ll have done all this for nothing.”

“Someone will budge,” Camden reassured. Joel shut the oven door and turned to look at Camden. His black hair was short and spiked the way he liked it and Camden imagined the smell of his shampoo. His high cheekbones gave him a look of confidence, even though his rounded chin softened his features. His blue eyes were quietly calculating, which meant he was trying to decide whether or not they had enough time before dinner was ready. 

They must not have, because Joel jerked his head in a quick ‘no’ and strode forward. He stopped in front of Camden and leaned down. Gently grasping Camden’s chin between his fingers, he brought their lips together in a possessively soft kiss. 

Camden moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth. Joel’s tongue darted into his mouth and he groaned. Their kiss went on for several minutes, both hungrily fighting over whose mouth to possess. In the end, Camden gave into Joel’s playful aggression and let his tongue dance in his mouth. He sucked in a sudden breath when Joel’s hand slipped between his legs, rubbing his palm over Camden’s crotch.

His cock immediately began to harden and he pressed himself against Joel’s hand. “Would you like to go upstairs after dinner?” Joel whispered, pulling his mouth away from Camden’s so he didn’t have a reason not to answer the question.

Camden paused for a moment, deciding his answer. He knew what going upstairs entailed and though he enjoyed it, he would much rather go somewhere else. “No,” he answered. 

Joel nodded and pulled away from him to check dinner. Camden straightened in his chair and crossed his legs, putting pressure on his crotch in hopes that his erection would subside. He bit his lower lip when the problem only persisted and wondered if he should excuse himself to the bathroom before he embarrassed himself.

“What are you doing?” Joel asked, sounding a little amused. He set his thumb just under Camden’s lower lip and pulled it out of his mouth. His other hand pushed Camden’s legs apart and his blue eyes glanced down. “I see,” he chuckled. “I always find it interesting that after three years you still can’t tell me that you’re hard.”

“We were kissing,” Camden said defensively, “after three years I shouldn’t get hard when we do that.”

“And why not,” Joel whispered, his hands going to Camden’s jeans. “It just means that after three years you find me just as sexually attractive now as you did when we first met.” 

Camden gasped when Joel’s hand slid into his jeans and cupped his cock. Camden’s head fell back and he moaned, lifting his hips and rubbing himself against Joel’s hand. “Lift your hips,” Joel whispered.

Camden complied, shivering when Joel slid down his pants, exposing his cock to the cooler air. His green eyes watched as his boyfriend kneeled on the floor, his hand wrapping around his shaft. Watching Joel give him head was one of the greatest pleasures Camden could experience and he treasured the few occasions that it happened. 

Camden whimpered when Joel slid his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. He slid his fingers through Joel’s black hair, and moaned. Joel’s tongue slid over the head, his tongue dipping into the slit. He took the head into his mouth, sealing his lips around it and sucking until small beads of precome formed at the tip.

“Joel,” Camden moaned. Joel slid more of Camden’s cock into his mouth, moaning when the tip hit the back of his throat. Camden sucked in a shuddering breath as Joel swallowed his cock, pulling back and repeating the process again.

His ministrations were slow, almost agonizing to Camden, but he couldn’t bring himself to beg the man for something more. His fingers twitched in Joel’s hair, his back tensing as he refrained from bucking up into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Again, Joel took Camden deep in his mouth, swallowing his length down. His hand came up and cupped Camden’s tightening balls, massaging them as he pushed Camden closer to his orgasm.  
Camden’s feet, which had been resting flat on the floor, were now sitting on their toes as he fought to hold back his quickly growing orgasm. “Oh, Jesus,” Camden whispered when Joel sucked harder. “Oh, oh…”

Camden’s threw his head back as he came, his mouth open in a half groan, half cry. His body was trembling from pleasure, his back ridged as he filled Joel’s mouth. Joel never once paused as he drank down everything Camden gave him.

Camden collapsed back in the chair when his body calmed, a small smile gracing his lips. Joel pulled away from his cock, licking it clean before righting Camden’s pants. “Feel better?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Camden groaned, grabbing the front of Joel’s white shirt and pulling him forward so he could kiss him. The timer on the oven dinged and Joel pulled away to take care of dinner.

“Why don’t you pick a wine for us to have with dinner,” Joel suggested, pulling the pan out of the oven. He dropped the pasta into the water he had been boiling and began cutting bread.

Camden went to the closet where Joel kept his alcohol and inspected their choices. In the end he chose a red wine and grabbed two wine glasses from another cabinet. He set the table so they sat across from each other and poured the wine. Joel filled each plate with the chicken parm he had made and placed them in their designated spots.

They sat at the table, toasting each other before they started eating, asking questions when they remembered something the other had said at some point that week. Dessert followed dinner and Camden helped Joel clean up when they finished. He dried the last plate and put it away, smiling when Joel slid his arms around his waist.

“So,” Joel said, kissing Camden’s ear, “should we head to the basement?”

“Yes,” Camden whispered, feeling his cock harden again. Joel released him and took his hand, leading him to a door in the hallway that led to Joel’s laundry room. He pulled open the door and flipped on the dim light that hung over the stairs.

“Go,” Joel nudged Camden forward. “I’ll be down in a moment.” Camden nodded and headed down the stairs. He turned on the rest of the lights, casting a shaded glow through the large room. Camden walked towards a second small room, pulling off his shirt. He undressed in the room and took the leather collar off the shelf. 

Slipping it around his neck, he tightened it so it was snug and secured a set of leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Stepping out of the room, he walked around the objects scattered around the room and sat down in the small chair tucked away in the corner. 

Setting his hands on his knees, Camden looked down at them and waited. A few minutes later the door to the basement opened and he heard footsteps descend the steps. His body tensed when Joel’s feet came into view, but he had no fear about what he was going to do.

“Look at me,” Joel commanded, his voice demanding that he be obeyed. Camden lifted his head and looked up at the Joel that was now no longer just his boyfriend, but his master also. “Over to the chains, arms in the air.”

Camden got to his feet and walked to the thick chains that hung from the ceiling. He kneeled on the stand that sat below them, his knees spread wide. Raising his hands over his head, he allowed Joel to clip the chains to the cuffs around his wrists.

The tips of Joel’s fingers pushed against Camden’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. “Did you behave this week?” he asked.

“Yes, master,” Camden replied obediently.

“No sex?”

“Only with you, master,” Camden replied. Joel chuckled for a moment. He had told Camden that their time together was not something he had to tell him, but Camden always enjoyed reminding his boyfriend that he enjoyed their long nights in bed together.

“No, porn?”

“No, master.”

“No Masturbation?”

Camden hesitated, his breath hitching for a moment before he spoke. “Once, master,” he whispered.

“When?” Joel demanded, his voice growing hard.

“Tuesday, master,” Camden replied.

“And what made you do it?” Joel asked, releasing Camden’s chin and walking around him.

“I was thinking about what we did on Monday and I couldn’t stop thinking about it all day,” Camden flinched when he heard the cabinet behind him open.

Camden had only been in Joel’s basement a few times before and he had only learned about it a few months ago. Joel was worried that his odd lifestyle would scare Camden off and that was the last thing he had wanted to do. Joel had told Camden many times how he felt about him and Camden shared those feelings. Camden would even admit that he loved the man, but kept that secret to himself for the moment.

Joel had refused to show Camden the basement at first, even when Camden reassured him that it wouldn’t change how he thought of him. It wasn’t until Camden showed up unexpected one evening to find another man sitting at Joel’s kitchen table. The man had asked if Camden was another one of Joel’s ‘boys’, claiming that their master was in a mood and that he was harsh with the whip that day.

At that moment Joel had entered the kitchen, looking surprised and angry to find Camden standing there. He demanded the man leave at once and an explanation about why the other man was there tumbled from his mouth.

Most of it Camden didn’t understand, since he had never heard of BDSM before, but he listened to everything Joel said. It turned out he had four ‘boys’ at the moment, all of legal age and had given consent to what Joel was doing to them.

After Joel was done, Camden merely demanded to know why Joel hadn’t told him about the other men before now and he admitted again his fear about loosing Camden. In the end Camden accepted what Joel was doing and forced him to agree to bring Camden into the basement and show him exactly what he did to his ‘boys.’

The first time left him a little shaky, but he enjoyed the dominance Joel had over him in the hour that they were down there. Joel didn’t bring him to the basement often and only did it when Camden hinted that he wanted to. Even when he wanted to, Joel would sometimes refuse to take him to the basement and redirected his thoughts to something else.

“Where did you do it?” Joel demanded, bringing Camden back to the present.

“My bedroom,” Camden whispered. “I tried to control it all day, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I just couldn’t…” he trailed off when Joel came to stand in front of him again.  
“You need to learn to control your cock,” Joel replied sternly. “We will work on it.” Joel’s hand reached between Camden’s legs, cupping his cock in his hands.

Joel’s touch always caused a reaction and no matter how hard Camden tried to control himself, he still grew hard. “So loyal to your master,” Joel whispered, leaning down. “Let’s see what I have to help you control yourself.”

He moved away again and Camden’s green eyes glanced at Joel’s back. He wore his favorite pair of jeans and the white shirt he had been wearing before. He had unbuttoned most of the buttons on it, exposing his toned chest. He was barefoot; Joel never liked wearing shoes unless he absolutely had to. 

Camden averted his eyes when he turned around, waiting for Joel to speak again. “You went against my command,” he said quietly, his voice tight. “But, since you broke my rule because of something you and I had done, I’ll be lenient.”

“Thank you, master,” Camden replied. He knew he was going to receive punishment and he was relieved that it wouldn’t be as bad as it could be. Then again, Camden was sure that Joel wasn’t as tough with him as he was with his ‘boys,’ something Camden was thankful for.

He knew that accepting Joel’s lifestyle meant he would have to become apart of it, but he had done enough research to know that if Joel did to him what he probably did to the others, then he would have never been able to handle it. Even now Camden could feel his pulse racing in anticipation of what Joel was going to do to him. He gave no hint of what he was feeling; knowing Joel would stop immediately and end their session. Camden didn’t want that and he knew the safe word if he truly needed Joel to stop.

He couldn’t hide the sharp intake of breath when Joel took hold of his cock. He was silent while he inspected Camden’s cock, obviously deciding what he wanted to do with it. Joel had used a few things on Camden, none of them harsh, but Joel had warned him that it wouldn’t always be like that. 

“I am going to use a sound this time, alright?” Joel asked, releasing Camden’s cock.

“I don’t know what that is, master,” Camden replied, suppressing a shiver when Joel reached for something next to him. He showed him a long, thin piece of hollow metal with a steel ring surrounding it.

“This is a sound,” Joel explained calmly. “I will insert it into your penis and the ring will go just under the head. It will add a little control to your cock, but you will still be able to come. I will go slow, this may hurt a little.” Camden nodded, trusting Joel with his decision.

Joel went to work, cleaning Camden’s cock with warm water and lining the length of the sound with lube. He placed a small dab of lube on the tip of Camden’s cock and rubbed the length of the sound over it. The metal was cold and it felt very big for something so thin.

“Relax, Camden” Joel whispered, positioning the sound over the slit. Camden took a deep breath, letting his muscles relax fully. He bit back a curse when Joel slowly slid the sound into his cock. His body didn’t fight against every inch that disappeared, but it still hurt.

Joel took his time, adding more lube when needed and allowing Camden a moment to get himself to relax again. Finally, the last inch slid down into him and Joel secured the ring around his cock. Now that the sound was fully sheathed inside his cock, it felt surprisingly good. It certainly wasn’t something he wanted to have all the time, but the new sensation was a little thrilling.  
“Do you like it?” Joel asked.

“Yes, master,” Camden said, his voice trembling slightly.

“Good,” Joel replied. “Now for your punishment for disobeying me.” Joel walked around Camden and he heard the cabinet open again. Joel had let Camden explore the first time he had brought him to the basement and he knew the closet Joel was looking in right now contained every whip the man owned.

Camden didn’t enjoy being whipped and Joel had only done it once before when Camden had broken his masturbation rule. Joel explained to him that it was something he would need to endure if he wanted to return to the basement.

Joel’s fingers brushed against Camden’s ass, before the touch of leather slid over his skin. Joel gave no warning before he struck, causing Camden’s body to jerk. It wasn’t a harsh hit intended to cause pain, it was merely to correct a wrong.

Another strike came a little harder, causing Camden to whimper. The next eight strikes were no harsher, but with each hit, Camden’s skin became more and more raw. Ten strikes caused his eyes to water from the pain, but he still wasn’t afraid. He blinked away the tears when Joel set gentle hands on his ass, soothing the sore skin.

“I hope you’ve learned not to break this rule again,” Joel warned.

“I have, master,” Camden replied. The chains holding his hands were released and Joel pulled him to his feet. The sound shifted when his cock moved, the snug ring a warning that he was still being punished for what he had done.

“Over on the mat,” Joel commanded. Camden walked awkwardly to the soft mat, his erection and the sound making it very hard to move. He knelt on the soft mat, his hands sitting quietly at his side. On the mat, Camden was expected to look straight ahead and he was able to see Joel move around. His hand was unbuttoning the last few buttons on his shirt, exposing his bare chest and flat stomach.

His hand fell to his jeans and he popped the button, striding over to Camden. Sliding the zipper down, Joel’s hand dipped into his jeans, pulling out his thick cock. He stood directly in front of Camden as he stroked himself to a full state of arousal.

Fisting a handful of Camden’s brown hair in his hand, Joel pulled his head back so he had to look up at him. Joel took a step forward and laid the length of his cock against Camden’s cheek. The hot flesh burned against his skin and Joel’s musky scent had his mouth watering.

Joel slid his cock across Camden’s face and placed the tip against his lips. Camden kept his mouth closed, waiting for the command from Joel that allowed him to take the thick flesh into his mouth.

“Suck my cock, Camden,” Joel demanded. Camden quickly obliged, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the head. 

Unlike Joel, who was very skilled in giving head, Camden was mediocre at best and Joel had fixed several issues immediately the first time they had done this. Camden still couldn’t take more then half of Joel’s cock into his mouth, but he seemed to be fine with that.

Joel held his head back as he sucked, his blue eyes boring down into Camden’s. Joel’s mouth was slightly open, the fluttering of the fabric of his shirt giving any indication that his breathing had changed. Camden drew more of the thick cock into his mouth, working it until it began to swell. 

Joel let out a log groan and took hold of his cock. He stood watching Camden’s lips as they slid up and down the shaft before pulling out of his mouth. His hand continued to do the work Camden’s mouth had been doing only seconds before.

The tip of Joel’s cock was pressed right against the end of Camden’s chin and he could feel beads of precome sliding down his neck and catch in the collar. Joel let out a muttered curse and Camden closed his eyes when the first jet of come splattered against his face. 

When Joel finally finished, Camden’s face and neck was covered with come and his cock was straining with need, the ring around it biting into his skin. Joel had done this once before and the feel of the man’s come covering his face aroused him just as much as watching Joel give him head. When Joel released his head, Camden’s tongue immediately darted out, licking up whatever it could before Joel wiped it away.

“You’ve been very good,” Joel told him once Camden’s face was clean. “I think it’s time for your reward.” Camden hid his smile when he saw that Joel was already hard again and his body clenched at the thought of what was going to happen next. “Go to the bed.”

Camden got to his feet and crossed the room. In a corner was a large bed covered in blue fabric and several different types of restraints. Joel had only used a few on him and Camden was never curious about how the others worked.

He climbed on the bed, careful not to bump his cock and laid on his back. He placed his hands down at his side, his palms laying flat on the bed. Lifting his legs, Camden spread them wide and set his feet flat on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, stealing glances at Joel.

Joel had stripped down to nothing and walked to the bed. Taking Camden’s hands, he brought them over his head and restrained them. He then took each leg, lifting them and restraining them by the cuffs around his ankles.

They had stopped using condoms almost a year ago and Joel always made sure that his ‘boys,’ along with himself got tested regularly so Camden didn’t have to worry. Tonight was no different as Joel lubed up his cock and positioned himself at Camden’s entrance. He quickly slid two fingers inside Camden, slickening his passage before he pushed his cock inside him.

The other reason Joel didn’t like to bring Camden to the basement every time they were together was because sex down here was dominating and rough, where upstairs in his bedroom, Joel was the most gentle lover Camden had ever had. It was always interesting to Camden, seeing two sides of Joel, especially when they spent some time in the basement and then moved upstairs to the bedroom in the same day.

Placing his hands on Camden’s thighs, Joel pushed his legs back so his ass was lifted off the bed. Scooting slightly forward, Joel pulled out and slammed roughly back into Camden. He never slowed while he wildly fucked Camden, his hips slapping against his sore ass.

Camden didn’t hold back his pleasure as he let out loud yelps and moans. Joel enjoyed hearing his boyfriend so boisterous since he was usually so quiet in the bedroom. It was almost as if the basement was a place to strip away all fears and release the primitive part of him.

Camden’s cock bounced against his stomach, reminding him of the piece of metal that sat deep inside of it. The sound didn’t stop any drops of precome from sliding out of the tip and onto Camden’s stomach.

Joel shifted his hips and slammed into the spot deep inside Camden, causing him to pull at his restraints and arch off the bed. Joel’s hand wrapped around Camden’s cock and he began stroking it, running his thumb over the long sound.

Camden’s cock began to swell, the pain of the ring tightening around his cock only adding to the pleasure he was feeling. Joel’s own orgasm was quickly mounting, his movements becoming more and more erratic.

Joel tugged at the ring around Camden’s cock until it popped off, leaving the sound inside as he continued to slam into him. The freeing of his cock sent Camden into an overload and he came, screaming, his body clamping around Joel’s cock.

Joel roared through his orgasm, his hips still slapping against Camden’s ass he came. The moment his orgasm was over, Joel extracted himself from Camden and slid the sound out of his cock. Camden collapsed on the bed, panting, his eyes now free to watch Joel move around the room.

He deposited the sound into a small sink and turned back to Camden, his soft cock gleaming with lube. Unhooking the cuffs from the restraints, Joel pulled Camden to his feet and gave him a pat on his ass.

“Go shower,” Joel said, pulling away from Camden and heading for the stairs. Camden returned to the room where his clothes were and pulled off the cuffs and the collar and stepped into the shower. He cleaned himself thoroughly and dressed himself in the clothes he had worn before they started. His body was a little sore from the new things Joel had used on him, but he found nothing to complain about.

Climbing the stairs, Camden shut off the light and shut the door. A pair of arms encircled his waist and Joel kissed the back of his neck. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice betraying his worry.  
“A little sore, but a good sore,” Camden replied, turning around in his boyfriend’s arms and kissing him. His black hair was wet and he smelled of his shampoo. He had on another pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, his feet still bare.

“Not sore enough to decorate the house I hope,” Joel smiled, but his blue eyes still carrying a hint of worry in them. 

“And what will you do for me if I help you decorate your house?” Camden demanded playfully.

All worry drained from Joel’s eyes and he smiled brightly. “We can negotiate that later,” he replied, sounding very much like the lawyer he was.


	2. The Pups

Trevor heard voices in the sitting room as he walked down the hall, his body trembling from what they had given him. Stopping outside the entrance to the sitting room, Trevor got down on his hands and knees and walked into the room on all fours. Luckily, his owner didn’t require him to wear his harness in the house, so he didn’t have to put the damn thing on every time he needed something from the man.

Trevor glanced around a small table and looked at the two men sitting in large cushioned chairs, sipping bourbon and chatting about the stock market. He shivered when his cock bounced against his stomach, the tags on his collar sounding very loud in the quiet room. The doctor had given him a shot two days ago that had sent his hormones spiraling out of control and he was suddenly feeling like a sex-crazed teenager again.

Mark, his owner, had told him he was in heat and that whenever Trevor needed him, he should come find him. Well he needed him now and he felt embarrassed interrupting his owner and his visitor. Crawling around the table, Trevor let out a low whine as he approached his master.

“Here he is,” Mark smiled, reaching down and running a hand through Trevor’s hair. Trevor nudged his owner’s hand and turned around. Whining again, Trevor dropped onto his elbows and stuck his ass in the air. “Oh yes, you’ll have to excuse my pup, he’s just gone into heat.”

“It’s alright,” the other man smiled. “I was dealing with that last week.”

Trevor’s skin trembled when his master’s hand touched his ass. He had only been a pup for the man for a few months and he still hadn’t gotten used to the master/pet relationship he now had. An ex-boyfriend had introduced him to this lifestyle and Trevor just couldn’t seem to break out of his role once they had broken up.

He had started going to places whispered in secret by men who were looking for others that shared in their fetishes, hoping to find someone who could help him. Unfortunately, Trevor had been subjected to those extreme pet owners and began to believe that he had become something close to a whore.

Then he met Mark- his boss’s financial partner- one day while he was working. Mark noticed the signs of a beaten pup and invited him over to his house on pretext that he wished to speak to Trevor about work.

When Trevor arrived at the man’s large house, Mark immediately took on his role as Trevor’s owner, treating him kindly and showing him that his life choice was not one he should be ashamed of.

Trevor groaned and rubbed his ass against his master’s hand. Why wasn’t he fucking him yet? Trevor heard someone cross the room, something clinking as they moved. He whined when his master’s hands moved away and he waited for him to make his next move. 

Trevor jerked away when lips brushed across his side and he jumped away. He spun around, surprised to find another pup standing in front of him. This man was older then Trevor by a few years and much more muscled. 

Trevor’s owner liked him trim and thin, taking him on hunts when he wasn’t being his pup. Mark had always stated that he liked a well-behaved pup, one with discipline and a royal air about them. Trevor wouldn’t tell anyone he could be compared to royalty, but he had been taught behavior fit for royalty and Mark expected him to behave like a prince when he took him out.  
The pup standing in front of him looked as if he worked out in a gym for several hours a day and could probably snap Trevor in two if he wanted to. He had a strong face and his green eyes looked at Trevor with immense interest. The look made Trevor shiver, he didn’t like that this man had interrupted his master.

The other pup took a step forward, following Trevor when he moved backwards. “Logan you should-”

“It’s alright,” Mark said calmly. “Trevor hasn’t interacted with many other pups. It will be good for him.” 

Trevor stared at the large man, waiting for him to do something and hoping that he didn’t. Logan gave him a small smile and moved forward. He pressed his forehead to Trevor’s and rubbed their noses together, a sign of greeting. When Trevor returned the greeting Logan moved his head, placing his cheek on Trevor’s shoulder.

Trevor was quiet, silently cursing the man as he slowly moved around him. His own hormones were torturing him and now he had to play nice with another pet when all he wanted was his master to fuck him. Trevor jumped away when a weight came down on him and he spun around to look at Logan.

Logan was on his knees, slowly sliding back onto his hands, his cock jutting out in front of him. Realization spread through Trevor, this pup wanted to mount him. Trevor had seen it happen before when Mark took him to meet with other friends that had pups, but he never before allowed the pups to mount him. So why now was he doing nothing to stop Logan?

A determined look came across Logan’s face and he moved forcefully towards Trevor. Trevor moved away when Logan moved around him, moving himself backwards whenever Logan tried to get close to him. Trevor gasped in fear when Logan managed to corner him by a bookcase. This time, Trevor knew what the man was doing when he moved behind him and he lashed out, baring his teeth at Logan. 

Logan jumped back, a look of excitement crossing his face. He growled a warning when Logan moved forward and he backed up, ready to strike if needed. Logan’s smile looked animalistic when he jumped on Trevor, attempting to pin him down.

Trevor fought back, his teeth sinking into Logan’s shoulder; he would not be used by this man. Logan managed to flip Trevor over, hovering over him and smiling when Trevor scowled. Trevor stiffened when Logan’s hand cupped his cock, growling again when Trevor gave him an impressed look. He brought his knee up and caught Logan in the stomach, scrambling away.

Logan didn’t waste time, tackling Trevor again, his determination growing. They wrestled for several minutes, Logan always managing to easily pin Trevor. Each time he pinned him, some part of his body rubbed against Trevor’s cock, which only made Trevor angrier.

“Do you think we should stop this?” Logan’s owner asked.

“Let them play a little more, I want to see what happens,” Mark replied. Trevor rolled away from Logan and glanced at his master, his green eyes pleading that his master end this. Mark smiled at him and returned to his conversation with the other man. 

His moment off guard gave Logan the chance to gain the upper hand and Trevor yelped when the man tackled him. This time Logan had him on his stomach, his cock hard against Trevor’s thigh. He groaned in annoyance when Logan forced his hips up.

“Easy pup,” Logan’s owner said, getting to his feet. Logan paused and pulled away from Trevor’s back, keeping one hand firmly on Trevor’s back to prevent him from getting up. Trevor felt hopeful that the man would call his animal off and he gave the man’s shoes a thankful look. His hope failed when Logan’s owner walked over to him, accepting a bottle of lube from Mark. Trevor wanted to scream when the man coated Logan’s cock with lube and dabbed a glob on Trevor’s entrance. “Alright,” he said, moving back to his seat and Trevor growled at the man.

Logan gave him a warning growl and roughly bit down on his shoulder, warning Trevor not to threaten his owner. Trevor glared angrily up at his master, a cry tearing from his throat when Logan entered him. Trevor winced then the man began roughly thrusting into him. He was forced to spread his legs wider to accommodate for Logan’s size, his body protesting at being stretched so wide. Logan was a gentle as a cactus, fucking possessively and grunting like an animal.

Trevor’s hatred for the other pup grew the longer he was forced to endure this and he hated his owner for allowing this. How could the man he completely trust let another pup mount him, especially since he had refused to allow it all those times before. Despite his anger, Trevor’s cock was still hard and begging for release. He found it when Logan came but felt no pleasure from it.  
Logan grunted and slid backwards, pulling out of Trevor. Logan rubbed his cheek over Trevor’s ass and Trevor immediately moved away. He crawled over to a shaded corner and laid on the floor, feeling used. He was completely humiliated and he hated himself for getting into such a position. 

His back went ridged when he heard someone approach and glanced over his shoulder to see Logan kneeling next to him. He turned his head and ignored the pup, scooting away when Logan’s hand slid over his hip.

“Please don’t fight with me,” Logan whispered, his voice low so the other two men in the room didn’t hear him. Talking was not allowed when they were pups and if their owner’s had heard, Logan would have been punished. Trevor almost wished that Logan had been heard, but the punishment was cruel and no one deserved it.

Logan’s chest pressed against Trevor’s back and he wrapped his arm around him, holding him close. Logan gently kissed Trevor’s shoulder and laced their fingers together. Trevor laid quietly, his crazy hormones threatening to explode and hardening his cock again. He refused to do anything about it, knowing that it would be Logan who would mount him again and not his master.   
“Sorry we’re late.” Trevor’s head perked up and he got up, hurrying back to the other two men in the room. He stopped when he spotted Miles, changing the direction he was going and moved quickly over to him. He gave Miles a small smile and moved closer so he could greet the pup.

Logan growled from behind him and suddenly he was in front of Trevor, forcing Miles back. Surprised, Mile’s scrambled backwards and bumped into the table behind him.  
“I believe your pup just claimed mine,” Mark chuckled, glancing at Trevor. Trevor merely scowled and turned away from his owner.

“Well he seemed to enjoy himself, it’s only practical that he would,” Logan’s owner replied.

Once Logan had Mile’s backed into a corner, he turned around and returned to Trevor. Trevor gave him a dirty look and sat back on his heels, making it clear to Logan that he wasn’t getting anything. Miles crawled out of his corner and attempted to approach Trevor again, moving in a large circle so he wouldn’t get close to Logan again. 

For the second time Logan pushed him back, refusing to allow him to get anywhere near Trevor. This time Miles growled at the pup, ready to fight the larger man if he needed. Logan seemed to take the challenge and leapt for Miles, flipping him onto his back and growling down at him. 

In the short time Trevor had known Miles, he had never seen the pup challenge anyone and he was sure the man wouldn’t win against Logan. Miles was a scrawny, little man, who was allowed to lounge around the house if he chose. He didn’t have to work and he was often spoiled, so he never had to work for things he wanted.

His easygoing lifestyle proved to be his downfall when he attempted to fight back and failing miserable. Logan gave him a rough bite on his side and he immediately gave up, letting his limbs drop loosely onto the floor. When Logan moved off him, Miles rolled over and pushed his ass into the air.

Normally when one pup challenged the other, the winner mounted the looser. Instead of Logan doing that, he moved to Trevor and mounted him, making it very clear that Trevor was now his.  
Miles watched sadly for a second before slinking back to his master and hiding behind him like a beaten dog. The three owners in the room chuckled in amusement, which only made Miles slink further away.

Trevor scurried away from Logan when he was finished, hurrying out of the room. He got to his feet when he was out of sight and climbed the stairs. He felt dirty and he needed to scrub away what Logan had left behind.

He slipped into his bathroom and shut the door, grabbing a cloth so he could clean himself up. He decided against a shower since he was sure Logan would want to mount him again. He grumbled as he cleaned the mess left behind by Logan, cursing his master in the process. He tossed the washcloth into the laundry basked and grabbed another so he could clean his chest, hating himself for reacting like he did. 

The door to the bathroom opened and he turned around, scowling at Logan when he walked in. He moved forward quickly, trapping Trevor between himself and the sink before he could get away. Logan set his hands on the counter and looked at Trevor with soft green eyes.

“I was curious when Simon asked me to come,” he said softly. “Usually he comes to visit Mark alone. But Mark had told me he had gotten a new pup and that he wanted me to meet him, the last time he was at Simon’s house. I wasn’t expecting you to be in heat and I certainly wasn’t expecting Mark to allow me to mount you, considering he’s so possessive about his pups.”

“Well I guess you got lucky,” Trevor spat, turning his back on Logan.

“I don’t think luck had anything to do with it,” Logan replied. Trevor ground his teeth when the man touched his ass. “I think this was planned and I think our owners want us to be together.”  
Trevor spun around and glared at Logan. “It wasn’t supposed to be you.”

“Then who?” Logan scoffed. “Miles?”

“We agreed-”

“Agreed?” Logan cut him off. “Do you honestly think that we have that option? You and I were brought together for a reason.” Trevor shook his head and turned around again.

“Don’t you think you’ve fucked me enough?” Trevor demanded when he heard Logan get to his knees and nuzzle his ass.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do that to you twice,” Logan sighed, his hands gently kneading Trevor’s ass. 

“Well you seemed to enjoy it,” Trevor mumbled. He gripped the edge of the sink when Logan’s hand spread his cheeks, exposing his sore entrance to the man. His back stiffened when Logan’s tongue suddenly pushed into him. “What the hell are you doing?” he squeaked, leaning over the sink when Logan’s tongue pushed deeper.

“Just working your sore muscles,” Logan replied.

“I don’t think they need any more work,” Trevor gasped, feeling his cock rise. He bit back a moan, refusing to admit that Logan was doing something he actually liked. Logan didn’t reply, he just continued on. 

Trevor couldn’t hold back anymore and he moaned, biting the back of his hand to stifle the sound. Twisting his torso, Trevor buried his fingers into Logan’s blond hair, pushing his head closer. Logan’s tongue massaged Trevor’s entrance, easing the pain he had been feeling.

“Stop,” Trevor begged, his cock close to exploding. Logan did what Trevor asked and stood up. Cupping Trevor’s chin in his hand, Logan brought their lips together, using his tongue to pleasure Trevor’s mouth.

Trevor could taste himself on Logan’s lips and it only made him harder. The hand that wasn’t holding Trevor’s mouth was opening drawers and searching through them until Logan found what he wanted. Pulling back from the kiss, Logan opened a tube of lube and Trevor frowned.

“Stop pouting,” Logan smiled, his strong features making him look mischievous. “You should be happy I can keep up with you, especially since you’re in heat.” His face sobered for a minute and he leaned forward, pressing his body against Trevor’s. “You’ve never been dominated by another pet before have you?”

“No,” Trevor whispered, opening his legs when Logan slid two fingers into him. “I’ve only been a pup for a few months. This is my first time going into heat too.”

“It’s a pain in the ass isn’t it?” Logan chuckled. “It’s like going through my high school years again.”

“I was never this bad when I was a teen,” Trevor whimpered, pushing himself up onto his toes when Logan found a sensitive spot.

“Well get used to it, they do it twice a month.” Trevor groaned, twice a month was too much for this. Logan removed his fingers and Trevor opened his legs wider. He squeezed his eyes shut when the head of Logan’s cock pushed into him.

“Relax, Trevor,” Logan sighed when he was fully sheathed inside the other pup. “I’ll be gentle.” His hands curled around Trevor’s hips and he rocked his body. “I want you to feel me inside you.”  
“Believe me, I can feel you,” Trevor snorted.

“No,” Logan sighed again, kissing his shoulder, “I mean really feel me.” 

He pulled out slowly, pushing back in, careful not to hurt Trevor. Trevor moaned, leaning further over the sink. Logan’s lips were all over his back, kissing him softly while he moved inside him. Trevor’s whimpers got louder and he worried that the men downstairs would hear them. They were both breaking another rule and it would be a rough and painful punishment if they were caught.

“This is how I want to be with you,” Logan whispered, pulling Trevor up and turning him so he could bend over the tub. “Slow and lovingly.” 

Trevor moaned his response and rocked his hips. Logan leaned over him and kissed him again. His hand slid to Trevor’s cock, wrapping his fingers gently around it. Trevor pushed his tongue into Logan’s mouth, thrusting his hips back and begging Logan to move faster. 

Logan complied, his thrusts getting rougher. This time Trevor didn’t mind when Logan slammed into him, hitting his prostate. Trevor grunted against Logan’s mouth, accidentally biting his tongue. Logan didn’t seem to mind and kissed him harder.

He pushed deep into Trevor, his hips stilling when he came. Trevor’s orgasm roared through him and he screamed into Logan’s mouth. His whole body was left satisfied and even his raging hormones seemed to have settled.

Trevor tore his lips away from Logan’s, sucking in air when his body finally relaxed. His arms were exhausted from holding himself up and they gave out underneath him, causing him to topple into the tub.

“Whoa,” Logan caught him and laughed. “You might need to spend a little less time riding those horses and a little more lifting hay bales.”

“This is the body my owner wants,” Trevor replied, hanging limply in Logan’s arms. He gripped and released the cock still inside him, moaning when Logan’s cock throbbed. 

“Then I’ll just have put you on your back the next time I fuck you,” Logan moaned, withdrawing from Trevor’s body. He wet a cloth and washed away the mess they had made. Logan placed several kisses on Trevor’s back, making the skin tremble in delight. “They're probably wondering where we went,” he whispered when they were both clean.

“Do we have to go back down there,” Trevor whispered, turning around and setting his cheek on Logan’s chest. “I’d rather just stay up here with you.”

“I’m happy to know that it only took one good fuck to get you to change your mind about me,” Logan chuckled. “I’m sure they will let me stay if you show them that you want me too.” Trevor nodded, touching Logan’s chest. His muscles rippled under his fingers and he could hear Logan’s heart beating quickly in his chest. “Come on, let’s not keep them waiting” Logan pulled away and took Trevor’s hand.

They went back downstairs, getting down on their hands and knees when they entered the sitting room. Trevor kept close to Logan, nuzzling his shoulder as they moved. “I told you he would get him to change his mind,” Simon smiled when the two came into view. “He’s very persuasive.”

“So I see,” Mark smiled. Trevor quickly looked over at Miles, who laid defeated at his owner’s feet. He gave him an apologetic look and turned his attention back to Logan. “I think it would be good if Logan spent the rest of the week here. He would help Trevor get through this week better then I would.”

“I agree, I think letting the two get to know each other will be good,” Simon nodded. Trevor nudged Logan happily, letting out a surprised cry when Logan tackled him playfully. They wrestled for a minute, Logan pinning him yet again and Trevor giving up and rolling onto his side, inviting Logan to lay with him. Logan laid down next to him and pressed his chest against Trevor’s back.  
Logan kissed Trevor’s shoulder, his hand resting gently on Trevor’s stomach. Trevor dozed lazily as he listened to his owner chat, feeling Logan’s warm body protecting him from everything and nothing at the same time.


	3. The Nerd

Hal whimpered, trying to shift in the confining and uncomfortable space. He attempted to breath through his nose, inhaling and choking on the blood that was dripping out of it. The other guys in his gym class had cornered him after class and beat him up yet again. So he sucked at flag football, he tried as hard as he could. 

It wasn’t his fault that he was more the reading type instead of the sports type. He just didn’t understand the concept of catching a ball and trying to rip tiny pieces of fabric off a belt. He tried to shift again, jerking away when the cold metal of the locker touched his ass. He was still muddy from being shoved to the ground several times during class and completely naked just to make it even more embarrassing for him when someone did find him. 

Along with being naked, one of the football players had shoved his jock strap into his mouth and tied his hands behind his back so he couldn’t take it out. The thing made him gag and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep from throwing up. Tears sprang to his eyes and he began to cry, causing him to dry heave every time he sucked in the disgusting taste of the jock strap as he gasped for air. 

The door to the room opened and Hal attempted to quiet his pitiful sobs and dry heaving so whoever it was didn’t have to come to his rescue. Hal might have wanted to get out of the tiny locker, but he didn’t want anyone to see him when he did manage to get out. Unfortunately his sobs and gagging hadn’t stopped and whoever was walking across the room stopped.

“Is someone there?” the person called. Hal tried to breath through his nose so he could hold his breath, the result was sucking in spit that had been absorbed into the jock strap, leaving a horrid taste in his mouth that made him jerk his head forward and bang it on the wall of the locker so he didn’t puke. The footsteps moved towards the locker he was stuffed in and Hal tried to push himself further into the locker. He didn’t move very far since he already took up most of the space. 

The door to the locker next to him opened and he whimpered out of fear. His locker door opened and his heart dropped when he looked into the eyes of Simon Cooper, the track star of the school.

Simon’s blue eyes looked him over and Hal flinched when Simon took hold of his arm. With a small tug, Hal was freed from the locker and he tumbled into Simon’s chest before he could catch himself. His hands were freed and he yanked the disgusting jock strap out of his mouth. He ignored Simon and rushed to the sink, attempting to wash the taste of sweaty balls out of his mouth.

“Here,” Simon’s hand came into view, holding a tube of toothpaste out for Hal. Hal quickly grabbed it, popping the cap and squirting more then he should in his mouth. He used his finger to scrub his mouth, rinsing out the horrid taste. He stood leaning over the sink for several minutes trying to calm his breathing and his churning stomach.

Hal jerked back when a hand touched his back and he turned to look at Simon. Realization finally hit him and he turned red from head to toe. He was naked with a bloody nose and Simon had just saved him from a locker and a horrific jock strap.

“Are you okay?” Simon asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

“Fine, thanks, I should go,” Hal replied quickly, trying to push past Simon.

“Wait,” Simon grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked Hal over, causing his blush to deepen. “You’re covered in mud and bruises and your face is bloody. You should clean up.”

“I’ll clean up when I get home,” Hal replied. He didn’t want to shower in front of Simon. He was vulnerable enough just standing here; he didn’t need to be caught off guard in the steaming shower.

“Look, I need to shower too,” Simon replied, sounding like getting naked and showering with another guy was perfectly normal after saving them from a locker. “I have shampoo and I can help you wash your back... By the way, what happened?”

“Nothing,” Hal mumbled.

“So nothing got you shoved in a locker and choking on a used jock strap?” Simon raised a blond eyebrow at him.

“Yes,” Hal replied bluntly, trying to push past Simon again. Simon placed a firm hand on his shoulder and pushed him back.

“I know the guys on the football team are mean to you,” Simon said softly. “Did they do this to you?”

Hal wanted to lie again, but he was certain that Simon wasn’t going to let him go until he told him what was going on. “It was the guys in my gym class, but technically the answer to your question is yes since four of them are on the team,” Hal sighed.

Simon sighed, squeezing Hal’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Simon steered him back to the lockers, opening one and pulling out a bag. Simon pulled out two towels and handed one to Hal. He set two bottles on the bench and shoved the bag back into the locker. To Hal’s embarrassment, Simon began undressing in front of him.

“I’m going to go turn on the water,” Hal said, when he caught sight of Simon’s beautiful round ass. He hurried into the showers, turning on the first one in the line of showers and then the last one, leaving a large gap between him and Simon.

Hal watched as steam billowed around the room, trying hard not to look at Simon when he stepped into the shower. Ignoring the shower that was on for him, Simon walked over to Hal, turning on every shower as he went.

“What was the reason those assholes did this to you?” Simon asked, flipping on the last shower and standing under its spray.

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Hal whispered, staring at the wall in front of him as the water from his own showerhead washed off the mud that was stuck to his arms. Simon handed Hal a bottle of shampoo, glancing at him quickly. They washed in silence, Hal forcing himself to keep his eyes off of Simon’s well-muscled and beautiful body.

Simon was, however, not making it easy since every time he moved he brushed against Hal. By the time he was completely washed Hal’s cock was half hard and he wanted to crawl back into the locker he had been stuffed in.

His back stiffened when Simon’s hand touched his back. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Simon asked. He was closer then Hal wanted him to be and it meant he couldn’t get away without showing Simon what he had caused.

“Fine,” Hal replied, his voice a pitch higher. Simon’s hand took hold of his shoulder and he spun Hal around. Hal’s blush returned when he felt his cock twitch and Simon’s blue eyes dropped to the one thing Hal didn’t want him to see. “Ah,” Simon pulled his hand away, “sorry… I didn’t realize.” He backed away, only to pause and move back towards Hal. 

“Is that why they hurt you?” Simon whispered.

Hal clenched his fists, anger growing inside him. He was sure Simon knew. The whole damn school knew what he had done. “Of course it was, I’m sure you saw the video of me kissing Adam Shoal. The whole school can’t stop talking about it.” Hal snapped.

A look of amusement crossed Simon’s face and he let out a low chuckle. “I don’t really care for things like that.” He stepped forward forcing Hal to move backwards. His back hit the wall and he tried to flatten himself against it the Simon continued to move closer. Hal’s green eyes squeezed shut when Simon leaned forward and he shivered, terrified that he was going to get hurt.

Hal’s breath hitched when Simon’s hand glided over his cheek, his lips gently pressing against his. “I wish they would stop beating you up because you’re gay,” Simon whispered, his lips meeting Hal’s for a second time. Hal didn’t know what was going on, all he knew was that his cock was completely hard and that this had to be some sort of set up for more humiliation.

“So you want them to go back to beating me up because I suck at everything that’s considered manly?” Hal whispered, shifting uncomfortable when Simon’s fingers curled around his hips.

“No,” Simon chuckled, rubbing his nose over Hal’s cheek. “I want them to stop altogether.”

“Can I ask what you’re doing?” Hal whispered, trying to find some way to escape from what Simone was doing to him.

“Right,” Simon pulled away, giving Hal an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’m used to guys just going for it.”

“G-guys,” Hal’s voice rose again, his eyes widening. “You’re… gay?” the word came out so low Hal wasn’t even sure if he actually voiced it.

“Yes Hal, I’m gay,” Simon smiled, “and I really like you.”

“You do,” Hal’s voice rose again and his breathing came more rapid. Simon was the best runner on the track team. All the girls talked about him in class, giggling about how gorgeous he was and how much they wanted to get in his pants. Simon chuckled again and squeezed Hal’s hips.

“Do you know that I sit behind you in every class?” Simon asked, inching forward. “I have had a lot of time to study you, choose what I like about you and what I love about you.”

“Should I be scared?” Hal asked, his voice trembling.

“No,” Simon smiled. “Unless you want me to stop.”

“How much further were you going to go?”

“As far as you want.” Hal squeaked when Simon’s hand left his hip and wrapped around his cock. 

“S-S-Simon,” Hal tried to move away by pushing himself up onto his toes. Realization seemed to strike Simon and he pulled away again, looking almost as innocent as Hal felt.

“Aside from kissing Adam, you’ve never done this before have you?” Hal quickly shook his head and Simon looked guiltily at the floor. “Dammit, I’m sorry. I had just assumed that you had gotten further.”

“So you’re going to stop?” Hal was shocked when the question came tumbling out of his mouth, sounding more disappointed then anything else. Simon had heard it too and he looked back up at Hal, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

“Like I said before, I’m willing to go as far as you want. The decision is up to you.” Simon was giving him the power, it wasn’t something Hal normally had and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. He could say no or he could say yes. Then again, yes could mean he was going to do something he would regret later, but saying no could also lead to regrets. He began to panic; he couldn’t handle making such a large decision on the spot. 

“Relax,” Simon’s soothing voice broke through Hal’s worries. Simon was stroking his cheek, keeping the rest of his body at a distance. “If you’re not ready I’m not going to push you.”  
“I don’t know what to do,” Hal whispered.

“Why don’t I start with a real kiss,” Simon suggested. It was a logical starting point and Hal nodded in agreement. Simon took Hal’s face in his hands, bringing his own face forward until their lips connected. Hal’s kiss with Adam had been pathetic, it was his first kiss and along with the complete embarrassment of having someone tape it, Adam told him that the kiss had sucked.

Hal stood stock still, letting Simon do what he wanted. Apparently it wasn’t what Simon wanted because he became more demanding. Hal decided it wouldn’t hurt to try and he returned the kiss. Simon groaned in approval, coaxing Hal’s mouth open. Hal shuddered when he opened his lips and Simon’s tongue slipped into his mouth. 

He wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but he had watched porn out of curiosity. He had seen them stick their tongues into each other’s mouth and he didn’t really understand the appeal of it. Now Simon was doing that to him. Did that mean he was taking part in a porno? He froze again and this time Simon pulled away instead of trying to egg him on.

“I don’t want to be in a porno,” Hal said quickly. Simon cocked his head, his blue eyes staring at Hal in confusion before he burst out laughing, gently kissing Hal’s cheek.

“Hal, a porno is when two people have sex on camera for money. This isn’t being filmed and we’re not getting paid. You’re safe with me,” Simon leaned forward and nuzzled Hal’s neck, nipping at his skin.

“I’m not ready for sex,” Hal whispered.

“No, you’re not,” Simon agreed. “But I want to do a little more then kiss you if you’ll let me.” Simon’s hand slid between Hal’s legs and gently cupped him. Curiosity was now taking over and Hal really didn’t want to leave Simon right now. After receiving conformation from his doctor that masturbation was healthy for a young man, Hal had tried it a few times, the outcome usually disappointing. 

But now Simon was touching him and the feeling was so much better then when he did it himself. “Yes,” Hal gasped, “I’ll let you.”

“Good,” Simon laughed, playfully kissing Hal’s lips. Simon began stroking him, drawing out a moan from Hal. He kissed across Hal’s shoulder before sliding to his knees. Simon took Hal’s hands, guiding them to the top of his head. Hal slid his fingers through Simon’s blond hair, waiting for whatever was to come next.

What did come next was not what Hal was expecting. Simon took the head of his cock into his mouth and the sensation of warm, soft lips tightening around him made Hal cry out. There was bound to be some sports practice going on which meant that if they didn’t hurry up, they would get caught.

Simon must have thought the same thing because soon he had Hal’s whole cock in his mouth, sucking roughly on the shaft. “Wow,” Hal groaned, fisting Simon’s hair in his hands. He had never thought it would feel like this. 

His hips suddenly thrust forward and he tried to jerk away when Simon grunted in what sounded like pain. “It’s alright,” Simon soothed when Hal got away from him.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that,” Hal whispered.

“Because you like it,” Simon replied. He took Hal’s cock back in his mouth and took hold of his hips. Simon bobbed his head, sliding Hal’s cock slowly out of his mouth and back in. Hal found himself thrusting his hips again, moving in the same rhythm as Simon’s mouth.

Hal watched as Simon’s hand slid between his own legs, jerking himself off as he sucked Hal’s cock. The sight brought a surge from Hal’s balls and he grunted as he came, spilling into Simon’s mouth. He laid his head back on the tiled wall, covering his mouth with his hand as his body surged through his orgasm  
.   
The minute his pleasure subsided Hal’s knees instantly gave out and he slid down the wall, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. Simon was holding his hand under the running water, cleaning his hand from his own release while steadying Hal with his other. 

“You have a beautiful smile,” Simon whispered, leaning forward and kissing Hal’s lips. He got to his feet and turned off the showers, returning to Hal with a towel. “Did you like it?”  
“Yes,” Hal whispered, smiling when Simon helped him to his feet and began to dry him.

“Enough that you would like to do it again?” Hal almost lost his balance again at the question. Simon was there to steady him, smiling at Hal’s unsteadiness. “I’ll take your surprise as a yes. Maybe dinner first?”

“You want to take me out on a date?” Hal asked in shock.

“Yes,” Simon smiled, nodding his head.

“But what about everyone else, what if they see us?” Hal demanded.

“Then they are just going to have to live with it,” Simon shrugged. “Let’s worry about it at another time. We need to get out of here before the swim team finishes practice.” Hal nodded, following Simon back to the lockers.

He was in awe at how much had changed in just a few minutes and how much was still changing as time continued. He dressed, thinking about what he had just done with Simon, realizing that he hadn’t given him an answer.

“Yes,” he said, spinning around to look Simon in the eye.

“Yes what?” Simon asked in confusion.

“Yes I’ll go out with you,” Hal replied. Simon laughed, stepping towards Hal and kissing him again. 

“Can I give you a ride home? We can talk about where we want to go.” Hal nodded, enjoying every kiss Simon gave him when he agreed to something. Simon wrapped an arm around Hal’s waist as they left the room, causing Hal’s heart to leap in his chest. “So, what do you like to eat?”


	4. Librarians

Jamie stood at the far side of the circulation desk, checking in books that students were bringing back in droves. It was two days before spring break and as usual, every teacher had assigned papers. Jamie had finished his own papers days ago and had offered to take as many shifts as possible so those who waited till last minute could worry about their own papers instead of work.  
He glanced at the clock hanging over the desk and sighed, it was only seven. He had been here since two and agreed to work until the library was closed. That meant five more hours before he could get home. He wasn’t alone, but he also wasn’t with anyone he wished to pass the time with. 

He paused to glance over at his coworkers and scowled. Cindy and Devon were tucked behind one of the hold shelves, their lips smashed together. Calvin was at least talking to a student, helping her find a book she needed, something he usually avoided doing and somewhere, Laurie was shelving books. Jamie rolled his eyes and got back to work, checking in books and placing them on a large cart for Laurie to take away.

“Well hello, beautiful.” Jamie jumped when someone spoke in front of him and he looked up to see a man leaning over the desk, looking him in the eye. The man gave him a wide smiled, his blue eyes filled with amusement.

“Can I help you?” Jamie asked timidly. He didn’t really want to help a man who called him beautiful; it was such a disgusting term.

The man smiled again, his blue eyes looking Jamie over before meeting his eyes again. “I am in need of some books on foreign politics.”

“Third floor, up the stairs and to the right. You can find all you want on foreign politics in the Kramer Wing,” Jamie replied, returning to his work. 

“Well…” the man drew out the word until Jamie looked back up at him. His blue eyes were alight with mischief and he ran his hand through his short black hair. “It is a big library, think you could show me?”

Jamie glared at the man, appalled. Was he flirting with him? The man gave a small laugh and something in his mouth caught Jamie’s eyes. He must have been staring because the man gave another soft laugh and stuck his tongue out, revealing the small steel ball in the center of his tongue.

“Pretty neat, huh?” the man asked, giving Jamie a smile that sent his heart racing.

“No,” Jamie scowled. “I think it’s dangerous and unsanitary.”

“Well, then you’ve been hanging around with the wrong tongues,” the man laughed again. Jamie gave him an annoyed look and went back to work, ignoring the man in front of him. “Alright, I get it,” the man sighed. “Third floor?”

Jamie nodded, refusing to look up at the man. He heard him move away and glanced up, transfixed by the sway of the man’s hips as he walked away. His broad shoulders were the only thing outlined by the jacket he wore and Jamie was sure there was all muscle under that coat. “He’s cute.” Jamie jumped again, turning his head to glare at Cindy. 

“He’s not that cute,” Jamie muttered, his words sounding weak to his own ears. He had to admit, the man was… attractive. “And stop scaring me.”

“Oh come on,” Cindy rolled her eyes. “He was totally flirting with you and you just brushed him off.”

“Don’t you have work to do,” Jamie scolded, “something that doesn’t involve you making out with Devon.” Cindy scowled and straightened. 

“Laurie is leaving in ten minutes and since you’re the one checking books in, you get to shelf them,” she called as she walked away. 

“Good, it will get me away from you three,” Jamie muttered to himself. He finished checking in the stack of books when Laurie returned, scurrying around the desk to grab the books she had stowed away and checking them out. She waved a quick goodbye and slid out the doors before anyone could ask her to do anything more. Jamie sighed and grabbed the cart he had just filled with books. Rolling it to the elevator, Jamie hit the button and glanced back at the desk. Cindy had disappeared again and Devon was quickly trying to finish up with a student so he could probably get back to sucking Cindy’s face off.

The elevator dinged and Jamie pushed the cart forward, scowling at his lazy coworkers. He headed up to the fourth floor, working his way down while he shelved the books. It took him longer then he wanted since he had merely tossed the books onto the cart, instead of putting them in any kind of order. 

Thirty minutes had passed by the time he got to the third floor and he wondered if he could take up the rest of his time to stack books. It would get him away from the front desk, but he knew if he did that, none of the students would get help since no one else cared if they found what they needed. 

Jamie pushed the cart towards the back of the Kramer Wing, looking over the books until he found the section he needed in the far corner of the room. He took a moment to put the books on the shelf in order before finding the ones he needed and adding them to the shelf.

“We meet again,” came a soft voice near his ear. Jamie jumped and spun around, scowling when he saw the man standing close to him. “Sorry,” the man chuckled, placing a hand on Jamie’s shoulder, “you scare easily.”

Jamie didn’t reply, he merely shrugged off the hand and glared up at the man. “Did you need something?” he demanded.

“You’re cute when you scowl,” the man replied. That threw Jamie off and he gave the man a curious look. “You’re even cuter when you do that,” the man chuckled and held out his hand. “I’m Keene.”

Jamie looked down at the hand and then back up at the man, still confused. What did he want? Letting his manners take over, Jamie took the offered hand and shook it. “Jamie,” he replied. He took a moment to look the man over, his eyes admiring the muscles that shaped Keene’s arms and chest underneath a black long-sleeved shirt. His soft face showed small smile lines and Jamie could see small dimples forming as the man smiled.

“So, Jamie,” Keene whispered, still holding onto his hand and leaning forward. “When do you get off?”

Jamie jerked his hand away and looked wide-eyed up at the man. “I’m not interested,” he answered sternly. This man might be appealing to him, but he was certainly not going to engage in him.  
“Really, cause your eyes are telling me something completely different,” Keene replied with a smirk.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Jamie demanded for the second time that night.

“I’m almost done and I have a few more hours to work on it. I can spare some time on you,” Keene shrugged.

“Well don’t waste your time, I’m not interested,” Jamie returned to the cart of books, trying to ignore the man. It was harder this time and Jamie was very tempted to turn back around and take him up on his offer.

“Oh, I’ll waste my time until you’re interested,” Keene replied, his voice low and very close to Jamie’s ear. Jamie shivered involuntarily and his breath caught when he felt Keene’s hands settle on his hips. His cock stirred in his jeans and Jamie could feel a blush creeping over his cheeks. 

He didn’t fight when Keene turned him around, but did open his mouth to protest. A muffled grunt was all he could get out when Keene covered his mouth with his own. Keene’s tongue was inside his mouth, the warm steel ball grazing over the roof of Jamie’s mouth. 

Jamie shuddered at the feeling, holding back a moan. He knew he should pull away, but caress of Keene’s tongue and the ball kept him from doing so. Taking Jamie’s frozen state as a good sign, Keene slid his fingers through Jamie’s short brown hair, pulling him closer. Jamie stumbled forward, still concentrating on the kiss and the small piece of metal that made the kiss all that more enticing. 

“I see you’re interested now,” Keene whispered, against Jamie’s lips, pushing his leg forward until his thigh rubbed against Jamie’s erection. Jamie jerked away from the man, his face hot and feeling ashamed. He shouldn’t be doing this, not at work. “Wait a minute,” Keene reached out and gently took hold of Jamie’s arm. “We’re not finished yet.”

“Yes we are,” Jamie tugged his arm, but Keene tightened his grip. “I need to get back to work.”

“You’re going to wander around like that?” Keene asked, pointing at Jamie’s erection. Jamie’s blush darkened and he tried again to pull away. “No one is going to get suspicious. You have a ton of books on that cart, it’s going to take you a while to put them where they need to go.”

“And what if someone sees us?” Jamie demanded, when Keene gently pushed him backwards.

“I’m the only one up here. Trust me, no one will see,” Keene reassured. He pushed Jamie into the corner between two shelves and pressed him against the wall. Jamie tried to protest again, but Keene kissed him, silencing any words he wanted to say. Jamie didn’t stop the moan this time, his tongue flicking over the metal ball in his mouth.

“You like that don’t you,” Keene chuckled, pulling back to look into Jamie’s green eyes. Jamie nodded, out of breath from the kiss. “Well there is a lot more I can do with it.” Jamie’s eyes widened when Keene slid to his knees.

“Wait,” Jamie hissed, slapping Keene’s hands away when they reached for his belt. “We can’t do that here.”

“Why?” Keene asked, his blue eyes looking up at Jamie. He took hold of the hands preventing him from getting at Jamie’s pants and placed them on his broad shoulders. Jamie squeezed gently, feeling the muscles flex under Keene’s shirt. “Worried your screams are going to alert someone to what we’re doing?” Jamie blushed, that was actually exactly what he was thinking. “Live a little, Jamie,” Keene suggested, grabbing hold of Jamie’s belt and jerking it open.

“More like get myself fired,” Jamie huffed.

“So try very hard to keep quiet,” Keened replied, jerking open Jamie’s jeans and sliding them off his hips. Jamie’s cock jumped free, a small bead of precome sliding from the tip. “I’m definitely not stopping now.”

“I don’t know if I could make you stop now.” Jamie trembled, lifting one hand to slide it into Keene’s black hair. Keen looked up at him through his thick lashes and smiled before taking Jamie’s cock in his hand. 

Jamie sucked in a breath when Keene’s tongue darted out to catch the drop, lifting his head to take the head of Jamie’s cock in his mouth. Jamie immediately had to bite back a cry when the ball in Keene’s mouth brushed against his cock. He kept his eyes on Keene’s full lips slowly sucking in more of Jamie’s cock.

“Oh God,” Jamie whimpered, tightening his hold on Keene’s hair. Keene hummed a reply, his tongue sliding against Jamie’s cock, the ball tracing the thick vein along the shaft. Keene pulled the rest of Jamie’s cock into his mouth, pushing it down his throat until his nose was buried in Jamie’s pubic hair. 

Keene didn’t pull back for several second as he sucked on Jamie’s long cock, the steel ball rubbing circles at the base. Jamie stifled a moan with his hand, his body shuddering. Finally Keene pulled back, letting Jamie’s cock slid slowly from his lips, his tongue splayed flat along the shaft.

Jamie’s chest was heaving as he watched Keene pulled back until only the head was in his mouth. His tongue slid meticulously over the tip, teasing every inch before he let the head slide from his mouth. Holding the shaft in one hand, Keene ran his tongue flat over the tip, sliding the steel ball over the small slit. Jamie didn’t hold back his next moan, letting it flow through the room.  
Keene chuckled, still sliding the ball of his piercing over the slit, putting a slight pressure on it. Jamie’s breath stuttered in his throat when he felt the pressure of the ball, wondering if Keene would force it further. Keene ran the ball over the slit one last time before pulling away and looking up at Jamie.

“You really like that don’t you?” Jamie swallowed and nodded, tugging at Keene’s hair. Keene chuckled and took hold of Jamie’s hips. He forced him to turn around and placed his hands on Jamie’s ass. Jamie pressed his forehead against the wall when Keen spread him and he pushed his hips back, inviting Keene to do what he wanted.

He couldn’t stop the surprised cry that escaped his lips when he felt Keene’s tongue slid between his cheeks, the steel ball teasing the muscles that hadn’t been stretched in a while. He pushed his hips back again, but Keene had already pulled away and was forcing Jamie to turn back around. 

Disappointment and relief flooded through him when Keene took his cock back in his mouth. He didn’t know what he would have done if Keene had attempted to fuck him. He wanted it, but he still had work to do and it had been far too long since he had had sex and he knew he would definitely be sore after. 

Keene started a low hum in the back of his throat as he slowly drew Jamie’s cock out of his mouth before pulling it back in. Keene’s tongue found pleasure spots Jamie didn’t even know he had, causing him to grit his teeth to keep his shouts quiet.

“Keene, I’m… I…” Jamie tightened his hold on Keene’s hair when Keene pulled back. He stopped at the tip, sucking roughly on it while he stroked the shaft with one hand. Jamie’s one hand dragged along the wall, his fingers digging into Keene’s scalp as he tried hard to hold back his orgasm. Keen’s tongue flattened out on the underside of his cock, the steel ball sliding just under the head of Jamie’s cock, hitting a bundle of nerves that caused Jamie to jerk his hips forward.

“Fuck,” Jamie groaned through clenched teeth as he came. Keene continued to rub the piercing over that spot, forcing Jamie to come ever harder then before. Jamie’s orgasm went on for what felt like several minutes and he glanced down to see a long line of come sliding out of the corner of Keene’s mouth and drip off his chin.

The sight caused one last burst of come to erupt from his cock and he collapsed against the wall, panting harshly. Keene continued to suck at the head until Jamie whimpered a complaint. His cock was so sensitive it almost hurt to feel Keene touch him.

“Been a while hasn’t it?” Keene asked, sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Too long,” Jamie whimpered, unable to hold himself up any longer. He slid to the floor and looked at Keene, his eyelids feeling heavy as he tried to keep them open. Keene watched him with a small smile on his face, come still hanging off his chin. Jamie reached out and wiped it away with his thumb. Keene caught Jamie’s wrist and ran his tongue over his thumb, the steel ball pressing gently against his skin.

Jamie felt his cock twitch at the feel and he let out a small moan. “I really need to get back to work,” he whispered, even though he didn’t want to move. Keene smiled at him and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Jamie moaned when he tasted himself on Keene’s lips and reached up to slide his fingers through his hair.

“I need to get back to my paper,” Keene whispered against Jamie’s lips. He pulled back and got to his feet, helping Jamie stand. He bent down and pulled Jamie’s pants back up, gently tucking him back into his briefs and zipping up his jeans. 

He cupped Jamie’s face in his hand and kissed him again before pulling away. He gave Jamie a wink, turning around and walking away, leaving Jamie to stand there feeling a little frustrated that nothing else was said between them. Was that really it? 

Jamie sighed, scolding himself for letting a complete stranger entice him like that. Then he scolded himself again for expecting more after they were finished. Sighing again, Jamie turned back to the cart of books and pushed it towards the shelves he needed.

~~~  
“You sure you don’t mind closing up yourself?” Cindy asked, her fingers laced with Devon’s. They had just shoed the last of the students out for the night and Jamie was now locking the front doors of the library.

“I just have one last cart of books to put away and then I’ll be done,” Jamie replied, his tone cold. He had gone up to the third floor to let the students know the library was closing, disappointed to find that Keene was nowhere to be found. He reminded himself again that it was nothing, but he couldn’t stop the annoyance he felt towards the man.

“Alright,” Cindy shrugged. “See you after break.” He gave her a small wave and shut the door. Jamie enjoyed the library when he was the only one there. It was quiet, except for the ticking of the many clocks in the building and it was the only time Jamie could stop and enjoy the musty smell of the old books while he moved among the shelves.

Reaching the fourth floor, Jamie glanced at the giant painting of the man who founded the library sixty years ago. A small desk sat under the portrait, only a few brave students daring to sit and do work under the man’s intense gaze. Jamie actually enjoyed sitting at the desk, the painting’s gaze kept his mind from wandering and forced him to get his work done. 

He pushed the cart towards the Founder Wing, pausing when he heard a movement behind him. He cocked his head, listening for the noise again and heard nothing. Shrugging it off, Jamie continued on until he found the section he needed. He heard another noise close by him and turned again, gasping when an arm slid around his waist and he was pushed up against the bookcase.

“K-Keene,” Jamie gasped when he looked up into the man’s blue eyes. “What are you doing? The library is closed.”

“I know,” Keene replied gently, loosening his hold on Jamie’s waist and took a step back. “I was finished with my paper two hours ago.”

“So what are you still doing here?” Jamie demanded, nerves and arousal curling in his stomach as he looked up at the man.

“I was going to leave.” Keene shrugged. “I got downstairs, headed to the desk and saw your face.”

“So?” Jamie demanded. He had been upset and he had snapped at the others for the rest of the night because of the shame he felt for letting Keene take advantage of him. 

“So,” Keene cupped Jamie’s face in his hand and tilted his head back so he could look him in the eye. “I didn’t realize I would make you feel that way. I couldn’t leave knowing you were upset.”

“How do you know I was upset with you?” Jamie demanded. “How do you know I wasn’t upset with one of my lazy coworkers and not the guy who dragged me into a corner of the library and gave me the best blowjob I ever had and then left without saying a word to me?”

Keene flinched at the accusation in Jamie’s voice and sighed. “I deserved that.”

“You think,” Jamie snapped, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man.

“It really has been that long hasn’t it?” Keene asked.

“I told you it was too long,” Jamie grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How long is too long?” Keene asked, curiously.

“What does it matter to you?” Jamie grunted.

“Well I was going to apologize by bending you over a desk and fucking you, but I really don’t want to hurt you and make you angrier,” Keene shrugged. At the suggestion of sex, Jamie’s jeans grew tight and he felt a longing deep in his chest. It must have showed on his face because Keene smiled playfully. “So,” he prompted, “how long?”

“Couple years,” Jamie whispered, feeling his face heat. He lived through four divorces with his parents and his idea of a relationship was badly skewed. He didn’t believe he needed anyone in his life long term; all he needed to enjoy was the sex. Unfortunately, the sex grew boring when the guys he was with realized that he didn’t want anything more from them and he lost the need for that too.

“Well, I’m going to be a little forward, but I’m not sure I could do that without hurting you,” Keene whispered. 

“What makes you think that?” Jamie demanded. “Just because I’m not having sex, doesn’t mean I haven’t touched myself.” He stopped when he realized what he just said, his blush deepening.  
“Really now?” Keene chuckled, his blue eyes filled with amusement. “It’s always the silent ones that are the kinkiest.”

“Shut up, Keene” Jamie murmured. “What the hell kind of name is Keene anyway?” He knew he was trying to get a dig in to save himself from the embarrassment, but it was a pathetic accusation.  
Keene merely laughed and reached for Jamie. “I’m named after Keene State College in New Hampshire. It’s where my parents met and they agreed to name their first born after it.” 

Jamie looked up at him through narrowed eyes and Keene shrugged. “If I agree to this, are you just going to up an leave again?” Keene merely smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jamie’s. Jamie immediately opened his mouth, moaning when he felt the steel ball slide over the roof of his mouth. 

He pushed forward, pressing himself against Keene’s body and moaning louder. There was no one but them in the library now and he could be as loud as he wanted. Keene jerked away from him, pressing a hand against Jamie’s chest to keep him from chasing his lips. 

“Come with me,” he said, grabbing Jamie’s wrist and pulling him forward. Jamie glanced back at the cart, knowing it wouldn’t be bothered, but still worried about abandoning it. Keene pulled him out towards the elevator, stopping at the large portrait in the hallway and whirling on Jamie. He grabbed the man and lifted him up onto the small desk. Their lips met and Keene pushed Jamie’s legs open and slid between them. 

“Do we have to do this here?” Jamie breathed when Keene pulled away and pulled his bag out from behind the desk. 

“Why, what’s wrong with here?” Keene asked, cocking his head to the side. Jamie glanced up at the large portrait and pointed at it. “I don’t understand,” Keene said, giving him a confused look.   
“Do you know who this is?” Jamie asked, frowning when Keene shook his head. “That’s Doctor Arnold Hubberd, the founder of the Hubberd library.”

“Ok… so what does that have to do with us?” Keene asked.

“Well…” Jamie shifted uncomfortable. “It’s just weird… having sex under a painting of a man who looks like he’s judging you.”

Keene snorted, watching Jamie curiously. A small smile curved the corners of his lips and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jamie’s ear. “Let him watch, I’m sure he’ll approve of what I do to you just as much as you will.”

A thrill ran through Jamie and his pants grew increasingly tighter. He nodded when Keene sucked his ear between his lips and sucked on it lightly. Keene pulled back, the small smile growing as he reached for his bag. He reached one hand into the front pocket and reached for Jamie’s shirt with the other. He tugged at it until Jamie got the hint to take it off. Jamie pulled his shirt over his head and began to fold it. Keane snorted and tugged the shirt out of Jamie’s hand, tossing it on the floor. He extracted a condom and a small packet of lube out of his bag and set them on the desk. He began to remove his own clothes, commanding that Jamie remove the rest of his. 

Pushing himself off the desk, Jamie undid his pants and pushed them to the floor. He toed out of his shoes and kicked off his jeans, leaning against the desk to pull off his socks. Keene has his Jeans off and he stared at Jamie as he tried to undress. Jamie watched Keene’s cock lift the fabric of his boxers, excitement flowing through him at the thought of having the man inside him.  
“Turn around and lean over the desk,” Keene purred, moving towards Jamie. Jamie obeyed, glancing up at the portrait before leaning over. He shivered when Keene’s hand slid around his hips, his fingers dipping into his briefs. Keene placed a soft kiss on Jamie’s shoulder, letting his tongue slide out of his mouth to tease the skin with the steel ball. Jamie moaned again, arching his back as Keene kissed down his spine.

He popped himself up onto his toes when Keene kneeled down behind him, setting his hands gently on Jamie’s ass. He gave him a gentle squeeze then spread him wide and buried his face between Jamie’s cheeks. Jamie shuddered when the tip of Keene’s tongue flicked over the tight muscles. Jamie’s moans grew louder, echoing through the empty hallways as Keene’s tongue teased his entrance.

Keene laid his tongue flat over the tight ring of muscles at Jamie’s entrance, pressing the steel ball of his piercing against them, pushing it in first before his tongue delved inside. He pulled back just as fast and circled his tongue around the muscles. Again he placed his tongue flat, pushing the piercing in first, his tongue following. 

Jamie no longer held back his gasps and shouts as the small steel ball and Keene’s warm tongue pushed into him, stretching the unused muscles. “Keene, please,” Jamie begged. As much as he wanted to feel that steel ball and Keene’s tongue playing with him, he badly wanted the man inside him. 

Keene gave him one last lick and stood up, pressing a kiss to Jamie’s shoulder. He cupped Jamie’s chin in his hand and turned his head, pushing their lips together and forcing his tongue into Jamie’s mouth. Again Jamie could taste himself on Keene’s tongue and he moaned longingly.

Keene pulled away and grabbed the small packet of lube, tearing a small corner of it open and coating three of his fingers. Jamie moaned and he craned his neck to see Keene’s fingers disappear behind him. Keen didn’t tease as he pushed two fingers into him, twisting and stretching Jamie’s body.

Jamie moaned and placed his forehead on the desk, his fingernails scraping across the worn wood. Keene added a third finger, pushing Jamie wider then he was used to. Jamie’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t exactly seen the size of Keene’s cock, so he didn’t know what to prepare for. Keene’s free hand grabbed the condom and he tore it open with his teeth, shoving his boxers down and freeing his cock. 

Jamie tired to turn to see Keene roll the condom onto himself, but Keene pulled his fingers out of Jamie and used that hand to push him back down against the table. Jamie grunted in frustration, but didn’t move again. It wasn’t long before he felt the head of Keene’s cock push against his entrance and he pushed himself back.

“Please, Keene,” Jamie groaned when a hand curled around his hip to stop him from moving.

“Patience, Jamie,” Keene grunted, pushing slowly forward. Jamie gasped when the thick head of Keene’s cock pushed past those muscles and he tightly gripped the edge of the desk to hold himself still. It didn’t hurt, it was merely a stretching he hadn’t felt in a while, but Keene still opened him wider.

Keene moved slowly forward, surging into Jamie without stopping. Jamie pushed himself back up onto his toes, giving Keene a better angle to sink into him as he moaned. When Keene’s hips pressed against Jamie’s ass, Jamie began to roll his hips and grip the thick cock that was buried deep inside him.

“Christ, Jamie,” Keene huffed, using his other hand to take hold of Jamie’s hips and hold him still.

“Please,” Jamie whimpered. “I don’t need you to wait, I need you to move.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Keene said softly, puling slowly out.

“You wont,” Jamie groaned, enjoying the slow slide of Keene’s cock, but he wanted more and he wanted it now. “I don’t want caution, I want you to fuck me, Keene.”

“Always the quiet ones,” Keene chuckled. He bucked forward, thrusting roughly into Jamie. Jamie threw his head back with a scream and pushed back against Keene, who had stilled.

“That… do that again. Do that a lot,” Jamie begged. Keene didn’t waste time pulling out and slamming back into him again. He didn’t pause this time, snapping his hips forward over and over. The sounds of skin slapping skin drowned out by Jamie’s screams.

“More,” Jamie panted. He was gripping the desk so hard that his knuckles were white. Keene’s hands covered his and he extracted them from the edge of the desk and pulled him up. He set their hands in the center of the desk and he pressed his chest against Jamie’s back, changing the angle of his thrusts.

Jamie screamed again, turning his head, seeking Keene’s lips. Keene obliged, crushing their lips together and forcing his tongue into Jamie’s mouth, mirroring the movement of his cock. Jamie’s body jerked with each rough thrust, his cock, bouncing off his chest and slapping against the wood of the desk, sending stinging pleasure down to his balls. 

Keene’s cock surged deeper, finding Jamie’s prostate. Jamie let out a harsh cry, his voice echoing down the halls and bouncing back to meet his next set of screams. “Keene,” Jamie groaned.  
Keene’s hand slid into Jamie’s hair and he forced his head back. He looked up at the painting of Doctor Hubbard and shuddered. Keene’s lips were against his ears, his thrusts never ceasing as he spoke. “I want you to look at him while you come,” Keene growled, his voice deep and rough. Jamie whimpered, but he never pulled his eyes away from the painting. The man stared down at him with the same cold look, but Jamie didn’t feel the need to cower beneath it. He returned the man’s stare with a look of pleasure and Keene pulled away from him. Keene roughly gripped Jamie’s hips and pushed in harder and faster. 

Jamie let out several short cries, his cock still slapping against the wood of the desk. He didn’t reach down to touch himself. He knew the stimulation from slapping against the desk would get him off, so he concentrated on tightening himself around Keene’s cock, working to get them off at the same time. Keene growled against his shoulder and roughly bit him, moving even faster then before.

Jamie could feel his balls begin to tighten at the same time Keene’s cock swelled inside him. “Fuck, Jamie,” Keene growled, his hips bucking forward as he came. The feel of Keene filling the condom inside him set Jamie off and he shot long lines of come across the scarred wood of the desk. Jamie screamed himself hoarse as he came, catching himself with his hand before he collapsed into his own mess on the desk.

“Do that again,” Jamie demanded instantly when he felt Keene start to pull out of him.

“Then you’ll have to come home with me,” Keene teased, taking hold of Jamie’s hips and turning him around. He scooted Jamie a little to the side and lifted him back onto the desk. “I don’t have any more condoms with me and we used all the lube.”

“Then take me home,” Jamie panted, wrapping a hand around Keene’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

“Don’t you still have work to do?” Keene teased.

“I’ll leave them for after break,” Jamie whispered, his lips pressed against Keene’s lips.

“How about this,” Keen whispered, kissing Jamie again. “We go get cleaned up, I help you put the rest of the books away and you take me home and show me all those fun things you use to keep your ass ready for a rough fuck.”

“That…” Jamie sighed, smiling as he leaned against Keene’s lips, “let’s do that.”


	5. Secret Santa

Paul read over the forms on his desk, jotting down notes in the margin as he worked. He frowned at the odd wording, realizing that it was yet another loophole in the loan contract he was working on. He rewrote the couple of lines to edit the easy slip and set the final page on the large pile next to him. 

Paul sat back and rubbed his face, suppressing a yawn. There was a gentle knock on the door and Paul peeked through his fingers to see who it was when the door to his office opened. “Mr. Lewis?” came the quiet voice of his secretary. Paul pulled his hand away from his face and studied the young man with soft green eyes.

Wyatt Scott’s blue eyes looked over at him with concern. Paul studied his secretary’s soft face, a small smile tugging at his lips. He was a beautiful young man. A beautiful, single young man that Paul spent more time then he ever should thinking about.

“Yes, Wyatt?” he asked, leaning forward and setting his elbows on the desk. Lacing his fingers together, Paul rested his chin on them and waited for Wyatt to speak. 

“Calvin Michaels is on the line, he whishes to speak to you about the loan,” Wyatt replied, his concerned eyes still studying Paul’s face. Paul sighed, he had just finished the man’s loan contract and he was in no mood to fight with him at the moment.

“Tell him I am busy and I’ll call him later,” Paul replied. Wyatt nodded, but didn’t move as he still studied his boss. “Is there something else?” Paul asked softly.

“No, sir,” Wyatt replied, a small blush creeping into his cheeks. He tuned away, only to pause and turn back around. “Are you alright, sir? You look a little stressed.”

“I’m fine,” Paul chuckled softly. “Just trying to get as much work done before the holiday.” Wyatt nodded, turning around and leaving Paul to his work. Paul watched his little secretary walk away, his eyes sliding down his back and settling on his ass. He took a deep breath, pushing away the urge to take hold of that ass and do unseemly things to it. Paul forced himself to return to the work piled on his desk and start on the next contract. 

As the afternoon arrived, Paul began contacting the hundreds of people looking to take out a loan with the bank, either denying or approving them. Paul hated telling people no, especially the ones who sincerely needed the loan. But he had no choice if he wanted to keep his job. He gave in around one and called Mr. Michaels to fight with him about the loan contract he was hoping the bank would use for him. Paul knew it would never have happened, but his boss wanted to humor the man.

“Dude, what have you been doing all day?” Mike shoved the door open and walked into Paul’s office. 

“Work,” Paul replied flatly. “You remember right? That thing we all do to get paid.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mike rolled his eyes. “I get my work done. You, on the other hand, kiss ass to get in with the big guys upstairs.”

“I’m trying to get promoted,” Paul replied, keeping his eyes on the paper he was reading over. “Unlike you, I have goals.” 

“You’re thirty-two years old, you have plenty of time to get promoted when you’re fifty. Come on man, you need to relax and have some fun.”

“I have fun,” Paul replied defensively.

“Filling out paperwork and walking your dog does not count as fun,” Mike rolled his eyes again. Paul opened his mouth to say something when his eyes caught sight of his door opening. Wyatt stepped in, holding a cup and a brown paper bag.

“I had lunch delivered for you,” Wyatt said softly, nodding to Mike before walking over to Paul’s desk. He set the paper cup on one of the coasters and pulled a chicken Caesar wrap and fries out of the bag. Paul lifted the cup, taking a sip through the straw and smiling when he tasted raspberry iced tea, his favorite.

“You’re so good to me,” Paul smiled, patting Wyatt on the shoulder. 

“Just doing my job, sir,” Wyatt replied with a small blush. “I’ll be at my desk if you need anything.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to take a lunch break after you cater to your annoying boss? Maybe go with some of the other secretaries and bitch about how much of an ass Paul is?” Mike asked, throwing Paul a teasing look.

“I have my lunch,” Wyatt replied, “and I have no use for those bitchy women. I’ll eat at my desk just in case Mr. Lewis needs me.”

“Mr. Lewis is not going to die if you take an hour for lunch,” Mike drolled. 

“Wyatt, don’t even bother,” Paul sighed when he saw the young man open his mouth to speak again. “If you want to go out for an hour, please do.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lewis, but I’ll just eat at my desk,” Wyatt gave them both a curt nod and left the office. 

“I swear he does it because he knows you want him,” Mike snickered.

“He does it because he’s a good employee,” Paul replied flatly.

“Yeah, well, you both have sticks shoved way too far up your asses and you seriously just need to fuck each other and loosen up.”

“I’m pretty sure a good fuck would only lodge the stick deeper,” Paul replied wryly. Mike rolled his eyes and straightened up.

“Speaking of fun, I pulled your secret Santa name for you.” Mike chuckled darkly and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small slip of paper and tossed it onto Paul’s desk.

“Did you make sure to choose the worse person to buy for?” Paul picked up the slip of paper and read the name.

“Emily is fairly easy to buy for,” Mike replied, “unlike you, I take pity on your poor secretary.” 

“I don’t overwork him,” Paul muttered, shifting piles of papers on his desk while he ate. 

“Yeah, but the amount of time you spend ogling him should get that kid a raise,” Mike shot back. “I don’t understand why you don’t just fuck him.”

“I’m not fucking him,” Paul growled, glaring at his friend.

“Come on, he’s your secretary, there is an unwritten rule out there that you have to fuck your secretary at least once.” Mike waved his hands, acting like that was the most obvious thing ever.  
“I have a lot of work to do and you’re distracting me,” Paul looked up at Mike in annoyance.

“Fine,” Mike sighed. “When you’re done kissing ass, some of the guys are going down to Annie’s. You should come, it’ll help you relax.”

“We’ll see,” Paul replied blandly. He probably wouldn’t be leaving the office till late, but he wasn’t going to tell Mike that. Mike let out another annoyed sigh, rolled his eyes and left the room.   
Several hours later, Paul signed the last of his paperwork and shut off his computer. He sat back with a sigh and looked at his watch. It was almost ten o’clock and he was exhausted. Shrugging into his coat, Paul shut off the lights in his office and stepped outside. He paused, surprised to see Wyatt still at his desk, working away at his computer. Pulling on his gloves, Paul approached the desk, causing Wyatt to look up. The man gave Paul a small, tired smile and looked back at his computer.

“I thought I told you to go home after you brought me dinner,” Paul accused. 

“You did, but I didn’t want to leave you alone at work,” Wyatt replied, trying to stifle a yawn.

“I appreciate that, Wyatt, but I would prefer you go home and relax at the end of the day.”

“I could say the same for you,” Wyatt said, shutting off his computer. 

“Yes… well…” Paul mumbled, grumbling incoherently while Wyatt pulled on his coat. The two headed to the elevator and Paul hit the button. They stood quietly as they waited for it to arrive and Paul felt the air around them become heavy. “So, did you do the secret Santa?” he asked, motioning for Wyatt to enter the elevator when it arrived. 

“I did,” Wyatt replied happily, “and don’t worry, I’ve ordered something Emily will love.”

Paul stared at Wyatt in surprise; he had already purchased something before Paul had even asked. “Thank you, Wyatt.”

“Just doing my job, sir,” Wyatt replied with a smile. Paul nodded and returned the smile, resisting the urge to kiss the man. When they reached the parking garage, the two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

Paul took a moment to pause by his car and glance back at Wyatt. A smile curled up the corner of his lips as he watched Wyatt climb into his car. Mike was right, the man did deserve a raise, for both the ogling and for the amazing job he did.

~~~  
“Oh Paul, I loved your gift,” Emily greeted when Paul stepped off the elevator. She threw her arms around Paul’s neck and hugged him tightly.

“You’re welcome,” Paul replied, slightly surprised. Emily pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Paul stared at her for a moment and shook his head. He would have to get Wyatt a big Christmas gift as a thank you.

Straightening his jacket, Paul walked towards his office, turning when he reached Wyatt’s small desk. Wyatt was on the phone and he held up a finger, asking Paul to give him a minute. “Mr. Lewis just stepped out of the office,” Wyatt was saying, his soft Georgia accent telling Paul that he was flustered. Wyatt had been living in New York for almost eight years now and he had easily managed to hide his accent so people wouldn’t bother him about it. Paul had only heard it a few times, either when Wyatt was really annoyed or dead tired. 

“I’ll have him call you back the second he returned,” Wyatt continued, bidding the person on the other line a pleasant goodbye before hanging up. “Mr. Brodey again,” Wyatt answered when Paul raised an eyebrow. 

“I see,” Paul smiled.

“Was there something you needed, Mr. Lewis?” Wyatt asked politely, his accent gone.

“Emily just ecstatically thanked me for her gift,” Paul answered, smiling fondly at his secretary. 

“Lucky for you, I remembered her mentioning those earrings she liked so much from Simon’s,” Wyatt’s smile grew wider.

“Have I mentioned that you’re too good to me,” Paul chuckled.

“Just doing my job, sir,” Wyatt whispered, letting his accent wrap around his words. The sound sent a shiver down Paul’s spine and he suppressed the urge to grab Wyatt and kiss him right there.  
“Thank you, Wyatt.” Wyatt nodded and Paul headed to his office. He had just sat down when Mike walked in, carrying a stack of files. 

“Get your secret Santa gift yet?” he asked, setting the files on Paul’s desk.

“No yet,” Paul replied, flipping through the files.

“Damn, and I don’t know who it is to bug them about it,” Mike complained.

“I’m sure it will happen by the end of the day and you can speculate about it then,” Paul sighed. “Look, I’m going to try to get all of this done by five… so if you don't mind.” Mike shook his head, giving Paul a small wave and leaving the office. 

Paul plowed through his work, denying lunch when Wyatt offered and asking him not to bother him for the rest of the day. By five he had finished his work and had it all submitted. It wasn’t as neat as his work usually was, but it was done and he could relax for the holidays. 

There was a knock on his door and Paul looked up to see Wyatt stepping sheepishly into the room. “I just wanted to see if you would like dinner,” Wyatt whispered, his eyes cast towards the floor.  
“Actually, I’m done for the day,” Paul answered, getting to his feet. He frowned when Wyatt didn’t look at him and stepped around his desk. He set a hand on Wyatt’s shoulder. “Did I upset you?”

“No, sir,” Wyatt said quickly, his head snapping up to look at Paul. “I just didn’t want to disturb you like you asked,” Wyatt’s cheeks darkened as he looked up at Paul. “I also didn’t want you to go without eating. It's not healthy for you.”

“I know,” Paul replied softly. It made Paul feel happy, knowing that after a year Wyatt still worried about him. “Don’t worry, I’m going home and you should too.”

“Yes, sir,” Wyatt answered, giving Paul a small smile. 

“Good,” Paul chuckled, reaching for his coat. He shut off his computer and flipped off the light. Outside his office, Paul shook several hands, wishing everyone a happy holiday. He strode over to Wyatt’s desk and Wyatt smiled up at him as he pulled on his jacket.

“Are you visiting family for Christmas?” Paul asked curiously.

A pained look crossed Wyatt’s face and he looked away. When he looked at Paul again, he had a smile plastered on his face. “Yes, going to my grandmother’s. You?”

“I’m going to my parent’s house for the holidays.” Paul frowned at Wyatt, but he didn’t inquire. There was something about the man’s answer that sounded fake to his ears and he wondered if Wyatt had anyone to visit for the holidays. He shook it off, knowing that those questions were too personal for the office. “Have a nice holiday, Wyatt.”

“You too,” Wyatt whispered, offering Paul another small smile before turning and heading for the elevator. Paul watched him go, wondering what could cause Wyatt to look so hurt about visiting family for the holidays. 

~~~  
Paul sat in his living room, a glass of wine in his hands, his eyes closed as he listened to the soft jazz music coming from his sound system. The blinking lights of his Christmas tree the only thing illuminating the large room. One of Paul’s favorite things about this holiday was sitting in the dark with nothing but the lights of the Christmas tree. The scent of pine wafted through the air and Paul took a sip of his wine, relaxing further.

His head jerked when he heard a soft knock on his door. Who was visiting him this late at night? Getting to his feet, Paul muted the music, set his glass on the small coffee table and headed for the door. Sliding the lock, Paul opened the door, his eyes widening in surprise.

Wyatt looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Around his neck was a large red bow, a small tag hanging from one of the loops. Paul reached up and took hold of the tag. He frowned when he read that this was apparently his ‘gift’ from his secret Santa.

“Good evening, Mr. Lewis,” Wyatt stuttered, his cheeks darkening.

“Wyatt, what’s going on?” Paul asked, feeling both excited and confused by the man’s presence. 

“I’m not really sure. One of the guys from work stopped me by my car and said he needed to get a secret Santa gift to you. I offered to bring it over and he forced me into this bow. He said I was the best gift anyone could give you. I’m still not sure if I should take it as a compliment or be offended.”

Paul snorted and shook his head. He looked Wyatt over, feeling butterflies erupt in his stomach. Someone had given Wyatt to him as a gift. He would have to find the man to thank him… and then demand how he knew. “Mike didn’t do this did he?” Paul asked skeptically.

Wyatt shook his head, causing the ribbon to flutter. “I didn’t recognize him,” he finally answered. “He might have been new.” Paul stared at Wyatt for a long moment, unsure if he should go with it or apologize and send Wyatt away. 

Wyatt’s soft round face still held onto a little baby fat, making him look innocent. He was still wearing his suit, which meant that whoever did this hadn’t given him a chance to change. That, or Wyatt always wore a suit. Paul had to stifle a laugh over that last thought. When he met Wyatt’s eyes again, his head was cocked, his eyes filled with confusion. 

Uh…” Paul cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. “Would you like to come in?” Wyatt glanced past him, looking uncertain. When he met Paul’s eyes again, he nodded and took a tentative step forward. Paul watched him as the man walked into the apartment. He shut the door and turned to look at Wyatt. 

The young man looked uncomfortable. Paul didn’t blame him, this was quite and awkward situation. Paul took a step forward and slid his fingers over the red ribbon. “Mr.… Mr. Lewis…” Paul snapped his mouth shut when Paul held up his hand.

“Please, Wyatt, call me Paul.” Paul watched Wyatt visibly smile and nod. “Let’s get this ribbon off you.” He gently tugged on the ribbon and it slid off Wyatt’s neck, his fingers brushing over the soft skin. Paul let the ribbon slide to the floor and stepped closer to Wyatt.

“The man who did this, did he say anything else to you?” Paul whispered.

“No,” Wyatt replied. He paused for a moment and Paul could see the man’s mind working. “Paul,” the name was so quiet Paul wasn’t sure if Wyatt had actually said it. “What’s going on? What did he mean when he said I was the best gift to get you?”

“Wyatt,” Paul whispered uncertainly.

“Paul,” Wyatt said, stronger then before, “what’s going on?” 

Paul sighed and took another step forward. He reached up and gently took Wyatt’s face in his hands. Paul suddenly realized that he was much taller then Wyatt and he had to lean down to get close to Wyatt’s face. Wyatt was holding his breath as he watched Paul with those wide blue eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, Paul closed the distance and pressed their lips gently together. “I’m sorry, Wyatt,” Paul whispered against his lips. “I didn’t mean to get so attached to you.”

Wyatt reached up to grab Paul’s shoulders when he felt him pull away. “I’ve always wanted you to get attached to me.” Paul shivered when Wyatt’s Georgian accent took over and he pulled the man forward, kissing him deeply. 

Wyatt moaned, sliding his arms around Paul’s neck. Paul pushed Wyatt back until he was pressed against the closest wall. Sliding his tongue into Wyatt’s mouth, he pressed their bodies together, receiving another moan from Wyatt.

Wyatt immediately slid his leg up and pushed his hips forward. Paul growled deep in his chest and rocked his hips against Wyatt’s. “I told myself I would never do this to you,” Paul panted when they separated. 

“Why?” Wyatt whispered, the uncertainty returning to his voice. 

“Because I didn’t wans to make you uncomfortable at work,” Paul sighed, pressing himself closer to Wyatt.

“Paul, I’m uncomfortable at work because all I can think about sometimes is you throwing me onto your desk and fucking me senseless,” Wyatt’s accent became even more pronounced the more aroused he became, causing Paul’s cock to harden. 

“Damn, I wish I had known that during all those late nights in the office,” Paul groaned. He grabbed Wyatt’s face and kissed him again.

“There are camera’s everywhere. We would have been caught before we even started,” Wyatt laughed breathlessly, tilting his head to the side when Paul nuzzled his neck.

“Would have been fun though,” Paul growled again. He backed away from the wall, taking hold of Wyatt’s hand and dragging him through the living room. Wyatt let out a small giggle and Paul practically lifted the man off his feet as he pulled him to the bedroom.

Kicking the door to his room shut, Paul shoved Wyatt against the door and kissed him hungrily. He shoved Wyatt’s jacked off his shoulders, feeling muscles jump under his fingertips. Jerking Wyatt’s shirt out of his pants, he fumbled with the buttons. When he couldn’t get them undone, Paul grunted in annoyance and roughly gripped the fabric. 

“Paul,” Wyatt gasped in surprise when the man ripped his shirt open, buttons bouncing off the door. 

“You can yell at me about it later,” Paul rasped into Wyatt’s mouth. He shoved the ruined shirt down Wyatt’s arms, his hand greedily smoothing over Wyatt’s chest. The man’s small muscles tensed under Paul’s touch and Wyatt shuddered. 

Wyatt finally managed to free his hands from his shirt and groped the black shirt Paul was wearing as he toed out of his shoes. Paul lifted his arms to let Wyatt pull off his shirt, his hand immediately moving to Wyatt’s belt when it was off. They both moaned when their bare chests touched, soft skin sliding against soft skin. 

Paul moved away when he shoved Wyatt’s pants down and began working on his own jeans. “Get onto the bed,” he commanded. Wyatt obeyed immediately, scrambling to the bed and sitting down, his eyes stuck on Paul. Paul shoved his jeans down, letting his cock snap out in front of him. Wyatt sucked in a breath, his blue eyes dropping to look at Paul’s thick length.

Paul strode to the bed, taking hold of Wyatt’s thighs and lifting him off the bed. He pushed him back until Wyatt was laying spread out across the bed, grasping the comforter in his hands. Paul joined him; hovering over him and using his knee to push Wyatt’s legs open wider. 

Wyatt gasped in a breath when Paul lowered his body down onto his. Their cocks slowly rubbing together as their hips rocked. Paul slid his hand into Wyatt’s black hair, gripping it tightly and pulling his head back so he could kiss him again. Paul nipped at Wyatt’s lower lip, drawing out a moan from the man. 

When he pulled away, Wyatt shifted his body in an attempt to roll over. Paul grabbed his hips with a grunt and forced him onto his back. Paul slid back towards the edge of the bed, frowning when Wyatt tried to roll over again.

“What are you doing?” Paul whispered, grabbing Wyatt’s hips and shoving him back onto his back.

“I thought you were going to…” Wyatt trailed off, looking away. “Don’t you want me the other way?”

“No,” Paul shook his head. “I want you how you are right now.”

“Oh,” Wyatt whispered, relaxing back onto the bed. Paul waited a few heartbeats, watching Wyatt quietly, asking him silently for an explanation. “I’ve just never had sex in this position,” he replied after a tense moment.

“Speaking of,” Paul sighed, taking hold of Wyatt’s calves and pulling him towards the edge of the bed. “Let’s talk about your previous sex partners.”

“My last one was six months ago,” Wyatt replied. “I met him at a bar and it was… pretty bad.” Paul nodded, watching Wyatt quietly. “What about you?”

“Four months ago. My… ex-boyfriend came crawling back to me after his new boyfriend dumped him.”

“And you had sex with him?” Wyatt asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was kind of drunk,” Paul replied, scowling when Wyatt snorted. “I’m not proud of it, shut up. Let’s just get back to this sex. Wait here,” Paul pulled away from Wyatt and turned to head for the bathroom. 

“Wait,” Wyatt called, sitting up. Paul paused and looked over his shoulder at the man on his bed. “Can I touch a little more before we get to it?” 

A small smile spread across Paul’s face and he moved back to the bed. Wyatt’s eyes grew wider as he climbed to his knees, watching Paul as he came to stand in front of him. Sliding off the bed, Wyatt stood quietly, his eyes looking Paul over. He quietly reached out and touched Paul’s chest, tracing each muscle with his fingers. Paul’s breath hitched when Wyatt leaned forward and kissed the center of his chest. 

Wyatt was tentative as he kissed and touched, working his way just as thoroughly down Paul’s body as he did on his work. Suddenly, Wyatt slid to his knees and wrapped his hands around the back of Paul’s thighs. He rubbed his cheek over Paul’s perfectly trimmed pubic hair and slid his mouth over the base of Paul’s cock, his tongue darting out to wrap around the tick shaft.   
Paul moaned, reaching out to slid his hand through Wyatt’s hair. Wyatt’s fingers curled around Paul’s cock and he guided the head to his lips. Wyatt looked up at Paul from under thick lashes as he slid the head between his lips. Paul’s green eyes watched as he cock slid further into Wyatt’s mouth. “God, Wyatt,” Paul breathed.

Wyatt replied with a small hum, pushing more of Paul’s cock into his mouth. Paul forced himself to stand still as he watched the other man pull back and move forward again to draw the thick shaft back into his mouth. Wyatt’s hands slid up the back of Paul’s thighs, gripping his ass tightly. He pushed Paul’s hips forward until Paul felt the head of his cock brush against the back of Wyatt’s throat. Bobbing his head, Wyatt sucked the rest of Paul’s cock into his mouth, drawing out a choked gasp from the man. 

“Fuck,” Paul groaned, rolling his head back. He gripped Wyatt’s hair tightly; pushing Wyatt’s head back and watching his cock slide between the man’s full lips. He paused when just the head was still in Wyatt’s mouth. Paul met Wyatt’s sparkling blue eyes and slid his thumb over Wyatt’s lower lip. He pulled back further, moaning when Wyatt’s tongue chased his cock. 

“On the bed, on your back,” Paul rasped, his voice deep. Wyatt licked his lips and climbed to his feet. Paul stepped around Wyatt and hurried to the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Wyatt was shoving a pillow under his hips when Paul returned, pausing to watch the man stride to the bed. Wyatt let out a small whimper, sliding his legs up and reaching down to stroke himself.

Paul growled deep in his throat and jerked the top off the lube. He climbed onto the bed and he covered three fingers with lube. Reaching down, Paul roughly grabbed the hand on Wyatt’s cock, forcing it over the man’s head. Wyatt moaned encouragingly, spreading his legs wider. Paul used his chest to shove one of Wyatt’s legs up, lifting his hips off the bed. 

Paul forced two fingers past the tight ring of muscles. He paused when Wyatt tensed, but the man quickly recovered and rolled his hips. “Yes,” Paul whispered, twisting his fingers and drawing out a moan from Wyatt. Paul released Wyatt’s hand and fumbled with the box of condoms. He growled in frustration when he tore the flap, giving up on it when Wyatt moaned again and tore the box open, scattering condoms across the bed. 

He grabbed one of the little square packets and tore it open with his teeth. Rolling the condom onto his cock, Paul jerked his fingers out of Wyatt and groped for the bottle of lube. He poured some onto his cock and reached for Wyatt’s other leg, pushing his hips higher off the bed. Cupping Wyatt’s ass with both hands, Paul spread him wide as he pushed himself onto his knees. In this position Paul was looking straight down into Wyatt’s face, watching as the pleasure flitted over the man’s face. 

Paul slid his cock over the cleft of Wyatt’s ass, smiling when Wyatt writhed beneath him. He slowly eased himself into Wyatt’s body, taking care to move slowly. The last thing he would want to do is hurt his secretary. Wyatt reached up to run his fingers over Paul’s arms; his blue eyes alight with need as he looked up at the man. Paul continued his slow slide into Wyatt’s warm body, enjoying the feel of Wyatt clenching around him. When he was fully sheathed inside the man, Paul lowered himself, resting Wyatt’s body back on the bed. He gently slid Wyatt’s legs around his hips and leaned over to kiss him slowly. 

“Please, Paul,” Wyatt moaned, rolling his hips. Paul mumbled against Wyatt’s lips as he slowly pulled his hips back. The slow slide made both men groan and Paul pushed back into Wyatt just as slowly. Wyatt clutched at Paul’s hand and laced their fingers together as Paul worked up a languid rhythm. Wyatt’s moans turned into small cries and Paul shifted his hips, driving his cock harder into the man.

Wyatt cried out, arching his back when Paul’s cock rubbed over his prostate. His fingers tightened against Paul’s hand and he set his palm on Paul’s chest, dragging his nails down the tight muscles. Paul gasped at the slight pain and bucked his hips forward. He leaned over Wyatt and brought their lips together, shoving his tongue into his mouth, mimicking the thrusts of his hips.   
“Don’t you dare come until I’ve finished and I can suck it out of you,” Paul warned hoarsely. Wyatt opened his wide blue eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip before biting down on it. He writhed beneath Paul as he nodded, rolling his hips up to meet the man’s thrusts. 

Paul jerked his hand out of Wyatt’s and he set them both on the bed, just above Wyatt’s shoulders. He leaned forward, lifting Wyatt’s hips off the bed and moving faster. Wyatt bit back a yell as he took hold of his thighs, pulling them open to give Paul more room to move. 

“Wyatt,” Paul groaned as he felt his body tense.

“Come on,” Wyatt whispered. “Please.” The whispered beg pushed Paul over the edge and he gave a ragged shout as he came. His hips continued to buck forward as he came inside Wyatt’s tight body. Paul leaned heavily on his hands, taking a moment to catch his breath before pulling out of Wyatt and sliding down his body. 

The soft gasp from Wyatt sent a shiver down Paul’s spine as he took the man’s cock into his mouth. Paul slowly drew more of the shaft in, humming slightly to increase the other man’s pleasure. Wyatt whimpered, rolling his hips to push up into Paul’s mouth. Paul continued the low hum, drawing Wyatt’s cock in and out of his mouth. Paul would pause to let Wyatt thrust up into his mouth, before continuing his movements again. He tightened his lips when Wyatt pulled back, enjoying the pull of Wyatt’s cock from his mouth.

“Paul,” Wyatt gasped, sliding his fingers through Paul’s brown hair.

“Come for me, baby,” Paul whispered, taking Wyatt’s cock back into his mouth, reaching up to gently cup Wyatt’s balls. His finger slid slowly up the back of Wyatt’s testicles, searching for the small spot that would send Wyatt off screaming. 

A jerk of Wyatt’s hips and the salty taste of come on his tongue told Paul he had found it and he gently rubbed the tip of his finger over the spot. The more he touched, the more powerful Wyatt’s orgasm grew. His voice was hoarse from screaming and his hand was painfully gripping Paul’s hair as the man continued to suck him. Wyatt collapsed onto the bed, whimpering as Paul continued to suck, refusing to pull away until Wyatt gave his shoulder a weak push. 

Crawling back up the bed, Paul gave Wyatt a soft kiss and laid down beside him. He set a gentle hand on Wyatt’s smooth chest, scooting closer to the smaller man. Paul pressed himself against Wyatt’s side and gave his shoulder a small kiss. 

“Guest bathroom is across the hall, why don’t you go get cleaned up,” Paul whispered in Wyatt’s ear. Wyatt nodded, letting out a long sigh and scooting towards the edge of the bed. Paul watched as Wyatt shuffled from the room and smiled. He had finally taken Wyatt to bed and he enjoyed every second of it.

Climbing out of bed, Paul padded to the master bathroom to clean himself up. Wyatt still hadn’t returned when Paul reentered the bedroom and he quickly changed the sheets on the bed. Paul pulled his blinds closed, thankful that he didn’t have any neighbors to see what he did in his bedroom. 

Pulling back the covers, Paul sat on his bed. He looked up when Wyatt returned, raising an eyebrow at the unsure look the man was giving him. “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

“I’m not sure what to do now,” Wyatt whispered, looking down at the floor. “They always expect me to leave after we’re done.”

“They?” Paul asked, sounding slightly amused. “How many other people have gotten you as a secret Santa gift?”

“What?” Wyatt asked in confusion. Suddenly he realized what he had said, his eyes widening and he quickly shook his head. “T-that’s not what I meant,” he stammered. 

“It’s OK,” Paul chuckled. “I understand what you meant.” Wyatt let out a long breath, his eyes darting between Paul and the floor. “I would like you to come to bed, fall asleep and wake up in my arms tomorrow morning,” Paul answered softly.

Wyatt glanced up at the man, studying him for a moment before nodding. He took the steps to the bed slowly and Paul noticed that he had something in his hand. “What’s that?” he asked when Wyatt crawled onto the bed. Wyatt looked down at his hands, a small blush creeping up onto his cheeks and he handed Paul a small piece of paper. Paul took the paper and opened it, reading his name scribbled on it.

“I don’t…” suddenly it hit his and he reached out to lift Wyatt’s face. “You were my secret Santa?”

“Yes,” Wyatt whispered.

“So you knew that I had feelings for you?” Paul felt himself blush, wondering if everyone knew.

“It’s not that hard to miss, what with the way you look at me. I figured this would be the best way to get you to admit it,” Wyatt replied. Paul laughed and leaned forward, kissing Wyatt’s lips. He gave Wyatt a bright smile, reaching out to take hold of his hand. Tugging gently, Paul pulled Wyatt down on the bed and wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist. Sliding his other arm under Wyatt’s neck, Paul slid forward until their bodies pressed together. He set Wyatt’s hand on his hip and kissed him.

“Good night, Wyatt,” Paul whispered, kissing his forehead. Wyatt tilted his head back, smiling when Paul gently kissed his lips.

“Good night, Paul.”


	6. The Boys

"Relax, Harley," Aniston whispered, running his fingers down Harley's spine. Harley shivered, glancing around at the other men standing around him. He couldn't believe he let Aniston talk him into coming here. Another hand pressed against his chest and he up looked into the green eyes of another man, his heart racing at the thought of what they might do to him. There was also that man… Blake. The one that had found these men and taken them home to be his personal entertainment. It didn’t make any sense to him, but he trusted Aniston to keep him safe.

"Don't worry, Blake is harmless,” the blond gave him a smile, patting his chest gently. “Though, he's certainly going to be surprised about the new guy. I know no one talked to him about you," the man slanted a look at Aniston. The taller man cleared his throat and shifted his weight uncomfortably. 

"He's been suspicious, so we're not going to completely surprise him," Aniston replied defensively. 

Harley suppressed a sigh, fingering the thin fabric that was barely hiding his cock. It was the only thing any of them were wearing and it made him feel very uncomfortable. Aniston's hand spread across his lower back and the man moved closer. He slid his arms around Harley's waist and pulled him to his chest. He kissed the top of Harley’s head and gave a small sigh, resting his chin on the top of Harley’s head. 

The other men in the room shared a look, some smiling and others shaking their heads. Harley didn't understand what the looks were for and he worried that this might have been a mistake. The feeling intensified when the doorknob to the room turned and the door opened to reveal an older, well dressed gentleman. The man’s green eyes scanned the face of each man in the room, smiling fondly when he met their eyes. His eyes settled on Harley last and he cocked his head, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Blake, this is Harley," Aniston answered before the man could ask. 

"Is he the secret you've all been keeping from me?" the man asked and Harley caught the barest hint of an accent. He couldn't peg where it was from, but it sounded sophisticated to his ears.   
“Yeah, he is,” one of the blonds answered, giggling when Aniston shot him a look. Blake’s green eyes focused on Aniston and Harley took the opportunity to look the man over. 

Blake’s height rivaled Aniston’s, though Harley was sure Aniston had a few inches on the older man. Harley was terrible at guessing ages, but if he had to, he would say that Blake had to be close to fifty. His grey hair was neatly trimmed and styled and Harley wondered if the man had work done considering the lack of wrinkles. Blake was wearing a long, charcoal grey wool coat and Harley assumed it was covering a well-tailored suit. 

The man’s black leather shoes looked expensive enough that if the dog ever got to them, he would find himself at the pound. Blake’s gentle smile and soft green eyes turned to Harley and he moved closer to the group. The other boys moved away to let him through, all smiling when Blake gave them a gentle caress. Harley fidgeted under the man’s soft gaze, forcing himself to stand still when the man reached for him. 

“You’re not a virgin are you?” Blake asked, sliding a finger down Harley’s cheek. 

“No, sir,” Harley replied, his voice quiet to keep the man from hearing it waver. 

“Where did you find him, Aniston?” Blake turned his attention to the taller man. Aniston shrugged and rubbed his arm uncomfortably. Blake’s fond smile looked almost fatherly as he ran his hand down Aniston’s arm, pulling away the hand that was rubbing his arm. Harley wondered if Aniston’s answer would cause ridicule and that was why he was avoiding the question. It wasn’t like Harley was hooking on the street corner when Aniston found him. He was merely making stupid decisions that others were forcing him into at the time. 

“Have you tried him?” Blake asked, when Aniston still refused to answer. 

“No,” Aniston whispered, sounding oddly uncomfortable, which was odd to hear from a man so large. Aniston’s blue eyes met Harley’s and he gave him a shaky smile. Harley returned the smile, letting himself get lost in those blue eyes. Those eyes were what had drawn him in. Harley felt at home when he looked into them and Aniston’s body was pure comfort when Harley was against it. Then Aniston told him about his life, what he did and the man he catered to. That was when Aniston asked Harley to join his odd lifestyle. 

Those eyes and the promise of comfort were the reason Harley agreed to go with him. It was those eyes that made him agree to let strangers look him over, poke and prod him so they could declare him clean even though Aniston knew he wasn’t a whore. And now here he was, meeting this old man that enjoyed the company of five men in his bed. Well… not all at once according to Aniston, apparently Blake preferred to watch more then join in. 

“Well,” Blake smiled again, glancing at Aniston, “I’ll let you have him the first time then.” 

When those blue eyes turned to him, Harley felt his heart leap in his chest and his knees quiver. This look was even more powerful then before and Harley realized that this look of pure lust could get him to do anything Aniston asked of him. Aniston nodded, returning his gaze to Blake, “Thank you, Blake.”

Blake smiled that fatherly smile again and squeezes Aniston’s shoulder. The man moved away, shrugging out of his jacket, revealing that well tailored black suit. One of the blonds took the jacket from Blake and hung it up by the door. Blake gave the man a kiss and a whispered thank you when he moved back. 

A hand on Harley’s hip drew his attention back to Aniston, who had moved closer again. He pressed his lips against Harley’s ear, moving one hand up to cup his chin. “I’ll be gentle,” Aniston whispered, turning Harley’s head and kissing him.

The words were comforting to Harley, considering the last few men he had been with were anything but gentle. Then again, Harley hadn’t exactly agreed to go to bed with them either. Harley concentrated on the tongue sliding into his mouth, while trying not to flinch as the other men moved around him. He pushed closer to Aniston, moaning when the man slid his arms around him.  
“He wants to watch you suck my cock,” Aniston whispered, gently biting Harley’s ear. “But only if you want to, I won’t push you if you don’t know how.”

“You’re not pushing,” Harley laughed softly. “I’ll do anything you ask.” He felt Aniston smile against his ear as he slid his hands over Harley’s back.

“Don’t give it all away, I like a bit of a challenge,” Aniston chuckled. “On your knees.” Harley pulled back to see a playful look he had never seen in Aniston’s eyes. A flutter of excitement caused Harley’s stomach to clench and he slowly slid to his knees. 

Aniston paused, looking down at Harley as the man looked up at him, his hazel eyes looking almost green with tiny flakes of brown mixed in to enhance the color. He slid his hand through Harley’s brown hair and he smiled down at him, clearly enjoying what he saw.

Aniston’s smile sent a rush of arousal through Harley and he blushed when his cock pushed at the thin fabric around his waist. He turned his head when he heard Blake chuckle, blushing deeper when he found everyone in the room watching him. 

“It’s alright,” Blake said softly. “Please continue.”

Aniston’s hand cupped Harley’s cheek, turning his face back to him. Reaching up, Aniston pulled the string at his hip, letting the fabric fall away. Harley’s breath caught and his eyes widened and he leaned slightly back. Though Harley could tell that the man had quite a girth through the thin fabric, it had hidden more then what Harley had expected. Aniston’s finger’s tapped on Harley’s chin, pushing it shut as he let Harley stare. Harley swallowed hard when Aniston’s long cock began to grow hard, causing him to lean further back.

“Is it too much?” Aniston asked with uncertainty. Harley’s cues were making him worry that the man might run.

Harley took a deep breath and shook his head. Though Aniston’s length was impressive, it was the girth of his cock that made Harley’s body clench. He might not be afraid, but Harley’s mind reminded him that he would have a few parts of him to stretch in order to take the cock into his body. He was willing to do it though, to try for Aniston.

Reaching up, Harley wrapped his hand as best he could around the shaft. Spreading his legs slightly to center himself, Harley leaned forward, brushing the tip of his nose over the head of Aniston’s cock. He ran his tongue over the tip, testing the size before opening his mouth as wide as he could. It took a small effort, but Harley managed to get the head into his mouth. The stretch of his jaw felt good as he slid a little more of Aniston’s cock into his mouth. 

When he finally felt confident that he could handle the girth, Harley set his mind to hearing Aniston moan and not on the small ache starting in his jaw. Constricting his lips around the shaft, Harley let his tongue play with the taught skin. He dragged more of Aniston’s cock into his mouth, feeling his jaw start to protest. He ignored it and pushed on, shivering when he felt the head of Aniston’s cock touch the back of his throat. The small shiver turned into a full body shudder when Aniston let out a low, guttural moan. 

Harley pulled back, letting his teeth graze over the skin. He huffed out a laugh when Aniston cursed and flexed his hips. Harley let the man push back into his mouth, taking hold of the shaft and stoking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Aniston flexed his hips again, pushing his cock further into Harley’s mouth. Harley stiffened as his head was forced back and he tried to breath while keeping Aniston from gagging him. Though he didn't mind giving head, he had never tried deep throating and Aniston’s cock was not one to try it with.

“Careful, Aniston, you don’t want to scare him,” Blake warned. Aniston cursed again, pulling back slowly. Harley released his grip on Aniston’s cock as the head slipped out of his mouth with a small pop. Harley licked his lips, looking up at Aniston as he waited for him to tell him what to do. Aniston gently cupped Harley’s chin in his hand, running his fingers over Harley’s jaw in a silent apology. Harley just smiled up at him, turning his head and rubbing his cheek over Aniston’s palm. 

Aniston made a motion with his hand that asked Harley to stand. With Aniston’s help, Harley managed to get to his feet in a slightly graceful manner and Aniston pulled him into a rough kiss. Harley moaned, tangling his tongue around Aniston’s while he tangled his fingers into the man’s black hair. 

“Put him on the bed, Aniston,” Blake commanded in that same soft tone. Keeping their lips locked, Aniston turned Harley around and moved him back towards the large bed. Harley crawled backwards onto the bed when they reached it, smiling when Aniston chased him, pressing their lips together when he caught him. Aniston pushed him down onto the bed, leaning down to nuzzle Harley’s neck.

“We don’t use protection here,” Aniston whispered against Harley’s lips. “We don’t need it and we trust each other enough that we don’t need to ask if we do.” Harley nodded, understanding why he had been forced to go through several tests to ensure that he hadn’t caught anything. Blake joined them on the bed, now free of his tie, shoes and jacket. His white dress shirt was untucked and his belt was also missing. He set a bottle next to Harley, which Aniston immediately picked up. 

Taking hold of the small strings on Harley’s waist, Aniston pulled them off his hips, leaving him naked for everyone to see. He felt slightly self-conscious as he looked at the other well-groomed men in the room. He was sure if he stayed he would eventually look like them, but right now he looked like he had had a quick scrub and a hasty haircut. 

Harley’s fingers flexed against the sheets, badly wanting to touch himself, but hoping Aniston would do it for him. He sighed when Aniston reached down and gave his cock a few slow strokes before opening the bottle of lube and pouring some of it onto his fingers. Snapping the bottle closed, Aniston tossed it onto the bed and reached for Harley’s leg. Dragging Harley forward, Aniston lifted Harley’s leg and rested it on his hip, leaving the other on the bed. He slipped his hand between Harley’s legs, running his palm over his ass.

Harley tensed when the first finger circled his entrance and he forced himself to relax. Aniston wasn’t going to force him and he was certainly not going to hurt him. He let the breath he was holding out slowly when Aniston slid a finger into him, his body relaxing further. 

“Are you alright?” Aniston asked as he slid a second finger into him. Harley nodded, sliding his calf over Aniston’s thigh as he pulled it up, letting his other leg tighten around the man’s hip.   
“I’ve just never had someone so big…” Harley trailed off, biting his lower lip.

“I’m the biggest one here,” Aniston replied, discretely implying that Harley would be having sex with the other men tonight too. “I promised to be gentle and I meant it.”

Harley gasped when Aniston added another finger, stretching him to accommodate his size. When Aniston finally pulled his fingers away, Harley shifted in anticipation. He glanced over at Blake and the man gave him a wink. Obviously the man was enjoying what he was watching and wanted them to continue. 

Aniston lifted Harley’s free leg, hooking it over his elbow and guiding his cock between Harley’s cheeks. “Slow, steady breaths,” Blake advised as Aniston slowly pushed in. Harley breathed deep, trying to keep his body relaxed. 

The feel of Aniston’s bare cock pushing into him sent his nerves into overdrive, which helped with the pain of being stretched. As promised Aniston was gentle as he pushed in. He didn’t pause to let Harley adjust; he just continued his slow slide until he was fully inside. Harley kept his body relaxed, pushing the leg around Aniston’s waist up his side.

Leaning over Harley, Aniston kissed him roughly, shoving his hips forward to push the last inch of his cock into Harley. Aniston slid his hand over the leg he was holding, sliding it over his hip and letting it rest there. Harley bent his knees, letting his feet dangle without touching any skin. Harley took a few slow breaths before he looked up into Aniston’s blue eyes. Aniston smiled softly, kissing him again slowly.

He flexed his hips, pushing deeper into Harley’s body. Harley moaned breathlessly against Aniston’s lips, rolling his hips and silently asking Aniston to continue. Aniston gently bit Harley’s lower lip, curling his fingers around his hips. He flexed his hips again, pulling back slightly and pushing back in. Harley gasped, feeling the stretch of his muscles as Aniston pulled his hips back.

Kissing Harley’s lips one last time, Aniston straightened up. He took hold of Harley’s wrists and pulled them above his head. He crossed Harley’s wrists, curling one hand over both of them and pushed them into the mattress. Harley watched Aniston’s face, his eyes moving lower to take note of the man’s tense shoulders and his restrained movements. Harley smiled softly, wondering if Aniston acted like this with everyone he was with, or if he really was trying not to hurt him. 

“Aniston,” he whispered, squeezing the man’s hips with his knees.

“Tell him what you want,” Blake cooed from where he sat on the bed. 

“Faster,” Harley whispered. Aniston grunted, rolling his hips, before pulling back until his cock slipped from Harley’s body. Aniston paused, rubbing the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscles. A whimper tore from Harley’s throat when Aniston entered him again. The feeling of being stretched again made Harley’s cock throb. He badly wanted to be touched, but he knew that the minute Aniston touched him he would be done. 

Aniston pulled out of him again, driving back in harder. Harley choked back a moan, tightening around Aniston as he pulled out again. This time he pushed back in slowly, causing Harley’s toes to curl in pleasure. “Aniston,” Harley whispered again, shifting his legs back until his heels were digging into Aniston’s back. Aniston bent down, pushing Harley’s restrained hands harder into the mattress. 

Harley tilted his head back when Aniston’s nose brushed against his cheek. He moaned into the kiss, digging his heels into Aniston’s ass. “Harder?” Aniston breathed, pressing a kiss to Harley’s jaw. 

“Please,” Harley begged, tilting his head to the side when Aniston gently bit his neck. Aniston gently nipped Harley’s ear as he pulled back, stopping when just the head of his cock was inside the man beneath him. 

“Tilt your hips back,” Aniston groaned, cupping Harley’s ass with his free hand. Harley did as he was asked, sliding his knees up Aniston’s sides and placing his feet flat on the man’s ass. Harley gave a sharp yell when Aniston drove into him, thrusting upwards and hitting his prostate. 

Aniston groaned again, releasing Harley’s hands, setting both hands flat on the bed and snapping his hips forward. Harley opened his hazel eyes, which had turned an aqua color from the lust clouding them. He watched Aniston’s stomach curl as his hips moved. The muscles in his arms were tense, as he gripped the sheets and his chest heaved as he thrusted forward.

Harley’s stomach clenched when Aniston moaned a long, low moan. Blake chuckled in delight when Aniston moaned again. “It’s not often we find someone that can get Aniston to voice his pleasure. I think I might just keep him after all.”

Harley felt relief flow through him at Blake’s words and he reached for Aniston’s hand. Aniston slid his hand into Harley’s when their fingers touched, lacing them together. Harley pulled Aniston’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckled as he watched the man’s face. Aniston placed his free hand on Harley’s chest, sliding it down the sweat-slicked skin until his fingers curled around Harley’s cock. Harley moaned, his toes digging into Aniston’s ass as they curled. 

Precome dripped onto Harley’s stomach, his cries growing louder as Aniston continued to drive deep into him. Harley’s legs trembled as his knees gripped Aniston’s hips tighter, his body tightening around the cock inside him. 

Suddenly, Aniston let out his own loud cry, his body going ridged. His fingers dug into Harley’s hand and he clutched at Harley’s cock painfully. The tight grip on his cock, along with the heat pouring into him brought Harley to completion and he arched off the bed trying to bring himself closer to Aniston.

Aniston’s body relaxed first and he loosened Harley’s legs, hooking them back over his hips. He kissed Harley slowly, pulling himself out gently. Aniston gently nipped Harley’s lower lip before straightening up. 

Curling his fingers under Harley’s knee, he pulled Harley’s leg up, and used his other hand to spread his cheeks. His blue eyes followed a drop of come that slid out of Harley’s body, followed by a long line that dropped to the bed. He had never been fascinated by the sight of his own come flowing out of another man’s body before now. 

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I enjoyed that,” Blake chuckled again. Harley glanced over at the man sitting against the headboard. He smiled at Harley, giving him another wink. “Aniston is usually very tense when he takes a man, but you got him to relax. I like seeing him like that.” The man’s green eyes glanced at Aniston and his smiled widened. “Are you enjoying yourself, Aniston?”

Aniston tore his eyes away from Harley’s body and he looked at Blake. “I enjoyed it,” he replied, his voice thick.

“Good, now come join me and let Harley relax before I give Tatum a chance at him.” Tatum’s head snapped up from where he stood whispering with the other men, a smile curling his lips. He was several inches shorter then Aniston, but he was thicker bodied. His cock was half hard and Tatum reached down to stroke himself as he met Harley’s eyes.

Aniston lifted Harley’s body, pushing him further onto the bed. He slid his fingers through Harley’s hair and nuzzled his cheek. “He’s rough, but he won’t hurt you,” he reassured. Harley nodded and Aniston kissed him one last time before pulling away. Harley closed his eyes and relaxed his body, letting himself rest before the next man took him.

Aniston crawled across the bed and sat next to Blake, accepting the wet cloth from James. He smiled at the young man, sliding a hand through his blond hair. James returned the smile, though his green eyes looked weary. Lately the group had noticed that Blake was loosing interest in the young man, which was hard for all of them.

James had been with them for over a year and everyone loved his shy personality. He was the one they went to when they wanted to talk and he would listen quietly, only consoling when he was asked to. Sometimes all anyone wanted was to just get a few things off their chest without feeling coddled and James did that for all of them. Aniston winced, feeling a pang of guilt when he looked into the man’s face. James probably assumed Harley was here to replace him instead of join them. 

“So,” Blake’s deep voice forced Aniston to turn his head, “where did you find him?” 

Aniston glanced at Harley. James was talking with him quietly, running a wet cloth over Harley’s stomach. Harley answered a question James had asked and they both erupted into a fit of giggles. It was the first time Aniston had heard Harley giggle and it was the first time in a long time that James had. It was a nice sound, one that drew the attention of the other men. They all smiled fondly at James and Aniston was sure that they were all hoping James would continue to stay with them.

“He was wandering around the flea market,” Aniston finally answered. “I first met him when he offered to help me carry a few chairs to the car.”

“The rocking chairs you’re currently working on?” Blake asked. 

“Yes,” Aniston nodded, thinking briefly about the two chairs he was trying to refinish. “Some of the men would grope him as he passed and he seemed to always cower away from them. I learned the next week that he was living out of his car in the parking lot and I started seeking him out to help me so I could give him a little money. Then Zander Krull got ahold of him one day. He had him pinned to one of the buildings and you and I know what he was telling him.”

“I’m sure he was merely offering him a job,” Blake suggested.

“More like forcing a job on him,” Aniston muttered. “I intervened and… I don’t know. I offered to take him home, give him a place to stay for a few days. When I asked, he told me he had lost his home to a fire, his job to the economy and he had no family. I just couldn’t leave him, so I asked him to stay and told him about you.”

“So you saved him from a life of sex to give him a life of sex,” Blake sighed. “You know how I feel about strangers.”

“I know, which is why I didn’t tell him till I got to know him better and had him checked out. I should have told you, but I was afraid you would turn him away. I know he’ll be good here and I just want to keep him safe. He didn’t hesitate when I asked him to join us, I think he just wants to belong somewhere.”

Blake nodded, turning his head to study Harley. “Are you ready for another go, Harley?” Harley opened his eyes, looking first at Aniston and then turning his hazel eyes to Blake. He shifted his hips, testing how sore his body was. When he decided he wasn’t too bad, he looked back at Blake and nodded. 

Tatum didn’t hesitate as he surged forward, taking hold of Harley’s hips and flipped him onto his stomach. He dragged him to his knees, placing his hand flat on his ass. “My favorite part of eating the cake if getting to lick out the filling.” Tatum laughed in childish glee, spreading Harley’s cheeks. Harley snorted softly, gasping when Tatum buried his face between his cheeks.  
Harley shifted uncomfortably; apparently he had never had someone do this to him before. Aniston watched Harley’s face, worried that he might still freak out if they pushed him too much. Aniston had a feeling that Harley had been forced into a few uncomfortable situations that probably left him feeling used. He didn’t want Harley to feel used here and he knew the boys would take care of him.

“You have feelings for him,” Blake observed. Aniston looked over at him in surprise, swallowing hard.

“I just wanted to help him,” Aniston replied. Blake smiled, taking Aniston’s hand and setting it on his erection. Aniston smiled and ran his hand over the bulge. Blake hardly ever involved himself, so it was nice when he indulged. It was even better knowing that watching him and Harley was the reason he was joining in.

“You wanted to help him because you have feelings for him.” Aniston opened his mouth to say something, but Blake held up a hand to silence him. “You don’t often show emotions, Aniston. Did you honestly think I didn’t notice the change in you a few days ago? Besides, you’re rarely gentle during sex.”

Aniston didn’t know what to say to that, so he kept quiet and unbuttoned Blake’s pants. He glanced quickly at Harley when he heard the man moan. Harley was pushing his hips back, gripping the sheets as Tatum continued to tease him with his tongue. Harley’s cock was already half hard and slowly growing fully erect even after the intense orgasm he had just had. 

“Are you afraid I’m not going to allow it?” Blake took hold of Aniston’s chin and forced him to look at him. “You know I would never deny you that.”

“But you have rules and I enjoy living with you,” Aniston whispered. He slid his hand into Blake’s pants, taking hold of the man’s cock.

“So you asked him to join you here so you could be with him physically, but suffer emotionally?” Blake sighed. Aniston nodded reluctantly. He looked back at Harley and sighed. The young man was moaning softly, one hand stroking his cock as he pushed back against Tatum’s mouth.

“Your ass tastes fucking good,” Tatum groaned, pulling away and reaching for the bottle of lube. “Now it’s my turn to add to the flavor.” He lubed up his cock, grabbed Harley’s hips and shoved himself inside the man without any warning. Harley gasped in surprise, but he didn’t tense and he managed to get over the sudden intrusion quickly. Aniston let out the breath he was holding and glanced at Blake. 

The man was watching him out of the corner of his eye, a knowing smirk on his face. “Will you be alright with the other boys having sex with him if the two of you are together?”

Aniston blinked at Blake in surprise. He was really going to let him be with Harley? “They will take care of him,” he replied, leisurely stroking Blake’s cock.

“I know they will,” Blake nodded, still watching Aniston intently. “Would you bottom for him if I asked?”

“He might need some practice, but I would enjoy that,” Aniston nodded.

“Then I’m putting you in charge of teaching him everything he needs to know.” Blake leaned forward and placed a kiss on Aniston’s lips. “You deserve to be happy and I hope it all works out with him.”

“Thank you, Blake,” Aniston whispered, sliding a hand behind Blake’s head and kissing him again. He shifted his weight; ready to continue what Blake had started when the older man stopped him. He gave Aniston a small smile and turned his green eyes to James. 

“James,” he called softly. James had pressed himself into one of the corners of the room, trying very hard to ignore Dorian’s pestering. He looked over at Blake with a guarded expression, moving slowly towards him when the man waved him over. When he reached the bed, Blake reached out and took his hand, pulling him down so they were face to face. He brushed his lips over James’s, frowning when the young man tensed. “I fear I have been neglecting you,” Blake whispered sincerely. “I apologize for that.”

James’s mask broke, showing his surprise. “It’s all right,” his voice soft and uncertain. Blake shook his head and kissed James softly.

“Grab the lube and I’ll make it up to you,” Blake hummed. James’s green eyes sparkled with curiosity and he glanced at Aniston before turning to reach for the bottle on the bed. “You should be watching him,” Blake said to Aniston, glancing at Harley.

Aniston smiled, looking over at the man on his knees. Scott had crawled onto the bed in front of him, tucking his curly brown hair behind his ear as he stroked himself. Scooting forward on his knees, Scott took Harley’s chin and lifted his head.

“Mind if I join?” Scott asked, his deep voice low as he looked down at Harley. Harley’s eyes slid down the man’s chest and stopped at his cock. He bit his lower lip, thinking about it for a moment before nodding. He pushed himself up onto his hands, his body rocking from Tatum’s quick thrusts. A look of childish glee passed over Scott’s face and he inched closer. He traced Harley’s lips with the tip of his cock, smearing precome over them and causing them to glisten. Harley’s tongue darted out of his mouth, flicking over the head of Scott’s cock before running over his lips to clean them off. 

Scott pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock between Harley’s lips. Harley’s eyes slid shut as his mouth and ass were filled by the two men. The sight of Scott’s cock sliding between Harley’s soft lips made Aniston’s cock twitch. He badly wanted to join them, but he knew Blake wanted to see how Harley would handle being with the other men.

Beside him, James was settling on Blake’s lap, his head back and a smile spreading across his face. It was good to know that Blake wasn’t pushing him away, although Aniston did wonder why Blake had been avoiding the young man. Dorian slid up behind Tatum, his tanned skin clashing with the pale skin of the three other men. It was always fun to watch Dorian, he had several tricks up his sleeve that had the others trembling like virgins when he was finished with them. Aniston tossed him the bottle of lube and Dorian prepared himself to help Tatum find his release. 

Tatum had been roughly used by his ex-boyfriend before Blake found him and it took a lot of stimulation in order for him to come. Dorian had been helping him work through the problem, helping Tatum when he needed it. Tatum moaned when Dorian’s fingers slid over his hips and he leaned slightly forward when the man entered him.

“Oh, baby, you don't know how to deep throat?” Scott asked, stroking Harley’s brown hair. Harley shook his head as he nursed the head of Scott’s cock. Scott smiled down at him then glanced over at Aniston. He gave the man a playful smile, pulling the head of his cock out of Harley’s mouth. He slid down onto his stomach, kissing Harley softly. “Don’t worry, we’ll teach you.” 

Harley nodded, grunting when Tatum shoved him forward with one hard thrust. Scott caught him, holding him still as Tatum came powerfully inside Harley. Tatum gave a sharp cry, his hips slapping against Harleys ass, his fingers leaving red marks where they gripped Harley’s skin. Harley gave a small whimper, his eyes clenching shut as pain flitted across his face.

Dorian took note of the expression and whispered in Tatum’s ear, extracting his fingers from Harley’s ass. Setting his hand on Tatum’s stomach, Dorian pulled him back, separating the two men. Harley slid down onto the bed, resting his cheek on Scott’s thigh as he shifted to find a comfortable way to lay.   
Aniston caught a glimpse of Harley’s straining cock as he moved and he smiled, thinking about what he could do to get the young man off. Blake shifted beside him, flipping James onto his back and moving over him. James writhed beneath the man, moaning loudly. Aniston took a moment to run a hand through James’s hair and reach down to give his cock a few slow strokes.   
Harley shifted again, drawing Aniston’s attention. He crawled over to the man, smiling down at Harley when he looked up at him through half lidded eyes. Harley rolled over, shifting his legs as he felt come slide down the crevice of his ass. 

“You’re still hard,” Aniston whispered, sliding his hand over Harley’s thigh. 

“I know,” Harley sighed. Shifting his hips again so his cock slid across his stomach. His fingers crawled across his hip, but he didn’t touch himself. Aniston couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he maneuvered Harley into his lap, pressing his chest against Harley’s back. Harley muttered something when Aniston spread his legs. Gently taking Harley’s hand, Aniston slid it to the man’s cock, his smile twitching when he felt a trail of come slide down his thigh. Aniston nuzzled the back of Harley’s neck and he wrapped the man’s fingers around his own cock.

“I want you to make yourself come,” Aniston whispered, nipping at Harley’s shoulder. Harley smiled tiredly as he began a slow pull on his cock. The three men on the bed looked up at Blake when his back arched. James was whimpering beneath him, his cock spraying come across his chest. 

The bed shifted beside Harley and he turned his head to see Dorian slide up beside him. He gave Harley a cheeky smile, his hand moving quickly over his cock. “Mind if I join you?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Harley nodded, running his thumb over the head of his cock. 

“That’s a good boy,” Dorian chuckled, stealing a quick kiss. Scott tossed his legs over Harley’s, scooting closer as he worked his own cock.

“So,” Scott panted, “what are we teaching him first?”

Aniston hid a smile against Harley’s shoulder as he thought about what to say. 

“Blake wants him to top me.” Scott’s hand stuttered to a stop and even Dorian gave a mild look of surprise.

“Hell,” Scott breathed, “that’ll be fun to watch. You never bottom.”

“Things change,” Aniston replied, nonchalant. Scott and Dorian shared a smile and the two turned their attention to Harley. Scott scooted forward a little more, pulling him close for a kiss.

“You’re going to be a master at sex by the time we’re done with you,” Scott laughed, reaching down to cup Harley’s balls. Harley groaned, leaning back against Aniston and lifting his hips. “That’s right, baby,” Scott whispered.

Aniston slid his hands to Harley’s chest, sliding his fingers over his nipples. Harley moaned, clutching at Aniston’s thigh. Scott nudged Harley’s neck and he slid his tongue around the edge of his ear. He gently squeezed Harley’s balls, running his thumb down the middle.

“I wanna see you come so hard,” he growled, his hand moving faster on his own cock. “So hot, baby.”

“Do you always talk this much during sex?” Harley huffed out a laugh. A hand on his calf caused Harley to open his eyes and look into Blake’s sparkling green eyes.

“Scott is an amazing conversationalist, but only when he’s fucking,” Blake laughed lightly. Aniston snorted softly, squeezing Harley’s nipples between his fingers and tugging them gently.   
Blake took Harley’s face in his hands, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. When he pulled away, Harley caught a glimpse of Tatum helping James off the bed. Tanner patted James’s shoulder, looking him over before pulling him into a tight hug. Harley wondered if there had been something going on with James before tonight and if Blake fucking him had made it better. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Blake whispered, stroking Harley’s cheek. Harley gasped when Scott squeezed his testicles and he worked himself faster.

“Yes,” Harley whimpered, arching against Aniston’s chest. 

“I’m glad, because I would like for you to join us. Become part of our family. Would you like that?” Blake reached down, pushing Harley’s hand away and replacing it with his own. Harley whimpered, his legs twitching as Blake’s hand moved quickly over his cock. He tried to speak, but could only manage a nod in reply.

Dorian grunted beside them and Harley twitched when he felt a stray stream of come hit his elbow. Blake squeezed the head of Harley’s cock, moving his hand down the shaft and dragging it back up to squeeze the head again.   
“Come on, Harley,” Aniston whispered, cupping his chin in his hand. He turned Harley’s head and kissed him. Harley gripped Aniston’s arm, opening his mouth and moaning when Aniston’s tongue darted in. Harley tensed against Aniston’s lips, emitting a whimper in his throat as he came.

“Good boy,” Blake whispered, kissing Harley’s cheek. Scott’s fingers twitched on Harley’s balls as he came himself. 

Harley dragged his eyes open, looking around at the men on the bed. Tatum was draped over Dorian’s shoulder and James had slid next to Blake. They all looked at him with excited smiles. Blake leaned forward, giving Harley a light kiss on the lips.

“Welcome to the family,” he whispered.

Harley took a deep breath and let his excitement overtake him. He smiled at Blake and met the eyes of the five other men. It was nice to have a family again.


	7. Loosing Bets

“Fuck man, do I really have to do this?” Sydney groaned, sounding like a dying animal. He fingered the dark blue jock strap, shifting his body to adjust himself again. He just couldn’t get his cock tucked right in them and it was pinching the sensitive skin. 

“You’re the idiot who agreed to the bet,” Codey snorted beside him. He glanced over at Sydney and covered his face with his hand to hide a laugh.

“Damn,” Sydney muttered. “I thought fags were supposed to be nice.”

Codey couldn’t hold back a laugh beside him and he turned to face the taller man. “Really? Then what the hell is your excuse?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Sydney growled. Just because he was gay, didn’t mean he didn’t have the right to be grumpy, especially since he hadn’t been laid in a while. A few nice romps with complete strangers were good to let off a little steam, but Sydney needed a good fuck to fix his pissy attitude. A good fuck where he would be hoarse the next morning from screaming so much and fucked so many times he couldn’t get out of bed. 

Sydney shifted again; just thinking about it had his cock growing hard, which made the pinching even worse. God he hated himself and his cocksure attitude for getting himself into this mess. Sydney played on a rugby team and the championship game had been two days ago. The team they had been up against had been an all-gay team and true to form, Sydney’s team started ratting on the group immediately. It wasn’t like they didn’t harp on every team they were up against, but it all seemed different when they knew every player on the rival team was gay. 

So the day of the meet, both teams gathered on the field and the friendly banter turned into something more heated and Sydney had gotten in the team captain’s face. He boasted about how his team could kick their pansy asses and Blain, the team’s captain, turned it around on him without Sydney even realizing it. Before he knew it, Sydney had struck a bet with the other team, boasting that they would easily win.

To say the least, Sydney’s team was slaughtered. So here he was, naked except for the jock strap and standing in Blain’s office at the back of the man’s pub. He had lost the bet, which meant he had to play a mostly naked bartender for the night. It also meant he had to let himself be subjected to a room full of young gay men and whatever fondling they wanted to do.  
Sydney really wasn’t worried about the fondling; he was more worried about how he would react to the fondling. He knew he was going to like it, which meant he wouldn’t be able to hide his secret from the men. 

Luckily his best friend and teammate, Cody had come along with him. Though, whether it was for moral support or to take pictures of him to use for black mail later, Sydney didn’t know. Sydney sighed again and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“Look on the bright side, all they’re going to do is parade you around, maybe play with your balls a bit,” Codey shrugged. “Actually, with your shitty attitude, I’m hoping someone gives you a blow job.”

“God, Codey, seriously shut the fuck up,” Sydney groaned. 

The door to the back room opened and Blain’s tall figure stepped in. His green eyes gave Sydney a once over and his lips quirked into a smile. “Looking good, Syd,” he said with a laugh. Sydney rolled his blue eyes when Blain looked him over again. “You ready, man candy?”

“No,” Sydney grunted, trying to inconspicuously adjust himself. Blain noticed the movement and his eyes dropped to the jockstrap.

“Having trouble?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I would think you would be used to wearing one of those.”

“Shut up,” Sydney huffed, visibly adjusting himself. “It’s not the jock, it’s that ring you made me wear. Why the fuck did I have to put that on anyway?”

“Because you lost a bet and I can,” Blain slapped Sydney’s hands away and jerked the front of the jock strap down.

“Dude,” Sydney cried, trying to shove Blain’s hands away from his cock.

“Calm down, I’m trying to help you,” Blain smacked Sydney’s hands away and took the man’s cock in his hand. “You’ve got the ring on wrong,” he muttered.

“Well it’s not like I know how to put the fucking thing on,” Sydney replied in exasperation.

“Yeah, yeah,” Blain sighed, slipping the cock ring off and putting it back on correctly. Sydney stood quietly, his hands balled into fists as he willed himself to behave. Blain’s hands were smooth and gentle as he handled him, adjusting the ring until it sat comfortably around Sydney’s cock. There had been two rings, which Sydney had assumed both went around his cock. Instead, one went around his balls and the other around his cock. It felt much better now that it was correctly in place, but Sydney still hated having to wear it. 

Blain tucked Sydney’s cock back into the jock strap, reaching around to give his bare ass a pat. “Now are you ready?”

“No,” Sydney snapped, feeling his face heat. Blain gave him a crooked smile, causing his heart to race. Blain was a very handsome man, standing just as tall as Sydney and just as broad. Sydney wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was very attracted to the man. “I’m so fucked,” he muttered more to himself then to the other two men.

“Only if you ask,” Blain winked at him. Sydney bit back a nasty retort and let Blain pull him from the office. “Don’t worry, we all agreed that the most we would do is play with your balls.”  
“I don’t know,” Codey drew out in a quiet voice, “a good fuck might do him well.”

“For fuck’s sake, Codey,” Sydney growled. Codey merely snickered and Blain stopped to turn and look at the two of them. 

“Something you want to say before we get started?” he asked.

“No,” Sydney snapped, slapping Codey’s hands when he lifted them to make some sort of gesture. “Can we just get this over with?”

Blain looked him over one last time, taking hold of his elbow and pulling him into the pub. The room fell silent and every man in the room turned to look at him. Sydney felt his face heat and he avoided looking anyone in the eye. Not everyone from the team was there, Sydney counted about twenty and thankfully there was no one other then Codey here from his own team.   
Blain tugged on Sydney’s arm, pulling him to the bar. The men at the bar looked him over approvingly, making Sydney feel very uncomfortable. Well, at least he had learned to keep his damn mouth shut. Sydney looked around the room, noting that the shades had been closed on the large windows, probably to keep people from seeing what was going on inside. Blain had closed the pub down for the night, so no one other then the team would walk in on this embarrassment. 

“Alright you perverts,” Blain yelled to everyone in the room. “This is a damn bar so order something to drink or get the fuck out.” A cheer erupted from the room and several people started calling out orders. Most of the men in the room wanted beer, but a few ordered mixed drinks that sounded way to complicated for Sydney. 

Blain had the man deliver beers to the tables, ordering him around like he was an actual employee. Sydney had never waited tables in his life. He had been working on his father’s lumberyard since he was thirteen. Luckily the routine came easily to him as he slid past people, avoiding contact as much as possible. He could never stop a gasp when his bare ass slid over someone’s jeans or his cock pressed against someone’s keen when he leaned over a table to hand someone a drink. 

Overall, the beginning of the night went smoothly, no one really touched him and Sydney hoped the group would call it an early night. He had just slid over to a table in the corner of the room, bringing the three men another round of beer when someone pinched his ass. Sydney jumped and the bottle of beer slid from his hand, clattering to the ground.

“Easy, man, dropping beer like that’s going to get you fired,” a brunet said, sliding out of his chair. Sydney nodded, bending over to pick up the bottle, luckily it was already empty. When he straightened, the brunet’s hands were on his ass, squeezing it in his rough hands. Apparently the group was getting a little tipsy, which meant they were all getting handsy. 

“Damn,” the man whispered, sliding his arms around Sydney’s waist. “Who would have thought you were so fucking hot out of that rugby uniform.” The others around the table had stopped their conversation, all looking at Sydney and waiting to see what he was going to do. 

Sydney merely grunted and stood perfectly still when another man stepped in front of him. Sydney’s eyes searched for something to focus on when the man set a hand on his chest. The other men in the room were watching with mixed looks of amusement, curiosity and excitement. The hand on his chest slid slowly down and Sydney realized that this could all either go really good for him, or really bad. 

Just the small touches from these two men had his cock lengthening inside the jock strap and it wouldn’t take much more touching for every man in the room to realize that he was enjoying himself. Then again, having a room full of men he insulted two days ago realize that he was gay might turn this into an ass kicking.

He shuddered when the man cupped him and began to rub. “That’s one hell of a package,” he laughed, rubbing his thumb over the curve of Sydney’s cock, searching for the head that Blain had carefully tucked into the cup. 

Sydney’s blue eyes met Blain’s and he gave him a tense look. “Though you said they were only going to play with my balls?” A ripple of laughter spread through the room and Blain gave him another crooked smile. 

“I said they had agreed, I never said they would behave,” Blain stepped around the bar and came to Sydney’s rescue. “You know,” he whispered into Sydney’s ear, his breath ghosting across his cheek, “you can push them away of you don’t want them to touch you.”

“I lost the bet,” Sydney shrugged, tensing when more hands reached out to touch him as they moved back to the bar. “Like you said, this is apart of the punishment.”

Blain gave him a questioning look and yanked him behind the bar. “You do know that attitude is going to get you fucked on the pool table, right?” Sydney shrugged, he doubted it would get that far, but being groped seemed to be doing more for him then he originally thought it would. Blain looked him over again and shook his head. He shoved four bottles into Sydney’s hands and sent him off to deliver them. 

Sydney walked over to a high table and placed the beers in front of the four men sitting there. He turned around, pausing when a tall man with curly black hair stepped in front of him. A man at the table slid out of his chair, trapping Sydney between them. The man in front of him placed his hands on Sydney’s hips, smiling at him playfully. His thumb rubbed over the elastic waistband of the jock strap, while the man behind him grabbed his ass. The man in front of him leaned forward and gently nipped his shoulder, dragging his tongue over Sydney’s neck and bit at his earlobe.   
“Ever had a man suck your cock?” he asked, sliding his thumb under the blue fabric and caressing the bare skin of Sydney’s cock. 

Gritting his teeth, Sydney lied and shook his head. The man’s smile turned sinful and he leaned forward, pressing their chests together. “Want to find out how it feels?”

Sydney gulped and glanced at Blain. The man shook his head and gave him a small shrug. Maybe he would end up getting fucked on the pool table. Sydney decided against it even though he badly wanted to say yes. He opened his mouth to decline when Codey materialized out of nowhere. He gave Sydney a sly smile and leaned forward to whisper something into the man’s ear.   
Sydney’s growl tapered off into a choked gasp when the man shoved his hand into the jock strap and gripped Sydney’s cock. He couldn’t stop the moan that slipped from his mouth next, or his hips thrusting forward. “I’ll take that as a yes,” the man whispered, sliding to his knees. 

He jerked the jock strap down and wrapped a hand around Sydney’s long cock. The man behind him bit his shoulder, his fingers digging into Sydney’s ass. The group around them began to grow as everyone tried to crowd around to watch. The man on his knees fingered the tight cock ring, his hand sliding expertly over Sydney’s cock. Sydney unconsciously reached down and slid his fingers into the man’s curly black hair. The man hummed approvingly and placed a kiss on the tip of Sydney’s cock. Sydney gasped when his cock slid into the man’s warm mouth and he pushed his hips forward.

“Now this is getting good,” someone called. Several of the men laughed and Sydney felt several hands on his shoulders and chest. There was a surge forward and the man sucking his cock was pushed away and replaced several times, each mouth giving Sydney pleasure in their own unique way. 

Behind him someone slid their fingers over the cleft of Sydney’s ass and Sydney rolled his hips back, pushing against them. Before he knew what was happening, someone’s face was buried between his cheeks, their tongue shoved inside him.

“Oh, fuck,” Sydney grunted, tightly gripping the head of hair his fingers were buried in.

“I don’t think he’s been honest with us,” the man behind him growled, dragging his teeth over Sydney’s ass. A murmur spread through the crowd and both men who were playing with Sydney’s body were dragged back. A firm hand on his back pushed Sydney to the bar. He stumbled forward, reaching out to grab the edge of the counter. Another hand shoved him forward until he was leaning fully over the bar. 

Someone kneed his legs open and a tongue plunged into his ass. Blain stepped in front of him, hooking a finger under Sydney’s chin. “Having fun?” he asked, lightly brushing his lips against Sydney’s. Sydney groaned, grabbing the front of Blain’s shirt and crushing their lips together. He shoved his tongue into the man’s mouth, mimicking the tongue that was fucking his ass.   
Blain wrapped a hand around Sydney’s head when he tried to pull away. He continued on with the kiss, toying with Sydney’s tongue and coaxing him to nip at his lower lip. Geoff hopped onto the bar, the flash or red hair brining back memories of the game. That flash of red under a scrumcap was sometimes the only warning Sydney had before the man slammed into him.   
Geoff slid his hand over Sydney’s hip, pulling back the elastic strap of the jock and letting it slap back against Sydney’s ass. Sydney winced and grunted when the man whose face was buried between his cheeks gave his ass a hard slap. 

Sydney rapped his knuckles against Geoff’s chest before swatting the other man’s shoulder. Geoff laughed, rubbing his chest and turning to look at Blain. “I think we all need another drink,” Geoff announced and the room erupted into cheers. Sydney managed to get a moment of peace as Blain handed around bottles of beer and he pushed himself up onto his hands. 

A lanky brunet stepped up behind him, leaning over Sydney’s body and grinding his cock against his ass as he accepted his beer. He set his chin on Sydney’s shoulder and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “You want a beer, baby?” he asked, waving the bottle in front of him.

The man pulled back to take a drink and Sydney stiffened when he felt a cold finger prod the tight muscles of his ass. The front of Sydney’s jockstrap had been pulled back up to cover his cock, which was now straining against the fabric. Sydney was so close to coming that he was almost tempted to ask the man to shove his fingers in and finish him off.

“Colt,” Blain warned, narrowing his blue eyes at the man. 

“I’m not doing anything wrong,” Colt replied, raising the bottle to his lips. 

“And you better not,” Blain gave him another warning look.

“It’s fine,” Sydney said in a low voice, accepting the bottle Blain handed him. Blain gave him a worried look and bent forward so he could whisper into Sydney’s ear.

“You sure this is that you want, you might regret it in the morning?” Blain said in concern. Sydney nodded, taking a long drink. He turned his face so his nose brushed against Blain’s cheek and hummed.

“I’ll be fine,” Sydney replied, placing kisses along Blain’s jaw. The man pulled back to study Sydney’s face and sighed in defeat. 

“Just remember, you have to live with this choice in the morning.” Sydney nodded, stopping the man from pulling back further and kissing him again. He knew he was turning caution to the wind, but right now he was enjoying himself and he hadn’t felt that way in a long time. He would deal with the fall out in the morning and accept whatever happened. 

Colt grunted behind him, setting his bottle on the counter and reaching down to palm Sydney’s cock. The finger continued to circle Sydney’s entrance, putting a slight pressure on the muscles, but never fully pushing in. It was all driving Sydney crazy and he wished the man would stop teasing and just shove his finger in already.

“For fuck’s sake,” Sydney growled against Blain’s lips. He pulled his mouth away and turned to look at the other man. He grabbed his bottle of beer and downed it, working up the courage to say what he wanted. “If you’re going to finger fuck me, fucking do it,” he barked. 

Colt snorted and shoved his finger into Sydney’s willing body. “I thought he wasn’t gay,” he muttered.

“He lied,” Codey yelled from across the room. Sydney gave up growling at the man now that he had someone’s finger in his ass. He turned his head, frowning when he found Blain on the other side of the bar, chatting with a couple of his teammates. 

“Does that mean everything’s free game?” Geoff asked, looking down at Sydney curiously. 

“Don’t try any weird shit and you can do whatever you want,” Sydney grunted, riding the two fingers that were twisting inside him. “I’m going to need another fucking beer for this.”

Blain appeared in front of him again, flashing him another concerned look as he handed him a bottle. Sydney reached for the bartender, but Blain slipped away from him and began mixing drinks. Sydney huffed out in frustration, taking a sip of his beer. Colt leaned forward, plucking the bottle out of Sydney’s hand before he could take another drink.

“Hey,” Sydney complained. He reached back to take his drink back, gasping when the neck of the bottle was wedged between his cheeks. “Whoa, this is weird shit,” Sydney squeaked, his blunt nails dragging across the counter. 

“Shut up,” Colt huffed, biting Sydney’s shoulder. He shoved Sydney’s legs wider, pushing the mouth of the bottle against the tight ring of muscles. “You said you wanted a drink,” Colt whispered, biting Sydney’s ear. “Well, have a drink.”

Sydney gave a small shout when the cold bottle was shoved into him. Blain was suddenly in front of him, his body tense and ready to interfere if Sydney began to protest. Colt pushed the neck of the bottle into the man, stopping when it widened. The bottle was cold from sitting in the cooler, but the smooth slide of the glass felt surprisingly nice.

“This is not how I expected this night to go,” Sydney muttered, glancing up at Blain with dark blue eyes.

“Me neither,” Blain muttered, running his fingers through Sydney’s blond hair. “But if you plan on continuing like this, just know that you can crash in the spare bedroom upstairs. Your ass is going to hurt by the time their done with you and I don’t want you walking home.”

“Spare room?” Sydney asked in a teasing tone. “Not going to share a bed with me? Put ice on my sore ass in the morning?”

“If you want to share my bed you can,” Blain shrugged. “I’m a really bad cuddler, just to warn you.” Sydney had nothing to say. He was too surprised that Blain would actually agree to share a bed with him. He opened his mouth to say something when the bottle in his ass tilted, forcing Sydney to shift his hips so the glass didn’t push painfully against his sensitive skin. He shuddered when some of the cold liquid flowed into him.

“Yeah, your ass is definitely going to need some ice in the morning,” Blain snorted.

“You saying that all twenty of you are going to fuck me?” Sydney asked in disbelief.

“They might,” Blain shrugged. He glanced up, probably looking at Colt before sighing and leaning forward again. He kissed Sydney’s lips and brushed their noses together. “Just remember, you can tell them to stop at any time.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sydney whispered, pushing himself up onto his toes when the bottle inside him tilted again. More of the cold liquid flowed into him, giving Sydney an odd thrill. When the bottle was empty, Colt yanked it out of the man and pressed his face into Sydney’s ass, licking up the liquid that slid out. “Damn, now I’m a fucking fountain.”

Blain snorted and rolled his eyes, straightening when a short man pushed his way up to the counter. His small form was thick with muscle and his shock blond hair made him look like a douche. He wore a bright pink shirt that was barely buttoned and his jeans were way to tight for him. Sydney had seen him at the games, but he was pretty sure the man was just a substitute.   
“Blain,” he said to the man across the bar. His voice was high and he waved his hand as if he needed to emphasize the man’s name dramatically. “Some of us don’t like beer. Break out the hard shit and let’s do body shots.”

Three other men called out in agreement, making their way over to Sydney. Sydney had done body shots before, but they had been off women. He had no idea what these men planned on doing to him. Blain merely shook his head and pulled a bottle of tequila off the shelf.

Colt was shoved away and Sydney found himself manhandled by four men as they poured shots down his back, licked salt off his nipples and dipped his balls into glasses of tequila so they could lick it off. It wasn’t all too bad, considering he was now on his back, laying across the bar as he tried to keep still while someone sucked vodka out of his bellybutton, while another man sucked his cock. 

His cock was starting to hurt with the need to release and he lifted his hips in search of the stimulation he needed to get off. The mouth around him was shoved away, replaced by very experienced hands. The crowd around him cheered him on, knowing he was very close. Blain appeared above him again and he roughly twisted Sydney’s nipples between his fingers, kissing him hungrily as Sydney gave a shout. His cock erupted, adding come to the sticky mess that had been left over from the alcohol. 

Several tongues went to work, cleaning off the mess on his chest before he was jerked off the counter. Sydney quickly glanced at Blain, who gave him a comforting smile and another crooked shrug. They ushered Sydney around the corner and into a room that housed two worn pool tables. 

Two men were currently playing a game at the closest one, one of them sinking four balls at once. They both shouted in complaint when Sydney was pushed forward, crashing onto the table as his hands slid over the smooth balls. The taller of the two men gave Sydney a mischievous look and he patted his friend’s shoulder.

“Someone get the lube,” he called out, moving towards Sydney. Sydney breathed a laugh as Blain’s warning came back to him. While they waited, Sydney took the time to relax a bit and prepare himself for the obvious fucking he was going to get on the pool table. 

Codey hopped onto the pool table beside Sydney and he looked down at him with wide brown eyes. “Damn, I might be straight, but this looks like a hell of a lot of fun.”

Sydney snorted and shifted on the table when someone slid their hand over his ass. “You’re in a bar full of men who could probably change your mind.”

“Yeah,” Codey laughed, sipping his drink, “but I think I’m still too addicted to pussy.” 

“You know you could play both sides,” Blain suggested, handing the man who asked a bottle of lube. 

“I’ll think about it,” Codey gave Sydney a wink. “This group is way to fucking kinky for me.”

“I’m actually surprised you’re still here,” Blain commented, sliding his fingers through Sydney’s hair. Codey glanced at Blain then looked back at Sydney.

He took another sip of his drink and shrugged. “Like I said, it looks like a hell of a lot of fun, why not watch.”

“That is the sound of a curious straight man on his way to getting his cock sucked by a dude,” Blain laughed. 

“I hear they’re really good at it,” Cody replied passively. Sydney shook his head and rolled his eyes as someone slid two slick fingers into him. Sydney pulled himself up onto his knees, rubbing his cheek over the worn green fabric to help negate the sensation of being prepared for something bigger. Blain gave a groan of protest when the fingers were removed and Sydney looked up at him curiously.

“Whoa,” Sydney yelped when something that was definitely not a cock rubbed against his entrance. The thing was round and slick with lube, but Sydney could tell it wasn’t a vibrator.   
“You kinky bastards,” Cody snorted as the long, hard shaft pushed into Sydney.

“Is that a pool cue?” Sydney asked, shuddering as the shaft twisted inside him. 

“Yeah,” Blain replied flatly, “now I’m going to have to order new ones.”

“Nah, just bleach it,” a gruff voice said from behind Sydney. Sydney assumed it was the one holding onto the pool cue. The part inside him was the larger of the two sides, the side you held on to, not the side you actually played with. 

“Shut up, Tony,” Blain muttered. Tony just chuckled, sliding the pool cue in and out of Sydney’s body. He would pull the cue out until the widest part was pushing at Sydney’s muscles and rolling it as he pushed it back in. Sydney groaned as the polished wood pushed deeper into him, pushing his hips back and using his tight muscles to grip the cue. 

Soon Tony moved the cue as if he were lining it up for a shot, sliding it in and out with short jerks before shoving it forward. Instead of hitting a ball, the larger end of the cue bounced right against Sydney’s prostate. Sydney’s body jerked and he cried out when Tony did it again, putting more emphasis on the push forward. Sydney moaned, feeling his cock brush against his thigh as it swung beneath him. The cue jerked forward again and this time Tony twisted it so it continued to roll against Sydney’s prostate. 

“God,” Sydney groaned, jerking his head up. Several of the men had gathered around, their pants undone and their cocks in their hands.

A blond came up to Blain and whispered something in his ear. Blain replied in a whisper, pointing to the bar. The man nodded and went off, returning a few minutes later. He dropped a giant sized box of condoms on the table and Sydney jerked back, wincing when the cue pushed just a little too deep. The man behind him set a hand on his ass, pulling the cue back, but keeping Sydney from moving.

“What” Sydney panted, “did you plan for this to happen?”

“No,” Blain shook his head a small smile spreading across his face. “I always have them.”

“So you just keep an industrial sized box of condoms around?” Sydney demanded, looking at the man like he was crazy. The pool cue was pulled out of him and a man grabbed the box and began to pass it around. 

“People forget to bring protection, so I always have some handy. Charge them a quarter, I give them a condom,” Blain shrugged.

“You’re fucking weird,” Sydney snorted. He heard the sound of a wrapper tearing open and he let his knees slide open wider.

“I would rather my customers have safe sex then catch something nasty,” Blain replied in a singsong voice. “Actually, you should be thanking me right now.”

“For what, giving more of these guys an opportunity to wreck my ass?” Sydney snorted. 

“Sounds kinky,” Codey snickered.

“Don’t you have some guy’s mouth to fuck?” Sydney snapped.

“No one’s come up to ask if they can,” Codey replied in a pitiful voice. Blain gave him a mischievous wink and called a man over. Sydney bit back a laugh when Codey’s face went white. He tried to stop Blain but the man he had called had already walked over. 

“Harper, this is Codey,” Blain introduced. Codey gave him a curt nod, glairing daggers at Blain. Harper was one of the larger men on the team, towering over Blain and Sydney when he stood up straight. The man gave Codey a once over and held out his hand. Codey shook it, jerking it back quickly. “Codey is very straight, but he’s a little curious about getting deep throated by a guy. Care to show him how it feels?”

A smile spread across Harper’s face and he grabbed Codey and hauled him off the pool table before he could protest. Sydney’s half laughed when someone shoved into him from behind. The man went at it like an animal, thrusting so hard that Sydney was thrown forward. He pushed his arms out to hold him up, moaning as each thrust pushed the man deeper. 

“Fuck he’s tight,” the man growled, his hips slapping painfully against Sydney’s ass. Sydney gasped, keeping his blue eyes on his best friend, who was trying to fight off the man attempting to unbutton his pants. Codey was sorely loosing the battle and the man managed to get a hand down the front of his pants. That was the end of that fight as Codey’s back arched and his eyes slid closed.

A hand slid down Sydney’s hip and long fingers curled around his cock, pumping it in rhythm with the cock thrusting into him. “No come on my pool table,” Blain warned. “You want to do that, you put him on a regular table.” The man inside Sydney jerked out of him and he could hear him jerk off the condom and begin to stroke himself. Another pair of hands pulled Sydney’s hips off the table, but before he could move any further the man that had been inside him gave a choked cry. Come splashed against Sydney’s back and he moaned as it left hot trails down his skin.   
The sound of a table being dragged across the room mixed with the other sounds of the bar and a four top table was pushed up next to the pool table. Sydney was dragged over to it and shoved forward as another cock pushed into him. Sydney was now lower then the pool table and he had a perfect view of Harper on his knees, jerking open Codey’s jeans.

“I fucking hate the both of you,” Codey growled, glancing between Sydney and Blain.

“Give in you your homosexual curiosity,” Blain cooed, laughing loudly. Cody growled, but shoved his hand into Harper’s brown hair. The cock inside Sydney started out at a slow slide, increasing in force with each thrust. By the time the man came, Sydney was again being thrown forward by the power of the man’s thrusts. 

“How’s the ass?” Blain asked, kneeling down to look at Sydney.

“It’s seriously going to be fucking sore tomorrow,” Sydney whimpered when another man pushed into him. Though Sydney was almost convinced that every single man on the team was going to fuck him, several of them merely jerked off, coming over Sydney’s back, chest and neck. Colt stepped up in front of him, giving Sydney a wicked smile before wrapping a hand around the back of his head and shoved himself into Sydney’s mouth.

“You going to fuck him?” Colt asked Blain as he worked up a nice rhythm to fuck Sydney’s mouth with.

“I don’t know,” Blain sighed. Several of them men voiced their protest, all demanding the bar owner get in on the action. “Fine,” Blain groaned, receiving several cheers. “But he’s gotta’ tell me it’s OK.”

A couple of the men groaned and Sydney looked up at the man. He didn’t know why Blain would want his permission since all these other men were fucking him senseless without asking him. Of all the people here tonight, Sydney would beg Blain to fuck him. Colt’s hips stuttered and the man growled loudly as he came. Hot, salty come hit Sydney’s tongue and he hungrily swallowed it down. 

Sydney took care to lick the man clean before Colt pulled out of his mouth. Sydney pulled up a leg, setting it on the table as another man claimed his ass. Two men were standing on his right side, both working their cocks. Sydney braced himself on one hand, reaching out to cup both men’s balls. The two men came at the same time, one shooting come against Sydney’s hip and the other getting it into his hair. Sydney grimaced when he felt come drip off his head and reached up to wipe it away. 

Blain had a towel in his back pocket and he pulled it out to wipe off Sydney’s hand and wipe the rest of the come out of his hair. “You can take a shower when they’re done too,” he said, tossing the towel onto the pool table.

“Thanks,” Sydney gasped, shoving himself backwards so the cock inside him brushed against his prostate. A couple people started hounding Blain about fucking Sydney and the man hushed them with a wave of his hand. “I’m not going to stop you,” Sydney panted, looking up at Blain. “I don't know why you want me to give you my permission, it’s not like anyone else is.”  
“My cock isn’t exactly the same as everyone else’s,” Blain replied.

“You didn’t get a penis enlargement did you?” Sydney teased. “Did you ask for the horse cock size?”

“No,” Blain chuckled, “I’m pretty average size.” 

“So then what is it?” Sydney demanded. He took a moment to look over at Codey and smiled. Harper had him pinned against the pool table, his mouth actively working Codey’s cock. Codey’s head was thrown back and his moans were lost to the other noises in the room. Granted, Codey would probably never admit that he allowed another man to suck his cock; Sydney knew the man was enjoying himself. 

Blain sighed beside him and set his hands on his hips. He took Sydney’s chin in his hand and forced him to look up at him. “You tell me no if you don’t want it, understand?” Sydney nodded, his eyes staring intently at the crotch of Blain’s jeans as the man unbuttoned them. Sydney licked his lips when Blain’s hand dove into his pants and took hold of his cock.   
He pulled out the long, thick shaft, hiding the head from Sydney’s view. Blain shoved his pants low on his hips, giving Sydney a view of a large set of balls hanging between Blain’s legs. Sydney breathed a curse, reaching out to cup Blain’s testicles.

“Yeah, I know,” Blain muttered, watching Sydney roll his balls in his hands.

“”You must come like a fucking fountain,” Sydney commented, bouncing Blain’s testicles in his hands.   
“Not as much as you think,” Blain chuckled. “But they aren’t what you need to see.” Blain shoved Sydney’s hands away and moved his hand away from the head of his cock. On the underside of the head was a ring piercing.

“A Prince Albert, that’s what you’re worried about?” Sydney asked in surprise. He never pictured Blain with a piercing. 

“Some people like it, some don’t,” Blain shrugged. “I always let people know I have it and make sure it’s OK before I fuck them. It’s a weird feeling and some people chicken out in the middle of sex. It’s frustrating.”

“Any more piercings?” Sydney teased. Blain rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt to reveal a nipple piercing.

“Had and ex who convinced me to get them. The fucking nipple one is a pain in the ass while I’m playing,” Blain explained. Sydney snorted, pushing himself up. He wrapped his hands around Blain’s neck, forcing the man who was fucking him to change his angle of thrust. Sydney pressed a small kiss to Blain’s lips, before ducking his head. He traced the nipple piercing with his tongue, curling his tongue around the ring and drawing it into his mouth. Sydney sucked gently until the nipple grew hard. He pulled black, taking the ring between his teeth and tugging gently before releasing it. His hand moved down to take hold of Blain’s cock, stroking it a few times to get a feel for the extra metal. 

It felt nice in his hands, something else to play with while he worked Blain’s shaft. “Can you wear a condom with it?” Sydney asked, reaching lower to fondle Blain’s balls. 

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Blain smiled. “Does this mean it’s OK?”

“Yeah, it’s OK,” Sydney reassured. He thrust back onto the man behind him, smiling when the man gave a low cry. He felt the condom inside him swell and relaxed back onto his hands. The box of condoms found its way to Blain and he pulled one out and tore it open. 

Blain maneuvered the condom over his cock, making sure the ring was free to move but not tear the latex. He took hold of Sydney’s shoulders and pushed him back so he had to sit on the table. Grabbing his thighs, Blain pulled him forward and shoved Sydney onto his back. 

“I have a thing about fucking people from behind,” Blain shrugged.

“Because of the ring?” Sydney asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I can’t see if I’m pleasuring them correctly if I’m looking at their back,” Blain replied, accepting the lube from a man. He lubed his cock, pushing the head gently against Sydney’s entrance. Sydney gave him a small moan and rolled his hips, asking Blain to take him. 

Sydney gasped when Blain’s cock pushed into him, the ring sliding against the sensitive skin. The added stimulus made precome flow from Sydney’s cock in rivulets. Blain gave a few slow thrusts, letting Sydney adjust before working up a rhythm. Sydney moaned, gripping the sides of the table as Blain’s cock slid in and out of him. The little ring found small pleasure spots that had Sydney arching off the table and crying out. A hand on Sydney’s cheek turned his head and he opened his mouth when the head of someone’s cock pressed against his lips.

He moaned around the cock in his mouth, sucking roughly on it. Another man stepped up beside the one fucking his mouth and Sydney reached out to take hold of his cock. The man gasped, thrusting into Sydney’s hand. Someone else took hold of Sydney’s other hand, guiding it to their cock. Sydney stroked both men, while gliding his teeth over the cock in his mouth and gripping Blain’s cock whenever he pulled back. 

The man on his left came first, spraying come across his neck. The one in his mouth came next, pulling back to cover Sydney’s face with come. Blain was fumbling with the ring around Sydney’s cock, pulling it off and wrapping his hand around the shaft. Sydney’s back dragged painfully across the table as Blain fucked him harder, heightening his pleasure with the pain. Sydney’s cock became unbearably sensitive and his entire body clenched when he came with a shout. 

He painfully gripped the cock in his hand and the man gave a strangled cry as he came, adding to the mess on Sydney’s face. Blain gripped Sydney’s thighs tightly, his hips stuttering and his back arching backwards as he came. Sydney clutched tightly at the cock inside him, sighing when Blain relaxed. Blain set his hands on the table, panting heavily as he looked at Sydney. Sydney gave him a small smile, which probably looked ridiculous with the amount of come on his face.

“Kinky bastards,” Codey muttered, stepping up besides Sydney and dropping a towel on his face.

“What about you, how was your fist experience choking a guy with your cock?” Sydney laughed, wiping his face clean.

“You gays sure know how to give head,” Codey nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. His expression suddenly darkened and he looked down at Sydney. “You tell anyone I let a guy suck my cock and I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

“So long as you don’t tell anyone I got fucked the entire gay rugby team,” Sydney laughed again.

“Deal,” Codey smiled. “So, you got yourself a nice protein shake and a protein facial, how does that feel?”

“Like someone cracked an egg over your face,” Sydney shrugged, sitting up and wincing slightly. He was already sore, which meant he would be dead tomorrow. Codey’s nose wrinkled at the analogy and shook his head. 

“I’ll stick to letting Harper give me blow jobs,” he said thoughtfully.

“You know blow jobs are gateway fucks.” Blain tucked himself back into his pants and looked Sydney over. He slid a hand through his blond hair and smiled at his softly.

“Gateway fuck? What does that even mean?” Codey demanded.

“It means that once you get hooked on a guy sucking your cock, you’re totally going to want more,” Blain explained.

“I’m sorry, but letting some guy lick my ass is not my idea of a good time,” Codey crossed his arms over his chest. Both Sydney and Blain snorted.

“Typical denial, they’re so cute when they’re like this,” Blain cooed, wiggling a finger at Codey. “You just wait, you let Harper blow you again and you’re going to get a lot more then you bargained for.”

“Yeah, whatever, I’m getting out of here. You enjoy all that man juice,” Codey grunted, waving at Sydney. Sydney rolled his eyes, watching his best friend walk away. 

“You think he’s really going to come back for more?” Sydney asked as Blain helped him off the table. He hissed in discomfort as he tried to walk around.

“I’ve got Advil in the apartment and a nice hot shower for you,” Blain reassured as he helped Sydney to the stairs.

“Do you need to clean up?” Sydney asked, reaching out to take hold of the railing.

“I’ll do it tomorrow, just need to lock the door and set the alarm,” Blain shrugged.

“Go on, I’ll wait here,” Sydney coaxed, pushing Blain away. Blain nodded and hurried off, shuffling the last of the team out the door and throwing the lock. He checked the back and made sure the security was set before returning to Sydney.

“I think Codey’s always been a little bi-curious,” Blain said, sliding Sydney’s arm over his shoulder and helping him up the stairs. “He just needed a little push. Besides, Harper couldn’t keep his eyes off him at the game. If anyone is going to get Codey to play both sides of the field, it’s going to be Harper.”

“Codey’s always been up for new things so long as someone forces him into it,” Sydney laughed. “At least he’ll have more options in fuck buddies, God knows he’s not getting laid looking for just women.” Blain snorted and shook his head. He stopped to unlock the door to his apartment and helped Sydney in. “You gonna take a shower with me?”

Blain looked down at him with curious blue eyes. “So long as all we do is wash, I don’t think your ass can take another pounding.” He gently patted Sydney’s ass, smiling when he winced.  
“Just washing and then cuddling, like you promised,” Sydney smiled.

“So long as you promise to let me give you a morning blow job,” Blain winked at him. 

“You can have whatever you want,” Sydney laughed, letting Blain lead him into the bathroom. 

Blain smiled at him and leaned forward to steal a kiss as he shut the bathroom door. “Well in that case, maybe I’ll get in a nice cock ride in the morning.”

“Baby, you can have a cock ride right now if you get me some ice for my ass,” Sydney cooed.

Blain snorted and flipped on the shower. “Just shut the fuck up and get in the shower,” he growled.


	8. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get all the chapters up that I already have written and have already posted on AFF today so I can add some new chapters. So there will be a lot of updates for this one today.

Campbell sat quietly at his desk, thankful that his roommate had to work. He loved Charley, but after hearing the man tease him about his love for larping for the last four months, Campbell was tired of hearing it every time he started on a new outfit. He was carefully adding the last line of chainmail, while reminding himself that he needed to patch up his pants, which had gotten destroyed the last time he larped. He wondered briefly if he had enough time to make another pair. 

Glancing at the clock by his bed, Campbell sighed. He was supposed to met West in an hour and his boyfriend would give him another lecture again if he was late because he was working on his armor. They had only been dating for six months and West wasn’t exactly the normal type of guy who would want to go out with a guy like Campbell. 

West was a frat boy who enjoyed to party, but not as much as the other guys in his fraternity. He also wasn’t a total douche like the other frat boys either. Then again, since they had gotten together, the boys in West’s fraternity had stopped their bullying and had sort of accepted Campbell. It all seemed weird and Campbell reminded himself every day not to think to hard about it. Either his head might explode or he would say something logical to West that would cause the man to realize that their relationship was wrong and break up with him. 

Campbell shuddered at the thought. He really did like West, more then anyone else he had dated. Then again, when it came to dating, Campbell didn’t do a lot of it. This was actually the longest relationship he had ever been in and he wanted to keep it going for a little longer. He shuddered again when he reminded himself what needed to be done if he wanted to keep the relationship going.

He had been thinking about the sexual aspect of their relationship more and more lately and he wondered how much longer West would allow Campbell to kick him out of bed when things got too heated. They had done a few things, touching, blowjobs, and he had even gone so far as letting West finger him, but when it came to the actual act, Campbell would panic and send West away; even when they were in West’s bed. 

Campbell couldn’t count the amount of times West slept on the couch because he chickened out. It wasn’t that he was scared; he always enjoyed feeling West’s fingers inside him and the orgasm it caused. But Campbell was still a virgin and what he and West had done was the extent of his sexual encounters. Unless you counted the endless nights in high school where he became very intimate with his right hand. 

He wanted to take that final step with West, but the fear of being horrible in bed and chasing West off because of it terrified him. He still didn’t know why the man stayed with him. Campbell was a boring nerd, whose life revolved around larping, comic books and World of Warcraft. 

He certainly didn’t look like he did a year ago. He had put on a little muscle after West had convinced him to start jogging, stating that it would help with his asthma. It surprisingly had helped not only his asthma, but also his ability to keep going in battle. He had become the envy of all the other knights and had moved up the ranks recently. The occasional bouts of wrestling he and West did also helped build up his strength. 

Campbell smiled, holding up his chainmail and looked it over proudly. He hung it back up in his closet and grabbed his pants. They were more like tights, but West had begged him not to call them that when someone asked Campbell about his larping. It was probably good advice, considering Campbell dealt with enough ridicule just from larping. He quickly patched up the tear, making himself a note that after tomorrow, he was going to need to buy a new pair. 

A noise outside his room made him jump, the needle he was working through the fabric sinking into his thumb. Campbell cursed, dropping the pants and standing up. He huffed when blood welled on the tip of his thumb and resisted the urge to panic. He hated blood, even if it was his own. Hurrying to a small set of plastic drawers at the end of his bed, Campbell pulled out a Band-Aid and covered the small wound. 

He looked at the clock again and cursed. He was going to be late. Grabbing his keys and his wallet, he jerked open the door, freezing when he practically ran into a group of jocks standing outside his door. Several of them looked at him, all smirking when he tensed. Campbell shivered. These guys might have been sophomores in college, but they still acted like the assholes that beat Campbell up in high school. 

“Hey homo, got anything fun planned for tonight?” one of the guys called. “Or are you just going to dress up like a fairy and play video games?” The group laughed and Campbell fought the urge not to slam the door shut and hide in his room for the rest of the night. 

“Excuse me,” he said, shutting the door to his room and trying to push through the group.

“Not so fast, pansy,” someone grabbed Campbell’s arm and pulled him back. He grunted when his back hit his door and he looked up at the group standing around him.  
“I’m going to be late,” Campbell replied calmly, trying very hard to keep himself from panicking.

“Going to meet your boyfriend?” the man sneered. “You know, you’re hair looks like if could use some work, why don’t we help you with it.” Campbell gasped when he was dragged away from the door and shoved into the bathroom. They forced him into the first stall and the group took turned doing the one thing they absolutely loved to do since they were in high school.

~~~  
Campbell jogged down the sidewalk, pausing when he reached the old theater where he had agreed to meet West a half hour ago. He hesitated for a moment, running his hands through his damp hair and watched as his boyfriend paced, his movement’s jerky like they always were when he was annoyed. It was still odd, knowing that six months ago all Campbell was to this man was a tutor for his chemistry class. Campbell smiled softly and continued to walk towards West. When the man caught sight of him, Campbell winced when he saw the scowl on West’s face. 

“We talked about this,” West growled in annoyance. He knew Campbell was larping tomorrow, so it was only right for him to assume that his boyfriend had lost track of time working on his outfit. “You pro…” West trailed off when he saw Campbell’s face. “Are you alright? Why is your hair all wet?” West ran his fingers through Campbell’s blond hair, then touched the red mark on his cheek.

“I ran into some acquaintances from high school,” Campbell muttered. He looked up into West’s green eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry I’m late, I kind of had to take a shower after they repeatedly shoved my head into a toilet.” 

“Baby,” West whispered, cupping Campbell’s face in his hands and kissing him. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Campbell whispered, smiling at his concerned boyfriend. “Just smacked my face on the toilet paper thing. Lost my contacts in the toilet,” he shrugged.

West huffed and pulled Campbell into his arms, hugging him tight. “I thought you had reported it?”

“I did,” Campbell said sincerely, “they don’t really do much about it.” He shrugged again, hugging West back. “Look, can we forget about it and get going.”

“We lost our reservations,” West sighed, pulling away.

“Sorry,” Campbell muttered.

“It’s not your fault, Cam.” West sighed angrily. He reached out and slid his hand into Campbell’s, lacing their fingers together. “So, order pizza and back to my place?”

“Yeah,” Campbell whispered, still feeling bad for ruining their night. West gave his hand a gentle squeeze and pulled him towards Greek Way, pulling out his phone to call their favorite pizza place. 

The group of guys sitting in the living room greeted them warmly, turning back to the game they were playing. West pulled Campbell into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and handing him two cans of soda. Campbell took them without saying anything, flinching whenever someone came up behind him. It was something he had worked on not doing, but time spent with your head in a toilet made you weary of people walking up behind you. 

“Are we out of beer?” Ray asked, looking at the sodas in Cam’s hand.

“No, we’re just not drinking tonight,” West answered coolly. 

“Aww come on,” Ray laughed, throwing his arm over Campbell’s shoulder. “Let the kid drink or he’ll never build up a tolerance.”

“I’m fine with this,” Cam replied, holding up the can in his hand. Ray shook his head and let him go.

“You two are a weird couple,” he commented, walking back to the living room. The doorbell rang and West rushed to answer it before someone could get their hands on the pizza. Campbell walked back into the living room, smiling when the group began complaining when West refused to let them have a slice. West rolled his green eyes at them and held out his hand for Cam. Campbell followed him to the stairs and they headed up to West’s room. 

Campbell sighed when he stepped into the room, looking at the messy bed and the pile of clean clothes sitting in a laundry basket in front of West’s dresser. Every time Cam stayed over he made sure to clean the room, threatening West not to let it get messy again. The threat obviously never worked since it was messy again. 

He grabbed the basket of laundry and began folding as West shrugged out of his coat. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey cable knit sweater that his mother had probably made for him the last time he was home. His brown hair was mussed, probably from running his fingers through it while he waited for Cam outside. The smooth outline of his jaw bounced as he clenched the muscle repeatedly. Campbell knew that look. It meant West was stewing over the fact that after three years of college, his boyfriend was still getting beaten up by people who were still living off their high school glory. 

West had cleared off the small table he used to study on since all the desks had been taken before he moved in. It was nothing to complain about, considering West was one of the few in the house to have his own room. When he looked up, he met Campbell’s eyes and a slow smile spread across his face.

“You’re staring again,” he pointed out softly. Campbell froze, clutching the shirt he had forgotten about in his hand. Though it had been six months and he should either be over the staring phase or use to getting caught, Campbell couldn’t help but blush and looked away quickly. He threw himself into the folding that needed to be done as a feeling of stupidity welled inside him when West chuckled. 

He folded the last shirt and straightened up only to bump his back against West’s chest. West let out another chuckle and wrapped his hands loosely around Campbell’s waist. He nuzzled against Campbell’s neck, placing kisses across the skin. “You know you have every right to stare. I am yours,” West whispered in Cam’s ear.

“I know,” Campbell replied, trying to sound nonchalant. “But it’s still creepy right? I mean, it’s been six months, I should have probably stopped staring by now.” 

West breathed a sigh against Campbell’s neck and placed his hand flat on his chest. “I still catch myself staring at you,” West placed another kiss on Campbell’s neck. “You are usually just too involved with what you’re doing to notice. Even when you do look at me you don’t say anything.”

“I convince myself that you’re not really staring at me.” Campbell shrugged and West pulled him closer.

“I can hardly take my eyes off you,” West whispered. The words sent a shiver down Campbell’s spine. It was the same thing West had said when he first asked Cam out. They had just finished another tutoring session when out of the blue, West asked Cam out to dinner. The question was so blindsiding that Campbell had actually fallen over because of it. Once West had helped him up, Cam asked why he wanted to take him to dinner and West had told him outright that he had been thinking abut it for weeks. Then he told Cam that he thought he was beautiful and that he couldn’t take his eyes off him whenever he spotted his tutor on campus. The answer had thrown Campbell off kilter again and he had to fight down a sudden panic attack to answer. 

To say the least, it was an awkward first date. Campbell hadn’t been on one in so long and at the time, his wardrobe was lacking terribly. It only made West try harder to get Campbell to spend time with him and before he knew it, West had started introducing him as his boyfriend. 

Campbell drew in a deep breath and turned his head, pressing his forehead to West’s cheek. West turned his head slightly, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. “Let’s eat and then we can discuss our need to stare at each other constantly.”

Campbell smiled and nodded, letting West move away first. He never could pull himself away from the man. Campbell believed it was that underlying fear that once they parted, West would never come back to him again. Instead of moving fully away, West curled his fingers around Cam’s wrist and pulled him to the table. 

They ate in silence, only finishing half the pie between the two of them. West decided not to let it go to waste and brought the rest downstairs for the guys to fight over. While he was out of the room, Campbell took the opportunity to change the sheets on the bed and make it properly. He organized the stack of books West had tossed on the floor and put the dirty clothed that had been tossed under the bed into the hamper. 

When West returned, he was shaking his head. “You would think they were starved animals the way they jumped on me,” he laughed.

“Well most of them are on the football team. I would assume they have to eat an elephant to satisfy their hunger,” Cam replied, mirroring West’s smile. 

“Maybe more then one elephant,” West replied, sauntering over to Cam. He tilted his head slightly when he stopped in front of the man and his smile softened. “I think we’re going to call it an early night,” he whispered.

Campbell stiffened slightly, reminding himself that they had done this before and that he enjoyed it. “I have to be up early tomorrow,” Cam replied.

“All the more reason to go to bed now,” West’s voice shifted lower and he reached out to curl his fingers around Cam’s hip. Ducking his head, West brought their lips together and he slid his hand under Cam’s shirt and up his back. Campbell pressed himself against West’s chest and gave a slight moan. He loved when West touched him; it made everything about their relationship very real.

West’s other hand joined the one on Cam’s back and he pushed the shirt up and over Cam’s head. Leaning forward slightly, West nuzzled Cam’s neck, dropping both his hands to his hips and slid his fingers under the denim of Cam’s jeans.

“I think we’re ready,” West whispered, opening the front of Campbell’s jeans and sliding them off his hips.

“Ready for what?” Cam whispered, tilting his head to the side and giving West more room to kiss. West didn’t answer as he pushed Cam back onto the bed and began discarding his own clothes. Campbell could feel himself getting hard, the fabric of his boxer briefs beginning to tent. The blush that had started when West began touching him spread across his cheeks and grew darker. 

They had been naked together several times, but it still made Cam blush every time. West said it was because they hadn’t done anything debauched enough for Cam to be used to their fun in bed yet. West pushed down his jeans, letting his boxers slide to the floor as well, leaving him naked and standing in front of Cam. Cam let his blue eyes wander for a moment, before pulling them up to look at West’s face. 

West gave him a small smile and reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Cam had grown used to the gesture and his body throbbed at the thought of having West’s fingers inside him. What did get his heart racing was when West also grabbed the small box of condoms and pulled one out. He had never done that before. He usually left them on the table, only reaching for them when he thought Cam would let him go through with it. That was usually about the time Cam called a halt to everything and West was forced to sleep downstairs. 

Campbell opened his mouth to say something, but West swooped down and crushed their lips together before he could get a word out. Crawling on the bed, West pushed Cam back until he was laying flat on the bed.

“West,” Cam whispered when the man moved to kiss his neck. West hummed in answer and began to kiss lower. All the breath in Cam’s body left him when he realized where his boyfriend was headed. Reaching down, Cam slid his fingers into West’s dark hair and spread his legs. West settled between them, nipping lightly as Cam’s hip. 

West ducked his head, letting his tongue slide up Cam’s cock and wrap around the head. He didn’t take Cam’s cock into his mouth, knowing that they wouldn’t get further if he did. So he repeated the movement with his tongue until Cam began to writhe beneath him. Sliding back up Cam’s body, West kissed his lips, turning a slow kiss into a heated one as he dragged his hips over Campbell’s soft skin.

“Wanna try?” West whispered against Cam’s lips. Campbell looked up at him with wide eyes and shifted uncomfortable. He knew practice made perfect, but he didn’t know if he was improving in this area. Working through his nerves, Cam nodded and West rolled onto his back. 

Cam had only done this a few times before and each time ended badly, even though West would always reassure him that he enjoyed it. Cam cautiously crawled on top of West, leaning down to kiss him quickly before shimmying down the man’s body. 

Campbell was still cautious about too much touching, worried that touching would show West how much Cam still didn’t know and throw him away. Setting his hand on either side of West’s hips, Campbell leaned down and placed a nervous kiss to the head of West’s cock. Hands first, that was what West had always said. Sitting up on his knees, Cam wrapped his fingers around West’s cock and gave it a few slow strokes before leaning down and taking the head into his mouth. 

He constantly reminded himself not to bite and to keep breathing or he would choke. Pushing his head down, Cam let more of West’s cock slide between his lips. West moaned and slid his hand into Campbell’s blond hair, slowly petting him as Cam bobbed his head. He managed to take more of West’s cock into his mouth then he could before, but his frustrating gag reflex put a stop to that quickly. 

Cam gave a frustrated grunt, pulling his head back to lick at the head. He glanced up at West, who had propped himself up on his elbows to watch him. He gave Cam a small smile and made a come here motion with his hand. Cam pulled back and crawled forward, smiling when West pulled him to his chest and kissed him.

“I’ve been trying,” Campbell muttered. He hadn’t yet decided if he liked giving head yet or not, but he did enjoy the taste of West’s body on his tongue. West smiled and kissed him again, rolling them back over so Cam was on his back. 

“Roll over,” West whispered, kissing Cam’s shoulder. Campbell gave him a confused look; West had never asked him to do that before. He had always made sure he was touching Cam when he could see his face and make sure he wasn’t hurting him. 

Cam did as asked, closing his eyes when West draped his body over him. He drew in a short gasp when West’s cock pressed against the cleft of his ass. West hummed quietly, kissing the back of Cam’s neck as he rolled his hips, sliding his cock between Cam’s cheeks. 

This was new and Campbell surprised himself when he pushed up and into West’s movements. Shivers ran up Campbell’s spine as he shifted to get his knees under him and push back harder. The feel of West’s shaft gliding over his sensitive skin made his cock throb and his stomach erupt with butterflies. If this felt good, how much better would it feel if West was inside him?

Campbell couldn’t give that much thought because West was kissing back down his spine and he had settled his hands on Cam’s ass. West laid small kisses on each cheek; nudging Campbell’s legs open with his shoulders. Cam stiffened when West placed his hands flat on his ass and spread his cheeks. 

“West,” Campbell whispered uncertainly. West hushed him, kissing the base of Cam’s spine. Cam jerked forward when he felt West’s mouth close over his ass, tongue finding the tight muscles Cam had refused to let him breach. Campbell tired to get West’s attention again, but all that came out of his mouth was a small moan. 

He felt West shift, the position of his tongue moving slightly to push past the ring of muscles as he did. Cam pushed his face into the pillow, letting out a long groan. This was new and it felt really good. West’s tongue was warm as it pushed into him, working the muscles until they relaxed so he could push in further. 

He gasped when a slick finger pushed into him and he couldn’t stop his hips from moving. West’s tongue continued to ease the muscles as West worked one finger in and out of him, adding a second and third like he usually did when Cam would let him. Cam let out a small whimper, biting down on the pillow he was clutching as West’s fingers twisted inside him.   
Cam felt his balls tighten and he pushed back harder, hoping West would find that spot inside him. “No,” Cam whimpered when West withdrew his fingers leaving Campbell feeling empty and his cock heavy with need. 

“We need to talk,” West answered, pushing at Cam’s hip until he rolled over.

“Now,” Cam whimpered, shifting his hips when he settled on his back. His cock was laid across his stomach, demanding for attention while his ass did the same thing. “Can’t it wait just a little longer?”

“No,” West smiled, kissing Cam’s lips. He kept his body off to the side, moving away when Cam tried to touch him. “I want you to understand what I’m doing before I go any further.” Cam whimpered lifting his hips off the bed in hopes that West would touch him. West had never denied him release before and the ebbing of pleasure he was feeling only made him feel empty. 

“Ok,” Campbell whispered, forcing his eyes open to look up at West. 

Wes nodded, leaning down and kissing his lips. “It’s been six months and we both haven’t been with anyone but each other, so since this will be your first time, I don't want to use a condom.”

The word condom hit Campbell the hardest and he froze. “West,” he started, his voice rising as he spoke. West hushed him, taking hold of his thigh and lifting Cam’s leg until it was wrapped around his waist.

“You’re ready,” West whispered.

“No I’m not,” Cam replied, his voice shaking with fear. “We need to stop.” Campbell tried to sit up but froze when the head of West’s cock nudge between his cheeks, pushing forward until it bumped up against the tight ring of muscles. The feeling that shot through Cam was something he had never felt before and he let out a low shuddering breath.

“Do you like that?” West whispered, sliding the tip of his cock over Cam’s entrance. Before Cam could stop himself, Cam nodded his head, letting his body fall back onto the bed. “Good,” West whispered. “I could keep going,” he suggested. 

Campbell closed his blue eyes, concentrating on West’s cock so close to pushing into him, so close to doing what Cam dreamed about but was to afraid to do. He opened his eyes when he heard the cap of the lube pop open. West poured some into his hand, reaching between them to cover his cock and slide his slick fingers over Cam’s entrance.  
“I could keep going,” West repeated, circling the head of his cock around Cam’s entrance. He gave a small push forward and he pressure cause Cam to moan loudly and lift his hips. Taking several deep breaths, Cam opened his blue eyes and looked up at West.

“OK,” he whispered, lifting his hips again. West let out a pent up breath and leaned over, kissing Cam’s lips. When West pulled away, he took a moment to study Cam’s face. Campbell knew he was looking for fear or regret from the decision he had made. Though there was still the fear of what would happen once it was all over, Campbell told himself that either way, there was a possibility that West would leave. When West was satisfied that he hadn’t seen anything to make him change his mind in Cam’s face, he reached down and took hold of his hips. 

West kissed Cam slowly pushing his hips forward slowly. The push against Cam’s entrance caused him to gasp against West’s lips and he concentrated on keeping himself relaxed. He knew there would be some pain and his body didn’t take pain well. So he concentrated more on West’s lips as the man pushed more, the head of his cock pushing apart the tight muscles. 

Campbell grunted, pushing his legs further apart. Just like the first time West used his fingers, Cam knew the uncomfortable feeling would be over soon. West continued his slow push, making sure his and Cam’s lips never parted. 

“Cam,” West whispered against his lips as he slid deeper into him. Cam gave a small whimper and pushed his hips up slightly, sinking West deeper into him. West groaned and Cam could feel him trying very hard to keep from just driving into him. 

Cam slid his fingers into West’s hair, pulling his head back down for another kiss. He sighed when West’s hips bumped against his and Campbell let himself relax back onto the bed. In those few slow seconds he was no longer a virgin and the fear was gone. He smiled softly and ran his fingers through West’s hair. 

West’s green eyes met his and Cam could see a hint of something he very rarely saw in his boyfriend. It was clear passion, passion that Campbell had put in him. West gave him a small smile and kissed him again. “What do we do now?” Cam whispered. “Are we done?”

“Done?” West snorted, cupping Cam’s cheek and kissing him again. “We haven’t even started.” He emphasized his words with a roll of his hips, moving his cock inside Campbell’s body. 

“Oh,” Cam breathed, his body tensing at the movement. He liked the feel of West inside him and he clutched at the shaft. 

“But you’re going to have to relax. Keep squeezing me like this and it will be the worst first time in the history of first times,” West chuckled, moving one hand to take hold of Cam’s hip. He pulled slowly out as Campbell relaxed, smiling when the man below him moaned. The movement was so slow, but Cam could feel every inch of West’s cock sliding out of him, touching him in a way he never thought he would be touched. 

Campbell ran his palms over the top of the comforter, as West pushed back in, not sure what he was supposed to do with his own body. West seemed content to let him ponder as he moved slowly in and out of the man below him. Shifting slightly, West changed the angle of his thrust, pushing deeper into Cam. The slight change sent a shiver of pleasure through Cam and he found his hips rolling with West’s movements.

“There we go.” West sighed in content as he pushed in a little faster. Cam closed his eyes, concentrating on the increase of speed inside him and the friction that was now growing into something stronger. West gave one strong thrust, pushing deeper then before and causing Cam’s body to jerk off the bed. 

Campbell’s cry bounced off the walls of the bedroom and he was sure everyone downstairs had just heard him. “West,” he whimpered, lifting his hips to meet the next thrust. West let out a low moan and took hold of Cam’s hand. With his other hand, West reached between them and took hold of Cam’s cock. Campbell’s body shuddered and he managed to get his legs around West’s hips and he squeezed with his thighs. West grunted, his hips bucking forward as he shifted his hips again. 

Stars bloomed in Campbell’s eyes when West hit that spot that had Cam’s back arching painfully. Come splattered his chest and his entire body clenched as he came. West barked out a sharp cry, his hips never stopping as he came himself. The heat spreading inside came brought forth another short burst of pleasure in Cam, his cock throbbing painfully in West’s hand. 

West groaned, dragging his hips back and pulling out of Cam. He settled on his side next to his lover and slid a hand into his blond hair. “So,” he prompted when he finally caught his breath.

“I shouldn’t have waited so long,” Campbell sighed, his body twitching slightly from the after affects of his orgasm and he could feel his come cooling on his chest. His cock was still hard and gave a small throb, telling Cam it was ready for another go.

West chuckled beside him and rolled over to place a small kiss on Cam’s lips. “Think you can go again in a little bit?”

Campbell groaned, rolling his hips. He felt a small tinge of pain, but it was nothing that would stop him from letting West do that again. “A little bit? I’m ready now.”

West let out a small laugh and kissed Cam again. “I’m going to need a little more time,” he said, rolling off the bed. He found a used towel to clean himself up and then clean up Cam’s chest. “Probably shouldn’t have given that pizza up so easily.” 

Cam laughed lightly and turned his head, looking for West’s lips. “I’m going to be so sore for tomorrow,” he sighed. 

“Do you have to go?” West asked. He knew how important larping was to Cam and he knew the man would give him some long speech about some fight for some royal person that they needed to defend. 

“Yes, I have to go. Big battle tomorrow,” Campbell replied with a smirk. “Besides it’s nice when I’m late and I get to tell everyone that my boyfriend kept me from being on time.”  
“Do you really get the satisfaction all those movies tell us you do when you tell them that?” West asked with a snort. 

“I’m one of the few who has a boyfriend, a hot boyfriend at that. Even the straight guys are jealous,” Cam rolled his eyes. “Besides, everyone is going to know what we did tonight when I can’t sit, or stand, or run…”

“You’re that sore?” West asked in concern.

“Not yet, though the idea of being that sore sounds appealing,” Campbell smiled at him. West chuckled again and rolled on top of Cam. He kissed him slowly, settling himself into the same position he was in before. Sliding their hips together, West groaned when their cocks brushed. 

“Last time, I can at least give you enough sleep before your ‘big battle’,” West said with a smile. Cam scowled at him and slapped him on the chest. “Ow,” West laughed.  
“It’s important,” Campbell muttered, glairing at his lover. 

“I know it is,” West replied sincerely. He bent down and gave Cam a small kiss, sliding his arms under his knees. Lifting Cam’s legs up, West kissed the center of his chest and slid slowly into him. The slick mixture of come and lube helped the movement this time and Cam felt no pain.

“So,” West said when he was fully sheathed inside Cam. “Your turn.”

“My what?” Cam gasped when West rolled onto his back, taking Cam with him. Campbell set his hands on the bed, steadying himself as he looked down at West. “I don’t understand,” he whispered. 

“Remember that one time I had you sit like this and told you to find your pleasure?” West asked, running his hands up and down Cam’s sides.

“Yeah?” Cam remembered that night vividly. He had been in control, able to touch himself and West. He had learned to do that hip thing that West always did when they were rubbing against each other. It was a fun night, being able to take over.

“So,” West smiled up at him. “Find your pleasure.” 

Cam looked down at himself in confusion. He looked back up at West and tilted his head. He could feel West’s cock inside him, but he had no idea what to do asides from just sit there and take in the wonderful feel of the other man inside him. “How?” Cam asked.

“Same as before, roll your hips,” West instructed. Cam nodded, shifting his hips slightly to test the feeling. The shift of West’s cock inside him felt nice and he began to roll his hips like West had taught him. West sighed beneath him, pushing his hips up slightly. 

Cam moaned, moving his hips faster, his body telling him that there was something he needed to find. West lifted his hips again, bouncing Cam up so he bounced up and dropped back down onto West’s cock. Enjoying the feel of West’s cock sliding into him, Campbell lifted himself up onto his knees and slid back down.

He moaned at the feeling and lifted back up again. He tried rolling his hips this time as he slid back down and he shivered at the pleasure that coursed through his body. He looked down at West, smiling when he found the man watching him intently, his green eyes fixed on Cam’s hips. 

He lifted his hips the next time Cam slid back down, pushing his cock back in faster. Cam attempted to speed up his movements in the position he was in, but he found himself loosing his balance. Leaning forward, Campbell placed his hands on West’s chest, pushing his weight onto the man beneath him as he lifted up again. Like this, Cam could speed up his movements. It also changed the angle as he moved, driving West’s cock deep into him. 

Campbell’s hips moved faster, his body stuttering a few times when he lost his rhythm. He had to concentrate on what he was doing; unable to just let go and feel the pleasure he wanted. West’s hand slid over his chest and his fingertips glided over the small pool of precome that had formed around the head of Cam’s cock. 

He slid his finger over the slit before taking Campbell’s cock into his hand. Cam moaned and he could hear the bed begin to creak as he grew more confident in his movements. He still lost his rhythm, but he was able to right himself faster and he managed to find an angle that had him whimpering. West bucked up into him, letting out a low groan with traces of Cam’s name in it.

Cam’s nonexistent abdominal muscles were screaming from the exercise and Cam made a note that he would need to start doing sit ups. He had always hated sit up in school, but if they meant more sex like this, he would do them all day.

“Tired?” West panted when Cam’s body stuttered to a stop and Cam leaned over him panting heavily.

Cam nodded, lifting his blue eyes to met West’s. West’s hips never stopped moving as they lifted off the bed, trying desperately to keep the stimulation. “You should probably take over,” Cam whimpered, trying very hard to get his hips moving again.

“I can do that,” West chuckled. He wrapped his hands over the back of Cam’s knees and rolled until they were in their initial position. Starting back up, West drove his hips forward, pushing deep into Cam at the angle that had him screaming and arching off the bed. Lifting one leg up so it was hanging in the crook of West’s arm, he reached down with the other hand and took hold of Cam’s cock. 

Cam’s body had given up on trying to follow West’s movement, so he laid as best he could, moaning and squeezing the cock inside him. Seconds later another orgasm ripped through Campbell’s body and he whimpered at the ferocity of it. West’s hips stopped completely and his back stiffened as he came again into Cam. 

Campbell moaned when he felt West pull out of him a long stream of come flowing out with him. West dropped onto the bed next to him with a satisfied groan and slid his fingers into Cam’s. “See, was that so bad?” he asked calmly.

“No,” Cam breathed.

“So do you regret kicking me out of bed so many times?” West rolled onto his side and kissed Cam’s shoulder.

“I only did it because I was terrified I was going to be so bad you would not only kick me out of your bed, but kick me out of your life,” Cam whispered, feeling his face heat.

“I would never kick you out of my life. You’ve wormed your way so deep into my heart that you’re stuck there permanently,” West dragged himself up so he could kiss Cam again. “I love you, Cam.”

A wide smile spread across Campbell’s face and he forced his exhausted body up to kiss West again. “I love you too,” Cam whispered. He collapsed onto the bed and groaned, his exhausted body complaining with every move he made. “I think I’m going to be that sore tomorrow.”

West laughed and kissed Cam again. “Well lucky for you it’s only…” he turned to look at his clock, “ten, so you have plenty of time to sleep.”

“At least you don’t get to sleep on the couch tonight,” Cam giggled. 

“Nope, I get to sleep with you in my arms,” West whispered, nuzzling Cam’s cheek.


	9. Speed Dating

“Alright, gentlemen, you have six minutes to chat with your date. When time is up I will call out ‘time’ and you will move on to the next person,” a perky woman called over the chatter of the room. “Everyone begin.”

Calvin sighed, looking down at his hands as people shuffled around the room. He didn’t know why he kept doing this to himself. He had been attending these speed-dating things for over a year now and he had yet to find someone. Whoever thought this and online dating were a way to meet the love of your life had obviously never tried it themselves. 

Calvin glanced up when the chair across from him scrapped across the floor and he inwardly groaned. A heavyset man sat down and looked at Calvin with puffy red eyes. He was panting like he had just run a marathon and sweat was running down his face. His puffy brown eyes looked very nervous and he grabbed a napkin from the table to wipe his forehead. It came away soaked and Calvin gritted his teeth. This was not the kind of man he wanted to spend any amount of time with.

Thick fingers wrapped around a glass of water and the man gulped it down, groaning like it had taken serious effort to do so. Six minutes, Cal, that’s all, Calvin told himself and he forced himself to put on a sincere smile. “Hello,” he said, but the word sounded weak.

“Hello,” the man panted, running another napkin over his forehead. “I’m sorry, I’m just a little nervous.”

“It’s alright,” Calvin flashed the man another smile.

“Ohhhhh,” the man whimpered. “You have such a beautiful smile. Nice straight teeth.” Calvin’s smile faltered slightly and he hated asking the next question. 

“So, what do you do for a living?” he asked, trying to keep his voice polite.

“I’m… uh… Well, I…” Calvin forced himself to stay in his seat as the man stumbled over his answer. God he should have never come today. “I’m a dentist,” the man finally answered.

“Oh,” Calvin blinked, trying to look interested. The man nodded and looked down at his hands, giving Calvin a chance to look him over. The man looked to be about early forties and probably still let his mother dress him. “That must be an interesting job.”

“It’s not,” the man muttered. “What about you, what do you do?”  
“I am a counselor. I work at the Panter Center,” Calvin replied happily.

“Isn’t that the place they send those… dangerous children? The ones that… you know… killed people?” the man asked, fidgeting nervously.

“Well, these kids have gotten into some trouble, but nothing as serious as murder. It’s mostly grand theft auto or shoplifting. They are all good kids, they just need a little guidance,” Calvin explained.

“Oh no, kids like that are lost causes. Once they get it into their head that they can break the law, they never stop,” the man stuttered. Calvin frowned. At one point in his life he had been one of those kids and he had turned out all right, all thanks to the Panter center. They put him back on the right path and helped him get to where he was today.

“Time,” the woman called and Calvin was thankful that he no longer had to speak to this man. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, good luck with your troubled kids.” Calvin rolled his eyes as the man lurched in out of his chair. Another man immediately took his place and Calvin paused for a moment to look the man over.   
He was tall, blond and tan, not something you saw often in Maine during the winter. His blue eyes looked a little hazy and he seemed a little too relaxed for his own good. “Sup man,” he drolled, leaning back in his chair. 

Yup stoner. “Hey,” Calvin huffed. “Nice tan,” he added.

“Dude, just got back from Hawaii. It was awesome,” the man laughed at some inside joke. He leaned forward and placed his arms on the table. “You do any surfing? You got the body for it.”  
“No, no surfing,” Calvin replied, his voice flat. “I work out at night, but that’s it.”

“Dude, jocks are where I draw the line,” the man said, calm as ever.

“I didn’t say I was a jock, I just said I work out,” Calvin ground out. The blond man rolled his eyes and started on a rant about how surfing was the best workout a man could get and that Calvin should try it sometime. 

Calvin nearly kissed the woman who called for time and he gave the blond a sharp good bye. He really wanted to get out of here. Someone dropped into the chair across from him and he looked up to meet startled hazel eyes. Calvin’s breath left him as he stared into the eyes he occasionally dreamed about. 

“Emeritt?” he whispered, worried that if he spoke any louder, he might wake from his dream. 

“Hey,” Emeritt replied, still looking stunned. “Didn’t expect to see you here. What happened to what’s his face?”

“George?” Calvin asked. “That was almost ten years ago. We broke up our first year of college.”

“Oh,” Emeritt straightened and looked at Calvin. “Sorry, man. You two were good together.”

“Yeah, until the sex got boring, then we found out we really didn’t have anything in common. But what about you? I didn’t know you were…”

“Gay?” Calvin nodded. “It’s kind of a new thing. I mean, I knew I felt something for men, but I kind of kept it hidden. You know, tough dad and all,” Emeritt waved his hand. Calvin nodded. Emeritt’s dad had planned out his son’s life from the moment he was born and he had been expected to follow that plan. If he strayed from it, the consequences had been horrible. “Well, my parents moved to South Carolina four years ago and I don't visit them as often as I should, but it’s given me some freedom. Met a guy at a bar, actually. Probably shouldn’t have jumped into it like I did, but your first taste of freedom does that to you. I really liked it, but I’ll still pick up a chick if I’m in the mood.”

“Wow, so what brings you here?” Calvin asked.

“Well I’ve only had a couple flings really and I was hoping I could find someone that would last a little longer then a few weeks. Haven’t had any luck,” Emeritt shrugged. “How about you?”  
“Same, only my flings usually last until the next morning,” Calvin replied, sounding a little bitter. 

“Well, you look great,” Emeritt replied, sounding sincere. A shiver ran up Calvin’s spine and he wiggled slightly in his chair. Emeritt must have noticed because his eyes darkened and the corners of his mouth twitched. “Heard you were working down at that center, with the kids.”

“Yeah, they helped me get my life back in order and I really wanted to help others like me,” Calvin replied.

“That’s great. I remember that night, you know. Shit shouldn’t have happened like it had.”

“If it hadn’t I probably would have ended up in jail. I wasn’t exactly leading the straight and narrow as it was,” Calvin shrugged.

“At least you can see the good side of it. All I got was a fucking beating and hours of work on my cousin’s cow farm,” Emeritt frowned.

“What are you doing now?” Calvin asked, hoping to veer the conversation off the morbid topic. 

“I’m a nurse over at the hospital,” Emeritt replied.

“A nurse?” Calvin stared at the man. The smile Emeritt was trying to hide now curled his lips and he nodded.

“Didn’t think you’d hear me say that did you?” he laughed.

“You hated blood. I remember that day in gym when Percy cut his leg open on the fence. You puked in the middle of the field,” Calvin said, trying hard not to laugh.

“I got over that,” Emeritt replied, his hazel eyes dancing with amusement. “I couldn’t pick a major and I sure as hell wasn’t going to work with my dad. So to offset the disappointment that I was wasting money to go to school, I volunteered as an EMT. Once I got past the blood and nasty stuff, I was actually really good at it. I decided nursing was probably better then trying to go to med school. I’m not that smart.”

“That’s great, Emeritt, though, I’m sure you would have been fine with medical school,” Calvin whispered. 

Emeritt’s cheeks darkened, outlining his cheekbones. “You know, flirting isn’t really needed at these things.”

“I was telling the truth,” Calvin whispered. Emeritt smiled and opened his mouth to say something more. 

“Time,” the woman called. Both men flinched, but neither moved from their seat. “Time’s up boys,” the woman walked over and gave Emeritt a nudge.

“Yeah, OK,” Emeritt, forced himself out of his seat and glanced at Calvin. “See you later.”

“Yeah,” Calvin nodded. Another man took Emeritt’s place and Calvin started up a casual conversation with him. He only half listened, thinking about the man he had known from high school. They hadn’t really been friends back then, only hanging out a few times when there was a party. Calvin had always had sort of a crush on the man, but he had kept it quiet, thinking that Emeritt wasn’t interested in men. 

Now he was at a speed-dating event and Calvin had felt hope that he might have a chance. Or not, or they could become good friends and Calvin could torture himself with emotions he had been harboring since high school just so he could be close to the other man. 

As the night wound down, Calvin chatted half-heartedly chatted with the other men as his eyes searched for Emeritt. Unfortunately, the room was crowded and there were too many people moving around to find anyone. 

When the night was over, Calvin got to his feet and shrugged on his jacket, nodding to the few men who said good-bye to him. He was just about to leave when a hand touched his shoulder. A flash of excitement shot through him and he hoped it was Emeritt behind him. 

His hopes came crashing down when he turned around and found the first man he had talked to standing behind him. “H-h-hi,” he stuttered, still panting.

“Hey,” Calvin replied flatly. 

“So… um… I really enjoyed our conversation and… I was wondering-”

“Hey, Cal.” Calvin looked up to see Emeritt walking over to him. The other man had heard him too and turned to look at the man. His swollen eyes danced between the two and he straightened up and met Emeritt’s stare. 

“Excuse me, sir, but we’re talking privately,” he said, his voice wavering when Emeritt stopped beside him. He was several inches taller then the other man, which only seemed to intimidate the already panicking man.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disrupt anything,” Emeritt said sweetly, stepping closer to Calvin and grabbing his hand. He laced their fingers together and Calvin felt like he was going to die right there. “I didn’t realize you had picked someone already,” he said to Calvin, sounding a little hurt. “I thought what we had was special.”

“You’ll always be my first, baby,” Calvin cooed, matching Emeritt’s sweet tone. “But I’ve got to move on.”

“You don’t have to move on,” Emeritt said, fiddling with Calvin’s shirt. He turned his attention to the other man and gave him a sweet smile. “You could join us. There always room in our bed for one more.”

“Isn’t that what got us in this mess in the first place?” Calvin asked, trying hard not to laugh at the man’s horrified expression. 

“You know you liked it just as much as I did,” Emeritt cooed. “You were just mad I started before you got home. Such a jealous one he is.” Calvin couldn’t help but roll his eyes. How this came on was beyond him, but it surprised him that he could jump right into this little act without a second thought. 

The other man stuttered for a few more minutes before turning around and storming away. Emeritt laughed and stepped away from Calvin, their hands still entwined. “You’re an ass,” Calvin muttered.

“Well if I am, you are too,” Emeritt chuckled. “You played along.” 

“Yeah, well, you didn’t have to talk to him,” Calvin huffed.

“Anyway, now that I’ve got you cornered. How about we get something to eat and catch up?” Emeritt suggested.

“Sure, while we’re at it, let’s see if we can pick up some hot guy and add him to our bed count.” Emeritt snorted and walked away from Calvin, releasing his hand. Calvin stood watching Emeritt walk away, flexing his fingers. He hurried to catch up, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching for Emeritt again.

They found a small pub at the end of the street and headed inside. They settled into a booth and Emeritt offered to buy the first round of drinks. The pub was quiet since it was a Tuesday night, which gave them privacy to talk. 

“So,” Emeritt started when the pretty little waitress placed two bottles of beers in front of them. “No boyfriend, you work with troubled kids and you’ve resorted to speed dating to get laid, anything else new in your life?”

Calvin snorted and took a sip of his beer. “Well, I got a cat to make up for the fact that I’m a lonely man who doesn’t even get laid at the speed dating.”

“Man that sucks,” Emeritt groaned. “I at least get a little groping in the bathroom before I go home.”

“That’s because you’ll let anyone play with your junk,” Calvin muttered.

“Do not,” Emeritt snapped.

“That’s not what the cheerleading team will tell you.”

“Dude, that was once and it was the entire football team. Besides, half those girls had no idea what they were doing,” Emeritt rolled his eyes. Calvin laughed and stretched out in the booth. “Yeah, well, you only let one guy play with your junk and now you’re too damn picky.”

“Hell, I’ll let anyone play with my junk so long as I get a little pleasure out of it,” Calvin murmured, taking another sip of his beer.

“Been that long?” Emeritt asked seriously. 

“No, just a lot of bad nights,” Calvin shrugged. “Haven’t had a really good fuck in a while.”

“Me neither, people are too enthusiastic about getting to the end then they are about making it good.” Calvin nodded, looking up when the waitress came back to take their order. “Where you living now?” Emeritt asked once they finished with their orders. 

“My parent’s house,” Calvin replied. “They gave it to me when they moved to Washington.”

“Nice, I’ve got an apartment in the next town over,” Emeritt nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence, neither one knowing what to say, but enjoying the others company. The waitress brought over their food and asked if they wanted more beer. “This one’s all you, hot shot,” Emeritt said, grabbing the ketchup. Calvin nodded to the girl and looked down at his plate. 

He slowly began to rearrange things, putting them in neat piles so they weren’t touching. “OCD?” Emeritt asked, handing Calvin the ketchup bottle.   
“Just don’t like my food touching,” Calvin replied, squirting ketchup into the spot he had designated for it.

“Why, it all goes to the same place?”

“That’s not the point. I don’t like when the flavors get mixed and I can taste one thing on another. Shut up,” Calvin snapped when Emeritt snorted. 

“That’s weird, man,” Emeritt laughed.

“Whatever,” Calvin muttered, cutting his cheeseburger in half. The conversation lapsed into silence again at they ate, drinking down three more rounds of beers before they decided to stop. “I’m going to have to get a cab,” Calvin muttered as he dug for his wallet.

“Wait, you drove? Where’s your car?” Emeritt asked, tossing a few bills onto the table.

“Behind the library,” Calvin replied, stretching as he got up. “I’ve left it there before, it’ll be fine overnight.”

“So you have gotten laid at the speed dating events?” Emeritt wiggled his eyebrows.

“No and I’m not telling you why I’ve left it there before,” Calvin grunted. Emeritt made a sound at the back of his throat and waved to the waitress. 

They were heading for the door when Emeritt grabbed Calvin by the arm and steered him down a narrow hallway. “What are you doing?” Calvin asked when Emeritt dragged him into the men’s bathroom. 

Emeritt rounded on him, shoving him against the door. He stared into Calvin’s brown eyes as he reached up and turned the lock. Calvin’s heart rate spiked when he realized just what Emeritt was doing. He opened his mouth to say something, but all he could do was grunt when Emeritt crushed their mouths together. Calvin stiffened, flailing slightly as Emeritt’s tongue forced it way into his mouth.

He hadn’t been expecting this; they hadn’t done or said anything that might have led to this. After a moment of slight panic, Calvin let himself be kissed and kissed right back. He moaned into Emeritt’s mouth, reaching up to grasp the man’s elbows. 

“I couldn’t believe I didn’t climb over the table and do this earlier,” Emeritt breathed, tickling Calvin’s lips. 

“You wanted to do this earlier?” Calvin asked, his voice coming out a little higher then usual.

Emeritt pulled away and looked into Calvin’s eyes. “You mean to tell me you didn’t see it before?” he huffed. 

“No, I…” Calvin stuttered for a moment, unsure of what to say. Emeritt merely rolled his eyes and pushed back up against Calvin. He covered the man’s mouth with his own and pushed their bodies closer. 

“No wonder you don’t get laid often, you can’t even see the obvious signs,” Emeritt growled, nipping at Calvin’s chin. 

“I thought we were just catching up,” Calvin gasped, surprised by Emeritt’s strength.

“We were catching up, catching up is now over.” Emeritt dragged Calvin away from the door and shoved him against the row of sinks. 

“Are we really going to do this in a bathroom?” Calvin groaned when their crotches bumped together.

“We’re going to do it in the bathroom and then we’re going to take a cap to either your place or my place and we’re going to do it on every horizontal piece of furniture we own,” Emeritt replied, his voice low and hoarse. His fingers made their way under Calvin’s shirt, sliding over smooth skin as they moved around his waist. Calvin shivered at both the touch and the idea of bringing Emeritt back to his place and fucking. A lot. 

Calvin sat down on the counter, freeing his hands to clutch at Emeritt’s body. He had dreamed about this many times over the years, using Emeritt as his fantasy when he was alone. Now he had the man here with him and several dirty thoughts ran through his head. 

Emeritt’s hands slid lower on Calvin’s body and he squeezed the man’s ass. Calvin groaned and spread his legs wider. Emeritt shoved himself between Calvin’s thighs, pressing their bodies together as their kiss turned messy. Emeritt pulled away from Calvin and grabbed his shirt, pulling it up. Calvin’s many years at the gym had paid off and Emeritt let his hand slide down taught muscles. Ducking his head, Emeritt sucked one of Calvin’s nipples into his mouth. Calvin bit back a moan; worried that someone would hear them  
.  
Emeritt groaned as he sucked on the little nub, sliding one hand down to cup Calvin through his jeans. Calvin’s head fell back and he groaned as he slid his fingers through Emeritt’s hair. “God damn, Cal,” Emeritt groaned, pulling Calvin off the sink and kissing down his stomach. He jerked open Calvin’s jeans and shoved them down. Calvin’s cock was half hard and slowly growing harder as Emeritt stared at it. 

Emeritt leaned forward, running his tongue up the inside of Calvin’s thigh. “Emeritt,” Calvin groaned, pushing his hips forward. Emeritt hummed, nipping lightly at Calvin’s hip. Calvin buried his fingers into Emeritt’s hair, turning his body towards him. Emeritt allowed Calvin to turn, nudging the man’s cock with his nose.

Calvin’s hips jerked when Emeritt’s tongue slid over his cock. “Fuck,” Calvin groaned when Emeritt took the head of his cock into his mouth. The wet heat had his cock fully erect and he moaned before he could stop himself. Emeritt hummed in approval and slid his fingers around Calvin’s hips, urging him to thrust forward. Calvin complied, pushing forward and sliding more of his cock into Emeritt’s mouth. 

He continued to push, waiting for Emeritt to stop him. The man merely tightened his hold on Calvin’s hip and pushed his head forward. Calvin looked down to watch his cock disappear between those full lips. When Emeritt’s nose brushed against his skin, Calvin paused and watched Emeritt’s lips tightened and release around his cock as he sucked. Sliding his hand around Emeritt’s neck, he felt the bulge where his cock sat deep in the man’s throat.   
Calvin moaned as he pulled his hips back, his fingers feeling is own cock slide out of Emeritt’s throat. Emeritt moaned as Calvin’s cock slid out of his mouth, his hazel eyes looking up at Calvin as he gave he head a small nip.  
Calvin’s hand tightened in Emeritt’s hair and he pushed forward a little harder. Emeritt took him again; his hazel eyes growing darker the deeper Calvin pushed his cock. Calvin pulled out again; bucking his hips forward and forcing himself back into Emeritt’s mouth. The man took him back into his mouth easily and Calvin nearly lost himself to the erotic sight.

He pulled back again, sliding his cock out of Emeritt’s mouth and tugging on his shirt. Emeritt got back to his feet and crushed their mouths together. Calvin whimpered, tugging at Emeritt’s jeans as he tried to get them open.

“Wait,” Emeritt whispered when Calvin got his pants undone. Emeritt pulled back slightly and dug into one of his jacket pockets. He let his jacket fall off his shoulders and easily threw it over one of the bathroom stall doors. He dropped a packet of lube and a condom on the counter and kissed Calvin again. “Take off one of your shoes,” he whispered against Calvin’s lips.

“What?” Calvin asked, pulling back to look at the man.

“I said, take off one of your shoes. I can’t fuck you like this,” Emeritt growled, pointing at Calvin’s left foot. 

“How the hell can you not fuck me like this?” Calvin demanded as he toed off his left shoe. Emeritt didn’t reply, bending down to push Calvin’s pants and sock off his leg. “This is weird,” Calvin muttered.

“Shut up,” Emeritt growled, shoving Calvin against the counter, pushing on him until he leaned backwards. Wrapping a hand around Calvin’s left thigh, Emeritt pulled his leg up until Calvin’s leg was hooked over the crook of his arm and Calvin was standing on his toes. Calvin placed his hands on the counter to steady himself and Emeritt grabbed the packet of lube and tore it open with his teeth.

“Fuck,” he muttered a curse when he realized he was out of fingers.

“Here,” Calvin grunted, taking the lube from him and squeezing some onto his fingers. He set the lube on the counter as Emeritt’s hand disappeared between them. Calvin’s head fell back when two of Emeritt’s fingers pushed into him. Emeritt’s fingers shuttled in and out of him, twisting and stretching. Calvin tried to move his hip, but found he was restrained in this position. “Please, Emeritt,” he groaned.

“I need more lube,” Emeritt rasped when he removed his fingers. Calvin’s hand shook as he picked up the condom. He tore it open with his teeth and handed it to Emeritt as he reached for the lube. He emptied the little packet into Emeritt’s hand and watched at the man prepared himself. 

Using the hand that was holding up Calvin’s leg, Emeritt grabbed his ass and guided him down. Calvin moaned when the head of Emeritt’s cock pressed into him and he let his right foot settle back on the floor. Emeritt pushed forward, burying himself completely. He placed a kiss on Calvin’s shoulder and shifted his hips.

“God, just fuck me,” Calvin whimpered as the cock inside him shifted. Emeritt groaned and hiked Calvin back up until he was on his toes again. 

“This is going to be damn quick,” Emeritt growled.

“Good, because I’m going to fucking come in a second. Besides, you have plenty more tries to make it last,” Calvin whispered, pressing his lips to Emeritt’s cheek. 

“I better,” Emeritt pushed Calvin back again, setting his ass on the counter. He set his free hand on top of Calvin’s and gripped his wrist as he pulled out and shoved himself back in. Calvin let loose a surprised cry and slapped his hand over his mouth while Emeritt thrust again. His ass bounced on the counter with the force of each thrust and he could barely muffle each shout.   
Emeritt nipped Calvin’s chin, nudging his hand and kissing him hard. Calvin screamed into Emeritt’s mouth as he tried to push down onto his cock. His body burned with need and he felt his cock twitch. Precome beaded at the tip of his cock and slowly slid down the shaft, dripping off his balls as Emeritt continued his brutal pace.

“Emeritt,” Calvin groaned, releasing his grip on the counter. He slid his hand around Emeritt’s body and gripped his ass tightly. Emeritt could only groan, before crushing their lips together. Calvin’s balls tightened and he felt a growing pleasure building in his stomach. His grip tightened on Emeritt’s ass and he buried his face in Emeritt’s neck. 

He bit down on the sensitive skin as he came, drawing out a low moan from Emeritt as his hips snapped forward and stopped. The man let out a string of curses as he came, his entire body taught. When he finally relaxed, he pulled out of Calvin and released his leg. Calvin had to grip the counter for several seconds before he could find his balance. Emeritt was leaning against the counter next to him, panting hard.

“My place?” Calvin panted, reaching for some paper towels to clean himself up with. Emeritt lifted his head so he could look up at him, his hazel eyes turning a deep green color that sent a shiver up Calvin’s spine. His cock also responded, already ready for another round.

“Yeah, your place,” Emeritt breathed. He accepted the paper towels from Calvin and began to clean himself off. Calvin pulled his pants back on and began working on his sock and shoe. When he straightened up, Emeritt was tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning them back up. 

He tossed out the paper towels and took a step towards Calvin. Wrapping his hand around the back of his neck, Emeritt pulled him down and kissed him deeply. “Let’s go before I’m forced to fuck you again in the bathroom.” 

Emeritt slid his hand into Calvin’s and unlocked the door. He peaked out to make sure no one was nearby and slipped out, pulling Calvin behind him. The bartender was nowhere in sight and the waitress was chatting with two customers at the other end of the room. They managed a clean getaway and hailed a cab. Calvin gave the man his address and settled back in the seat. His shoulders were pressed to Emeritt’s and their hands were still intertwined. 

He glanced over at Emeritt and smiled when the man turned his head. “So,” Emeritt whispered, “where’s the first place we get to fuck in your house?”

“There’s a bench on the covered porch I would love to lay you out on,” Calvin whispered, stealing a quick kiss. 

Emeritt smiled and nipped at Calvin’s lower lip. “Then we'll start there and work our way inside.”


	10. Roommates

Parker reread the same page of his book yet again when something crashed downstairs. He flinched when laughter floated up from the bedroom below and turned his music up, trying to read the page he had been stuck on. A cry from downstairs made him jump and he slapped the book down onto the bed. Rolling off the bed, Parker grumbled angrily and stormed across the room.

He’d had a bad day and it had ended in a damn bar with a guy three years younger then him turning him down because he was ‘too old’ for the guy’s taste. Too old? When the fuck did twenty-five become too old? Stomping down the stairs, Parker slid around the stairs and headed towards Patrick’s room. He shoved open the door, ready to yell at the man, but what he saw made him stop short. 

Their other roommate, Mitch, was on his knees, his hands tied to the headboard. Patrick was on his knees behind him, his face buried between the cheeks of Mitch’s ass. Parker stared at the two on the bed, his jeans immediately getting tight and the little bastard from the bar slipping right out of his mind. He had no idea his roommates had been fucking each other and he forced away the urge to join them.

Mitch’s head turned towards the door, his glossy brown eyes looking up at Parker. He moaned Patrick’s name, trying to pull away from the man. “What?” Patrick groaned, his Irish accent thick. He pushed himself up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking curiously at Mitch.

He turned his head, his green eyes widening in surprise. “Parker,” he said, staring at the man standing in the doorway. 

Parker opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to think of something to say. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his erection. “You two are being really loud,” he said, his voice shaky. 

Patrick gave him an apologetic smile that didn’t look very convincing. He patted Mitch’s ass and crawled off the bed. He strode naked over to Parker and looked up at him. “We’re sorry, Parker. We know you’ve been stressed lately.” He reached out and ran a finger over the back of Parker’s hand. “Mitch caught me jerking off and started taunting me about it.”

“I really don-” Parker started.

“He told me,” Patrick said loudly, cutting him off, “that it was sad I couldn’t find myself a guy to fool around with. I asked him the same question and we both decided it was better to fuck each other then to exert all that energy to go out and find someone.” Patrick’s green eyes slid down Parker’s body, landing on the bulge in his jeans.

Parker jerked back, batting Patrick’s hands away when the man reached for him. “Look, I don’t want the story, just keep quiet.”

“Alright,” Parker nodded, “we’ll keep quiet. But…” Patrick looked up at him and smiled, “if you ever wanted to join in, I’m sure Mitch would let you fuck him.” 

Patrick glanced at the man on the bed and Parker couldn’t keep himself from looking up. Mitch whimpered and rolled his hips. “Parker, you can join us if you want. So long as you get Patrick to shove his tongue in my ass again.”

“His ass does taste pretty good if you want a taste,” Patrick raised an eyebrow at Parker, smiling evilly.

“Look, I don’t want to join, I just want a little quiet,” Parker growled, his cold green eyes glancing between the two.

“OK,” Patrick shrugged, turning back around. “If you decide to change your mind, you know where to find us.” He walked back to the bed, swaying his hips in a tantalizing manner. Parker just grunted and turned on his heels. He stormed back upstairs, refraining from adjusting himself as he climbed the stairs. 

Shoving the door to his room closed, Parker stared at his bed and sighed. His cock throbbed in his jeans and he grumbled in frustration. Sitting down on his bed, Parker looked over at his discarded book. His cock throbbed again and he looked down at himself. Fuck he wished he could have convinced the guy at the bar to at least suck his cock in the bathroom. A moan rose up from the room below and Parker glanced at the floor. The image of Mitch and Patrick on the bed surfaced in his mind and he unconsciously unbuttoned his jeans. When his fingers brushed over his cock, his green eyes glanced around the room nervously. Though he hadn’t lived at home for over seven years, he still worried his mother was going to suddenly appear and punish him for touching himself. 

Running his hand through his curly auburn hair, Parker glanced at his dresser. He contemplated on whether or not he should go to bed and forget about his aching cock. Another moan filtered into his bedroom, along with a cry for Patrick to give more.

Parker rolled his eyes and pushed off the bed. He shoved his jeans off his hips and kicked them across the room. He crossed the room in two long strides and jerked open the top drawer of his dresser. Shoving his boxers out of the way, Parker grabbed the small bottle of lube he kept hidden and turned around. 

Stalking back to the bed, Parker jerked off his shirt and opened the bottle. Pouring some lube onto his hand, he sat on the bed and took hold of his cock. He didn’t let himself enjoy it as he quickly worked his shaft in his hand. Seconds later his breath stuttered and he came, grunting in annoyance when hot come hit his chest. He looked down at himself and scowled. Now he needed to wash before he went to bed.

~~~  
Parker shifted uncomfortably, groaning as he was jerked awake from his restless sleep. He tried to settle back onto his bed and relax, but his body was tense and his skin felt hot. He shifted onto his back, feeling his stiff cock slide across his stomach. He grunted in frustration and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to be awake and he really didn’t want to think about the dream that caused him to wake up so suddenly. 

He took a deep breath, feeling his body relax and he started to doze. He was just about to slip back into sleep when a startled cry tore from his mouth when something hot encompassed the head of his cock. He sat up quickly and threw off his sheets. His green eyes widened when Mitch looked up at him with innocent brown eyes as he pushed more of Parker’s cock into his mouth.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” Parker growled. He reached for Mitch, pausing when his fingers brushed over the man’s brown hair. His eyes lingered on the full lips sliding over his cock and he had to force down the urge to hold Mitch’s head down and force him to suck his cock until he came violently. “Mitch,” he growled through gritted teeth, “get off!”

Mitch gave him a low hum and pulled more of Parker’s cock into his mouth. Parker let out a string of curses when his hips jerked. He had only been living with Mitch and Patrick for a few months and he had been fighting with these kinds of thoughts since day one. Now he was stuck in this nightmare that was suddenly his reality and he didn’t know what to do. He gasped as pleasure shot through him and he weakly shoved against Mitch’s shoulder. 

“Come on, Parker,” Patrick whispered, sliding onto the bed. He was naked and so was Mitch, which made Parker feel very uncomfortable. “Can’t you enjoy it for once?”

“Right, getting fucking jumped in bed is a good reason to enjoy this,” Parker gasped again when Mitch’s tongue slid over the head of his cock, dipping into the slit.

“Jumped?” Patrick’s green eyes darted between Parker and Mitch. “I thought I told you to be subtle,” he said, cocking his head as he watched Mitch. 

Mitch looked up at him, his brown eyes wide. He tried to say something, but it came out garbled since his mouth still wrapped around Parker’s cock. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Patrick scolded, rolling his eyes. “Didn’t your mother teach you manners,” he muttered under his breath.

Mitch’s full lips moved back up Parker’s cock, pausing at the head to give it a flick of his tongue before he pulled away. “I was too subtle,” Mitch replied, his voice thick. He wrapped a hand around Parker’s cock and pumped the shaft while he spoke. “There was no jumping and he didn’t know I was here until I got that thick, gorgeous cock in my mouth.” Mitch gave the head of Parker’s cock a small kiss and he smiled. “You taste so good.”

“God dammit, Mitch,” Parker groaned. He badly wanted to grab the man by the hair and force his cock back between his lips. 

“Do it,” Mitch challenged, giving Parker a knowing smile. “You want me to suck your cock? Make me.” 

“You’re insane,” Parker gritted, shuttering when Mitch pulled away. He dropped his hands onto the bed and gripped the sheet’s tightly. 

“Pity,” Patrick sighed, “I really wanted to ride your cock.” He gave Parker a pat on the shoulder and scooted towards the edge of the bed. Mitch waited quietly; looking up at Parker expectantly, as if he knew Parker was going to change his mind. 

“Hell,” Parker hissed, letting go of his resistance. He reached out and roughly grabbed a handful of Mitch’s hair, pulling him back towards his cock. Mitch smiled and opened his mouth, letting Parker shove his cock into his mouth. 

“So glad you changed your mind,” Patrick whispered, sliding back across the bed and kissing Parker’s shoulder. Parker grunted, pushing his hips up and forcing his cock deeper into Mitch’s mouth. Mitch moaned, swallowing Parker’s cock as he cupped his balls. “OK, I want in on this.”

Patrick slid around Parker’s body and extracted Parker’s hand from Mitch’s hair. Pushing Mitch out of the way, Patrick’s rosy lips latched onto the head of Parker’s cock. Parker groaned again, watching the new mouth suck him off. Instead of sitting back, Mitch shifted forward and latched onto the shaft of Parker’s cock.

“God dammit,” Parker huffed, sliding his fingers through Patrick’s hair. Patrick hummed, sliding his lips down Parker’s shaft, bumping against Mitch’s lips. Mitch gave an annoyed growl, but pulled away. He slid further between Parker’s legs, his tongue curling under one of Parker’s testicles. Parker’s knees popped up when Mitch drew his balls into his mouth and he spread his legs wider to give the two men more room. 

“Guys,” Parker panted. “I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Mitch grunted, shoving Patrick out of the way. Mitch slid his tongue over the head if Parker’s cock, followed closely by Patrick’s mouth. The two took turns sucking on the head of Parker’s cock, Patrick’s hand moving swiftly over the shaft. Mitch rolled Parker’s balls in his hands, squeezing and tugging on them until Parker began to squirm. 

A slow curl started in Parker’s gut and he felt his entire body begin to tense. He curled one hand into Patrick’s red hair and the other into Mitch’s brown hair, holding onto them tightly. Both men managed to get their mouths wrapped around the head of Parker’s cock and Patrick gave the shaft of Parker’s cock a small squeeze.

Parker bit off a sharp cry as he came, his green eyes glued to the two men crowded between his legs. Mitch had managed to get his mouth around Parker’s cock, drinking down his come. Patrick grunted as he shoved Mitch away, spraying come across both their cheeks before he could get Parker’s cock into his mouth.

He managed to suck down a mouthful of come before Mitch was pushing him away, eager for another taste. Parker watched the two with glazed eyes, his legs trembling as his body relaxed. He collapsed against the headboard and drew in a long breath. 

Patrick and Mitch sat up and Patrick curled a hand around Mitch’s neck, pulling him forward for a kiss. Patrick’s thumb slid across Mitch’s cheek, wiping away the come that had landed there. He pulled away and pushed his thumb into Mitch’s mouth. Mitch moaned, sucking on the digit. Patrick smiled, licking the rest of Parker’s come off Mitch’s cheek.

“No wonder the two of you are fucking each other,” Parker panted, his cock throbbing happily as he watch the two kiss.

“We are pretty talented,” Patrick giggled. “So,” he drew out sliding over to Parker and pressing their lips together. Parker no longer resisted, pushing his tongue into Patrick’s mouth and curling his fingers into the man’s hair. “So,” Patrick started again when they separated, “you going to fuck us now or make us go back to bed?”

Parker glanced between Patrick and Mitch, a small smile tugging at his lips. “You’ll have to give me a moment. It’s been a while since I’ve had my dick sucked like that. I don’t think I can get it up so quickly.”

“I think we can live for a few more minutes,” Patrick laughed. He turned and tackled Mitch, nearly throwing the two of them off the bed. Mitch flailed, laughing loudly as Patrick sat on top of him. Patrick smiled mischievously down at Mitch, running his hands over Mitch’s chest. Mitch gasped when Patrick pinched his nipples and he arched his back.

Parker watched Patrick lean forward and wrap his mouth around one of Mitch’s nipples and he reached down to touch himself. His cock was still a little sensitive from the amazing blowjob he had just received, but it wasn’t enough to keep him from wrapping his fingers around himself. 

Patrick had managed to flip him and Mitch over without falling off the bed, spreading his legs so Mitch could settle between them. Patrick’s fingers dug into Mitch’s hips as he pushed up into the man. Mitch moaned and the sound sent a jolt straight to Parker’s cock. Parker immediately thought about joining them and he didn’t hesitate to do so. 

He let his half hard cock go and pushed onto his hands and knees, crawling towards Mitch. When he reached the man, he grabbed his hips and pulled him up onto his knees. Parker leaned forward, dragging his teeth across Mitch’s ass. “Oh god, please do what I hope you’re going to do,” Mitch begged, pushing Patrick’s legs apart further as he spread his knees. 

“What is it you would like me to do?” Parker growled, biting down on Mitch’s ass. 

“What ever you damn well please. I’m not picky,” Mitch murmured against Patrick’s lips. 

“You whore,” Patrick laughed, his accent slurring the words together. 

“This is a one night thing,” Mitch scowled. “I don’t normally give it away for free.”

“No, you usually give it away for a hot fudge sundae and a pretty face,” Patrick began to snort as his laughter became uncontrollable.

“Shut up,” Mitch muttered, grabbing a handful of Patrick’s hair and kissing him roughly to shut him up. Patrick still shook with laughter even with Mitch’s tongue attempting to choke him. Parker rolled his eyes and set his hands on Mitch’s ass. He leaned forward, nudging Mitch’s balls, running his tongue up the seam and continuing up until his tongue circled Mitch’s entrance.

Mitch moaned against Patrick’s lips, pushing back against Parker. Parker sucked two fingers into his mouth, covering them with saliva before slipping them into Mitch. Mitch’s moan choked off into a cry and he tightened around the two fingers inside him. Parker slid his fingers in and out of Mitch’s ass, twisting them and pushing them apart, stretching Mitch’s willing body. 

I don’t think I have any condoms,” Parker realized, shoving himself backwards and putting some distance between himself and the other two men. He hadn’t even thought about searching for protection before getting all hot and bothered. Then again, he wasn’t entirely awake when the hot and bothered began.

“It’s OK,” Mitch cooed, siting up and tilting his head back so he could look at Parker. His brown eyes were close to black and he bit his lower lip as he stared at Parker. “I know you’re clean and we don’t need protection. Just the lube sitting on the table there,” Mitch nodded at the bedside table.

Parker looked him over for a moment, knowing Mitch was right. He hadn’t really had sex in a while and he knew Mitch and Parker wouldn’t be fucking if one of them had something. He reminded himself that he had gone without condoms before and that it honestly wasn’t a big deal to do it again. Not when every dream he had of this very moment ended right here with him waking up. Keeping his eyes on Mitch and Patrick, Parker reached out and grabbed the bottle. 

Patrick pushed himself up onto his elbows, his green eye meeting Parker’s as he wrapped his mouth around Mitch’s nipple. His hand slid down Mitch’s side and he leaned back enough so Parker could see him wrap his hand around Mitch’s cock. Mitch moaned, his back arching as Patrick stroked him. Parker’s cock gave a pleased throb and he scooted back over to the two.

An idea came to him as he dropped the bottle of lube onto the bed and he roughly grabbed Patrick’s knees, dragging him back down to the bed. Patrick gave a surprised cry as he was pulled down and Mitch grunted when the hand on his cock tugged a little too hard. 

Parker slid up behind Mitch, wedging his hard cock between his ass cheeks. He set one hand on Mitch’s stomach and grabbed handful of Patrick’s red hair with the other. He roughly pulled Patrick’s head up, lining his lips up with the head of Mitch’s cock.

Patrick looked up at him with wide, curious eyes and a slow grin spread across his face. “Suck his cock,” Parker commanded, his voice low and gravelly. Patrick didn’t hesitate as he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Mitch’s cock. Parker let Patrick bob his head a few times before tightening his grip on his hair. He forced Patrick’s lips forward, watching Mitch’s cock disappear.

When Patrick’s nose pressed against the dark curls of Mitch’s pubic hair, Parker held him there for several second. Patrick held still, his throat moving as he swallowed the shaft in his mouth. Parker groaned, grinding his cock against Mitch’s ass. Mitch was panting heavily, his fingers digging into Parker’s thigh as he tried to hold still.

Parker jerked Patrick’s head back, pulling his mouth off of Mitch’s cock. He gave Patrick a moment to catch his breath before pushing Mitch’s hips forward. He forced Mitch’s cock back into Patrick’s mouth, forcing it back down his throat. 

“You better fuck me soon or it’s going to be too late,” Mitch whispered, his hips wiggling against Patrick’s face.

“If I fuck you now it’s going to be hard, fast and fucking dirty,” Parker growled, gripping Patrick’s hair tighter when he tried to move. 

Mitch looked up at him with glazed brown eyes and a small smile pulled at his lips. “You make it as dirty as you want, baby.”

Something inside Parker snapped and he released Patrick’s hair and gripped Mitch’s hips tightly. He dragged Mitch backwards and then threw him face down onto the bed. He pushed his weight down onto Mitch, curling one hand into his brown hair and shoving his face into a pillow.

He messily lubed his cock as he shoved Mitch’s shoulders down and forced his ass further into the air. He set one knee beside Mitch’s hip and forced the other between his legs. In one quick motion, Parker pushed himself into Mitch’s body. Mitch gave a small grunt of pain, but his body relaxed and let Parker in. 

Parker didn’t give him time to adjust as he pulled back and used their position and his weight to drop back onto Mitch’s body, forcing his cock back inside. “Your dominance side is fucking hot,” Patrick whispered from behind him, biting roughly on Parker’s shoulder. 

The pain only spurred Parker on further as he worked up a fast and brutal pace. Mitch had managed to turn his head, Parker’s hand now splayed across his cheek and still pushing him down into the pillow. With each hard thrust downward, Mitch let out a quick cry. His hands scrabbled to find leverage, but Parker grabbed his right arm and forced it behind him, holding it painfully against Mitch’s back.

“Fuck,” Mitch cried, the fingers of his free hand gripping the bottom of the pillow his head was on. “Come on, I know you can go harder.”

“You wanna fucking walk ever again?” Parker ground out, changing the angle of his thrusts and forcing himself deeper.

“I don’t need to walk if you’re going to keep fucking me like this,” Mitch cried out, trying very hard to move his hips. Parker angled his hips further, wrapping his hand around Mitch’s mouth and driving down into him. Mitch’s whole body jerked and he screamed against the palm of Parker’s hand.

Beads of sweat were rolling down Parker’s back as he forced himself to keep the rhythm he had started. He knew if he let himself go he would hurt Mitch. It had been a while since he had had someone willing to submit completely to him and he knew the damage he could do when he let his need takeover. 

Parker felt fingers slid between his ass and he breathed heavily through his nose when he felt Patrick’s fingers press against his entrance. Patrick licked up the back of his neck, his fingers teasing and pushing. Parker wasn’t usually on the receiving end, but he was very willing to let Parker finger his ass right now.

Patrick seemed to have heard his thoughts because he forced his fingers into Parker’s body, curling them so his blunt nails dragged against sensitive skin. Parker let out a sharp cry and his restraint was quickly beginning to slip. He rammed his cock into Mitch and he felt a sharp pain in his palm where Mitch bit down.

Pulling his hand away from Mitch’s face, Parker took hold of his hips and dragged him back. Patrick’s fingers moved swiftly in and out of him, spreading open as they pushed back in and stretching the tight muscles. Mitch set his hand flat on the bed, holding himself up as Parker slammed into him.

“Parker,” Mitch screamed, his body trembling. Parker could feel his release closing in on him and he reached under Mitch to grab his cock. His own cock was pulsing with each fast heartbeat and he felt his balls begin to tighten. Patrick’s fingers pushed back into him, hooking when they found his prostate and he pressed down hard.

Parker let out an animalistic roar as he came hard into Mitch. Hot come streamed over his fingers as Mitch came and his body clamped down on Parker. The tight hold on his cock sent more jets of come spurting from his cock. Parker looked down at Mitch’s taught body, holding him still as the two of them continued to come. 

One last strand of come shot between Parker’s fingers and Mitch slid forward, pressing his forehead against the wall. Parker got his fingers working and he pulled them away from Mitch’s hips, seeing the beginning of bruises forming on his skin. He reached behind him and pulled Patrick’s fingers from his body before sliding backwards and onto his ass. 

His cock bounced against his thigh and he winced as the sensitive skin protested. He badly wanted to touch himself to stem off the odd feeling, but the thought of adding more stimulation made him flinch. Patrick threw a leg over his hips and straddled him. He had the bottle of lube in his hand and he popped the cap.

Parker protested when he drizzled cold lube over the hot skin of his cock, but he was too tired to put any force behind the words or stop Patrick. He shivered when Patrick wrapped his fingers around his half hard cock. 

“What are you doing?” Parker groaned when Patrick pushed the head of his cock against his entrance. 

“Oh, I like this part,” Patrick smiled, sliding down Parker’s cock. “I like feeling a well used cock inside me, feel it harden again. I like to see you think about how long it will take for your body to respond to the heat around you and what you’ll do to me once you have.”

Parker grunted, shivering at the new stimulation making his sensitive cock throb. His brain wasn’t fully functioning yet as the blood in his body tried to decide whether or not it should return to his cock or help him think through exactly what he wanted to do to Patrick when he was ready again.

A groan from Mitch drew his attention and he looked over at the other man. Mitch was trying to push himself onto his knees and Parker saw him wince several times. “Hey,” he said softly, guilt starting to form inside him. “You OK?”

“Fine,” Mitch replied, his voice rough. He managed to push himself up and he rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen the tension. He looked over his shoulder and Parker was relieved to see that his brown eyes were still alight with pleasure.

“I hurt you didn’t I?” Parker asked dejectedly. 

“Only a little,” Mitch replied with a nod. “But it was a good hurt, not a bad hurt.” He gave Parker a small smile and worked on turning himself around.

“You’re going to be sore tomorrow,” Parker told him, reaching out to give Mitch a hand.

“I’m going to be sore for the rest of my life,” Mitch muttered, grasping Parker’s arm and using it to drag himself over. He threw his arms around Parker’s shoulders and nestled his face in the crook of his neck. “I’d do it again though,” he whispered in Parker’s ear.

“I kind of wished you would say that,” Parker smiled, kissing Mitch’s temple.

“Yeah, but you need to get laid more often first,” Mitch snorted. “Another round like that and I’d be down.”

“We cold take him to the toy store,” Patrick piped up. “I’m sure Harley’s got something for him to play with.”

“You mean that tiny store in the gay district you two are always talking about?” Parker looked between the two, gasping when Patrick rolled his hips. 

“Yeah,” Mitch laughed against his neck. “It might be good for you to visit with us.”

Parker nodded, giving his hips a jerk and causing Patrick to squeak. Patrick smacked his chest and rolled his eyes. Parker slid an arm around Mitch’s waist and pulled him closer. “So,” he whispered into Mitch’s ear, “what do you think I should do to Patrick when I’m ready.”

Mitch laughed lightly and turned his head so his lips brushed against Parker’s ear. “I might have an idea.”


	11. Housekeeping

Damen pushed open the door to the large home, sidestepping the four Corgis that dashed out the door. He headed down the hall and into the kitchen, shaking his head at the sight that met him. Dishes were piled in the sink, the dishwasher was empty and there were pots and pans strewn across the stove. Leaving the dirty kitchen, he headed into the living room.

Damen sighed when he found clothes strewn across the furniture. Setting his bag of cleaning supplies on the floor, Damen plucked a pair of jeans off the couch and draped it over his arm. He tossed three shirts over his arm; his nose wrinkling when he picked up a jock strap he was certain didn’t belong to Exton. 

“You’re early,” came a deep voice from the stairs.

“And you’re a slob,” Damen called back. A deep laugh made Damen smile and he straightened up from pulling a pair of socks out of a drawer to look at Exton. The man smiled at him, running a hand through his mussed blond hair. His light blue eyes sparkled as he watched Damen clean up his mess. He strode into the living room, bending down and lifting a shirt off the floor. 

“I have a proposition for you,” he said softly, tossing the shirt at Damen.

“Does it have to do with you cleaning your own house and me getting a day off?” Damen asked cheerfully. 

“Unfortunately, my mother never taught me how to clean, so I would be useless at it,” Exton gave him a shy smile.

“Never to late to learn,” Damen laughed, carrying his armful of clothes to the stairs. “How many men did you bring home last night?”

“Just a few,” Exton replied, following behind. “They all didn’t get to ride the rollercoaster though.”

“You’re calling it a rollercoaster now?” Damen asked curiously, a teasing smile pulling at his lips. “I would have called it a carousel the last time I rode it.”

“Ha-ha, you’re hilarious,” Exton replied flatly. Damen made a face and tossed the clothes into the overflowing hamper. He picked up the basket, pushed his way past Exton and headed for the laundry room. He separated the whites, darks and towels and tossed the towels into the washing machine. 

“Are you going to stalk me around the house?” Damen asked, glancing back at Exton. 

“You never heard my proposition,” Exton smiled, stepping into the laundry room. 

Damen sighed and turned around. “OK, I’m listening.” Exton’s soft smile turned mischievous and he quickly grabbed Damen’s hand and pulled him out of the laundry room. “Wait, I didn’t turn the machine on,” he protested. 

“This will only take a few minutes,” Exton replied, pulling Damen into the guest bedroom. He released Damen’s hand and hurried over to the closet. He pulled out a box and walked back over to Damen, smiling excitedly. “Take your clothes off.”

“You’re not going to make me wear that maid outfit again are you?” Damen crossed his arms over his chest, his charcoal eyes watching Exton warily. “Don’t get me wrong, the sex was great afterwards, but it’s a little embarrassing walking around in a skirt that didn’t even cover my cock.”

“Well if you didn’t like that, you might not like this.” Exton opened the box and pulled out a harness. “I do promise that this will feel much better,” he dropped the box and held the harness out for Damen to see. 

“Is… is that a butt plug?” Damen asked, taking a confused step back.

“I want you to wear it while you clean today,” Exton said softly. “I don’t have anything to do until tonight and I always enjoy watching you clean.”

“That’s because you like to catch me when I’m bent over scrubbing the tub,” Damen replied flatly. 

“If I recall, you enjoyed scrubbing the tub with my tongue in your ass,” Exton reached out and pulled Damen’s shirt over his head. 

“It took me significantly longer to clean the tub that day,” Damen swatted Exton’s hands away from his jeans. “Actually, it took me hours longer to clean the house that day because you kept interrupting me.”

“By sucking your cock, bending you over the kitchen counter and tonguing your ass, fucking you on the washing machine,” Exton dangled the harness in front of Damen. 

“You had to get a new washing machine after that day,” Damen rolled his eyes. He eyed the harness, noting the cock ring in the front. “You want me to wear that and only that?”

“It’ll be fun and it’ll feel nice and it’ll be hot... for me,” Exton wiggled his eyebrows.

“And what will I get if I agree to this?” Damen demanded.

“You,” Exton smiled, stepping closer to Damen, “get to fool around with me once you’re done.” Damen tilted his head back and looked up at him. Exton bent down and pressed their lips together. “So, what’ll it be?”

“I guess I’ll do it. Considering that if I don’t keep you entertained you’ll just cause more trouble,” Damen chuckled. Exton’s smile grew and he deepened the kiss. His fingers slid into Damen’s jeans and he popped the button. Damen moaned against Exton’s lips, stepping closer when Exton slid Damen’s jeans off his hips. 

“Come on, let me open you up,” Exton whispered, taking Damen’s hand and pulling him towards the bed. Damen smiled and followed him. He crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees when Exton let him go, lowering himself onto his elbows. 

Exton set the harness on the bed and placed one knee on the mattress. He slid his hands up the back of Damen’s thighs and cupped his ass. Exton pressed a kiss to each of Damen’s cheeks before burring his face between them. 

Damen pressed his forehead against the mattress and slid his fingers through his strawberry blond hair. Exton’s tongue teased his entrance, the muscles yielding for him. Damen moaned when Exton’s tongue breached him and he bit his arm to muffle the sound. Exton’s fingers joined his tongue and he worked on stretching the muscles.

“Exton, please,” he whimpered, pushing his hips back. Exton’s teeth grazed over his ass as he moved his fingers in and out of Damen’s body. With one last flick of his tongue, Exton pulled away. The harness slid out of Damen’s view and he turned his head to look at what Exton was doing. 

Exton leaned over him, and turned Damen on his side. Exton hooked his arm under Damen’s knee and lifted his leg, setting it against his chest. Damen settled on his side and watched Exton lube the plug. Damen slid his hand down his chest, palming his cock.

Exton laughed lightly, pushing Damen’s hips off the bed. He slid the plug over the cleft of Damen’s ass, pushing the tip against the tight ring of muscles. Damen gasped when he felt the tip of the plug push into him. It had been a few weeks since he had last had sex and he was tight. Exton pushed the plug in slowly, trailing kisses down the back of Damen’s thigh.  
Damen moaned, curling his fingers around his cock. He stroked himself slowly as the plug inched into him. A smile curled his lips when the plug was fully inside him and he clenched around it. “You like it?” Exton whispered, his lips against Damen’s ears.

“Yes,” Damen moaned, his hand moving faster over his cock. Exton positioned the straps and took hold of Damen’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his cock. Exton’s expert fingers replaced Damen’s and he stroked him with the intention of a quick orgasm.

Damen whimpered, pushing his cock into Exton’s hand. Exton’s thumb found the sensitive nerves under the head of Damen’s cock and pressed against it. Damen’s body seized and he clutched painfully at the plug inside him as he came.

Exton moaned against his ear, nudging Damen’s chin and kissing his neck. He pulled the harness up and slid the metal ring over Damen’s cock. Once the harness was buckled and sitting snug against Damen’s skin, Exton patted his ass and climbed off the bed.

He reached for Damen and pulled him up to a sitting position, chuckling when Damen gasped and wiggled his hips. “You going to be able to clean?”

“It’s not the worst thing you’ve made me wear,” Damen stuck his tongue out at Exton and climbed off the bed. It felt weird to walk around, but Damen knew he would get used to it. “So long as this doesn’t turn into me wearing a tail and cat ears I’ll be fine with it.”

“Huh, I never thought of a tail,” Exton said, visibly thinking about the idea.

“Well forget it,” Damen warned. “I’ll do maid outfits, but I draw the line at furry crap.”

“I think furries include bear suits, not tails,” Exton smiled, giving Damen’s ass a firm pat. 

“Well whatever any of it includes, you can forget it.” Damen pointed a finger at him and headed back downstairs so he could get to work. Getting into a stride wasn’t as easy as normal, considering he was fighting with a very frustrating erection while he cleaned. When he finally managed to get his body under control, he was an hour behind schedule and he had to hustle to catch up. 

Several hours later he was in the upstairs guest bathroom, scrubbing the sink when Exton found him again. His soft lips kissed Damen’s shoulder while his fingers pulled open the buckles of the harness. “Enjoying your little pleasure while cleaning?” Exton whispered, using his knee to push Damen’s legs apart.

“I’ve enjoyed it,” Damen whispered, wiping down the faucet. He tensed when Exton slid the butt plug out of him. “You know I’m not done cleaning yet,” Damen glanced up when Exton opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“I need to lube it again,” Exton explained, dropping another kiss on Damen’s shoulder. “If I don’t, it’s going to hurt later.” Damen nodded, wiping the counter dry.

Sliding his hand up Damen’s back, Exton pushed him down so he was bent over the counter. Soft lips moved slowly over Damen’s back and up his side. Fingers slid into him gliding in and out of his slick passage. 

“You’re going to get me hard again,” Damen moaned, pushing up onto his toes. 

“I was hoping you’d been fighting one all day,” Exton chuckled, pushing the slick plug back into Damen.

“I have been,” Damen whimpered, tightening uncontrollably around the plug. Exton gave his half hard cock a few slow strokes before buckling the harness. Exton’s hands settled on Damen’s ass, squeezing gently. “You really do enjoy teasing me don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t call it teasing,” Exton sighed, sliding his hands around Damen’s stomach. “More like… foreplay.”

“And does all your foreplay include harnesses and maid outfits?” Damen teased. 

“Only with you,” Exton breathed out a laugh. “It makes it special.”

“Well I’m glad that exploiting my embarrassment is special and a turn on for you,” Damen replied flatly. He pushed back, forcing Exton to take a step back so he could scoot out from between him and the sink. “If you’ll excuse me mister voyeur, I have a toilet to scrub and your sheets to clean.”

Exton snorted, reaching out to grab Damen’s arm. Damen let the man turn him around and tilted his head back to look at him. Exton leaned down and kissed him soundly before leaving the bathroom. 

Damen continued his work, finishing up in the guest bathroom and moving to the bedroom. Exton never had sex in his own room, he always brought his one-night stands to the guest bedroom so he could leave them and sleep in his own bed when they were done. Even the few long-term relationships Exton had ever had, he had never taken them to his bedroom. 

Damen liked to believe that he was special to Exton, but he knew the reality of it. He knew he was just the housekeeper who let his employer exploit him for sex. He also knew he shouldn’t allow it considering Exton was his boss, but there was no turning him away when Exton got started. 

He walked past Exton’s office, smiling when the man excitedly accepted some deal he had been working on. Damen knew Exton had been working on a new project for work and this was the first day the man had spent at home. Exton worked in the clean energy business and he had been in the field for the last few weeks, overseeing the new turbines being built. He was currently working on a new project and from the sound of it, everything was falling into place.

Damen switched the laundry, piling the dirty sheets in the basket with the rest of the dirty laundry. He turned on the dryer and headed towards Exton’s room. He cleaned the bathroom and hung fresh towels on the towel rack. 

Exton’s bedroom was clean and the only thing he needed to do was change the sheets on the bed. He had just pulled off the comforter when Exton caught up with him again. Damen jumped slightly when Exton’s hands pulled at the buckles on his hips.

Damen placed his hands flat on the bed, letting Exton fight with the harness. He got the ring off and pulled the butt plug out with a gentle tug. The plug was immediately replaced with Exton’s cock, which slid in with ease. Damen moaned, curling his fingers into fists.

Exton rolled his hips, pulling out slowly and sliding back in. Exton kissed the back of his neck, reaching up to curl his fingers around Damen’s neck. There was never anything vicious about the hold and Damen liked that Exton could control his head. 

Damen gasped as the slow slide of Exton’s cock inside him. Sliding his hand down Damen’s thigh, Exton lifted his leg and set his knee on the bed. The change in position changed the angle of Exton’s cock and Damen whimpered when the head of his cock pushed deeper. 

“Exton, please,” Damen whined, pushing his hips back.

Exton moved his hand up Damen’s thigh, curling his hand around the juncture of Damen’s leg and hip, pressing his entire body close to Damen’s. He held still, letting Damen feel his long cock inside him. Damen could feel Exton’s breath against his ear.

“I like it when you beg,” Exton whispered, nipping at Damen’s ear. He tilted his hips forward, pulling back until just the head of his cock was inside Damen, pausing to let the tight muscles grasp him. He slid in just as slowly, keeping the rhythm.

A slow fire began to burn deep within Damen, growing slowly, but strongly. Exton was deliberately avoiding Damen’s prostate, he wanted to draw this out. Most of the time Exton fucked him fast and rough, taking advantage of him several times in one day. There had been only one occasion that Exton had taken his time and Damen knew he could draw it out for a long time.

Damen had always hated waiting for satisfaction, so dredging up the patience when he knew Exton could give him a mind blowing orgasm in minutes was very hard for him. Damen forced himself to uncurl a fist so he could touch himself, but Exton knew what he was going to do and he quickly took hold of both of Damen’s hands and held him down. 

“Exton,” Damen whined, he tugged at his hands, but Exton held tight. 

“You know you can come without touching yourself,” Exton grunted. Damen knew from the change in his voice he was doing all he could to hold himself back and he rolled his hips in hope to spur him on. Exton held firm to the pace he had set, causing Damen to groan in frustration. 

The fire that had been burning in his stomach was merely smoldering, attempting to ignite but failing from lack of stimulation. It was a nice feeling for a while, but Damen was done waiting. He shoved backwards, growling when Exton pulled back with him. 

Exton let out a breathy laugh, sliding slowly into Damen. He pressed his forehead against Damen’s back and Damen could feel the tension in his body. Exton was always up for a quickie fuck, so holding back was just as hard for him as it was for Damen. 

“God you feel so good,” Exton whispered, releasing his hold on Damen’s hands and moving to hold his hips. Damen drew in a shaky breath, Exton sounded like he was longing for this. It wasn’t a tone Damen had ever heard before and he wondered if there was some deeper meaning to it. “So damn good, Damen.”

Damen tried to think of something to say, but Exton’s cock driving into him forced any coherent thought from his mind. Instead, he let out a surprised cry that grew louder the harder Exton pounded into him. The fire finally ignited inside Damen and he pushed his leg further on the bed.

Exton shifted his hips and he finally found Damen’s prostate. “Damen,” Exton gasped, “I need you.”

“You’ve got me right under you,” Damen moaned. He kept his hands in front of him, knowing that Exton liked when Damen came just from his cock inside him. He felt Exton shake his head against Damen’s back, but he didn’t say more.

Damen pushed up onto his elbows and dropped his head, looking down at his cock. A long strand of precome dripped from his cock, followed by another. Exton pushed in hard and Damen felt something snap inside him. He kept his eyes open, letting out a strangled cry as he watched long streams of come shoot out of his cock, hitting his chest, neck and chin. 

Exton gave his own strangled moan, his hips stuttering only for a moment. He forced himself to continue to fuck Damen through his orgasm, along with his own. “Yes, Damen.” 

Damen relaxed and lowered himself onto the bed when Exton’s hand curled around his cock, drawing out his orgasm for a few more moments. He moaned when he felt Exton’s cock slide slowly out of him as he continued to stroke him. Damen rolled himself over, avoiding the mess on the bed so he could stretch out. Exton leaned over him, kissing him softly.

“Are you done with your housework?” he whispered against Damen’s lips.

“No, I still need to vacuum and I would have killed you if you fucked me on a bed I had just made,” Damen snickered. Exton laughed and slid his fingers through Damen’s blond hair. 

“Do you have to work those other four jobs today?”

“No,” Damen shook his head, “I’m off on Thursdays.”

Exton pushed himself up, looking at him in confusion. “You are?”

“Yes,” Damen giggled, touching Exton’s lips. “I do take days off.”

“You’ve never asked me for a day off.”

“If I recall, you told me your mother never taught you how to clean. What would you do if I took a day off?” Damen scrunched up his nose. “What would I do if I took a day off? God this place would be piled up with clothes and dishes. It’ll take me a week to clean up and then I’ll have to do it all over again.”

“I can wash dishes,” Exton scowled.

“Really?” Damen cocked his head. “I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen you put a dish in the dishwasher considering they are all in the sink when I arrive. You know, all you have to do is put the soap in the little spot that says soap and then hit the button that says on. I’m sure a smart man like yourself can handle it.”

“But if I start picking up after myself then you’d be out of a job,” Exton smiled. “Then what would you do with yourself?”

“Probably clean someone else’s house,” Damen shrugged. “Then again, you’re the only one fucking me so I would be out of luck there.”

“I didn’t know that,” Exton replied thoughtfully. Damen opened his mouth to say something more, but Exton silenced him with a kiss. “Why don’t you finish cleaning and I’ll take you out for lunch.”

“As much as I would enjoy that, I do have a lot to get done,” Damen whispered.

“I’m asking for lunch, not a twelve course meal and a soufflé that’s going to take two hours to cook,” Exton chuckled. “Come out with me.”

“OK, but I’m sure you know that you don’t have to fuck me and feed me to make me come back for more.” Damen meant it as a tease, but regretted it when something he didn’t recognize passed over Exton’s face. 

“I know I don’t,” Exton whispered. He stroked Damen’s hair and looked into his grey eyes. “Will you shower with me? Then I promise to let you get back to work so we can go out.”   
Damen nodded, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and paused, looking up into Exton’s eyes. “Why did you say you needed me?” he asked softly. He hadn’t meant to ask it, but after seeing that look, he was curious.

“I just…” Exton looked away quickly. He shook his head, gave Damen a quick kiss and stood up. “It was nothing, just came out in the moment.” He shrugged and turned towards the bathroom. Damen watched him for a moment before following him. He felt like he was missing something, but he didn’t want to pry considering Exton was still his boss. 

Shaking his head, Damen followed the man into the bathroom where he was again lost to Exton’s soft kisses and arousing touches.


	12. Silence

Grayson flipped on the shower and pulled off his shirt. He stepped under the showerhead and tilted his head back, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. A burst of cold air hit his chest and he scrunched up his nose. The bathroom on their floor was always freezing. They were always complaining about it and the housing department promised to fix it, but never did. 

Hands grabbed his shoulders, holding him still when he jumped. His eyes snapped open and he jerked when he found Chris standing in front of him. He belatedly noticed the flashing lights behind the man. Chris gave him a crooked smile, his brown eyes soft and apologetic. He released Grayson’s shoulders and gave him a shrug. 

“Fire alarm,” he signed with his hands. Grayson blinked at him, realizing that the flashing lights meant someone had either burned something or the building was actually on fire. Grayson couldn’t smell anything but the scent of the man in front of him. Earthy, with a hint of leather.

“We need to go,” Chris signed, throwing up his hands when Grayson still didn’t move. Chris rolled his dark brown eyes and reached past Grayson to turn off the water. Chris grabbed the towel hanging on the hook and tossed it over Grayson’s head.

Grayson was momentarily lost while Chris quickly dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his hips. He set Grayson’s hand on his hip and he gripped the ends of the towel to keep it from falling. Chris looked Grayson over and reached out to grab his elbow. Grayson was dragged out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. 

There were a few stragglers and Grayson realized that they were one of the last out. He felt his face heat as he followed Chris down the stairs. He knew Chris was missing class because of this and he had done it to spare Grayson the embarrassment of being found by a fireman who would yell at him for several minutes until he realized that Grayson was trying to tell him he was deaf and couldn’t hear him. The realization made his heart flutter.

Chris and Grayson had been roommates since freshman year, the two of them never meeting before then. Grayson had the option of rooming in a single, but he wanted to have the whole college experience, which meant a roommate. Grayson had been prepared to have a roommate who either didn’t care, or was pissed because he was living with a deaf guy. 

Chris had been surprised when he met Grayson, but his parents seemed to be more upset about the situation then Chris was. Chris had told Grayson’s parents that he would take care of their son and he had done just that over the last three years. 

Chris had gone above and beyond when it came to helping Grayson. He had even taken sign language classes their first year at school so they could communicate. They had become inseparable, but their friendship hadn’t come without consequences.

Grayson had quickly developed feelings for his roommate… his very straight roommate. The feelings over time had grown into something more then desire and Grayson felt himself suffering when he was with the man.

He still enjoyed Chris’s company, but he couldn’t fight the ache in his chest. He wanted to be more to Chris then a good friend and it was killing him to hold back those feelings. Grayson found himself avoiding his roommate lately, taking refuge in the library under the guise of too much homework. He knew his excuses were hurting Chris too, but he needed to start pulling away, especially because they only had one more year together.

Chris pulled Grayson out through an emergency exit and dragged him across the street. Grayson followed along obediently, glancing around at the people standing on the sidewalk. He pulled his arm out of Chris’s hand when they stopped and looked at the man.

“Were you finished in the shower?” Chris signed. Grayson shook his head, holding tight to the towel around his waist. Chris nodded and looked around at the crowd. Grayson took a moment to admire the man. His face was tanned and he hadn’t shaved that morning and the dark stubble across his face darkened his tanned skin. He was smiling softly at two men who had their arms wrapped around each other, one whispering something into the other man’s ear. The man smiled and turned his head to give the other a quick kiss.

Grayson looked away from the sight, his chest tightening painfully. He turned his attention to two young women who were looking at him. They waved at him, both smiling. Though Grayson couldn’t hear them, he knew they were giggling. 

Grayson gripped the towel tighter around his waist and looked down at his feet. He had never liked when people looked at him. When he was younger it usually meant someone was going to start pushing him around and he ended up shoved in a garbage can or wearing a sign that stated he was a retarded faggot. Even now some people pushed him around, scowling at him and throwing what he assumed were insults he couldn’t hear. 

A hand came into his view and he looked up. The blond women of the group had come over. She smiled at him and started talking. Grayson’s eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Chris. Chris was talking with one of the guys who lived down the hall and Grayson didn’t want to disturb him. 

He turned his attention back to the woman and gave her a small smile. She smiled back, tucking her long hair behind her ear. She started talking again and Grayson concentrated on her lips. He had never gotten the hang of reading lips well. Sometimes he could decipher sentences, but only if someone stood very still and spoke slowly. 

This girl was all over the place, turning her head, waving her hands and speaking too fast for Grayson to understand what words her lips were forming. He attempted to stop her, but she just babbled on. So he stood there silently, smiling softly at her. After several long minutes she paused and stared at him expectantly.

Grayson blinked at her, realizing that she was waiting for an answer. He gave her an apologetic smile and pointed to his ears, shaking his head. The girl looked at him in confusion and he signed to her that he couldn’t hear. The signing only made her angry and Grayson could see that she was going to start yelling at him.

She opened her mouth to do so, but Chris stepped up next to Grayson and she shut her mouth. They both spoke for a quick moment, the girl’s eyes widening when Grayson assumed Chris had explained to her that Grayson couldn’t hear anything she was saying.

Her cheeks darkened and Grayson saw her lips form the word ‘sorry.’ Grayson gave her a small smile and she turned on her heels and shuffled back to her friends. The other two girls looked at her with pity and Grayson felt his stomach churn. Chris touched his arm, and gave him a crooked smile. 

People started moving back into the building and Chris curled his fingers around Grayson’s arm. Grayson followed obediently, smiling when Chris pushed past the crowd around the elevator. Grayson knew he was snapping at the people who were complaining. Granted, Grayson was perfectly capable of climbing the stairs, he was naked and he wanted to get back into the shower as fast as possible. 

Chris left him at the bathroom door, patting him on the shoulder and heading toward their room. Grayson turned on the water and stepped under the spray before the water warmed. He shivered at the cold when he hit his skin. He quickly washed his hair while the water warmed and began on his body.

He let his mind drift back to Chris while he scrubbed his arms and let himself smile. The man was amazing, always there to help Grayson and ready to step in when Grayson needed saving. The man was everything Grayson wanted. Everything but…

Grayson shook his head, refusing to let that thought finish. The image of Chris lingered in his mind and his cock grew hard. Grayson let himself fall into his favorite fantasy. The one where Chris woke him up in the middle of the night, naked, hard and ready to fuck him. 

Leaning his back against the wall, Grayson slid his soapy hand down his stomach and gripped his cock. He stroked himself slowly, imagining that it was Chris touching him. He slid his other behind him and pushed one finger into his ass. Grayson gasped, his hand moving faster over his cock. 

He pushed another finger in, imagining that it was Chris. His hips thrust forward, pushing his cock into his hands and he forced his fingers deeper. He shuddered when he came, squeezing his eyes shut. He worked his cock, drawing out his orgasm for as long as possible. 

Grayson hooked his fingers as he pulled them out and squeezed the head of his cock. He stood with his back against the wall for a moment, feeling his come drip off his fingers. He belatedly noticed the sudden cold that swept around him. He dragged his eyes opened and met Chris’s amused gaze. He flinched and signed several curses as Chris’s shoulders shook with laughter.   
“Sorry to cut you off, but we need to go again,” Chris shrugged. Grayson nodded, reaching up to turn off the water. He pulled his towel out of Chris’s hands and wrapped it around his waist, securing it so he didn’t have to hold it up. Though Grayson was moving on his own this time, Chris still took his arm. 

The flashing lights of the fire alarm made Grayson blink several times. They ran into an RA on their way out and Chris exchanged several words with him. Chris turned back to Grayson and smiled at him.

“There is something wrong with the system,” he signed. “They said we don’t have to go outside. You go back to the room and get dressed. I’ll get your things.” Chris placed his keys in Grayson’s hand and headed back to the bathroom.

Grayson took a deep breath, reminding himself that Chris didn’t know who he was imagining while he was jerking off in the shower. For all Chris knew, Grayson was imagining some random man he had never met before. Grayson pushed open the door to his room and immediately stripped the towel off his waist. He quickly dried off and threw back the covers on his bed. He didn’t feel like going anywhere today. Luckily he didn’t have class until eight tonight. 

He crawled into bed, threw his covers over his hips and buried his face in his pillow. His cock twitched, still sensitive from what he had done in the shower. Releasing his hold on the sheets, Grayson slid his hand down his body. He just wanted to be touched and he was the only one who would do it. 

A burst of wind from the door opening halted his hand and he squeezed his eyes shut. He knew it was Chris; no one else came into their room. Grayson didn’t turn his head to look at the man. He didn’t want to know what he thought about what he saw in the shower. 

He tensed when fingers trailed over his shoulder and down his back. His bed dipped and he felt Chris climb over him. The covers were lifted and Chris’s leg brushed against Grayson’s side as he slid in next to him. Grayson turned his head, but he didn’t open his eyes. Chris’s hands found their way to Grayson’s hips and his fingers curled around the skin. 

Grayson slid his eyes open and he looked into Chris’s amused brown eyes. Grayson rolled his eyes and scowled. “Come to embarrass me?” Grayson signed.

“No,” Chris replied, trying to look hurt and failing. “So what, you jacked off in the shower. Everyone does it.”

“Not everyone needs someone to come get them in the shower when the fire alarm goes off,” Grayson shook his head. Chris shook his head and from the way his chest rose, Grayson knew he was laughing. The sight of his chest also made Grayson realized that Chris had no shirt on. He quirked an eyebrow at Chris when he lifted the covers to see that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

Chris gave him a small smile and tugged at Grayson’s hips until he rolled onto his back. Chris pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Grayson. “There is something I’ve wanted to do,” he signed. His brown eyes watching Grayson as he scooted closer.

“What?” Grayson asked, suddenly suspicious. Chris usually climbed into bed with Grayson and they would hang out together and watch television. This was the first time that Chris had joined him while he was naked. It was also the first time Chris had climbed into bed practically naked himself. 

Chris leaned forward and brushed his nose over Grayson’s. Grayson’s breath caught when Chris moved closer, their lips lightly brushing. Grayson tilted his head back, wondering if he was dreaming. Chris brought their lips together and excitement welled inside Grayson. Chris’s hand brushed his cheek and Grayson opened his mouth. He took a deep breath when Chris’s tongue slid into his mouth.

Chris’s fingers slid into his hair and he suddenly realized that this wasn’t another fantasy, this was real. He shoved Chris away, staring at him with wide eyes. “What are you doing?” Grayson demanded.

“I know who you were thinking about in the shower,” Chris signed. “I tried not to let myself believe that you and I could be a possibility. Then Liam pointed out the way you look at me and I realized that you wanted the same thing I did.”

Grayson stared at him in surprise. “But you’re not gay!”

“No, I’m not,” Chris smiled. “I’m bi, but I only pick men that I would like to start a relationship with. The girls are just for fun.”

“I think you have those confused,” Grayson shook his head.

“I like the girls, but I can’t see myself living with one of them for the rest of my life. I’d rather find a guy to spend my life with,” Chris shrugged. 

“And what is this?” Grayson asked. He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t think of anything. So he waved his hands in frustration. Chris took hold of Grayson’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Chris leaned forward and kissed him again. He released Grayson’s wrists and slid his hands over his chest.

He pulled back from the kiss and pushed up onto his knees. “This is hopefully my chance to build something more between us.” Grayson’s heart beat faster as he watched Chris sign the words. Chris wanted more and he wondered if he could’ve had more sooner if he had just said something. 

Grayson nodded, reaching up to slide his hand over Chris’s face. Chris smiled at him and leaned forward. He nudged at Grayson’s chin and kissed his neck. Grayson tilted his head back and slid his fingers into Chris’s brown hair. Chris dragged his teeth over Grayson’s neck and his hands slid down his sides. Grayson’s breath hitched when Chris’s fingers slid over his stomach, moving precariously lower.

His fingers curled tightly in Chris’s hair and his hips pushed off the bed when Chris’s hands cupped him. Chris’s lips movers against Grayson’s skin and he realized that the man was talking. Grayson didn’t know what he was saying; maybe it was just something he did when he was having sex.

Grayson released his hold on Chris’s hair and slid his hands down his back. Chris’s mouth moved to his shoulder and he latched onto a sensitive spot. Grayson arched into him, rubbing his growing cock against Chris’s hand. His fingers dug into Chris’s hips, unsure of what he should do next. 

Chris pulled away and looked down at him with a small smile. He kissed the tip of Grayson’s nose and moved back onto his knees. “Do you want me to stop?” Chris asked.

Grayson shook his head and reached for Chris again. Chris gently took his hands and kissed his fingers. Grayson’s cock laid across his stomach and he could see Chris’s cock tenting his boxers. Pulling his hand out of Chris’s, Grayson reached out and slid a finger into the waistband of his boxers. He pulled the fabric back and pushed himself up. 

He pressed his forehead against Chris’s stomach and glanced down. Chris’s fingers curled into his hair and he pushed his boxers down. Grayson helped, licking his lips when Chris’s cock was freed from its confines. Chris took hold of Grayson’s hand and guided it to his cock. Grayson happily wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft. 

Grayson lifted his head and placed small kisses over Chris’s taught skin. He stroked the man’s shaft and glanced up to look at Chris’s face. Chris’s eyes were closed, his lips parted and Grayson could feel his chest rising under his lips. Feeling confident, Grayson sucked a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Chris’s chest vibrated with what Grayson hoped was a moan. Chris’s hand tugged in his hair and he flicked his tongue over the taught nub before pulling away. Chris’s brown eyes were shining with lust and he gently stroked Grayson’s hair.

“I want you,” he signed.

“Then take me,” Grayson replied. Chis placed his hand on Grayson’s shoulders and pushed him down. Chris gave him a quick kiss on the lips and climbed off the bed. Chris kicked out of his boxers and moved to his side of the room. Grayson watched him go, his mind processing everything that was happening. 

He was naked in bed and Chris was grabbing lube and a condom so he could join him again. Chris did return, with a bottle and a small box of condoms. Chris leaned down and gently kissed him, his hand curling around his hip. He pushed Grayson, rolling him onto his stomach. Grayson’s hands curled into the sheets and he suppressed a shudder when Chris pulled his hips up. This was the only position he hated, mostly because he couldn’t see even if he turned his head. He fought off the fear and the need to fight Chris. He trusted the man and he knew Chris would take care of him. Chris’s hand never left his hip as he climbed on the bed. Grayson pressed his face against the pillow, closing his eyes and letting his body feel. 

Chris’s touch was gentle, his kisses soft and every move he made, Grayson could easily anticipate. Chris placed a kiss on both sides of Grayson’s ass and pulled away from him completely. The bottle of lube that had slid on the bed and was now pressing against Grayson’s arm and he felt Chris’s fingers slid over his arms when he took hold of the bottle. 

Grayson twisted his torso and looked up at Chris. “You okay?” Chris asked, opening the bottle of lube. Grayson nodded, his hazel eyes watching Chris coat his fingers. Chris dropped the bottle, pulling Grayson’s hips back and forcing him to turn back onto his stomach. 

Grayson gave his control to Chris, knowing that he would take care of him. Unlike the other men who gave him a hard time whenever Grayson refused to let them take him on his hands and knees. Some usually got what they wanted, muscling him into submission. Others took pity and had him on his back. Then again, that was usually the reason why Grayson got a man in his bed. They always pitied him and his horrible disability. That, or curiosity. What would it feel like to fuck a deaf man and once they did, they had bragging rights. 

Chris wasn’t doing this out of curiosity or the ability to brag about it. He was doing it because he actually felt something for Grayson. A finger pressed against the tight ring of muscles at Grayson’s entrance and suddenly, Grayson needed the conformation that this was more then curiosity for Chris.

He shifted quickly and Chris’s hands immediately moved away from him. Grayson twisted again and he looked up at Chris’s worried face. “Did I hurt you?” he signed, his face growing more concerned.

Grayson shook his head and twisted more so he could ask his question. “Do you really want something more than friendship?” he asked. Chris’s brown eyes clouded with confusion for a moment, before they cleared when realization hit him. 

“Gray, I wouldn’t do this to you for fun,” Chris answered. “You mean a lot to me and I don’t want to ruin our friendship, but I also don’t want to throw away the possibility of being more.” He leaned forward and kissed Grayson’s lips. It was a slow kiss and Chris poured all his emotions into it. Grayson returned the kiss with just as much emotion. 

They both smiled when they parted and Grayson rolled back over and spread his legs wider. His body opened for Chris’s fingers and Grayson let himself let go of any fear he still had. Chris spread his fingers, opening Grayson wider.

Grayson rolled his hips, hoping that Chris understood his enjoyment. The other men he had been with had always complained that he was too quiet during sex. None of them seemed to understand that Grayson couldn’t make his voice work any more then he could make himself hear what they were saying. Grayson had found other ways to supplement the noise that seemed to satisfy the men he had been with.

Chris’s lips trailed up his spine as he withdrew his fingers. Chris moved away for a moment and when he returned, he pushed the head of his cock against Grayson’s entrance. Grayson pushed back, rolled his hips and spread his legs wider, but Chris pulled away every time.

Grayson pushed himself onto his elbows and reached behind him. His fingers dragged over Chris’s thigh, digging into the hard flesh. The tips of Chris’s fingers slid over his spine and the head of his cock spread the tight ring of muscles. Grayson gasped, burying his face in his pillow. The stretch was slightly painful, but the slow slide of Chris’s cock eased the pain and enhanced the pleasure. 

Chris leaned over him, kissing the back of Grayson’s neck as he settled deep into him. Grayson let out a long, slow breath and tightened around the cock inside him. Chris’s teeth dragged over his shoulder and he rolled his hips. Grayson pushed back, meeting Chris’s thrusts. He wanted to beg, but he couldn’t extract his hands from the sheets to sign the words.

Grayson felt Chris’s cock pull slowly out of him and he clenched around him. Chris’s fingers dug into Grayson’s hips when he pushed back in. Chris continued his thrusts, slowly pushing in faster. Grayson rolled his hips and pushed up onto his hands. 

He let his head drop and closed his eyes, letting his body rock with Chris’s movements. Chris leaned over Grayson’s body, pushing his chest back into the mattress. His hips picked up the pace and Grayson’s heavy cock began to sway with each thrust. Chris pressed his chest against Grayson’s back and Grayson could swear he felt the man laughing. 

Grayson turned his head to look at the man, but Chris merely kissed him so he couldn’t see his face. Grayson stretched one hand over the sheets and began to smack the mattress. The other men he had been with always complained he was quiet so he supplemented it with smacking the mattress.

Chris’s hand slid down his arm and he laced their fingers together, pinning his hand to the bed. Grayson smiled, he should have known that Chris didn’t need to hear him make noise to know he was enjoying it. Grayson’s body yielded to everything Chris did to him and he loved the feeling of becoming whole with the only man who had ever cared about him. 

Chris’s fingers curled around Grayson’s shoulder and he shifted his hips, driving into Grayson. Grayson’s mouth opened wide when Chris’s cock found his prostate. Chris started a ruthless pace that pinned Grayson’s body to the bed. He managed to lift his hips enough to slid his hand between himself and the sheets and touched his cock. 

He laid his palm across his cock and let Chris’s thrusts rub his cock against his hand. Chris shifted again, dragging his teeth across Grayson’s shoulder. Grayson bit down on the pillow as his back arched and he came in his hand. Chris’s hips collided with his ass and he halted his movements. His body shook against Grayson’s as he came and Grayson reached behind him, gliding his fingers over Chris’s thigh. 

Grayson squeezed his eyes closed, letting Chris’s warmth seep into him. When Chris’s taught body relaxed, Grayson rolled his back and pushed against Chris. Chris’s hand slid between them and he slid himself out of Grayson’s body. 

Grayson rolled over and watched Chris peel off the condom. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting himself feel every stretch of his body. He smiled as he settled further into the bed. A wet washcloth slid over his stomach and he cracked and eye to see Chris climb back into bed with him. Chris settled on he knees beside him, running his fingers through Grayson’s hair.  
Grayson could see Chris’s shoulders jumping and he quirked an eyebrow at him. “You know,” Chris started, his shoulders still shaking with laughter, “for a guy who can’t hear, you sure are loud.”  
“I’m not loud,” Grayson signed, giving Chris a confused look. 

“You groaned loudly the whole time,” Chris smiled.

“Really?” Grayson shrugged. “No one has ever said that before. They always complain that I’m too quiet.”

“Apparently they were doing it wrong,” Chris’s smile turned mischievous. “It’s nice to hear it. You’re very quiet any other time. They told me when I took the class that you might make grunting noises when you signed, but I never hear them. Not until today.”

“Is it loud?” Grayson questioned. Chris smiled and shook his head. He rolled over Grayson’s body and laid down. Taking Grayson’s hands, he brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them. Grayson scooted closer and set his other hand on Chris’s chest. Chris placed a kiss on Grayson’s forehead and he could feel Chris mouth the words ‘I love you’ against his skin. Grayson smiled. It was something Chris said to him several times before. Grayson had always assumed it was one friend expressing their love for another friend. But now, Grayson could tell that those words were now altered to mean something much more. Grayson trailed his fingers over Chris’s chest, writing out the words he couldn’t say over his skin. 

Chris leaned closer, kissing Grayson’s lips and pulled him closer. Grayson tucked his head under Chris’s chin and closed his eyes. Minutes later, Chris tapped him on the shoulder. Grayson opened his eyes and frowned when he saw the flashing lights of the fire alarm.

“We’re going to finish this when we get back,” Chris signed, climbing out of bed and tossing Grayson his pants. “I have a lot more I would like to do to you.” Grayson felt his face heat and a smile pulled at his lips. He pulled on his clothes and hurried Chris out the door, hoping to get back fast so they could continue undisturbed.


	13. All I Wanted Was Coffee

Jacob stared at the back of the head of the man in front of him, ignoring the man to his left. He huffed out a sigh as the man continued to chatter on about his business, his yacht and his ginormous house. Like that was impressive enough to get a date while standing in line for coffee. Jacob gave the man a sideways glance, noting the greasy hair that was slicked back, the sharp lines of his face and the hooked nose and those over confident brown eyes that practically screamed ‘sleazy.’ If that weren’t enough, the outrageous looking suit and the overpriced jacket that didn’t match would do it.

“Look,” Jacob sighed, cutting the man off from his ramblings. “I’m sure you’re a really nice guy, but I’m not really looking for a relationship right now.”

The man gave him a slow smile, one that said he would get Jacob whether he wanted to or not. “Come on, all I’m asking for is one date, the man reached out and slid his hand up Jacob’s arm. No harm in that now is there?”

Jacob rolled his eyes and continued to tune him out. There were only two more people in front of him and then he could get his coffee and get the hell away from this creeper. The woman who had just ordered moved away from the counter and Jacob took a step forward to put some distance between him and the other man. A hand grabbed his wrist and he turned to look at the man, opening his mouth to say something when someone wrapped him up in a hug from behind.

“Hey baby, sorry I’m late,” another man said, sliding his hand down Jacob’s arm and pulling his wrist out of the sleazy man’s grasp. “Got caught up on a phone call.”

Though Jacob was relieved to be rid of one creeper, he wasn’t thrilled to have gained another. He turned his head to say something when a hand came up to cup his chin and the man’s lips pressed to his. Jacob was so stunned by the kiss that his jaw dropped and his mouth was immediately invaded by a wandering tongue. Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, Jacob took the chance to glance at the first man. He looked appalled by the sight and turned stiffly so he was facing the front of the line, shooting annoyed glances at the man kissing Jacob. 

Finally, the man pulled away from the kiss and Jacob stared into amused green eyes. The man gave him another quick kiss on the lips and slid his arm back around Jacob’s waist, pressing his hand against his back. “I’m glad you didn’t order yet. I was worried I would miss you again.”

Jacob could only nod, thankful that the sleazy man’s back was to them. He had been stunned into silence, shocked that the man who had saved him had been the man he had admired for the last week. He had no breath in his body to speak and he shivered when soft lips slid over his ear. He could feel the man smiling as he whispered, “just go with it. Don’t want him to think it’s not real and start talking to you again.”

“Says the man who just molested me,” Jacob muttered. The other man laughed, his breath caressing Jacob’s cheek. He pushed Jacob forward with the hand on his back and brought them right up to the counter.

“What would you like?” the man asked, pulling out his wallet. Jacob was still so stunned that he quickly rambled off his order, noting that the man ordered just a black coffee. The man paid before Jacob could get his own wallet out and a hand took his own, pulling him towards the pick up area.

Jacob pulled away from the man and turned to get a good look at him, tilting his head back so he could see his face. The man was a few inches taller than him and he held himself so well that it made him look even taller. His rounded face was soft as he looked down at Jacob, smiling at him softly. Though Jacob had been watching him for the past week, he never really heard him speak or got close enough to read his body language. The man didn’t look sleazy and there was no part of him that screamed danger. 

Granted he had needed saving, Jacob was sure there was a better way to do it. Jacob caught a glance of the other man watching them suspiciously and he decided that now was probably not the best time to call the other man out on his lie. Instead, he slid up to him and pressed their bodies together.

“You’re damn lucky I needed some help to get rid of him,” Jacob murmured, smiling when the man’s arms wound around his waist. The man returned the smile and leaned down to steal another kiss. Their drink orders were called and the two parted. The man retrieved both orders, nodding to a small table in the far corner. Jacob shrugged and led the way. 

The man set the drinks on the table and slid his chair closer to Jacob’s so their knees touched when he sat down. “I’m just glad you didn’t hit me when I kissed you. I kind of just went for it when I saw you were going to say something.”

“It’s not every day I get hit on by a sleaze ball and kissed by a stranger,” Jacob replied, sipping his latte. 

“I’m Knight by the way.”

“Jacob,” Jacob replied, looking over the man’s long jacket. He could tell there was an expensive tailored suit underneath it, but this suit made Knight look professional, unlike the other man who looked like he would stab you in the back just to make a deal. Knight had an air of authority about him and there was nothing haughty about him. 

Knight smiled and pulled his chair closer, leaning towards Jacob. “Your friend over there is watching, maybe we should give him something to scowl at.” Jacob smiled slightly and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Knight’s. When they pulled away, Knight ran his nose over Jacob’s cheek and kissed his jaw.

Jacob let himself enjoy the attention, knowing it would come to an end soon. “Why don’t you and I go somewhere with a little less audience?” Knight asked, tilting his head towards the man who was still staring at them. Jacob nodded, taking his latte in one hand and standing up. He startled slightly when Knight’s hand slid into his.

The walked out the door together, Knight pulling Jacob down the sidewalk once they were outside. “What are you doing?” Jacob asked suspiciously.

“I am taking you to my office,” Knight replied matter of factly. “I have some paperwork to drop off and I need to tell my secretary to clear my schedule.”

“Clear your schedule for what?” Jacob asked, wondering why he had to accompany the man to his office.

“Well that was clearly the worst first date in the history of dates. I’m thinking a little lunch will make up for it.”

“Wait, what,” Jacob stopped and pulled his hand away. Knight stopped and turned back to look at him. “I thought you were just helping me get rid of that creepy guy. When did I agree to go out with you?”

“You haven’t yet,” Knight looked at him like he was crazy. “That’s why I’m taking you to lunch.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Jacob huffed. “You’re supposed to ask first and then go to lunch.”

“OK,” Knight tilted his head, watching Jacob curiously. “Will you go to lunch with me?”

“No,” Jacob replied immediately. “I don’t do dates and I don’t do relationships.”

“Then what do you do?” Knight asked, the curiosity in his voice growing. 

“I don’t know, sex,” Jacob shrugged. “Less complicated.”

“Alright,” Knight took hold of Jacob’s hand again and started leading him down the sidewalk. “Then I will take you to the office to drop off my paperwork, tell my secretary to clear my schedule and then fuck you over my desk.”

“What?” Jacobs voice pitched slightly higher and he attempted to pull away from Knight. This time Knight tightened his hold, shifting his hand so he could lace their fingers together.   
“You said no dates,” Knight replied, trying to look innocent and failing. Jacob couldn’t hold back a snort; this man was starting to get to him. 

“So fucking me at work is your next best option?” Jacob accused.

“I don’t want to wait or the glory of me saving you will wear off,” Knight waved his free hand around like this was the most obvious thing in the world. “In a few hours I’ll just be the weird guy who kissed you so you could escape Mr. Creepy.”

Jacob shook his head, thinking about a hundred ways to argue that in a few hours Knight would still be the weird guy who kissed him, but there would be sex tacked onto that. Knight took the opportunity to turn and pull Jacob along and hailed a cab. He gave the man the name of a building as he shoved Jacob into the back seat. 

Jacob was pretty sure he should be worried about the man who was dragging him around, but there was something about Knight that was making him curious. He was certainly handsome and he was definitely Jacob’s type. There was also the fact that Knight had saved him form being dragged off by that creepy guy, but it wasn’t enough to have Jacob falling for him. He was about to tell Knight that when he was suddenly crowded against the door. A hand cupped his chin and he found his lips pressed to the other man’s. He put up a small struggle, enjoying that Knight pushed back as they kissed. The kiss went on until the car stopped and Knight pulled away quickly, fishing money out of his pocket. He handed the cabbie a hundred dollar bill and slid out of the car, holding his hand out for Jacob. 

Jacob looked up at him, noting that Knight wasn’t waiting expectantly for Jacob. The look in his green eyes told Jacob he had a choice. He could either take Knight’s hand or shut the door in his face and head home. He took a second to ponder his options, ignoring his better judgment and taking the man’s hand. 

Knight led him across the street and into a large office building. He nodded to the man at the desk and pulled Jacob towards the elevators. Pressing the button, Knight turned back to Jacob. His expression was no longer teasing and Jacob felt a little nervous now that the teasing was gone. “I’ve seen you at the coffee shop before,” Knight admitted, sounding like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I’ve wanted to talk to you a few times. I even tried and chickened out at the last minute. Then I saw that guy talking to you and I saw how creepy he was and I decided to do something about it. So I pretended to be your boyfriend to save you.”

“And I’m very thankful, but the white knight act still isn’t going to get me to go out with you and it’s definitely not going to get my clothes off.” Knight looked at him with wide eyes, apparently this was the first time someone had said this to him. Knight nodded, but didn’t let go of Jacob’s hand, tugging him onto the elevator when it arrived. “Showing me your big fancy office isn’t going to do it either.”

“I don’t expect it to,” Knight replied softly. “That’s not why I’m bringing you up here. I really do need to hand in some paperwork and I’m still going to clear my schedule.”

“And what are you going to do with me?” Jacob asked. 

Knight shrugged, “you’re the one who took my hand.” Jacob nodded; he had ignored his instincts and gone with a man he hardly knew.

“Life is short,” Jacob said, using a line his uncle had always said. He suddenly found himself pressed against the wall of the elevator, Knight’s lips hovering over his.

“Yes it is,” Knight breathed, kissing Jacob again. The elevator dinged and Knight pulled away before the doors opened, letting in a horde of people. A few greeted Knight, while others chatted amongst themselves. Knight kept Jacob close so they wouldn’t loose each other in the swarm of people clambering onto the elevator. 

A few floors higher and the group filed out, leaving the two alone again. Knight didn’t try to make a move again; the only contact between the two was their hands entwined together. The elevator dinged again and Knight led Jacob down a long hallway and into a large office. Jacob caught the writing on the door, stating that this was some sort of law firm. 

“You’re a lawyer?” Jacob asked. 

“Not the kind you’re thinking about,” Knight glanced back at him. “I take care of a few very wealthy people’s estates. I do their trusts, wills and all that fun stuff. My dad’s friend owns this firm and he took me on even though they do the court stuff. Most of the time I step in during a divorce to get everything in order. I’m convenient,” he shrugged.

“Well that’s interesting,” Jacob said thoughtfully. They approached a woman sitting at a large desk with four telephones in front of her, all labeled with a name. Knights name was on the one at the end. The woman glanced curiously at him for a moment, before setting her gaze on Knight.

“Good morning, Mr. Huxley,” she said, her brown eyes stating that she already knew what he was going to ask. 

“Janice, I was wondering if I had any big events today?” Knight asked, giving her a small smile.

“Just the meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Langdon,” she replied.

“Good, call them and reschedule and clear my schedule for the rest of the day,” he said happily. Janice’s gaze returned to Jacob, but she nodded.

“Very well, I’ll get them on the phone and let Mr. Gerber know you’re out for… personal reasons. What about your paperwork?”

“I have it right here,” Knight replied, patting the bag he had slung over his shoulder. “I’ll stick it in my box and then I’ll be heading out.” He gave Janice another smiled and pulled Jacob towards his office. The office was just as large as the outer room and Jacob smiled at the large glass windows. Jacob had always loved windows; they let you see the outside world, even when you couldn’t go out there yourself. 

Windows were the meaning of freedom for Jacob and that was probably why his own office had windows stretching across a wall. He walked towards them, looking out at the small town life bustling by. Knight busied himself with the paperwork he was dropping off and Jacob let his blue eyes linger on the desk. It was a dark mahogany and it was just as large as everything else in the office. Jacob easily imagined himself stretched out on with Knight behind him, moving in ways that drew interesting sounds from Jacob.

Jacob turned back to the window to hide the slight blush growing on his cheeks. “So,” Knight grew the word out until Jacob looked at him. He motioned to the desk a playful smile stretched across his face, “the desk then?”

Jacob stared at him for a moment, letting his mind think of a response. “Lets say, hypothetically, that I hadn’t told you I don’t do dates. What exactly were you planning for lunch?”

Knight took a moment to think it over before answering. “Well, I would take you somewhere nice, since it would be a date. I couldn’t tell you what we would eat, but it would be good and then I’d invite you to come home with me. Somewhere in there I would order dessert to bring home with us. Once we got to my house I would take you into the living room, lay you on my nice soft rug in front of a roaring fire and feed you cheesecake while I make slow, sweet love to you.”

Jacob quirked an eyebrow as he stared at the other man, his lips curving up with a smile. “So your idea of a good date is to choke me with cheesecake while fucking me?”

“Well it sounds less romantic when you put it that way,” Knight murmured. Jacob gave a small laugh and looked back out the window. 

“Where would we have gone for lunch?” he inquired.

“Well,” Knight paused; he seemed thrown off by the question. “Amaretto, probably.”

“That’s a little expensive,” Jacob wrinkled his nose.

“OK, then if I were to ask you where you wanted to go for lunch, what would you say?”

“Well, you know that the expensive stuff isn’t going to impress me and I’ll admit, I’d much rather go on a casual date than anything else….” Jacob paused, watching Knight. “I would probably say I wanted to go to Henry’s.”

“The diner?” Knight asked in surprise.

“Have you ever been there?” Knight shook his head. “It’s my favorite place to eat. They have good food, it’s fairly cheap and I’m a sucker for their root beer floats.”

“What do you do for a living?” Jacob’s eyes jerked back to Knight, looking at him in slight surprise. He glanced down at the floor, running his fingers through his dirty blond hair. 

“I’m the medical examiner for the local police department,” he admitted, waiting for Knights reaction. He usually kept that a secret unless he really didn’t want to sleep with someone. People really didn’t take the news that he hung out with people who had been murdered all day well. 

Knight stared at him blankly for a moment before a wide smile stretched across his face. “So you examine dead people?”

“In a very broad, very vague term, yes,” Jacob replied.

“That’s pretty cool,” Knight replied thoughtfully.

“Cool?” Jacob deadpanned.

“Yeah, I mean, I would never be able to examine people who’ve been murdered. It takes a tough stomach to do that kind of thing.”

“So you’re not totally freaked out?” Jacob stared at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Should I be?” Knight asked. “Are most people freaked out when you tell them?”

“Well I’ve had a few dates run out on me because of it. They watch too many TV shows and they all think we enjoy hanging out with the dead more then the living.”

“And you don’t?” Knight asked, his lips quirking in amusement.

“Well, they’re terrible conversationalists and the cute ones never respond to my advances,” Jacob answered, unable to keep a straight face. Knight laughed out loud and stepped towards Jacob. He gently cupped Jacob’s face in his hand and kissed him.

“You mentioned something about Henry’s, and I believe I told you I wanted to take you to lunch,” Knight breathed against Jacob’s lips.

“They don’t have cheesecake there,” Jacob replied, smiling when Knight huffed out a laugh. “OK, I’ll take the bate and let you take me to lunch.”

“No bait and no hook, if you want to have lunch with me and then kick me to the curb it’s fine.” Knight pulled away and slid his hand into Jacob’s, lacing their fingers together. 

Lunch at Henry’s was very entertaining in Jacob’s opinion. The entire staff knew who he was and treated him like family; so bringing Knight to Henry’s was like bringing him home to his family. The crew taunted him and teased him, asking him what his intentions were with Jacob and there were a few serious threats thrown in his direction. Jacob made sure to reassure the man that no one was going follow through on their threats.

Jacob even tried mentioning that Knight was a lawyer, but everyone shrugged it off and continued to tease him. 

“That was fun,” Jacob said as they exited the building after much hugging and many more threats to Knight.

“For you maybe, I think I know how it feels to be tortured during an interrogation,” Knight huffed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“You did very good,” Jacob giggled, pushing up onto his toes and stealing a kiss. Knight had done very well and no one at Henry’s seemed suspicious. It was one of the reasons Jacob suggested going there for lunch. If someone could handle their own against the staff, then they were a keeper. Not only had Henry survived the interrogation, he even shot back a few sarcastic comments himself. All of it ending in laughter and fun and a pat on the back by the owner, something the man rarely did after a first meeting. 

“So was that a test?” Knight raised an eyebrow. “Because if it was, it’s one hell of a test.”

“Some of them have known me since I was a kid,” Jacob replied, glancing at the hospital looming on the other side of the street. “They just want what’s best for me.”

“I take it they think I might be… good for you?”

“If they didn’t they would have run you out before you could even order,” Jacob shrugged. Knight nodded and reached out and sliding his hand into Jacob’s. “What do you have planned now?” he asked as they strolled down the street. 

“I guess that depend on whether or not you want to kick me to the curb or not,” Knight replied. His voice sounded calm, but Jacob could see the uncertainty in the man’s green eyes. 

Jacob made a show of thinking it over, spotting a small bakery across the street. “Come with me,” he said, changing direction and dragging Knight behind him.

“Why are you taking me to a bakery?” Knight asked, confusion thick in his voice.

“They have a damn good salted caramel cheesecake,” Jacob looked up at Knight and winked. Knight laughed out loud and pulled Jacob back to steal a kiss. Several minutes later they exited the bakery with a bag full of sweets.

“We can take my car to my house and then I would like to do all that stuff I said before… but I think I’ll feed you cheesecake before I make slow sweet love to you,” Knight suggested. Again he didn’t sound like he was expecting Jacob to do what he was saying. He was merely making a suggestion and waiting for a reply.

“If you have a chauffeur I’m going to make spoiled rich kid jokes,” Jacob replied seriously.

“No,” Knight chuckled, “I drive myself. I’m not a millionaire.”

“You never know,” Jacob shrugged. He followed Knight back to his office and into the parking garage. His sleek black Lexus was something to talk about and Jacob nearly laughed when he saw it.   
“It was the first car I bought since I started working at the firm and I wanted to treat myself. You and I both know it could be a lot worse.”

“You’re right,” Jacob tried to hide his laughter as Knight unlocked the car. “There could be an old man in a suit holding your door open for you asking ‘where to sir’ very properly.” Knight scowled at him, but Jacob could see the corner of his lips quirking.

“Get in the damn car.” Knight pulled open his door and got in the drivers seat while Jacob climbed into the passengers side. He held carefully onto their treats while his blue eyes scanned the buttons and other fun things he could play with. 

“Touch whatever you want, but I will warn you, the heated seats get very hot,” Knight said, his green eyes sparkling as he watched Jacob.

“I bet your headlights have wipers too, don’t they,” Jacob teased.

“They didn’t have those when I asked,” Knight replied in mock sadness. “But the windshield wipers are also heated.”

“Poor spoiled baby, no wipers for your light,” Jacob cooed, poking at the touchscreen. He turned on the radio and found a nice jazz station, leaning back against the expensive leather and sighed. This had surprisingly turned out to be a good idea. He didn’t know why Knight was different from any other man who had talked to him, but there was something that lessened the worry that Jacob might not be safe with this man.

As they drove, Knight reached out and took Jacob’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I have a dog,” he started, glancing at Jacob, “her name is June and she’s a terrier mix. I adopted her a few months ago so she’s still getting used to people. I also have a cat and it would be best if you probably don’t looker her in the eyes.”

“Good to know,” Jacob smiled. He loved animals and he had gotten his fair share of scratches and bites from trying to make friends with a grumpy cat.

“Her name is Kisa and she’s a Maine Coon. I adopted her when she was a kitten. Had to bottle-feed her and everything because she was so sick. She’s extremely protective of me; so don’t take offence if she hisses at you when you try to touch me. I’ll stick her in the spare room if she’ll let me catch her.”

“Any other possessive pets I need to know about?” Jacob asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of Knight’s hand.

“That’s all of them. They’re the only two roommates I live with.” 

Jacob’s smile grew only to disappear quickly and he looked up suspiciously at Knight. “You haven’t been stalking me like a crazy person have you? Because I won’t lie, you’re turning into the perfect man. You’re not planning on murdering me are you?”

“I haven’t been stalking you, unless watching you across the room at the coffee shop counts and I promise I’m not going to murder you. The cat might try, but I won’t.” Knight was silent for a moment, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red. “I had a friend do a background check on you, though. To make sure you weren’t an ax murderer or anything.”

Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes. “You did a background check on a man thought you might have had a shot at? That’s pretty crazy to me.”

“You never know what kind of people you’re going to meet in this world,” Knight shrugged. “I didn’t ask for details, only that you were who you told the barista you were every morning.”

“Good thing I never gave them a fake name,” Jacob muttered. Knight chuckled softly and turned into a gravel driveway. The house was set back and smaller then Jacob had expected. It was a small cottage with a wraparound porch. The house sat lazily in a large clearing, surrounded by trees. It didn’t seem to go with Knight’s personality, but then again, Jacob hardly knew him. 

“I’m a big outdoors guy,” Knight explained. “I don’t really have anyone else to go with, so I spend a weekend camping in the woods. It’s not all that amazing, but I take what I can get.”

Jacob nodded, surprised that a big lawyer would like to get in touch with nature. “I go hiking every weekend with friends, we’re talking about spending a month on the Appalachian Trail this summer. We wanted to take it slow before we did the whole thing.”

“Hiking the Appalachian Trail is on my bucket list, I doubt I’ll ever get to it though,” a flash of sadness crossed Knights face.

“Well,” Jacob unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted so he was leaning against Knight, “depending on how well you feed me cheesecake, I might let you stick around long enough to take you with us.”  
“Sounds promising,” Knight smiled bringing their lips together. Jacob reached behind him and opened the door, sliding out the car and leaving Knight looking disappointed. Jacob gave him a teasing smile and turned towards the house. He made it to the stairs before Knight caught up with him, wrapping him up in a hug from behind. 

A rustle of curtains drew Jacob’s attention and he saw two pairs of eyes watching them. June’s entire body wiggled as she watched them, obviously excited to see her master home. Next to her was the most threatening looking cat Jacob had ever seen. She leered at Jacob and he could practically see her thinking about ways to torture him. 

“You’re furry friends are watching,” Jacob whispered as Knight started kissing his neck. Knight turned his head towards the window, dragging his lips over the back of Jacob’s neck. 

“Then I guess I should take you inside to meet them,” Knight pulled away and moved to unlock his door. June leapt out the minute the door was unlocked, bouncing around the porch. She was still a puppy and Knight easily picked her up. Her entire body wiggled as he held onto her, petting her head and turning to Jacob.

When she spotted him, she immediately stopped her energetic wiggling and tried to burrow into Knight’s arm. Jacob merely cooed to her, holding out his hand until she calmed enough for him to touch her. He pet her tiny head, feeling her entire body shake in fear.

“You’re alright, I’m not going to hurt you,” Jacob whispered, scratching behind June’s ear. After a few minutes of uncertainty, June relaxed and licked Jacob’s fingers. The wiggling started moments later and she was back to her excited energetic self when Knight put her down. He took her off the porch to let her run around and Jacob stood quietly, watching Knight follow the little dog around.

Something wrapped around Jacob’s leg and he looked down to see that Kisa had joined him. Her green eyes stared up at him, daring him to touch her. Jacob merely turned his attention back to Knight, letting the cat wind around his legs. 

He winced when claws sunk into his leg through his jeans and he glanced down at the cat, who was using his leg as a scratching post. Slowly, so she didn’t attack him, Jacob leaned down and dethatched her claws. He set her front paws on the ground and headed down the steps towards Knight. Might as well find out what she was going to do now, before they got naked and sweaty.   
Kisa followed behind him, watching his every movement like a predator stalking her prey. “I’ve got a shadow,” Jacob murmured when he reached Knight. Knight looked behind him and frowned at the cat. 

“I promise to lock her in a bedroom when we get back to the house. Can’t have her hanging off your fun parts after I get you naked,” Knight winked.

“I just came a long for the cheesecake,” Jacob held up the bag he was holding.

“Then we better get to it,” Knight nodded, whistling softly for June to come. She scampered over to him, her brown and white fur shining in the sun. Jacob turned and looked down at the grey and white cat sitting behind him. She stared up at him lazily, as if she was bored with him. That could either be a good or bad thing. 

They headed back to the house, Jacob trying his hardest to ignore the cat stalking him. Knight led him to the kitchen, surprising Jacob again at the array of hardwood cabinets and expensive pots hanging over the counter.

“Let me guess, the cook will be here at five to start dinner,” Jacob placed a hand on his hip, smiling teasingly.

“I’ll start dinner at five if I’m done fucking you at five,” Knight replied with a smile.

“Does this mean you wash your own underwear too?” the question gave Knight some pause and Jacob saw the blush. “Ah-ha,” he exclaimed excitedly.

“Yes, I have a house keeper, but only because I’m hardly home,” Knight explained rationally. 

“That would be why my apartment is a mess,” Jacob replied, smiling softly. He moved towards Knight and slid his arms around his waist. “I’m only teasing,” he whispered, kissing the man’s cheek.  
“I know,” Knight replied, sliding his hands up Jacob’s arm. He kissed Jacob softly and pulled away, retrieving forks from a drawer. “Let’s head to the living room and you can watch me try to wrangle a cat.”

Jacob laughed and pulled out the small cheesecake. It was a salted caramel and chocolate chip cake and Jacob couldn’t wait to try it. He followed Knight into the living room, and smiled at the thick rug siting in front of a small fireplace. It was cool enough that lighting a fire wasn’t going to make it too hot to sit. It would, however, be too hot to have sex in front of. 

Kisa had wandered off somewhere and they were left in peace as they sat. June took up a small spot on the end of the rug, curling up and falling asleep. “Would you like something to drink?” Knight asked as he started a fire. 

“Tea,” Jacob replied immediately. Knight looked at him again in surprise and nodded. He disappeared into the kitchen and Jacob could hear the water running. He returned a moment later and handed Jacob two plates. Jacob took the plates and began cutting the cake. He placed a slice on each plate, stealing a bite before Knight returned. 

He moaned at the delicious taste, closing his eyes as he savored the chocolate sticking to his tongue. A tail brushed against his arm and he opened his eyes to see Kisa standing next to him. He decided to take a risk and attempt to make friends with the cat.

Setting down his fork, Jacob held out a hand and let the cat sniff him. She didn’t seem all that interested, but slid closer to him. He let his fingers glide over the thick fur under her chin and he curled his hand upwards until he was petting her head. Kisa watched him for a moment before her eyes closed and she leaned her head into his hand.

Jacob let out a relieved breath, thankful that he wasn’t about to loose any fingers. “That’s pretty impressive,” Knight said, leaning against the couch. “I’ve never seen her let anyone pet her so soon.”

“I must just be lucky,” Jacob replied, running his fingers over Kisa’s back. She arched into the touch and began purring loudly. 

“I think this means I should keep you,” Knight chuckled, turning back to the kitchen when the teapot began to whistle. Jacob continued to pet the cat until Knight returned and handed him a cup of tea. “I see you started without me,” Knight gestured to the cheesecake Jacob had eaten.

“I just wanted to try it,” Jacob replied, picking up his fork and stabbing the cake. He lifted the fork and held it out to Knight. “Try it.”

Knight gave him a small smile and took a bite. He gave a small moan and nodded. “You know some pretty good places to eat.”

“I’ll admit that I love food a lot more then I should,” Jacob shrugged, refraining from rubbing his stomach. They ate in silence, feeding each other until the cake was gone. 

After the last bite disappeared, Knight pulled Jacob into a deep kiss. Jacob moaned, tasting the chocolate on Knight’s tongue. “Can I lay you out on the rug now?”

“We’re going to be disgustingly hot if we stay here,” Jacob motioned to the fire.

“The bedroom then,” Knight nodded, getting to his feet. He helped Jacob up and began collecting dishes. He dumped them all in the sink, claiming he’d do them later. Jacob shook his head, doing them later was short for putting them in the dishwasher. 

Kisa followed them into the bedroom and jumped on the bed, laying herself out across the mattress. Knight immediately shoed her away, barely dodging a swat from the cat. Jacob could hear her growling as she trotted out of the room. Jacob laughed lightly, turning to the large glass doors that led to the deck. He let his eyes graze over the edge of the woods, searching for movement. The trees were silent, asides from the slight swaying of leaves.

“It’s soothing isn’t it?” Knight whispered, setting his hands on Jacob’s hips. Jacob tilted his head to the side giving Knight better access to his neck. 

“It’s probably great for those stressful days,” Jacob sighed, leaning against Knight’s chest. 

“It is,” Knight replied, kissing his neck one last time before moving away. Jacob watched him over his shoulder, noting the slight tension in his shoulders. Knight ran his hands through his brown hair and set one on his hips while he stared at the bed. Jacob wondered if Knight was waiting for something. He decided to take the initiative and turned around.

“I know it’s not a rug, but I would have no objections if you laid me out on the bed.” Knight immediately turned back to him, wrapping his arms around Jacob and kissing him. Jacob gasped in Knight’s breath and pushed into the kiss. Jacob moaned when Knight’s hand slid down his back and gently cupped his ass. 

Knight’s other hand found its way under Jacob’s shirt, sliding over scarred skin. Knight pulled away from the kiss suddenly and looked down at the edge of Jacob’s shirt. He grabbed the hem of Jacob’s shirt and pulled it over his head. A small gasp of surprise was the only reaction Knight had to the long trails of scars on Jacob’s chest and abdomen. 

“I was in a car accident when I was five,” Jacob explained while Knight ran his hand over a jagged scar. “It was pretty bad as you can see. I was in a coma for a few months and they had to do several surgeries to repair the injuries. The worst of it was on my left side, broke my hip and my leg. Luckily they could fix it so I didn’t have a limp. My shoulder’s weak though. I have a lot of trouble lifting heavy things and I have a really shitty range of motion.”

Knight’s green eyes followed a scar up Jacob’s shoulder, while his fingers trailed down one that dipped below his jeans. “What about the others in the car?” he asked in a whisper.

“I was the only one to survive. I was thrown from the car after the first roll, it was the only reason I’m still alive.”

“What happened?” Knight winced, opening his mouth to apologize when Jacob cut him off.

“Deer, a big buck and two females. We hit the buck first and the car spun, causing us to crash into the other two. We hit the guardrail and flipped over and just kept rolling. I didn’t see anything after I was thrown from the car and crashed to the pavement.” Knight’s hands slid over Jacob’s arms, tracing the scars from where the skin tore when he slid across the pavement. 

“Did you have family to take you in?” 

“I had a twenty-two year old uncle who was still in school and enjoying his twenties. It was tough for him to change from a free-living bachelor to everything I needed. I wasn’t exactly in the most stable of mind when he got me.”

“Who would be after an accident like that,” Knight whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on the scar on Jacob’s shoulder. 

“I was stuck in the hospital for over a year,” Jacob continued, letting himself move closer to Knight. He slid his arms around the man’s waist and hugged him. “My uncle would take me to lunch at Henry’s whenever I was feeling better.”

“No wonder they’re so protective of you,” Knight sighed, kissing Jacob’s cheek. He cupped Jacob’s face in his hand and kissed him softly. Jacob sighed into the kiss, relieved that Knight wasn’t freaked out by the myriad of scars. “Anything I should know to be careful of before I lay you on the bed?”

Jacob shook his head, rubbing his nose over Knight’s. “I’ll be fine,” he whispered, reaching for Knight’s shirt. Knight was still dressed for the office, so Jacob had a few layers to remove before he got to bare skin. Knight was sliding the zipper down Jacob’s jeans when Jacob got Knight’s undershirt off, his finger’s gliding over smooth skin.

His nails bumped over the ridges of Knight’s chest, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps. Jacob flinched when Knight’s hand slid over the criss cross of scars on his hip and he fought not to jerk away. The scars were still sensitive and there were so many on his hip that he sometimes had trouble touching them.

“Sorry,” Knight whispered, moving his hand.

“It’s OK,” Jacob reassured, toeing out of his shoes and kicking out of his jeans. He tried to get Knight’s belt off, but the man swung him around and pushed him onto the bed. Knight slid between his legs, leaning down to kiss him again.

Jacob worked at Knight’s belt, getting his pants opened and shoving them off his hips. When they hit the floor, Knight shoved him backwards and removed the rest of his clothes. Jacob made a frustrated sound when Knight crawled on the bed before he could get a good look at the man’s cock.

Knight pushed him down, pressing their lips together as his hands roamed over Jacob’s body. He started moving backwards, kissing down Jacob’s neck, chest and stomach, stopping to tease each nipple before he continued. He kneeled on the floor and grabbed Jacob’s legs, pulling him towards the edge of the bed. Jacob shivered when Knight kissed up his thigh, nipping at the juncture of his hip and moving to kiss back down to his knee. 

He did the same thing with Jacob’s other leg, nipping and sucking at the underside of his knee. Jacob writhed, clutching the sheets in his hands and lifting his hips, hoping Knight would take the hint. Knight cupped Jacob’s knee, pushing it up as he continued to kiss the back of Jacob’s leg. Jacob let out a small cry when Knight gently bit his ass and he pulled his other leg open wider.  
Knight’s tongue slipped between his cheeks, licking up over his balls and up to the head of his cock. Knight turned his head, sucking on the head of Jacob’s cock, pinning it to his stomach. Jacob whimpered, his body wiggling at the sensation. Knight moved his mouth over the length of Jacob’s cock, sucking on each spot for a minute before moving on. Jacob slid one hand into Knight’s brown hair, cupping the back of his head. 

Knight wrapped a tongue around one of Jacob’s testicles, sucking it into his mouth. “Jesus,” Jacob hissed, gripping Knight’s hair tightly. Knight released Jacob’s testicle, murmuring something that Jacob couldn’t hear. He pushed Jacob’s leg up further, kissing his thigh again. Jacob’s breath caught when Knight’s tongue wiggled between his cheeks and slid over the tight ring of muscles.  
“Yes, please,” Jacob whimpered, pulling his leg up and setting his foot on the edge of the bed. Knight growled and moved forward, breaching the tight muscles with his tongue. Jacob’s head dropped back and he pushed his hips up. Knight ran his tongue back up, over Jacob’s balls and took his cock in his mouth. Jacob made a sound he had never heard himself make before and his head thrashed from side to side.

His heart was racing in his chest and he felt like he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs to clear his fogged head. He gave Knight’s hair a hard tug, hoping the man wouldn’t make him come yet. “I got it,” Knight chuckled when he pulled away, kissing Jacob’s stomach and moving up his body.

He gave Jacob a chaste kiss before he climbed off the bed and over to a small dresser in the corner of his room. Jacob couldn’t keep his body still as he waited, rolling his hips and rubbing his ass against the soft comforter. The stimulation made him gasp and he fought not to touch himself. 

Hands curled under his knees and his legs were pushed to the side, sliding over Knight’s hips as he returned to the bed. Knight made a show of pouring lube over three fingers and sliding his hand between Jacob’s legs. 

Jacob groaned when the first finger pushed past the ring of muscles and slid over sensitive skin. Knight slid his finger in and out of Jacob’s body, easing in a second once Jacob relaxed. Jacob let his hips roll against Knight’s fingers, tightening around them and making Knight groan. Jacob made a pleading noise at the back of his throat and Knight kissed him again, pushing his fingers open and feeling Jacob’s body stretch around them. 

With his other hand, Knight grabbed a condom open and hastily tore it open, cursing when his teeth ripped through the wrapping and the condom itself. Jacob snorted, taking the next condom from the man and opening it for him. He handed the condom to Knight, laughing when the man was forced to withdraw his fingers to roll it on. 

Jacob reached for him when Knight scooted forward and he leaned down to kiss Jacob. They shared a long kiss, neither moving any further then they were. Knight’s cock was barely touching Jacob’s skin and it was driving Jacob crazy. He reached between them, wrapping his fingers around Knight’s cock and gently tugging. Knight growled and pushed forward, sliding the head of his cock against Jacob’s entrance. He gave a quick push, breaching the muscled with the head of his cock. 

Jacob gritted his teeth, his body tensing at the intrusion. “I’m sorry,” Knight whispered, sliding in more slowly. “The start is always the hardest.”

“I’m fine,” Jacob whispered. He flexed his hips, wincing when he felt a twinge in his left hip. “Actually, no I’m not.”

Knight stopped immediately, looking over Jacob with concerned eyes. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, I just… I need to move my leg,” Jacob whispered, shifting his hip and wincing. Knight reached down and slid his hand around Jacob’s hip, lifting him off the bed. He slid his arm under Jacob’s leg and lifted it until it was curled around his hip.

“Better?” Knight asked, gently kissing Jacob’s lips. He ran his fingers through Jacob’s hair, slowly rocking into him. 

Jacob lifted his hip, relieved that he didn’t feel any pain. “Yeah, thanks.”

Knight smiled and kissed him again, pulling out slowly and sliding back in. Jacob breathed deeply, bringing his hips up to meet Knight’s thrusts. Jacob closed his eyes and sighed, letting his entire body feel Knight inside him. 

“I’m not fragile, Knight,” Jacob groaned after several minutes of long, slow torture.

“I know you’re not,” Knight whispered, kissing Jacob’s collarbone. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not hurting me,” Jacob replied, wrapping an arm around Knight’s neck. “Please, Knight,” he whimpered. 

Knight nodded, speeding up his thrusts. Jacob moaned, digging his fingers into the back of Knight’s neck. Every coherent thought that came to Jacob’s mind was how grateful he was that Knight had chased that other man away from him. His next thought was where to go from there. He never kept a relationship, it was always complicated when he had to leave for work at odd hours during the night and day. He may be off today, but it could end immediately if he was needed. His partners never did like that he had to jump to attention the minute the phone rang.

Knight changed the angle of his thrust and all thought left Jacob’s body. He cried out softly, his leg tightening against Knight’s hip. Jacob looked up at Knight, seeing him smile triumphantly. Jacob slid his hand over Knight’s chest and pinched a nipple, twisting it slightly. Knight’s throaty moan sent a jolt through Jacob and he moaned with the man. 

“Harder, please,” Jacob whispered, lifting himself off the bed to kiss Knight. Knight obeyed, speeding up his thrusts and changing his angle again. Knight’s stomach crimped and wrinkled as he thrusted forward and Jacob found himself entranced by it. Knight pushed himself up, giving Jacob a better view of his stomach. 

Jacob had always had his scars and he had always received a different reaction from them, that sad sorry look of pity in everyone’s eyes. Seeing Knight’s smooth skin contrasting his made him realize just how unique his skin was. Knight laid a hand against Jacob’s chest, his fingers gliding over the scars. 

“You’re beautiful,” Knight whispered. Jacob’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he fell back onto the bed, giving his body up to the man. His voice grew louder and he swore he was going to scream himself hoarse before Knight was finished with him. 

The triumphant smile returned on Knight’s face and he reached down, rubbing his palm over Jacob’s cock. Jacob let his head fall to the side and he placed a hand over his eyes as his orgasm drew closer. He repeated Knight’s name several times as his body tightened. He felt Knight’s movements become erratic, the man’s cock swelling inside him.

Jacob tensed, releasing a choked cry as he came. Knight came with him and Jacob could feel the condom swell inside him. Jacob rubbed a hand over his face, letting his body succumb to the sensitivity. Every touch of Knight’s hands sent jolts through him and Jacob whimpered when Knight pulled out. 

Knight kissed up Jacob’s jaw, brushing their lips together before bringing them together. “When you can stand, I’ll take you to the shower and wash you. Will you stay the night?”

“Yeah, I’ll stay,” Jacob replied with a smile. He caressed Knight’s cheek, ignoring the questions tomorrow morning would bring. Knight helped him up after several minutes and brought him to the shower, frowning when Jacob limped slightly. Jacob waved it off a nothing and leaned against the back of the shower. 

Knight washed the both of them, forcing Jacob to sit on the edge of the tub once he dried him off. “I know I have till the morning, but I want to ask this now,” Knight started, running a towel over his chest. Jacob looked up at him as worry started to ball up in his chest. Jacob nodded, motioning for Knight to continue.

“Well, I think our first date went well and I’m hoping it’s going to lead to a second one,” Knight’s green eyes watched Jacob for a reaction. 

“I’ve said before I don’t do dates and I don’t do relationships,” Jacob replied sternly. Knight nodded and Jacob detected a hint of sadness streak across his face. “But, no one has ever learned so much about me in one day and acted like it was nothing.”

“I’m not going to treat or act differently because of what you do for a living or how you look,” Knight replied sternly. He looked upset, almost as if he was mad at every person in Jacob’s life that had treated him differently because of the accident. 

“It’s been a long time since anyone has called me beautiful and he was just trying to get me in bed,” Jacob laughed tensely. Knight moved towards him and cupped Jacob’s face in his hand. He kissed him gently before pulling away. 

“You’ve got a very interesting personality and there is nothing about you I’m not attracted to. In my eyes, you’re beautiful.” 

Jacob smiled and rubbed his cheek against Knight’s palm. “Well, if you promise to make me breakfast in the morning, I’ll let you decide where to go for our next date.”

Knight’s smile grew and he laughed happily. “It’s a deal and I’ll even throw in dinner for tonight.”

“Look at that, only a few hours and I’ve got you trained well,” Jacob teased, tilting his head back when Knight moved to kiss him.


	14. Vacation

Charlie stood quietly on the elevator, his brown eyes sliding to the man standing next to him every few seconds. He kept his guard up and acted like bringing a man to his hotel room was nothing special. The elevator dinged and Charlie stepped off, heading down the hall while the other man trailed behind him. 

Charlie fished the keycard out of his back pocket and slid it into the door. A large hand pressed against the small of his back and Charlie fought the shudder that threatened. He shoved open the door when the light turned green and walked into the room. 

He stopped at the foot of the bed and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Charlie turned around and tilted his head back so he could look up at the massive man. Jayson’s green eyes stared down at Charlie in amusement, his hands nestled in his pockets.

“I want to see it,” Charlie demanded.

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific,” Jayson’s deep voice replied innocently.

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know what I want to see,” Charlie snapped.

“You know, for a tiny thing, you sure are bossy,” Jayson chuckled, pulling his hands out of his pockets. He settled them at his sides and stared down at Charlie with a grin. “What are you five foot one?”

“Shut up,” Charlie replied defensively. “I’m five foot, five and a half.” He crossed his arms over his chest and took a step closer to Jayson. “Let me see it, or you can leave right now.”  
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Jayson cooed, his fingers pulling the button on his jeans.

“I’m not going to be fucking you, so you don’t need to see mine,” Charlie ground out.

“But I will be sucking your cock and I need to know what I’m working with,” Jayson’s grin grew larger. He slowly slid the zipper down and slid is hands in his pants. He paused and stared at Charlie with one eyebrow raised. Charlie grumbled to himself and jerked the zipper down on his jeans. He stood there with his own hand in his pants, waiting for Jayson to make the next move.  
Jayson smiled and pulled his cock out of his jeans. Charlie did a double take, his eyes widening at the long, thick cock in front of him. He wanted huge and that was exactly what he got. There was no part of Jayson that was small. 

“Now you,” Jayson reminded, pulling Charlie’s gaze away from the massive cock. Charlie sniffed and yanked his own cock out. Granted, his short stature didn’t apply to his cock, he was definitely lacking when compared to Jayson.

“Not bad for someone who has to look up to speak to people,” Jayson said, teasing clear in his voice.

“You know, for a guy whose got the height and the cock every man and woman would kill for, you sure act like a dick,” Charlie shoved his cock back into his pants, but didn’t zip them back up. He would be taking them off soon enough.

“It’s just foreplay, baby,” Jayson cooed. He moved closer to Charlie and slid his hands over his hips. “I was a little surprised when I saw your sign. Not a lot of people are that blunt.”

“I wanted something specific and I didn’t want to be mistaken. Though, next time I’ll have to put ‘looking for a giant cock and someone who’s not an ass.’”

Jayson chuckled, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Charlie’s lips. “How long has it been since you last had sex?”

“Two months ago,” Charlie replied, his cheeks reddening slightly. Jayson frowned as he studied Charlie’s face. 

“No wonder you’re cranky.” Charlie rolled his eyes and moved away. “Two months is a long time to wait before running out and start demanding for a big cock to fuck you.”

“It’s better if I’m tight,” Charlie replied. 

“You’re going to tear your ass apart. It’s going to take a lot of prep before I can fuck you,” Jayson followed Charlie towards his suitcase.

Charlie felt Jayson behind him as he searched through his suitcase for the box of condoms and lube he had brought with him. “It’s not the first time I’ve let a guy with a huge cock fuck me. I know it’s going to hurt and I can handle it.”

“What kind of guys have you been fucking?” Jayson asked incredulously. “And how good has it been for you?”

Charlie straightened with the items he had been looking for and turned around. “They’re usually ones I’ve seen naked, so I know they have what I want and it been…good for me,” Charlie shrugged.

“That’s not really believable,” Jayson said, reaching out to take the condoms and lube from Charlie. He tossed them on the bed and gently took hold of his arm. “Do they let you come? Can you come when they’re fucking you? Do you even feel pleasure?”

“I feel pleasure,” Charlie replied, becoming defensive again. “It takes a little while because of the stretching, but they usually get me off after they’ve come.” Jayson shook his head and pulled Charlie into the bathroom. 

“Why don’t we get cleaned up.” 

Charlie stopped and jerked his arm away from Jayson’s grip. “I brought you up here to fuck, not so you can boss me around or pretend that you give a shit about me. Just bend me over the bed and fuck me.”

Annoyance flashed through Jayson’s eyes and he grabbed Charlie’s arm and shoved him towards the bathtub. He pushed Charlie forward, forcing him to grab the side of the tub so he didn’t fall in. Jayson jerked his jeans down and delivered a hard slap to his bare ass. Charlie let out a sharp cry and jerked, the sting making his cock harden slightly. 

“I know why you brought me here, now get in the shower,” Jayson growled, turning on the water. Charlie nodded, waiting a few seconds to let the water warm before he climbed in as he yanked off his shirt and kicked out of his jeans. Jayson joined him moments later, pushing Charlie under the spray of water and washing his hair.

“How long do they take to prepare you?” Jayson asked, massaging Charlie’s scalp. 

“Not long,” Charlie answered quietly. “I like to be fingered and it usually gets me off. They don’t want me to come before they’ve even got a chance to fuck me.”

“That’s because they know they aren’t good enough to get you hard again,” Jayson whispered in his ear. He tuned Charlie towards the wall and pressed his chest against it. Jayson’s hand slid down Charlie’s back while he kissed along his shoulder. “If I’m not good enough to do that, I don’t deserve to be here with you,” Jayson whispered, slipping a finger inside Charlie. Charlie’s breath stuttered and he fought against pushing back against the finger. “Just relax, let yourself go and open up for me,” Jayson continued, sliding his finger in and out. 

“You’re going to make me come,” Charlie hissed, dragging his nails down the side of the tub. 

“That’s exactly what I want,” Jayson said simply, adding another finger. “Come on, Charlie, stop fighting it and give in.” Charlie spread his legs, letting Jayson’s fingers push deeper. He felt his hips push back and fought down another groan. “That’s it,” Jayson nodded against Charlie’s shoulder, “let me hear you.”

“Can’t you just fuck me?” Charlie grunted, pushing back onto Jayson’s fingers.

“Not yet, I want to make sure I’ve given you all the pleasure I can. Especially if I don’t give you any when I fuck you,” Jayson pushed a third finger in, stretching Charlie for later. Charlie couldn’t hold back a low moan as he rode Jayson’s fingers.

Jayson’s teeth dragged over Charlie’s shoulder and his other hand slid around Charlie’s stomach to take hold of his cock. Charlie whimpered, pushing his hips forward. Jayson stroked him slowly, whispering encouraging words in his ear. Charlie’s moans grew louder, his stomach clenching with his impending orgasm.

“Jayson,” he breathed, pushing back against his fingers. Jayson’s fingers pressed against his prostate and Charlie gave a small cry.

“You’re close, Charlie, I can feel it,” Jayson moaned, his cock sliding against Charlie’s thigh. He ran his thumb over the head of Charlie’s cock, teasing the slit. His fingers stretched Charlie wider, Jayson’s middle finger putting constant pressure on his prostate. 

Charlie’s orgasm roared through him so suddenly it nearly nocked him off his feet. Luckily, Jayson’s body was pressed against him, holding him up while he lost control. Charlie’s body trembled as he poured himself over Jayson’s hand, clenching tightly to the fingers inside him. 

He pressed his forehead against the wall of the shower, sucking in deep breaths as he came down from his orgasm. He closed his eyes, groaning when Jayson removed his fingers. Jayson’s hands slid around Charlie’s stomach, pulling him back against his chest. He turned Charlie towards the water, washing the come off his hand and Charlie’s stomach.

“Now that you’re nice and relaxed, I think I’ll take you to bed,” Jayson chuckled. He shut off the water and helped Charlie out of the shower. Charlie didn’t protest when Jayson dried his body, his mind and body still high from his orgasm. 

Once they were dry, Jayson pulled Charlie back into the bedroom and helped him onto the bed. Charlie let his legs fall open and closed his eyes. He expected Jayson to get to it immediately, but the man surprised him again. Jayson covered Charlie’s body with his own, holding his weight up so he didn’t crush the smaller man. 

“Do you have a preference on position?” Jayson asked, gently kissing Charlie’s lips. 

“No,” Charlie shook his head, looking up into Jayson’s green eyes. “Do you?”

“I like to be ridden,” Jayson smiled mischievously. The idea of Charlie being on top and in control made his cock twitch. “I think you would be quite entertaining to watch,” Jayson quirked and eyebrow.

“Fuck me like this now and I’ll ride you later,” Charlie sighed, lifting his hips. Jayson’s hips met Charlie’s and their cocks slid together.

“So now there’s a later?” Jayson smiled.

“Depends on how good this fucking is,” Charlie replied. 

“Then I better get to it,” Jayson grinned, leaning down and sucking a nipple into his mouth. His large hand slid over Charlie’s thigh, pushing his leg up. He moved slowly down Charlie’s body, licking and sucking on his cock until Charlie was writhing beneath him. Jayson nipped at the juncture of Charlie’s hip, rubbing his cheek over his thigh.

“Come back,” Charlie groaned, reaching down to gently tug at Jayson’s hair. Jayson pulled away, leaving a soft kiss on Charlie’s cock, before moving up to his lips. He kissed Charlie deeply, his tongue just as gentle as the rest of him. 

Jayson reached for the box of condoms, ripping one open and rolling it onto his thick cock. Charlie was relieved when he saw it fit and covered the man’s entire cock. When he bought them, he wasn’t sure if they would be enough. Jayson looked just as satisfied as he poured lube over himself.

He hitched Charlie’s leg up until it was tucked under his arm and guided himself between Charlie’s cheeks. Charlie breathed deeply when Jayson’s cock breached him, keeping his body relaxed. The preparation in the shower helped the entry and Charlie felt little pain as he was stretched.

Jayson’s long cock slid further, stretching muscles fingers couldn’t reach. Jayson paused when Charlie’s body twitched, pulling back and pushing slowly in. The gentle thrust helped ease the pain and Jayson pushed deeper, sheathing himself fully inside Charlie.

“You’re the first person who has been able to take all of me,” Jayson whispered, kissing Charlie’s lips. He pulled back to look into Charlie’s eyes, concern dancing in his. “You’re OK, right?”

“I’m fine,” Charlie sighed, rolling his hips to prove his point. “It feels good.” He gently stroked Jayson’s cheek, feeling his body react to Jayson’s tenderness. Everyone else had been so rough, only caring about their own pleasure and not his. He squirmed slightly, realizing that he was starting to feel real emotions for Jayson, all because he was treating him nicely. He inwardly scoffed at himself, scolding that he was too soft and he was going to get hurt.

Jayson, shifted, pulling back and sliding slowly back in. Charlie winced slightly when he was stretched again, but the pain quickly subsided. Jayson nuzzled his cheek as he pulled out again. His flingers slid over Charlie’s thighs and Charlie moaned at the increasing sensation.

Charlie found himself thinking about how well they fit. Their bodies connected perfectly and they definitely played off of each other’s pleasure. Jayson pushed back in again, causing pleasure to ignite inside Charlie, proving his point. Charlie let his hand slide over Jayson’s waist and up his chest. He hardly ever touched his bed partners, most usually held him down so he couldn’t.  
Jayson didn’t stop him. Instead he encouraged Charlie with a moan when he ran a finger over his nipple. Jayson loomed over him, but gave him enough room to move, allowing him to push up onto his elbows and kiss the man’s chest.

Jayson wrapped an arm around Charlie, holding him up. Charlie lightly nipped at Jayson’s nipple; causing Jayson to gasp and his hips jerk forward. Charlie moaned, teasing the hard nub with the tip of his tongue, enjoying that he was controlling Jayson’s movements with his mouth. 

Jayson’s thrust increased while Charlie toyed with one nipple and then moved to the next. Charlie’s hands slid down Jayson’s back and curled over his ass. He bit hard down on Jayson’s nipple and dug his fingers into the hard muscle of Jayson’s ass, forcing him deeper.

“Fuck,” Jayson hissed, driving his cock hard into Charlie. Charlie whimpered, running his tongue up the center of Jayson’s chest and up his neck. “I should have begged you to ride me now.”  
“Harder,” Charlie breathed, dragging his teeth over Jayson’s ear. “Fuck me harder and I’ll ride you hard later.”

“God, I’m glad I ran into you,” Jayson growled, shoving Charlie back onto the bed. He curled his fingers under Charlie’s knees, pushing them up to his chest. Charlie curled his toes and used Jayson’s hands as leverage to push his hips up. Charlie tightened around Jayson’s cock, moaning loudly. 

“Please, Jayson,” Charlie groaned. “Harder.” Jayson grunted, letting loose and slamming into Charlie. The hard thrust shoved Charlie forward and he marveled at the power behind it. Jayson could have manhandled him and forced him to do anything he wanted. Instead, he was using it to give Charlie as much pleasure as possible.

Jayson grabbed Charlie’s hips, pulling him back so he didn’t hit the headboard. His thrusts continued to push Charlie forward, but Jayson continued to drag him back. Charlie’s hand pushed between their bodies, taking hold of his straining cock. It was still sensitive from his first orgasm and he moaned loudly when he curled his fingers around the shaft. 

“Your ass keeps twitching,” Jayson huffed, shifting Charlie’s hips so he could watch Charlie touch himself. “It makes you clench tighter.”

Charlie tried to speak, but could only manage a stuttered moan when Jayson’s cock slid against his prostate. He drew in a deep breath and his eyes rolled into the back of his head when Jayson made sure to hit his prostate repeatedly. 

Charlie’s entire body tensed and his nerves were reaching their limit. He badly wanted to come again, but forced himself to hold off, concentrating solely on getting Jayson off. Jayson, however, was intent on getting Charlie to come again and he clenched his teeth when Charlie tightened around him. 

Their attempts at getting each other off ended in the two of them coming hard, both letting out harsh cries of pleasure. Charlie felt come hit his chin and Jayson immediately licked it off.   
Charlie dropped his head onto a pillow and reached for Jayson, sliding his fingers through the man’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss. Jayson’s mouth immediately met his, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He slid out of Charlie’s body, ignoring the mess and concentrating on kissing and touching Charlie. 

He avoided the come on Charlie’s stomach, but didn’t move away when his fingers slid through stray splatters of come. They kissed for several minutes longer before Charlie pulled away and closed his eyes. Jayson kissed down his neck, teasing both nipples before finally moving away. 

Charlie cracked an eye and watched the man head to the bathroom. He heard the water run and Jayson returned moments later and tossed a washcloth on Charlie’s chest. Charlie lifted a hand, halfheartedly rubbing the cloth over his stomach.

“You’re making more of a mess,” Jayson scolded, yanking the washcloth out of Charlie’s hand. Charlie smiled when he felt Jayson clean him; his smiled widening when the man stole a kiss.   
“I’m glad this vacation worked out,” Charlie sighed when Jayson returned from tossing the washcloth back into the bathroom.

“How did you find out about this?” Jayson asked, crawling onto the bed and pulling Charlie close to him. 

“It was advertised on the dating site I’m on,” Charlie replied. He thought back to the advertisement he had read, the one that had landed him a weeks vacation in the Caribbean with several other single men and women, all looking for someone. Charlie hadn’t planned on coming down here to find someone to spend the rest of his life with, just a week of fun. They were told to meet as many people as possible, but in the short time he had spent with Jayson, the last thing Charlie wanted to do was go out and find someone else to spend time with. Granted, he didn’t want to let himself get attached to the man he would probably never see again once the week was over, Charlie’s expectations had just gone through the roof and he didn’t really want to go back to what he had before. 

“So, what are we going to do for tomorrow?” Jayson asked, obviously thinking along the same lines.

“I don’t know,” Charlie sighed. “What do you think we should do?”

“Well,” Jayson paused to think for a moment. “I know they told us to meet as many people as possible so I say we do that. But,” Jayson emphasized the word, “if things don’t work out, we can always get back together tomorrow night.”

Charlie nodded, sliding back to look into Jayson’s green eyes. “What if we strike out earlier then tomorrow night?” 

Jayson smiled, gently kissing his lips. “If you get bored entertaining other people, come find me any time and I’ll spend some time with you.” Charlie nodded, curling against Jayson’s chest. Jason kissed the top of Charlie’s head, gently stroking his light brown hair. “Good night.”

“Night,” Charlie sighed.

~~~  
Charlie was the first to wake the next morning, his body curled against Jayson’s and one of his legs tucked between the other man’s. He could feel Jayson’s cock against his leg and he let out a small moan when the memory of last night resurfaced. He also remembered Jayson’s fascination with being ridden and Charlie desperately wanted to try it. 

Shifting his body, Charlie gauged his level of soreness, deciding he wasn’t sore enough to pass over another chance for sex. He easily slid away from the other man and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up from the night before.

Jayson was still asleep when he returned to the bed. Silently, Charlie slid the sheets off the man, pausing when Jayson rolled onto his back. Charlie smiled softly and gently slid his hands over Jayson’s chest. He crawled onto the bed and tossed his leg over Jayson’s waist. Jayson shifted slightly, and Charlie could see that he was fighting between waking and staying asleep.   
Charlie leaned forward, trailing kisses down Jayson’s chest. He nuzzled the base of Jayson’s cock, letting himself touch the long shaft. He slid his hand up and down the soft skin, feeling it harden. Jayson groaned and Charlie glanced up to see Jayson’s eyes flutter. His hand came up to rub his face and his chest heaved with a deep breath. 

Charlie licked up the hard flesh, taking the head into his mouth. Charlie had deep throated enough large cocks to know he could take Jayson with no problem and he did just that.

“Holy fuck,” Jayson breathed, shifting slightly. His fingers slid into Charlie’s hair and he pushed himself up to sit. “Good morning,” he said with and enthusiastic chuckle. Charlie gave a soft hum, taking more of Jayson’s cock into his mouth. “I’ve never had anyone who could do that before,” Jayson said curiously, his eyes studying Charlie intently. 

Charlie pulled back, taking hold of Jayson’s cock and holding it up. “You’re not the first big cock I’ve taken,” Charlie replied with the hint of a smile. Jayson snorted and raised and eyebrow, almost demanding that Charlie should continue.

Charlie ducked his head and took Jayson’s cock back onto his mouth. Jayson let out a low moan, gently clutching Charlie’s hair. “God I wish I could wake up like this every morning.” The thought appealed to Charlie too and he regretted the fact that they would be going their separate ways when they went to breakfast.

He knew he couldn’t get attached to Jayson, they were on an island in the middle of the Caribbean and people had come from all over the country to enjoy the week flirting and fucking as many men and women as possible. 

“If you’ve got other plans for my cock, you better stop now,” Jayson warned.

Charlie pulled back and pushed up on his hands. Jayson tucked a finger under his chin and lifted his head for a kiss. “Before you do whatever it is you have planned next, I need a few minutes in the bathroom.”

Charlie nodded, licking his lower lip. Jayson slid off the bed and Charlie went searching for the box of condoms and lube when Jayson disappeared into the bathroom. He covered two fingers in lube and gave himself a quick preparation. 

Jayson returned after a minute, one hand sliding over his cock. He stared at Charlie, his eyes focused on Charlie’s hand. Charlie played up his prep, spreading his legs wider and leaning forward slightly so Jayson could see what he was doing. He spread his fingers, sliding them in and out of his body.

“You certainly know how to put on a show,” Jayson groaned, moving to the bed and pulling Charlie’s fingers out of his body. “How do you want me?”

“On your back,” Charlie replied immediately. Jayson smiled and hint of excitement flashed in his eyes. He hopped onto the bed, causing Charlie to bounce on the mattress. Charlie rolled his eyes, scooting over so Jayson could lie down. The man stretched out and set his hands on the bed, watching Charlie curiously.

Charlie got right to work, tearing open a condom wrapper and rolling it down Jayson’s cock. He slid his leg back over Jayson’s hips and settled onto his knees. Reaching behind him, Charlie took hold of Jayson’s cock and slid it between his cheeks.

Pushing back, Charlie moaned when the head of Jayson’s cock breached him. He let his weight push Jayson deeper, feeling his body stretched again. Jayson’s hands settled on Charlie’s thighs, rubbing them slowly.

“Damn, even after last night you’re still tight,” Jayson groaned, lifting his hips to push deeper. Charlie settled onto Jayson’s lap, rolling his hips so he could adjust faster. “You’re fucking hot sitting there.”

Charlie lifted up and slid back down, trying to find a good rhythm. “Why don’t you lay back and just watch,” he suggested, pushing on Jayson’s shoulders. Jayson dropped onto the bed and smiled, lifting his hips. Charlie writhed above him, lifting himself off Jayson’s cock and sliding slowly back down.

It took him longer then normal to find a good rhythm, Jayson helping him along by shifting his hips and pushing up into Charlie as he came back down. Leaning forward, Charlie braced his hands on Jayson’s shoulders and lifted up, quickening his rhythm.

Jayson was always there to meet him as he slid back down, rolling his hips and hitting spots Charlie didn’t even know he had. Obviously Jayson had done this a lot, considering how well he was able to move beneath Charlie. 

“Damn you’re fucking beautiful,” Jayson breathed, sliding his hands up Charlie’s thighs and grabbing his ass. He thrust up harder, causing Charlie to bounce against his hips. Charlie moaned, dropping harder onto Jayson’s cock. Charlie enjoyed having gravity on his side as he pushed up again and let himself drop to meet Jayson’s hard thrust.

Charlie slid his eyes closed, moaning loudly as his fingers curled over Jayson’s shoulders. Pleasure was building inside him and he felt drops of precome hitting his chest as they were flung from his cock by the fast movement.

One of Jayson’s hands left his ass and curled around his cock, stroking it with the same power as his thrusts. Charlie moaned, dropping his head back as his body was overcome with more pleasure. He shifted back slightly, dropping back onto Jayson’s cock at the perfect angle, hitting his prostate. His whole body clenched and Jayson let out a low hiss, gripping Charlie’s cock tighter. 

Charlie moaned again, hitting his prostate again. “Come on, baby,” Jayson ground out, cupping Charlie’s balls as he stroked him. Sweat rolled down Charlie’s chest as he worked to get himself off, ignoring all of Jayson’s needs. He pushed back harder, thrusting into Jayson’s hand when he lifted back up. He could feel himself getting closer, the wait becoming unbearable. Jayson thrusts became faster, propelling Charlie forward and forcing him to throw his weight back hard so he didn’t topple forward. He slammed back down onto Jayson’s cock and was thrown forward again when their hips collided. He came down hard once more, letting out a harsh yell when his cock erupted.

He ground himself down on Jayson’s cock. Rolling his hips to continue the stimulation he needed. His come poured over Jayson’s hand and shot across his chest as Jayson continued to stroke him, adding pressure and milking every last drop out of him. 

Charlie shivered when he settled back on Jayson’s lap, his body twitching from the intense orgasm. Jayson was watching him quietly, running his fingertips up and down Charlie’s legs. Charlie’s head drooped and he splayed his hands over Jayson’s chest to keep himself from falling over. A smile tugged at Jayson’s lips and he pushed himself up, wrapping an arm around Charlie’s waist and rolling over. He laid Charlie onto his back, kissing his neck slowly as he pulled out. 

Charlie immediately curled up against Jayson’s chest, ignoring the sticky mess between them. “Don’t you want to get cleaned up first?” Jayson whispered, sliding his fingers through Charlie’s hair. Charlie shook his head, his nose brushing across the sparse hair on Jayson’s chest. “I guess that means we’ll be skipping breakfast too.”

Charlie made a dismissive sound and closed his eyes. When he woke again it was late morning and Jayson was snoring softly, curled around him. He shifted slightly, his nose wrinkling when he had to pry himself away from Jayson. His come had dried between them, practically gluing the two together. 

The pull of his skin woke Jayson and he jerked awake. “Morning,” he sighed, blinking his eyes. “Again,” he tacked on.

“Morning,” Charlie replied, sitting up. He tilted his head, feeling his body protest at the movement. He was very sore and it made him smile. “I guess we should get cleaned up and head down to breakfast.” He winced at his words, wondering if Jayson would hear them as rude. 

He didn’t want to come off as rude, but he needed to get away from the man if they were going to part ways and meet other people. 

“We should,” Jayson agreed, his voice neutral. His arms slid around Charlie’s waist and he kissed the man’s shoulder. “Can I shower with you?” Charlie nodded, getting to his feet.

Jayson was right behind him, placing a hand against the small of Charlie’s back. Their shower didn’t take as long as Charlie had hoped and he soon found himself dressed and waiting for the elevator that had delivered them to their night of hot sex eleven hours ago. 

Now it was taking them down to the lobby where they would part ways. When the elevator dinged, Charlie put on a stoic face and stepped off the elevator. The look was immediately lost when Jayson’s hand pressed against the small of his back. He refused to look at the man in fear of what he might see.

The dining room was filled with people that had obviously just woken up, all sitting with men and women they had either met the day before or just met that moment. Jayson’s lips skimmed over Charlie’s ear, his breath warming his cheek as he leaned down to speak.

“Remember, come find me if you’re bored,” he whispered, placing a quick kiss on Charlie’s cheek. With that the man was gone, off to find some new bedmate for the night. Charlie didn’t dare turn around; he knew he would go after him if he did. He was here to meet other people, he reminded himself. Besides, once this week was over, Jayson would be nothing but a memory. The two probably lived on opposite sides of the country and there was no way they would see each other again.

Repeating that to himself, Charlie headed over to the buffet and grabbed a plate. His appetite wavered between extreme hunger from the workout the night before and nausea from being left along. He forced himself to eat, regardless of what his stomach was telling him.

“Charlie,” someone said, stepping up to the table. Charlie looked up to see Neil standing over him, a smile spread across his face. Neil lived in Charlie’s town back home and they had met one night at a speed date. Asides from sex, they never moved further and the two would hook up whenever they ran into each other at a failed speed date.

He was a nice man, but there was no spark between him and Charlie, even though Neil swore that there was something there. Charlie wasn’t surprised to see the man here, but he wasn’t too happy that they had run into each other.   
Once Neil spoke to him, Charlie found that people avoided him. He didn’t want Neil ruining this weekend for him, especially if he had the chance to hook up with Jayson for another night.   
“Hey, Neil, having a good time?” Charlie asked, putting on his best smile.  
“It’s alright,” Neil waved a hand, pulling out the chair across from Charlie and sitting down. His brown eyes looked him over and he smiled. “Better now that I’ve ran into you. I saw you head upstairs with that giant before, things not work out?”

“We decided to keep an open mind. The week’s just started and we wanted to meet more people,” Charlie shrugged.

“Crappy sex, huh?” Neil muttered. Charlie didn’t answer, wondering if it was something he said to make Neil come to that conclusion or if it was him hoping that was the truth.

“It was pretty good,” Charlie replied, pretending like it was every day breakfast conversation. Neil’s brown eyes glinted and his smile widened.

“Want to go find a secluded spot on the beach and have great sex?” Neil asked, standing before Charlie could answer. Charlie hadn’t been all that interested in sex with Neil prior to this week and he was even less interested now that he had been with Jayson.

He was very tempted to say no, but thought better of it. Neil wouldn’t leave him alone until he agreed and he needed to get Jayson’s lingering touch off his body if he was going to move on from the man. God, he felt like a love struck idiot.

“Why not,” Charlie shrugged, getting to his feet. Neil smiled brightly, taking Charlie’s hand and pulling him out of the hotel. They hit the beach and headed towards the boathouse. The instructors weren’t there until the afternoon and the kayaks were locked up safe so no one would take them. It was the perfect place for a quick fuck if no one was paying attention.

Fortunately, there were hardly any people around and the few that were, were trying to devour each other’s mouths. Neil didn’t waste time, turning Charlie around and shoving him against the boathouse. He nudged Charlie’s neck to the side and bit his neck hard. Charlie bit back a pained whimper and set his hands on the wood siding, pushing back against Neil.

He wanted to get this over with fast and he knew just what to do to get Neil going. Neil shoved back against him, pressing him against the wall. He began shoving at Charlie’s shorts, pulling open the button and forcing them over his hips before he got the zipper down. 

Neil was never one for preparation, so Charlie braced himself when he heard Neil rip open a condom. Like every time they were together, Neil bit hard down on Charlie’s shoulder and surged forward, shoving himself into Charlie. Though it was an easy entrance considering Charlie had been thoroughly stretched the night before, he still winced from the lack of preparation.

Neil’s teeth dug into Charlie’s shoulder as he slammed into him at an odd angle, rubbing painfully against Charlie’s sensitive skin. Charlie closed his eyes, telling himself that there was only one man who ever made him feel good during sex, and he was off flirting with another man. 

Charlie opened his eyes, freezing when he looked into the green eyes of the man he was thinking about. Jayson was watching them, his eyes flaring in anger. He was with another man, whose attention was focused on the ocean instead of the debauched show just feet away. The other man was talking, but Jayson was ignoring him, glaring angrily at Neil as he rammed into Charlie.   
Jayson took a step forward and Charlie gave him a quick shake of the head. Thankfully Jayson stopped, starring at him in confusion. Charlie made a subtle gesture that he was fine and Jayson frowned. Neil’s teeth were painful on his shoulder and Charlie was fighting back a painful groan. He forced his face to stay blank as he waved Jayson off.

Jayson gave him a curt nod, looking very unhappy that Charlie didn’t want Neil to be stopped. He visibly forced himself to turn and took the arm of the man he had been walking with. He said something quietly to him and they were moving away from Charlie and Neil. Charlie’s fingernails dug into the hard wood and he shoved back, trying very hard to get Neil off as fast as he could.  
Neil finally released Charlie’s shoulder and groaned, bucking up into Charlie one last time before stilling as he came. “Damn,” Neil breathed, pulling out of Charlie. “See, great sex.”

“Yeah,” Charlie replied quietly. He jerked his shorts up and turned around. Neil looked satisfied with himself and didn’t seem to care that Charlie wasn’t even half hard and that he hadn’t gotten off. 

“Maybe we should head back to my room and spend the rest of the day in bed,” Neil whispered.

“Actually,” Charlie started, “I signed up for a scenic kayaking adventure and it’s full, so I don’t want to leave someone alone in a boat. It’s in a half hour and I need to get ready. But,” Charlie whispered, sliding up to Neil and running his fingers over his chest. “I’ll be around for dinner.”

A smile pulled at Neil’s lips, “I’ll see you then.” He snagged another kiss and sauntered off like he was the king of fucking. Charlie sighed, turning around and heading back to his hotel room to shower and scrub off the grungy feel Neil had left behind.

~~~  
Charlie sat by one of the many pools, hiding in one of the corners and avoiding looking too close at anyone. He had been there for a few hours, hiding away from Neil. Luckily, he had managed to get a little sleep after his shower and relaxing at the pool had calmed him. He still tensed when someone got too close to him, but Neil hadn’t run into him again. 

Charlie let his eyes slide closed and he breathed in a deep breath, letting himself relax further. A finger trailed up his leg and he jumped. “Easy,” Jayson whispered, taking a seat in the chair next to him.

He looked Charlie over with a critical eye, cocking his head slightly. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Charlie sighed, relaxing again. He reached out and took Jayson’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “What happened to the guy you were with?”

“We were just talking, nothing serious,” Jayson shrugged. “You, on the other hand, jumped right back into it.” Charlie swore he heard a hint of jealousy in Jayson’s voice and it made something clench inside him. 

“I know him from home,” Charlie whispered, running his thumb over the back of Jayson’s hand. “We would hook up every once in a while and he thinks we’re, I don’t know… in a relationship maybe. It’s a pain in the ass turning him away when he wants sex, so I just let him do it and then get away.”

“You know that’s not the way to go about it?” Jayson shook his head. He lifted Charlie’s hand and kissed his knuckles “It looked painful.”

“Well there wasn’t any fireworks while we were fucking,” Charlie replied flatly. “He never did care if I got off.”

“Then he can go fuck himself,” Jayson growled, scooting to the edge of the chair. “You deserve pleasure and you deserve someone who cares about your happiness.”

“Like you,” Charlie snapped, yanking his hand away. “For how long, a week and then what? You and I go back home and that’s it. There is nothing else.” Charlie swung his legs over the side of the chair and stood. He had intended to storm away, but Jayson stood before he could and wrapped an arm around him.

“There is always opportunity for something more,” Jayson whispered. He cupped Charlie’s chin and tilted his head back, pressing their lips together. “Don’t give up your happiness now because you can’t see what will make you happy in the future,” he whispered against Charlie’s lips. 

Charlie sighed against Jayson’s mouth, kissing him again. “Happiness never did last long with me,” Charlie replied.

“It will,” Jayson smiled, pulling back. He took Charlie’s hand and pulled him towards the entrance of the hotel.

“I’m not really in the mood for sex,” Charlie tried to stop, but Jayson pulled him along to the elevator. 

“No sex, not while you’re still recovering from last night and that moron,” Jayson grumbled. “I was hoping you’d sit with me on the beach before we head to dinner.” Charlie stopped struggling and let himself follow along quietly. Jayson wasn’t going to force him into doing anything he didn’t want to do.

Jayson left him at his floor and headed up to his room, stating he’d be down to get him in five minutes. Charlie pushed open the door to his hotel room and went to grab a beach towel. He rubbed on a thin layer of suntan lotion and tossed it into a bag. He was changing into another pair of swim trunks when there was a knock on the door.

Charlie checked through the peephole to make sure it was Jayson before he answered the door. “How’s your ass feeling?” Jayson gave him a small smile, but his eyes were serious.

“Sore,” Charlie shrugged. 

“Do you need me to check it out?” Jayson asked, giving Charlie a shrug when he raised an eyebrow. “Just want to make sure he didn’t hurt you too badly.”

“I’m fine,” Charlie replied. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll find a way to get me naked later so you can check it then.”

“I guess I am that predictable,” Jayson gave him a crooked smile. He reached for the bag on Charlie’s shoulder and pulled it off, slipping it onto his own shoulder. He took Charlie’s hand, lacing their fingers together and pulled Charlie into the hall.

They made their way to the beach, finding a vacant spot a good distance from the many groups lounging on the shore. Jayson set up the large beach towel and motioned for Charlie to sit. Charlie laid himself out, curling next to Jayson when he took a seat.

Jayson smiled softly at him and slid his fingers through his hair. “You want to go in the water?” Jayson asked.

“I don’t swim in the ocean,” Charlie replied, his cheeks reddening. He rolled his eyes when Jayson stared at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m afraid some fish is going to come and touch me.” 

Jayson snorted, pressing his hand to his mouth to smother a laugh. “It’s not funny,” he mumbled.

“Sorry, I just think that’s a weird reason not to go in the ocean,” Jayson shrugged. “We don’t have to go in. I mean, if you want to try, I’ll keep the fish from nibbling on our toes.”

Charlie sat up and looked into Jayson’s eyes. “If you want to go in I can stay here,” he suggested. Jayson smiled softly, hooking a finger under Charlie’s chin and kissing him softly. Charlie smiled against Jayson’s lips, hoping the man stayed and continued to kiss him. 

“Where do you live?” Jayson asked, pulling back suddenly and looking into Charlie’s eyes. The question threw Charlie off and he blinked for several minutes. 

“Upstate New York,” Charlie replied. “Where do you live?”

“What do you do?” Jayson asked, ignoring the question. 

“I’m a gynecologist,” Charlie admitted, slightly bashful. Jayson burst out laughing, causing several people around them to turn and look.

“I’m sorry,” Jayson chuckled, rubbing a hand over his face. “For a gay man, the last thing I expected you to do for a living was stare a vaginas all day.”

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate the female body. They bring life to this world and they need people to take care of those bodies so life can continue.”

“Well, that’s one way of putting it,” Jayson cocked his head and smiled slightly. “I live just outside of Arlington Virginia and I am the weatherman for the local news.” Charlie nodded, relieved to know where Jayson lived, but it hurt to know how far it really was. 

“A weatherman,” Charlie giggled. “I can see you talking about sports, but not the weather.”

“Though I am very focused on my work out schedule, I have no clue about anything when it comes to sports,” Jayson replied. “My dad tried, but I don’t have a clue what the difference is between football and baseball.”

“Well the balls for one thing,” Charlie snorted, “and the season, and the fact that one is played with a bat and the other isn’t.”

“I’m exaggerating,” Jayson muttered, sliding an arm around Charlie’s waist. He pulled Charlie closer and nuzzled his neck. “Looks like we’re both a little stereotypical,” he laughed. 

“I’m shocked you didn’t play football, what with your size,” Charlie motioned to Jayson’s lengthy body. 

“Wrestling, actually. I didn’t do too bad, but there was nothing to brag about.” Jayson stole a quick kiss and rolled back onto his side of the towel. Charlie laid back and closed his eyes, letting himself relax in the sun.

He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, the sun had moved and Jayson was tentatively rubbing suntan lotion over Charlie’s legs. Jayson gave him a small smile, pressing a hand against his hip. “You better turn over, you’re done on this side.”

Charlie rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes again. Jayson’s hands slid over his back, rubbing more suntan lotion onto his skin. He fell asleep again, waking when Jayson shook him. “You and I are starting to burn,” Jayson explained when Charlie rolled over. Jayson’s hair was wet and his skin glistened with water droplets.

“Did you go in the water?” Charlie asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“For a little bit,” Jayson nodded. He ran a wet hand through Charlie’s hair, smiling softly. “Why don’t we go get cleaned up and then I’ll take you out to dinner.”

Charlie returned Jayson’s smile and pushed himself up. Jayson rolled off the towel and lifted it, folding it tightly so he could put it in his bag. Charlie tossed a few things in his own bag and slung it over his shoulder. Long fingers slid over his palm and laced with Charlie’s. Charlie’s breath caught for a moment, his heart skipped a beat and he squeezed Jayson’s hand. 

They returned to the hotel hand in hand, neither letting go until they got to Charlie’s room and had to undress. Jayson started the shower while Charlie laid out clean clothes. The water was running when Charlie stepped into the bathroom and Jayson held the curtain open, gesturing for Charlie to join him. 

Sliding off his swimsuit, Charlie stepped into the tub and moved under the spray of water. He washed the sand off his body, his eyes focused on the other man soaping up his body. Charlie washed the soap off his own body and started on his hair. He had just finished washing off the shampoo when a hand pushed against his chest. He was shoved up against the wall of the shower and he quickly rubbed the water out of his. Jayson had slid to his knees and ran his tongue up Charlie’s inner thigh. Charlie gasped when Jayson took him in his mouth, making his cock instantly hard. 

He writhed against the wall, pushing his hips forward. Jayson hummed his approval, letting Charlie thrust into his mouth. Charlie’s moans grew louder and he slid his fingers into Jayson’s chocolate brown hair. Charlie drove his hips forward, pushing his cock down Jayson’s throat. The warmth surrounding him reminded him that he had nearly given this up for someone who would never agree to do this. His groan was a mix of pleasure and frustration.

Jayson gripped Charlie’s thigh, urging Charlie to thrust harder. Charlie obliged, thrusting harder into Jayson’s mouth. Jayson began to hum again and Charlie’s stomach clenched. He let out a stuttered cry, gripping tightly to Jayson’s hair as he came. 

Charlie pulled back immediately, collapsing against the wall. He dragged in a deep breath and stared down at Jayson. Jayson wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and met Charlie’s eyes. He climbed to his feet and kissed Charlie’s lips.

Shutting off the water, Jayson climbed out of the bathtub and tossed at towel at Charlie. Charlie dried himself off, smiling at the pleasurable high flowing through his body. He followed Jayson out of the bathroom and dressed. Jayson had a spare set of clothes in the bottom of his bag, so he didn’t have to return to his room in just a towel. 

Dinner was quiet, both men hardly talking as they ate. When they returned to hotel, Jayson went off to grab a few things from his room and promised to meet Charlie in his room in a few minutes. Charlie took the time to rub aloe over the few burnt spots on his shoulders and back so they didn’t hurt in the morning. 

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Charlie answered it, feeling slightly nervous. His time alone had also brought up several issues about where this week would leave him once it was over. Jayson couldn’t and shouldn’t follow Charlie home and Charlie certainly wasn’t going to give up his life to be with a man he hardly knew. But there was something about Jayson that made him feel more then he ever had before.

Jayson smiled when Charlie opened the door, a bag slung over his shoulder. He set it on the floor next to Charlie’s bags and turned towards the man. He stepped forward and cupped Charlie’s face in his hand, kissing him softly. 

“You look tired,” Jayson whispered, nuzzling Charlie’s cheek. 

“Napping in the sun exhausted me,” Charlie replied, pushing closer to Jayson’s body. “I’m worried.” The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them.

“About what?” Jayson asked, concerned. He didn’t pull away though, merely pulled Charlie closer. 

“This week will end soon,” Charlie replied. “What if I get attached?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, I’m already attached, so you’re better off then I am.” Charlie pulled back and looked up at Jayson in surprise. “Don’t think you’re the only one whose been wondering what might happen to the two of us once this week was over,” Jayson smiled softly. 

“A long distance relationship would never work,” Charlie sighed.

“No it won’t,” Jayson shook his head. “Especially since our relationship has been purely physical. You know, I could easily find another news station to work at. One closer to New York.”  
“No,” Charlie shook his head. “If this doesn’t work out, I don’t want you to regret moving away from your home for me.”

“I understand,” Jayson replied gently. He pulled Charlie back onto his arms. “We’ll figure something out if we decide to keep going after this vacation. For now, let’s go to bed.”

Charlie nodded, pulling away and crawling into bed. He slid under the covers and sighed. The dip of the bed indicated that Jayson had joined him and Charlie scooted back slightly. Jayson’s hand slid over Charlie’s hip, his lips trailing behind it. 

Charlie let out a slow moan and stretched out so Jayson could reach more skin. Jayson kissed over Charlie’s stomach and up to his chest. Jayson slid closer, his cock sliding against Charlie’s thigh. Charlie groaned, wondering if he could stay awake for another round of sex. His body said no, but his rising cock said yes. 

“I’m going to need a vacation from my vacation,” Charlie whimpered, when Jayson’s fingers slid over his cock. 

“You can sleep well into tomorrow,” Jayson whispered. 

“I’m going to have to if you keep fucking me like this,” Charlie sighed, rolling his hips.

Jayson trailed kisses up Charlie’s shoulder and across his jaw, seeking out his lips. As they kissed, Jayson rolled Charlie onto his back and slid between his legs. He reached over the side of the bed, grabbing his bag. Charlie slid his feet up the back of Jayson’s thighs, lifting his hips against whatever skin he could reach.

Jayson moaned against Charlie’s mouth and he blindly coated two fingers. Charlie hardly needed the prep, but he was grateful Jayson did it anyway. Charlie pulled away from Jayson’s mouth and whimpered when two fingers entered him. Jayson groaned softly, nipping at Charlie’s neck.

“This time we’re going to do it slowly,” Jayson whispered, withdrawing his fingers and ripping open a condom. Charlie lay quietly, looking up at the ceiling. He never did like slow, but Jayson had proved him wrong about other things so he might as well let him prove Charlie wrong about this.

The press of Jayson’s cock against his entrance made Charlie gasp. It still took a few seconds to push past the tight ring of muscles and Jayson took his time. The slight pain ebbed quickly and then Jayson was sliding in, sheathing himself inside Charlie. Charlie closed his eyes feeling the stretch of his body. Jayson’s cock sat snugly within Charlie’s body, almost as if it had always belonged there.

Charlie’s fingers found Jayson’s hand and he traced up his arm and slid the palm of his hand over Jayson’s shoulder. His fingers curled around Jayson’s neck and he tugged the man down for a kiss. Jayson met his lips and his body moved inside Charlie. Charlie moaned against Jayson’s lips, squeezing the cock inside him encouragingly. 

Charlie let himself give in to the desire that he could have this forever, could have the man moving inside him for as long as he wanted. He could let that fantasy run true for the night before it all came crashing down in the morning. 

The slow slide of Jayson’s cock drew out another moan from Charlie and he pulled his legs up further, pushing his hips up. Jayson’s hand splayed across Charlie’s hip, sliding up his side and back down to curl around his waist. Charlie didn’t hinder the small moans coming from him, nor did he beg Jayson to continue faster. 

Their bodies met with each slow push forward, sending little flames of pleasure licking up Charlie’s skin. It wasn’t enough to start the fire he would need in the end, but at the moment, Charlie had no will to finish so soon. 

Jayson’s body was soon covered in a layer of sweat and Charlie could see that he was trying to hold himself back. Rubbing his calf over Jayson’s hip, Charlie curled his leg around Jayson’s waist and pressed his heel into the man’s back.

Jayson gave a long groan, slightly increasing the speed of his thrusts. Charlie’s body began to grow warmer, his stomach and legs clenching. He leaned his head to the side, moaning when Jayson buried his face against his neck.

“Jayson,” Charlie whimpered, pushing his hips against him. Jayson murmured something he couldn’t hear and reached down to cup Charlie’s ass with one hand. His hips pushed forward harder, but they never lost that sensual slide. It was a mix of pleasure and sensation Charlie had never felt before and he memorized the feel to have when he was again alone. 

Jayson whispered Charlie’s name in his ear, his lips seeking as they dragged over Charlie’s Jaw. Charlie turned his head to meet the kiss. Letting his hand slid between their bodies. He took hold of his cock, stroking himself slowly. He wanted to feel the build slowly.

Jayson’s hips moved faster and he laid himself over Charlie’s body, trapping his hand between them. The angle of Jayson’s cock changed and he brushed against Charlie’s prostate. Charlie let out a small cry that tapered off into a whimper when Jayson did it again.

Charlie dragged his fingers over Jayson’s back, feeling the muscles slide as he moved. They kissed again and Jayson pushed back up, curling his back as he pushed deeper. Charlie’s knees fell to the side and he stroked himself, reveling in the feel of his pleasure. 

His stomach began to clench and all to soon he felt the familiar rush he always did before his orgasm. Charlie cave another cry, reaching up to slid his hand down Jayson’s chest, his palm skimming over the man’s nipple.

Jayson shuddered and surged forward, slamming into Charlie’s prostate and driving them both towards the end. Charlie felt come hit his cheek and he clenched around the warmth filling him. Jayson was bent over him, hands gripping the sheets near Charlie’s sides. His arms were shaking as he tried to hold himself up, his eyes watching Charlie intently.

Charlie gave him a lazy smile and ran his clean hand down Jayson’s cheek. Jayson turned his head and kissed Charlie’s palm, sliding slowly out of him. Jayson quickly discarded the condom and laid down on his side, reaching for Charlie. Charlie rolled over and pressed himself against Jayson’s side. He slid one leg over Jayson’s thigh, smiling when his hand came up to rub his thumb over Charlie’s cheek. 

Charlie sighed when Jayson’s thumb came away covered in come, his smile growing wider when Jayson licked it off. He set his cheek on Jayson’s chest and closed his eyes listening to the man’s heartbeat slow. 

“I’m getting very attached to you,” Jayson whispered, sliding his fingertips over Charlie’s back. 

“So am I,” Charlie whispered, no longer caring about the consequences.

~~~  
Charlie pushed through the crowd walking down the sidewalk. Work had been stressful and he was tired and grumpy. All the tension that had drained out of him during his vacation two weeks ago was now back and his shoulders hurt from the bunched muscles. 

He had been miserable since he said goodbye to Jayson and he had used it as an excuse to fuck every man who would have him. He had stopped caring about their cock size and focused mainly on ridding the tightness in his chest. 

He didn’t need to be feeling this about a man he only spent a week with. Most of that consisted of fucking. He pushed through the doors of his apartment building and punched the button to the elevator, thinking back to that first day he stood waiting for an elevator with a man who would change his life. He bounced on his toes, scolding himself. He had had his chance and he let it go. It didn’t matter, Jayson lived too far away and it would have never worked. 

The elevator dinged and he stepped inside, hitting the button to his floor. He leaned back against the wall and let out a breath through clenched teeth. He was tired, agitated and he hadn’t had a good fuck in too long. Granted, Charlie had gone much longer without one, he couldn’t get Jayson’s hands off his body. His scent constantly berated him and when he was daydreaming, Charlie could swear he still felt the man’s cock inside him. 

He needed some sort of outlet soon or he was going to jump out his sixth floor apartment window. The elevator dinged and Charlie pulled out his keys as he headed for his apartment. He unlocked the door and heard his roommate and best friend yelling out a question to someone. The voice that replied made Charlie stop in his tracks and look around. He swore he was hallucinating and the man he couldn’t get out of his head or off his body wasn’t really in his apartment.

They had exchanged addresses before they had left, just in case one of them was in town and wanted to get together. Charlie shut the door and stepped cautiously into his apartment. Just then, Jamie came out of his bedroom, stopping dead when he spotted Charlie. The grin he gave him made Charlie’s stomach flip.

“There you are, you have company,” Jamie singsonged.

“I do,” Charlie gulped. Jamie tilted his head towards the kitchen and his smile grew. Jayson came around the corner and stopped, his eyes looking Charlie over critically. Charlie couldn’t move, all he could do was stare at the man who had been haunting him.

“Hi,” Charlie managed to get out.

“Hey,” Jayson smiled, taking a step closer. “I got a job offer, they were looking for a new weather man at the local news station. It was a little more money, so I figured I’d come for an interview,” he explained, moving closer and closer to Charlie.

“Did you get the job?” Charlie whispered, tilting his head back to look up at the man.

“I did, but I haven’t accepted yet,” Jayson replied, his tone soft. His scent wrapped around Charlie and he felt the tension slide off him. 

“Why haven’t you?” Charlie asked, reaching out to slide his fingers over the back of Jayson’s hand. He let out a breath of relief when he found the man was actually real.

“I told them I need to make sure someone was OK with that, that they still wanted me after being apart for two weeks,” Jayson replied. Charlie’s sharp intake of breath was all the answer he could give. Jayson was here in his apartment and had the opportunity to stay forever. 

“What if we don’t work out?” Charlie asked, letting the logical part of his brain take over for a moment. 

“Then I’ll enjoy what you let me have and move on,” Jayson smiled. His hand came up to touch Charlie’s face and he leaned down to kiss him. Their lips touching made Charlie’s knees go weak and Jayson had to wrap and arm around him to keep him from falling over. 

“You didn’t do this because of me, right?” Charlie asked when their lips parted. His hands were gripping Jayson’s shirt and he was refusing to let go.

“I did this because it was a good opportunity and because I left something behind when I said goodbye to you two weeks ago. I was a fool for not going after you,” Jayson’s soft breath ghosted against Charlie’s cheek.

“I was a fool for ever thinking I could go without you,” Charlie replied. 

“Does that mean you want me to take the job?” Jayson asked, his smile lighting up his face. Charlie mirrored the smiled and whispered a ‘yes,’ pulling Jayson back for another kiss. Jamie was thanking god and anyone else who was listening that Jayson had showed up and pulled Charlie out of his slump.

Charlie was still smiling when they parted again, his fingers sliding into Jayson’s hair. “I can’t believe you’re hear.”

“You’re worth being here for,” Jayson whispered, kissing him again.


	15. Coming Home

Boyd pulled into his driveway, sighing at the clock on his dashboard that read two in the morning. He was supposed to be home hours ago, but missed flights, delays, snow in Washington and an angry passenger that had nearly caused a security breach and grounded his flight for another two hours, had set him back hours. He took a moment to look at the small house he hadn’t seen in six months. 

Six months in Hong Kong trying to fix a failing business his boss had started over twenty years ago. He missed the small house, but he missed what was inside much more. Smiling softly, Boyd opened the car door and got out. He left his bags in the car. He could get them in the morning. 

Chai met him at the door, her long tail flinging back and forth in excitement. Boyd knelt down and let the Pit bull crowd him, pushing him up against the door in excitement. Boyd rubbed the dog’s sides, laughing happily. He missed being home more then he had thought. 

Getting up from the floor, Boyd made his way upstairs. He met Sandri at the top of the stairs, her body stretched out. She gave him a lazy look, rolling onto her back and stretching out. Boyd chuckled, leaning down to rub the cat’s belly. Both Sandri and Chai had been adopted a year ago when Boyd had learned that his boss was sending him so far from home. 

He had been terrified of leaving Kasey home alone before he this job had come up. Spending six months so far away had him panicking that he would loose the man while he was gone. Kasey had lived in an unsafe area when Boyd had first met him, barely living paycheck to paycheck while he tried to get through Vet school, work three jobs and avoid getting robbed every day.  
It had only been two weeks since they had met when Kasey was attacked at night while walking home from work. It nearly stopped Boyd’s heart when got the call and seeing Kasey lying in a hospital bed was the most terrifying thing he had ever lived through. He had moved Kasey into his apartment that weekend and that’s how they stayed.

They hadn’t separated since then, except for the occasional lovers spat that had forced Boyd to spend the weekend at his friends house. They had always managed to solve their problems. It was one of the reasons Boyd loved Kasey as much as he did.

It was also the same reason why Boyd had proposed and married Kasey before he had left for Hong Kong. It was also the reason why he called Kasey every night to make sure his husband was safe. He couldn’t bear to loose the man he loved while he was so far away. 

Now he was steps away from Kasey and his heart pounded in his chest. He never stopped feeling this excitement when he knew he was going to see Kasey again. Reaching out to grasp the doorknob, Boyd took a deep breath and quietly pushed the door open. Chai followed behind him, heading towards the dog bed in the corner of the room. 

Sandri would stay at the top of the stairs, warning the house if anyone reached the top. Boyd was sure that if she had the chance, she would take the intruder down before either men had gotten out of bed. 

Boyd gasped softly, his blue eyes fixed on the man sleeping in bed. Kasey was on his back, one arm above his head, the other hidden under the sheets. His head was tilted to the side, his mouth slightly open and his breathing slow. The soft, white lids of his eyes fluttered as he dreamed. 

Boyd walked quietly towards the bed, unbuttoning his suit jacket and pulling it off. He hung it over the small rocking chair by the bed and pulled off his tie. Kicking off his socks and shoes, Boyd moved towards the side of the bed and grabbed the edge of the sheets. Pulling them down, Boyd smiled when he saw that Kasey was naked underneath. 

He never wore clothes when he slept, stating that it was less fabric to get tangled in. Boyd had always slept in boxers and a t-shirt before he had met Kasey, but the man had put a stop to that quickly. It had began with the nightly round of sex, but after a while it turned into Kasey complaining that there was too much between them and he had Boyd stripped in a matter of seconds before cuddling up to him and falling asleep.

He was also surprised to find that his husband’s body was missing all the body hair Boyd remembered him having before he left. Kasey had very little hair as it was and Boyd wasn't sure why he thought he needed to remove it. He also had a lot more muscle then he had before Boyd had left. A slight concern flittered through Boyd’s mind, but he shrugged it off, knowing Kasey would tell him.

Boyd began unbuttoning his shirt as he looked over his husband’s body. Kasey’s cock was in the middle of its nightly calisthenics, laying hard across his stomach. He could see the glint of their wedding band in the moonlight, sitting perfectly on Kasey’s left hand. Sliding onto the bed, Boyd leaned down and slid his tongue from base to tip, giving the head of his husband’s cock a small kiss.

Kasey groaned, whispering Boyd’s name as he shifted. Boyd chuckled, licking his lips when Kasey rolled his head, exposing his neck. Boyd crawled forward, eager to taste his husband’s skin. He slid one leg between Kasey’s spread knees and leaned down to nuzzle the smooth skin on his neck. Kasey woke with a sharp intake of breath, blinking his eyes several times as he groaned. 

“Hey,” Kasey whispered, his voice deep and raspy with sleep. He slid his hands through Boyd’s black hair. “Welcome home.”

“I missed you,” Boyd whispered, pushing Kasey’s brown hair out of his face and looking into his green eyes. They were darker in the moonlight and Boyd could see the excitement in them.

“I missed you too,” Kasey replied, pulling Boyd down for a kiss. Boyd laid himself over Kasey’s body, kissing him softly. 

“I’m so happy they didn’t make me stay a few more weeks,” Boyd kissed him again, running his hand down Kasey’s side. 

“Why? Your right hand getting tired of you?” Kasey teased. 

“You’re the one with all the toys,” Boyd laughed pushing his hips down. Kasey’s laugh tapered off into a moan and he clutched Boyd’s shoulder. “And what’s with the missing hair?” Boyd asked, sliding his fingers over the smooth skin on Kasey’s hips.

“Phil convinced me to do it, said it would be a nice treat for you. Turns out I like it,” Kasey shifted his hips and smiled. “Taking a kickboxing class too. Phil convinced me, said it would be good for me since I was home alone.”

“I always new I liked Phil,” Boyd smiled, kissing Kasey again.

“So, are we all done with the hellos, because I’d like for you to take your pants off and fuck me like a man who hasn’t seen his husband in six months.” Kasey’s smile turned needy and he pushed at Boyd’s pants. 

“How’s work been?” Boyd asked sitting up and undoing his belt. 

“Had a dolphin beach himself. We think it’s because his mate died and he was depressed. He and I had a lot to talk about these last few weeks,” Kasey replied. 

“I’m sure the two of you had long conversations about your missing lovers,” Boyd grinned, rolling over to push his pants off. “What will you do with him?”

“We can’t release him because he’ll just beach himself again. We’re trying to find another female to put him with, but so far, he’s rejected all of them. I’ve had to keep him sedated because he’s been trying to jump out of his tank.”

“You’ll think of something,” Boyd rolled back over and kissed the underside of Kasey’s chin. “How are your seals doing?”

“Stitches came out a few weeks after you left. We’re releasing them some time next week,” Kasey slid his hands down Boyd’s back. “We had a manatee come in from Florida. A speedboat hit him and the blades almost severed his spine. I spent three hours in surgery trying to repair the damage. He’s been recovering well, but we don’t think we’ll be able to release him.”

“Is he going to stay with you?” Boyd asked, reaching under the bed and pulling open a drawer. He found the bottle of lube and returned to kissing his husband’s neck. 

“The aquarium is working out an agreement. He’ll be here for a while anyway since he can’t be moved. That’s about it for me. How was Hong Kong?”

“It was interesting living there. So many customs I had to get used to. I’m going to be doing a lot of weird things out of habit.” Boyd looked down at him, sliding his fingers over Kasey’s cheek. “If I have to go again, I want you to come with me.”

“If you have to go again he better be giving you a raise and permanent residence,” Kasey replied seriously. “My line of work doesn’t allow me to jump from country to country and I’m not going to be away from my husband for another six months.”

Boyd smiled, he had been thinking along the same lines. For the moment, he was going back to his old job, working around the area, going only as far as the city. “I’ll tell him that the next time he sends me somewhere.”

“You better,” Kasey mumbled, his grip tightening in Boyd’s hair. Boyd smiled and bent down, kissing Kasey deeply. Kasey moaned, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue along Boyd’s lower lip. Boyd groaned deep in his chest, flexing his hips. His cock was hard and his body desperately wanted to slide deep into his husband.

Boyd shifted onto his knees, groping blindly for the lube as he deepened the kiss. Kasey breathed Boyd’s name, sliding his knees up Boyd’s thighs and using them to squeeze his hips. Boyd carelessly poured lube into one hand, coating his palm and fingers. 

“I see those toys came in handy,” Boyd chuckled when he slid two fingers into his husband effortlessly. Kasey moaned, rolling his hips.

“The mailman helped,” he teased, his laughter breaking off when Boyd hooked his fingers.

“I bet his wife was interested to hear that,” Boyd smiled, spreading his fingers and adding a third. 

“She joined in a few times,” Kasey laughed, his knees gripping Boyd’s hips. 

“And how did that go?” Boyd growled, pushing his fingers deeper. Kasey moaned and Boyd leaned down to nip at his husband’s neck.

“I covered my eyes the whole time,” Kasey snorted, reaching up to grip Boyd’s shoulder. Boyd let out a breathy laugh and withdrew his fingers. He used the excess lube on his hand to coat his cock and shoved Kasey’s leg forward, lifting his hips off the bed. Boyd groaned when the head of his cock met yielding muscle and pushed in. 

Kasey moaned Boyd’s name, sliding his fingers down his sides and gripping his ass. Kasey’s fingers dug into the hard meat of Boyd’s ass, forcing him forward. Boyd moaned loudly as he sunk deeper, curling over Kasey and kissing him again. 

Kasey’s fingers flexed when Boyd pulled out, sliding slowly back in just to hear Kasey’s moan grow louder the deeper he pushed. “Please,” Kasey breathed, sliding his feet up the back of Boyd’s thigh and wrapping his legs around his waist. He dug his heels into Boyd’s back.

“I just got back,” Boyd whispered, sliding forward. “You really want this to end before it begins?”

“I was hoping we could go for a record. See how many times you can fuck me in a minute,” Kasey whimpered, lifting his hips as he tried to force Boyd forward. Boyd huffed a laugh, laying himself out over his husband. He kissed him languidly, sliding his fingers over the soft flesh of his thighs. He kept his movements slow, sliding in and out as he watched Kasey writhe beneath him. 

Kasey arched his back, whispering his husband’s name over and over. His green eyes were glazed over as he looked up at Boyd. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Boyd replied, kissing Kasey again. He pushed deeper, angling is hips and hitting those spots that made Kasey’s toes curl against his thighs. Kasey whimpered, clutching Boyd’s arm like it was a lifeline. Boyd let his hips buck forward; thrusting hard into Kasey a few times before he slowed again.

“Oh, God,” Kasey moaned when Boyd shifted again. Boyd curled his hand around Kasey’s thigh and he pushed his leg back, allowing him to thrust deeper. Kasey’s eyes slid shut and Boyd took a moment to watch his husband. He savored the feel of his cock sliding into him, the rise and fall of Kasey’s chest when he took a deep breath. Kasey’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and Boyd moaned. He pulled Kasey up for a heated kiss, using the new angle to thrust hard into him. He kept the hard pace, digging his fingers into Kasey’s shoulders.

“Yes, please,” Kasey whimpered, wrapping his arms around Boyd’s neck. The move pulled Kasey further into Boyd’s lap. Boyd shifted his knees and thrusted harder, holding Kasey tight. His free hand snuck between them and he took hold of Kasey’s cock. He started with slow, long strokes, working up to faster ones. Kasey arched into him, repeating Boyd’s name like a chant.  
Kasey moved suddenly, driving Boyd’s cock deeper into his body. He did it again, tensing when Boyd’s full length was inside him. He opened his mouth in a silent cry, his nails drawing blood when they dug into Boyd’s back. Hot strands of come erupted from his cock, covering his chest and Boyd’s hand. Boyd rocked his hips, giving Kasey enough stimulation to continue coming. He jerked his hips up causing Kasey’s cock to let loose one last, long stream of come before Kasey collapsed against him.

“Come on, Boyd, I want to feel you inside me,” Kasey whispered. He released his hold on Boyd’s neck and dropped back onto the bed. He gave Boyd a sultry smile and spread his arms and legs wide. Boyd smiled darky and grabbed Kasey’s legs, pushing them up against his chest.

Boyd glanced down, watching his cock slide slowly out of Kasey’s body. He drove back in, jerking his hips back and doing it again. Kasey whispered words of need as Boyd watched his cock burry deep into his husband. Kasey clenched around him, pulling Boyd closer to his orgasm. The tight muscles flexing around Boyd’s cock pushed him over the edge and he lost control as his hips drove wildly forward. 

He felt warm come surround his cock, filling Kasey for the first time in so long. Kasey moaned, when Boyd pulled out of him, his body shuddering in delight when a line of come ran out of him. Boyd groaned and released Kasey’s legs. He leaned over his husband, kissing him softly while they tried to catch their breaths.

“I forgot how good it felt when you came inside me,” Kasey whispered, nipping at Boyd’s lower lip. “It’s nice and warm and it feels so good when it runs down my legs.”

“You’re probably the only person in the world who enjoys come running down your legs when you walk around,” Boyd chuckled, kissing Kasey again. He would never admit it, but he liked seeing the trails of white down Kasey’s thighs when he stood up. It was an erotic sight and something that filled his fantasies during those lonely nights in China.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Kasey whispered, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

“I’m glad I’m home too,” Boyd whispered, wrapping his arms around Kasey and pulling him to his chest. He tucked Kasey’s head under his chin and let the warm scent of his husband and sex lull him to sleep.


	16. The Mailman

"Do you have a lot of work to do today?" Mary asked, looking across the table at her husband.

"I have a few programs to write but I should be done early," Charles replied, glancing up at his wife. He tried to work up the courage to say what he wanted, but chickened out for the tenth time that morning. Instead he hid behind his newspaper and convinced himself that it was better he didn’t ask.

"And?" Mary prompted, reaching across the table and pulling the newspaper out of her husband's hand.

"Well..." Charles hesitated, running a hand through his brown hair. He had nowhere to hide now so he might as well ask. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I... you know..."

"Found a man to spend the night with?" she asked with a small laugh, her blue eyes sparkling. "I know it's been a few weeks since you have and you know my parents are coming to visit this weekend. You're going to need to relax before they arrive and after they leave. Go find someone, you know I'm not going to stop you."

Charles smiled at the woman. They had been married for eight years now and Mary had always been open about Charles's sexual preferences. That was the reason why he married her. She was the only woman his mother had forced on him that was willing to look the other way when he needed to go out and find a man for the night.

She had her own arrangement with a man who actually wanted to take her to bed at night, but lately she had been stuck with Charles. The two had been discussing the idea of having a child for a few months now, which meant Charles would have to buckle down and do his husbandly duty. Unfortunately, Charles continued to turn down the idea, stating that they could never raise a child in this environment. 

They had spoken extensively about what a child meant for the two of them and their odd relationship. Charles knew Mary loved him just as much as he loved her, but it was nowhere near a normal love. Mary wasn't expecting Charles to stop seeing men when the baby was born and Charles was certainly not going to keep her from seeing the man she enjoyed. Charles still had his doubts, but if Mary was willing to work around it, he was too. He just didn't know what would happen when their child discovered what their parents were doing. 

He watched his wife pour herself more coffee, smiling softly. "Are you sure you don't want to try again tonight?" he asked.

"No," Mary shook her head, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. "My parents never did like you, no reason why we shouldn't piss them off more by having wild sex while they're sleeping down the hall. Maybe I'll even try that strap on you keep hidden in your drawer."

Charles felt his face heat. He had bought it months ago, wondering if Mary would use it on him in place of him going out and finding a man. But Mary wanted a baby, not some weird kink to share with her gay husband. "That's going to take a lot of convincing and a hell of a lot of alcohol," Charles snorted.

"Well we might as well go all out," Mary smiled checking her watch. She stuck the lid on the top of her travel mug and got to her feet. "I'll be home by five," she said, walking around the table. Leaning down, she gave Charles a quick kiss on the lips and headed out the door. “We’ll go out for dinner and then I’ll head over to Riley’s.”

“I’ll see you tonight then.” Charles smiled and finishing his paper before he got to work. He took his time getting started on his work, glancing out the window every few minutes. He was expecting a package today with a few fun things for him to try out on his computer. He checked his watch anxiously. The mail wouldn’t arrive until one, which meant Charles had the morning to get his work done. 

He was practically finished with the new reading software, all he had to do was put the final touches on it and bring it into the office tomorrow to present. Charles headed to his office and started up his computer. He sat down and began opening up the programs he needed. 

Charles worked for a company that made programs for people with disabilities and it was his job to bring ideas to life. He got to work, forgetting the time that quickly went by. He didn’t realize that the morning had flown past him until the doorbell ringing startled him from his thoughts. He got to his feet and hurried to answer the door. He was surprised to find their mailman, Leroy, standing there.

“Afternoon, Charlie,” Leroy smiled, his brown eyes sparking in the afternoon sun.

“Afternoon,” Charles said as he stared at the man. Leroy was a year older then him and he was very handsome. Charles had watched him every day since he took their mail rout a year ago and Leroy had become a fantasy for him. 

Leroy was a few inches over six feet and his brown hair was long enough to curl behind his ears. Though he wore the normal light blue button up shirt and dark blue pants every other mailman wore, Leroy managed to make the look very sexy. Charles looked up at the round face in front of him, taking note of the high cheekbones, dimples and slightly crooked nose that gave Leroy a bit of a rugged look. 

Charles badly wanted to ask about the crooked nose, but refrained as his hazel eyes dropped to look at the package Leroy was holding. “I-is that for me?” he asked quietly.

Leroy looked down at the box in his hand and then back up at Charles, smiling brightly. The smile lit up his face, showing off small crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Charles’s breath caught and he had to clear his throat and look away so the other man didn’t see his reaction.

“It didn’t fit in your mailbox, so I figured I would deliver it personally,” Leroy answered. The post office wasn’t far, so Leroy was one of the few mailmen that walked their rout and Charles could see that the daily walking was doing wonders for Leroy’s form.

“Thank you,” he said, wincing when his voice sounded a little hoarse. 

“No problem, it’s my job,” Leroy smiled again, handing Charles the package. “You’re my last delivery anyway so I don’t have to rush.” The implication wouldn’t have been any more apparent if Leroy had yelled it.

“Would you like to come in for a drink?” he found himself asking before he could stop himself. Leroy looked at him for a second, smiling thoughtfully. 

“You know, I will come in. I have some time before I have to get back,” Leroy replied. Charles stepped aside and let the mailman in. Leroy said a small thanks as he stepped inside the house. Stopping just inside the door, Leroy pulled the empty mailbag over his shoulder and set it on the floor. He turned to look at Charles, who was staring at him, the front door still open.  
Charles shook himself and shut the door, scolding himself for ogling. He walked past Leroy and into the kitchen, setting the package on the counter. He pulled open the refrigerator, turning to ask Leroy what he wanted. The man was watching him with a small smile, his eyes roaming down Charles’s back.

“Do you have a preference,” he asked, clearing his throat when brown eyes glance up at him.

“Anything is fine,” Leroy replied, his voice deepening. Charles turned back to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. “Mary out for the day?” Leroy asked, his eyes still watching Charles.

“Yes, she’s at work,” Charles replied, filling a glass with ice.

“How’s work going for you?” Leroy asked, taking a step towards Charles. 

“Good, almost finished so I’m taking a break before I get back to it later,” Charles replied, pouring soda into the glass.

“Is that so,” Leroy whispered, moving closer. Charles turned to look at him, gasping when Leroy cupped his face in his hand. “That means I can have you to myself for a moment,” he whispered, leaning forward and claiming Charles’s lips. Charles made a noise at the back of his throat, his eyes going wide. He didn’t pull away though; he couldn’t bring himself to do that when the man he fantasized about was kissing him.

Mary had told him to find someone that night, why not skip ahead a few hours and do it now. He kissed Leroy back, taking a small step towards the man. Leroy’s other hand came up to slide into Charles’s brown hair and Charlie settled his hands on Leroy’s broad shoulders. The kiss was short, but it had Charles’s body reacting immediately. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Leroy breathed, combing his fingers through Charles’s hair.

“It was nice,” was all Charles could say. Leroy smiled and kissed him again. Charles’s body aced for more and he grabbed Leroy’s shirt, pulling him closer. Leroy chuckled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Charles’s waist and pulling him flush to his body. Charles moaned, wrapping his arms around Leroy’s neck. 

“Would you mind if we took this somewhere more private?” Leroy asked, rolling his hips. Charles moaned when Leroy’s thigh slid over his cock.

“The bedroom,” Charles whispered, nodding his head towards the stairs. Leroy grinned, taking his hand and heading towards the stairs. He took them two at a time, pulling Charles with him. Charles’s heart pounded in his chest. He felt like he was doing something terribly wrong when in fact, he had permission from his wife to do it. 

He didn’t take Leroy to the master bedroom; he and Mary had agreed to never use their bed with anyone else. Instead, he pulled Leroy into what Mary considered Charles’s second room. It was where he stayed when they got into a fight. It was also where Charlie hid all his secrets from the rest of the world. He shut the door when they were inside and leaned against the door. Leroy turned to look at him, a flash of lust lighting up his eyes.

Charles swallowed and pushed away from the door. He stepped up to Leroy and grabbed the front of his shirt. With a hard tug, Charlie pulled Leroy to him and kissed him again. Leroy groaned in approval, sliding his hands under Charles’s shirt. Charles shivered at the contact, his body reacting to every touch. He released Leroy’s shirt and started fiddling with the buttons. He managed to get the buttons undone and pushed the shirt aside, smoothing his hands down Leroy’s broad chest.

Leroy’s hands had slid around Charles’s sided and up his chest. His rough fingers brushed over Charles’s nipples and he moaned again. Leroy broke the kiss, taking hold of the hem of Charles’s shirt and pulling it over his head. Brown eyes slid down Charles’s body and Leroy licked his lips. He placed his hands on Charles’s shoulders and pushed him back.

Charles moved back, until his back hit the door. Leroy crowded him against the smooth wood, taking his moth in a hungry kiss. Fingers slid into Charlie’s hair and his head was tugged back so Leroy could nip and suck at his neck. Leroy ground his hips into Charles’s, rubbing their cocks together. Charles gripped Leroy’s waist, his fingers digging into the hard muscles. Leroy growled low in his throat, pushing Charles harder against the door.

“I want you to get on your knees,” Leroy whispered in Charles’s ear, his tongue sliding over the lobe. Charles whimpered, sliding down the door and dropping to his knees. He licked his lips, looking up into Leroy’s eyes. His eyes slid down the man’s body, landing on the bulge in his slacks.

Reaching up, Charles unbuckled Leroy’s belt and opened his pants. He hooked his fingers into Leroy’s briefs and pulled them down slowly. He exposed the long length of Leroy’s cock, letting the head pop out. Leroy’s cock was long and fairly average in thickness with a thick vein pulsing underneath it. 

Charles wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking slowly. Leroy sucked in a breath, his hand sliding into Charles’s hair. Charles leaned forward, flicking his tongue over the slit. He took Leroy’s cock in his mouth, sucking it down his throat.

“Holy shit,” Leroy gasped, his hand tightening in Charles’s hair. Charles hummed, pulling back and sliding Leroy’s cock back down his throat. He slid his hand up the backs of Leroy’s thighs and tightly grabbed his ass, causing Leroy to choke on another moan. He forced Leroy’s hips forward, demanding the man fuck his mouth. The hand in his hair tightened its grip, holding Charles’s head steady.

Leroy pulled his hips back, thrusting into Charles’s moth at a fast pace. Charles moaned, digging his fingers into Leroy’s ass to drive him on. Leroy’s other hand curled gently under Charles’s jaw, tilting his head up slightly so he could slide easily down Charles’s throat. Charles locked his lips tight around Leroy’s shaft as he swallowed him over and over. He cupped Leroy’s balls in one hand, sliding one finger over the seam. He teased the skin behind his balls, sliding his finger over his perineum. Leroy moaned deep in his throat and his cock pulsed in Charles’s throat.  
Charles could feel the man’s cock swell as he pulled out. Leroy cursed when Charles’s fingers dug into his ass, forcing him forward. Charles wanted to taste him. Leroy pressed back into Charles’s mouth, holding his head there. Charles swallowed around Leroy’s cock, his tongue running over the pulsing vein. He could feel Leroy’s body tense and he knew he was close to snapping. 

Another few slides of his finger and Leroy moved his hands to brace himself against the door so he didn’t fall over. Charles pulled back when Leroy started to come, letting his mouth fill before drinking to down. He moaned at the salty taste, his tongue sliding over the slit and coaxing more out. He pulled back until just the head of Leroy’s cock was in his mouth and he nursed it until Leroy gave a painful groan.

Charles let the head of his cock pop out of his mouth and he fell back, leaning against the door and panting. He wiped the back of his mouth and looked up at Leroy. Leroy was staring down at him with glazed brown eyes. Charles gave a small moan and slid his hand over the bulge in his jeans. Leroy groaned and his cock twitched. 

Charles popped the button on his jeans and opened the zipper, revealing a dark blue pair of briefs. There was a darker spot where the head of his cock had leaked precome on the fabric. Lifting his hips, Charles kicked off his jeans and spread his legs. He slid his hand over his confined cock, causing more precome to soak into his briefs. 

Leroy kicked off his own pants and slid onto his knees. His cock was hardening again and Charles had a need to beg the man to fuck him against the door. He slid his hands up Charles’s thighs and took hold of his briefs. He tugged them down, exposing Charles’s hard cock. His cock rolled across his hip, leaving a trail of precome in its wake. Leroy leaned forward, licking up the trail and taking Charles’s cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times before pulling away.

“Lube?” he asked when he stood.

“In the drawer by the bed,” Charles replied, “condoms too.” Leroy nodded and headed to the bed. He found the lube and condoms, tossing the box towards Charles and pouring lube into his hand as he walked back. He dropped the lube onto the floor and sank to his knees. Pulling Charles forward, he pushed him onto his knees away from the door.

“How do you want it?” Leroy asked, pushing two fingers past his entrance. Charles groaned, pushing his ass higher.

“Hard,” he groaned, digging his fingers into the carpet when Leroy’s fingers slid in and out. “Fast, dirty, I don’t care.”

Leroy chuckled and withdrew his fingers. He opened the box of condoms and pulled one out, tearing it open with his teeth. Charles lifted his body and watched Leroy roll the condom onto his cock. He added more lube and gripped Charles’s hips. He pulled Charles back, spreading his ass with his hands. Charles held his breath, waiting for Leroy to enter him.

He gave a sharp cry when Leroy plunged into him without warning. The stretch hurt, but it still felt good. He had spent enough time having sex, now he wanted to be fucked hard. Leroy did just that, pulling back and slamming back in. Charles gave a yell every time Leroy bucked forward, each one growing louder. His body was pushed forward by the force of Leroy’s thrusts, his hand and knees sliding along the carpet.

“Harder, please,” Charles groaned. Leroy’s hand curled over his shoulder, giving him more leverage to push deeper and harder. “More,” Charles growled, pushing back against Leroy. Leroy let out a low growl and leaned over, covering Charles with his body. One hand fisted Charles’s hair and Leroy shoved his face into the carpet. The weight of Leroy’s body forced Charles flat onto the floor, trapping his cock between him and the carpet.

Leroy’s hips snapped forward, pushing deeper into Charles, which made him slide across the floor. The rug burned the side of Charles’s face, but he didn’t care. He’d get rug burn all over his body if it meant Leroy would keep fucking him like this.

“Fuck, Charlie,” Leroy growled. “God your ass is tight. You’ll be sore later.”

“Good,” Charles groaned. “I want to be so sore I can’t sit.”

“Fuck,” Leroy hissed through his teeth. He jerked his cock out of Charles and flipped the man onto his back. Grabbing his legs Leroy pushed them up until Charles’s head was between his knees. He entered him again, moving faster then before.

Charles screamed, begging for more. Their bodies were slick with sweat and Leroy’s hands kept slipping every time he tried to find a hold. He growled, slipping Charles’s legs onto his shoulders and setting his palms on the floor. His hips shifted and he drove back into Charles, slamming into his prostate. Charles jerked, screaming curses in two different languages when Leroy did it again. 

Leroy bent down, roughly biting on Charles’s shoulder, his hips slowing to a stop. “Oh, God, why?” Charles groaned when Leroy laid his body over him to keep him from moving.

“Not yet,” Leroy whispered, sucking at the bite marks. He was so desperate to get Leroy moving again that it hardly registered that the man was leaving a mark Mary would notice. Leroy moved to the juncture at Charles’s shoulder and bit hard again. Charles groaned, pushing his body against Leroy’s as the pain sent a sharp pleasure to his cock. 

Leroy pushed up enough to bring their lips together in a messy kiss. His hands slid up Charles’s chest and he roughly pinched Charles’s nipples as he pulled out and slammed back into him. He swallowed Charles’s shout and he snapped his hips forward again. His legs had slipped off Leroy’s shoulders when he had stopped and were now wrapped around his waist, his heels digging into the man’s ass. He begged into Leroy’s mouth as he dragged his nails down Leroy’s back. 

“Come on, Charlie,” Leroy growled, twisting his nipples between his fingers. Charlie whimpered, arching off the floor. His back burned from the rug and it finally hit him that he was going to be covered in marks later. He wondered how Mary would react when he told her he was fucking the mailman.

Leroy growled again. Slamming hard into Charles’s prostate. Charles forced himself to hold off on his orgasm, enjoying the pleasure of Leroy’s long cock ramming into him. The shift of Leroy’s body was Charles’s only warning before the man reached between them, grabbed his cock and tugged hard. 

Charles’s body spasmed as he came, clutching tight to the cock still moving inside him. Leroy let out a shout, his hips moving wildly while he succumbed to his orgasm. A hand slid over Charles’s stomach, smearing come over his chest and around his neck. His hazel eyes looked up at Leroy, moaning when sticky fingers slid over his cheek. 

Leroy huffed, leaning down to capture Charles’s lips. When he pulled back he was grinning triumphantly. “I like this little thing we’ve got going on.”

“You mean the thing where I order packages, you deliver them and then fuck me senseless?” Charles asked, pushing up onto his elbows.

“It’s fun,” Leroy chuckled, sliding his cock out of Charles’s body. “You haven’t told Mary yet have you?” he asked standing up. He held out a hand for Charles, who took it immediately.

“I haven’t,” he sighed. It had been over a month since the two of them had started fucking like this and he had yet to broach the subject to his wife. “I know she’s OK with this, but I still worry about how she’ll react.”

“I’d assume better then my wife did when she found out,” Leroy whispered, gently kissing Charles. “At least you won’t end up in a divorce if she were to find out about us.”

“She might have been a little more understanding if you had told her before she caught you in bed with that guy,” Charles deadpanned.

“She was against everything that didn’t fit in her straight laced, uptight views of the world. The minute I told her I liked men she was going to leave me,” Leroy rolled his eyes. The two slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

“They’re going to wonder why your hair is wet,” Charlie said, pointing at Leroy’s head. 

“And your wife is going to wonder how you wound up with rug burn over eighty percent of your body and hickeys,” Leroy shot back. Charles scowled and jerked on his jeans. He would deal with Mary’s questions later, after he had a few hours to make up an excuse, or tell her the truth, whichever came out of his mouth first.

“Are you going to be late getting back?” Charles asked, checking his watch.

“It’s fine, I’ll tell them I got delayed with a disgruntled customer, works every time,” Leroy waved his hand. Charles snorted and followed the man down the stairs. He stepped into the kitchen to grab Leroy a glass of water and froze when he found his wife sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper he had left there that morning.

“Mary,” he stuttered. “She looked up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. “What are you doing here?” Leroy stepped into the room, cursing under his breath.

“I got an interesting call from Mrs. Handberg,” she replied, setting down the paper and turning to stare at Charles. “She told me that on her afternoon walk she just happened to glance into our kitchen window. She said she saw my husband kissing the mailman. She was quite upset about the whole thing and told me I needed to come home and discover what was going on. I told her I would head home right away. I was done with my work so it wasn’t a big deal. Do you know what I came home to?” 

 

Charles shook his head, his heart pounding in his chest. He could only imagine the things she heard. “I came home to my husband screaming and begging another man to fuck him harder.”   
Charles stuttered for several seconds, his face turning bright red as he stared at his wife. Her smile grew and her eyes were filled with amusement. “How long has this been going on?”  
“A little over a month,” Charles explained. “I’m sorry,” he blurted before Mary could say anything more.

“For what?” she laughed. “You asked me this morning about going out to find a man and I told you to do it. You just did it sooner then I had expected. Though, I suggest you stop making out in front of our windows so our neighbors don’t get suspicious,” she laughed again and stood up. “Actually, I’m glad you’ve both gone this long. Sometimes I worry when you go out, it’s not always good for you.”

Charles nodded, still shocked that Mary was taking this so well. She had never made him feel bad for sleeping with men, but this was something he had been keeping secret for a while and here she was laughing it off. 

“Told you she’d be OK with it,” Leroy muttered behind him. He slipped around Charles and headed towards the woman. He gave her a small hug and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry for the condition I’m leaving your husband in, we got a little rough upstairs.”

“Please don’t apologies, anyone who can get him to scream like that can do whatever they want with him,” she giggled. “But you don’t have to sneak around. Please, take him out and enjoy yourselves, he hardly goes out anymore and the times he does are usually when I beg him.”

“I can do that for you,” Leroy smiled, patting her hand. “He’s a good man, I hope you don’t mind if I steal him from you a couple of weekends.”

“Take him,” Mary replied, flashing her husband a smile. “So long as you bring him back in one piece and thoroughly satisfied. I can’t be the only one in this relationship with a good sex life.  
“I like her,” Leroy said, looking over at Charles.

“Well I’m glad the two of you are getting along so well,” Charles huffed, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile. At least this unexpected meeting hadn’t taken a turn for the worst.  
“Well, I need to get back to work,” Leroy said, moving away from Mary. He stepped up to Charles, took his face in his hands and kissed him soundly. “I’ll see you later.”

“Tonight,” Mary piped up. “He’s taking me to dinner and then I’m going to meet a my own sex buddy. He’ll be home alone.” Excitement flashed through Leroy’s brown eyes and he nodded.  
“Till tonight then,” he said, stealing another kiss before he headed towards the front door.

Charles stood staring at his wife until he heard the front door click shut. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he could form words. “What the hell just happened?” he demanded. Mary’s only answer was to burst out laughing.


	17. The Massage

Simon pulled up to the small building and drove to the back where the parking lot was. He parked his car and killed the engine, slumping in his seat and taking several deep breaths. He had no idea why he was doing this… going for a massage when he hated to be touched like that. He reminded himself that it was because he hadn’t been touched in months and he was desperate for some sort of attention.

His friend Monica had told him about the spa that specialized in ‘special endings,’ but now that he was sitting in his car in the parking lot, he was questioning whether or not Monica was speaking the truth. The small spa was nestled between a dentist’s office and a chiropractor in the middle of a small town. If this place did specialize in what Monica said it did, either no one in town cared or she was misinformed. 

Well no matter what, he had made the appointment and already paid. Might as well go through with whatever he was going to get. Walking around to the front of the building, Simon sidestepped a mother and two children who had just come out of the dentist’s office. The little girl was wailing from the visit and the boy not much older was complaining because he was hungry. Simon ignored the mother’s response and continued to the middle door. 

Everything about the place was bland, plain and normal, which made Simon nervous. He used to have a boyfriend that would give him massages that ended in Simon being forced to do things he really didn’t want to do. I had taken him a long time just to let someone touch his naked back, let alone massage it. Now he was walking up to a small counter, expecting to get something more then just a massage and realizing that that would probably not be the case. With his luck, he’d probably get a hairy fat guy that would be too rough and make him feel even more uncomfortable then he already was.

The woman behind the counter smiled a dazzling white smile at him, her blue eyes watching as he moved closer. “Good afternoon, how can I help you?” she asked in an annoyingly cheery voice.  
“I have an appointment,” Simon replied quietly. The woman’s smile widened and she asked for his name. After giving her his information and listening to her quick instructions, Simon headed through a door at the far side of the room and down to the locker room. The room was empty and Simon sighed in relief. He really didn’t want to get naked in front of a bunch of other guys. The woman had told him that everything he would need would be in a locker and to pick whatever one he wanted.

He chose one at the far end of the room, unlocking the lock with the key that had been stuck in it and opened the door. A fluffy robe hung in the locker, along with a pair of fuzzy flip-flops. Simon snorted at the fuzzy shoes and pulled them out. He quickly undressed and pulled on the robe, running his hands over the soft fabric. He shut the door and locked it, slipping the key into the pocket in his robe instead of around his wrist like the woman had recommended. 

Moving out another door, Simon walked down the hall to the room he had been instructed to go to. Pausing outside the door, Simon contemplated running, but reminded himself that he had paid and he didn’t like to waste money if he didn’t have to.

Taking another deep breath, he gripped the door handle and pushed the door open. The soft scent of lavender reached his nose when he stepped into the room and he inhaled. The lights in the room were dim, casing odd shadows against the object in the room. A long Massage table sat in the middle of the room and a small table sat next to it. There was nothing on the table and Simon was alone in the room. He stood silently, contemplating whether or not he was in the right room. A door to his left opened and he jumped when a young man stepped in. 

The man was carrying a tray full of what Simon assumed was massage oils. Simon was suddenly struck silent by his attraction to the man. He was certainly not old and he was certainly not fat. In fact, he looked to be just a little younger then Simon and very fit. The man’s brown hair was short and stuck up everywhere, looking like the man had stuck his fingers in a light socket. His green eyes sparkled at he looked at Simon, shining him a white smile. 

“Afternoon,” he said in a deep, soothing voice. Setting the tray on the table, he walked over to Simon and held out his hand. “I’m Trent, I’ll be your masseuse.”

“Simon,” Simon replied quietly, taking the hand offered to him.

“I just have a few more things I need to get,” Trent said, lifting a towel off a hook and handing it to Simon. “Wrap this around your waist and lay down on the table.” Simon nodded, taking the towel from the man and waiting until he disappeared through the door before shrugging out of his robe. He wrapped the towel around his waist and hopped onto the table, laying face down. He slid his arms under his head and he forced himself to relax. He tensed again when he heard the door open. Something was placed on the table and Simon turned his head to watch Trent.  
The man had tapped a button on a remote and soft background music started playing. “I’m going to poke around for a moment, find some problem spots before I get started.” Simon nodded, dreading the initial touch. He flinched when Trent’s soft fingers contacted with his shoulders and he forced himself to relax. “First massage?” Trent asked.

“No,” Simon replied with a sigh. “I just… don’t like to be touched.” He waited for some snide comment about coming here, but Trent merely smiled.

“That’s alright,” he replied happily. “I’m good with jumpy people.” Simon suppressed a snort and closed his eyes. Trent found the horrible knots on Simon’s shoulders and back, mapping out his skin with his fingers. His hands left Simon’s back and he heard a bottle open. Trent’s hands were slippery when they touched Simon’s shoulders again, making him tense even more.  
“Just take a few deep breaths,” Trent advised. Simon did as he was asked, the lavender scent mixed with vanilla caressed his nose. He continued to breath deeply as Trent worked hard on his shoulders. Simon felt his body relax as Trent loosened each knot. Simon was surprised the man actually knew what he was doing, but then again, Simon was convinced that there would be no ‘happy ending.’ 

The slow, meticulous motions of Tanner’s fingers no longer bothered Simon and he managed to doze while the man worked down his back. Simon tensed again when Trent started on his legs, his hands moving very close to his ass. When Simon was convinced that the man wasn’t going to suddenly start groping him, he let himself doze again.

“On your back,” Trent said several minutes later, adjusting Simon’s towel so he didn’t expose himself as he maneuvered on the small bed. Simon settled on his back feeling surprisingly better. Trent started on his shoulders and Simon let his eyes slide closed again. At least he knew he could enjoy himself when someone actually knew what they were doing. 

Simon concentrated on Trent’s hands as they moved to his legs, relaxing when he didn’t start groping him again. He let out a small moan when Trent worked on his legs again, relaxing the tight muscles. Trent’s fingers slid back up Simon’s thighs and slid slowly under the small towel. Simon ignored the clenching feeling in his gut, reminding himself that this was only a massage and nothing more.

That thought fled from him when Trent’s slick fingers slid over the shaft of his penis. Simon’s body jerked and he grabbed the hand that was touching him. “Not there,” he squeaked, his voice rising in surprise.

“Alright,” Trent chuckled, pulling his hands away. “I want to work on your back for a little more before I finish up.” Simon nodded, glancing at the clock, he had already been there for almost an hour and he hadn’t even noticed the time pass. He rolled back over, his nerves starting to take hold after the shock of Trent’s hand on his cock. 

Trent worked on his shoulders again and Simon again found himself dozing when he relaxed. He must have fallen asleep because he jerked awake when a finger gently probed at his entrance. Simon went to get up when the digit pushed its way into him, forcing him to pause.

“Just take a few deep breaths,” Trent said again, sliding his finger in an out of Simon’s body.

“So you really do give happy endings,” Simon snorted.

“Only if you really need one,” Trent replied and Simon could hear the smile in his voice. Simon gave his body up to the man standing over him. He spread his legs a little wider and rolled his hips, enjoying the finger sliding in and out of him. “That’s better,” Trent whispered.

Another finger rubbed against Simon’s entranced and he moaned lifting his hips off the table. Trent eased the second finger in and spread his fingers, stretching the muscles. Simon whimpered, his fingers curling over the side of the table. He pushed his knees up, lifting his ass into the air. Trent gave a hum of approval, sliding his other hand up Simon’s thigh. Fingers curled around Simon’s cock, stroking him slowly. Simon’s body relaxed further and he clenched around the fingers inside him. “Yes,” he whispered when Trent’s thumb slid over the head of his cock.  
“Do you want to be on your back, or on your knees when I fuck you?” Trent cooed, his lips brushing over Simon’s cheek.

“Back,” Simon whimpered, wiggling his hips and pushing Trent’s fingers deeper. Another finger pushed into him and he shivered. The hand on his cock stroked him faster and Simon could feel the pleasure building inside him. 

“Deep breath,” Trent whispered. Simon drew in a slow breath and Trent removed his fingers. Simon slid his knees down so he was flat on the table. Trent slid the towel off Simon’s waist and dropped it to the floor. He pulled off his shirt, revealing taught muscles across his chest and stomach. Simon turned until he was on his back; his brown eyes watching Trent tug at his belt.  
Trent slid off his jeans and Simon’s eyes dropped to the tent in his briefs. He watched Trent’s fingers slide into the waistband and slide them off, revealing a long, narrow cock. He kicked out of his jeans and moved towards the table. Simon settled back onto his back and looked up at the man, taking a deep breath.

Trent’s hand cupped the back of his knees and tugged Simon towards the edge of the table. “May I kiss you?” he whispered, leaning over Simon’s body. Simon’s breath caught and he nodded. Trent gave him a small smile, his green eyes shining with excitement. He closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips to Simon’s. 

Simon moaned softly, opening his mouth and running his tongue over Trent’s lower lip. Trent nipped at Simon’s lower lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Simon slid his calves over Trent’s waist, hooking his knees on his hips and letting his legs swing so his heels were bumping against Trent’s thighs. 

Trent pulled away from the kiss and nudged Simon’s chin with his nose. Simon tilted his head back, moaning when Trent nipped at his neck. He pushed forward, sliding his cock along Simon’s. Simon whimpered and lifted his hips, brushing the head of his cock over Trent’s stomach. 

Trent’s hand slid between them and he took his cock in his hand. His other hand grabbed a condom off the table and he used his teeth to tear open the wrapper. He slipped the condom onto his cock and then smoothed massage oil over his shaft. He pulled his hips back and his cock slid along Simon’s hip, over his balls and between his ass cheeks. Trent gave a slow push forward, pushing the head of his cock against Simon’s entrance. He pushed harder, increasing the pressure against those tight muscles until the head of his cock pushed through. Simon’s breath stuttered when Trent’s cock slid further into him.

“How long has it been?” Trent whispered, setting his forehead against Simon’s.

“A year, maybe,” Simon whispered. “I’ve used toys, but it’s not really the same.” Trent gave him a soft smile and rolled his hips. Simon slid his fingers into Trent’s brown hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Trent sighed against his lips, pulling his hips back and pushing forward again. 

Simon let his knees fall open, moaning against Trent’s mouth, Trent gave a hard push and groaned. “Do that again,” Simon whispered against Trent’s lips, biting at his lower lip.

Trent’s hips snapped forward, causing Simon to moan. Trent’s fingers curled around Simon’s thigh and he pushed his leg up and pushed in harder. Simon’s eyes slid closed and he pushed off the table. He didn’t know what kind of sex he had planned on having today, but the brutal thrusts were not something Simon normally liked. 

Trent’s long cock drove into him, making his skin tremble and his fingers dig into the fabric on the table. Their lips remained locked together, their tongues fighting to get into the other man’s mouth. Trent breathed deeply through his nose and he pushed Simon’s leg up higher, lifting his hips off the table. Simon broke away from Trent’s mouth, his cries drowning out the background music. 

His cries turned into sharp screams that grew louder and louder as Trent’s hips sped up. Trent’s hand slid between them again and he took hold of Simon’s cock. Simon’s slick back slid over the table and he had to grip the sides to keep from falling off. Trent’s free hand curled around his hip, pulling him back every time he moved. 

He pulled away from where he was biting and sucking at Simon’s neck and curled to nip at the back of his knee. Simon forced open his brown eyes and looked up at Trent. Trent’s green eyes were downcast, watching his cock slide in and out of Simon’s body.

Trent pulled back, pausing when just the head of his cock was still inside Simon. Simon groaned and tightened around the swollen head, receiving a gasp from Trent. “Fuck,” Trent whispered, snapping his hips forward and driving his cock deep into Simon. Simon whimpered, his stomach clenching. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking as his orgasm surged forward. Trent grunted above him, his hand moving like a blur over Simon’s cock. 

Suddenly, Simon’s vision flashed white and he let out a long shout, his body jerking off the table. Trent had to release Simon’s hip to brace himself on the table so he didn’t slip away from him because of the oil covering Simon’s body. Simon’s screams mixed with laughter at the sight of Trent nearly falling over on top of him. Trent gave him a low growl and bucked forward, silencing Simon when another surge of come gushed from his cock.

He clenched around Trent’s cock, smiling triumphantly when Trent’s breath stuttered. He felt hot come filling the condom inside him and he used his muscles to massage more out of Trent. Trent’s thumb swirled over the head of Simon’s cock and he squeezed out another strand of come. 

Simon’s orgasm began to ebb and he dropped onto the table, wrapping his legs around Trent’s waist. He grabbed the hand that had been stroking his cock and used it to pull Trent down for a kiss. Trent moaned against his lips and rolled his hips again. 

“I think I’m going to have to come back here again,” Simon whispered.

“Well I’m glad you’re satisfied,” Trent teased. He slid out of Simon and stood up. He held a hand out for him and pulled Simon off the table. Trent discarded the condom and wet a cloth. He meticulously cleaned Simon off and gave him a pat on the ass. 

“Can I request you if I come again?” Simon blushed. 

Trent glanced at him and smiled. He bent down to give Simon another kiss; “I would like it if you did.” Simon smiled and moved towards his robe. He slipped it on and glanced back at Trent. Trent gave him a quick wink before he turned back to the tray he was cleaning up. Simon smiled and left the room, his body and mind feeling much more relaxed.


	18. Heads and Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a brand new chapter, not one that's already on AFF. I do take requests for one shots, so if you have an idea, leave me a message.

Tucker crossed his arms over his chest, scowling when Kiernan told him he would be finished in a few more minutes. He glared at the man behind the desk and pushes away form the door. He sighed as he made his way towards the bedroom, glancing back at the office one last time. 

Kiernan had just gotten home from work and he was already in his home office working again. His research had taken off and so far, nothing Tucker had done had distracted the man from it. Kiernan was supposed to have the weekend off and Tucker would be damned if the man worked the whole time.

He stepped into the bedroom and opened the closet, pulling out the plastic set of drawers that held Tucker’s toys. He pulled opened the drawers, looking for something that would pull his boyfriend out of work mode and turn him into something fun. He ignored the first two drawers filled with dildos and vibrators, knowing that Kiernan would pass off a show as Tucker merely entertaining himself. 

He pulled open the bottom drawer and scanned the toys they had yet to use. His green eyes noticed the blue and white striped foxtail and ears still in their original packaging and bit his lip. That would certainly get Kiernan’s attention. Pulling out the box, Tucker set them on the dresser and moved to the bathroom. If he was going to do this, he wanted to be clean both inside and out.   
He dropped his towel on the bathroom floor once he was dry and stepped into the bedroom, reaching for the tail first. He pulled open the box and looked at the blue and white bushy tail. The plug wasn’t thick, so it would be easy to put in. He plucked up the ears and set them on his head, glancing at himself in the mirror. 

He was surprised to find that he didn’t look ridiculous and it gave him the courage to dig out the lube. He lubed up the plug and leaned over the bed, setting one knee on the mattress. He cupped his ass cheek in one hand and spread himself, pushing the head of the plug against his entrance. He took his time working the plug inside, his body still fighting the entry. After the long abuse he had endured from his previous relationship, Tucker was sure his body would never submit easily again. Thankfully, Kiernan was always patient and took his time when they were together.

He sighed when the plug popped in and his muscles contracted around it. Once the plug was settled inside him, he slid his fingers through the soft tail as he straightened. The plug felt good inside him and he wiggled his hips, feeling the smooth hairs of the tail sway against his thighs. 

He backed up until he was standing in front of a full-length mirror and glanced over his shoulder. The tail looked nice and though Tucker wouldn’t admit it out loud, he actually looked cute. He turned around and spread his legs so he could see the tail between his legs, his eyes sliding up his reflection in the mirror. There was something missing.

His fingers curled around his neck and he moved back to the drawers, moaning when the plug shifted inside him. His heart was hammering in his chest when he pulled open the top drawer and slid his fingers over the red velvet box. Picking it up, he opened the lid and looked at the black leather collar sitting inside.

He had worn the collar only a few times and it always made him giddy. Setting the box on top of the drawers, he lifted the collar and unbuckled it. He slipped the smooth leather around his neck and buckled it, letting the tag jingle against his throat. 

He look at himself in the mirror one last time and then headed down the hall. He smiled as the tail swayed behind him. This better get Kiernan’s attention, or he was going home.  
Kiernan was staring at a pile of papers on his desk when Tucker entered the office and he blatantly ignored any noise Tucker made. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his blue buttoned down shirt. His hand was covering his forehead, which mean he would have to lift his head to even see Tucker. 

Tucker scowled at his boyfriend when Kiernan told him he would be done in five more minutes. It has been the third time he head heard it since Kiernan had gotten home.  
Tucker leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed as he scowled again. An idea struck him and he turned, setting his hands on the doorframe. He stuck his ass out so Kiernan got a clear view of the tail and set his cheek on his hand. “Hey,” he called.

Kiernan’s head shot up, his mouth opened to probably tell Tucker he was almost done. His face morphed into one of shock. “Is that the tail I bought that I never thought I’d see you wear?”

Tucker grinned and shook his hips so the tail swayed. “You like it?” he asked. Kiernan growled deep in his chest and he motioned Tucker over. Tucker sauntered over and slipped around the desk. Kiernan pushed his chair back and Tucker slid into his lap.

“Damn,” Kiernan breathed, sliding his hands around Tucker’s waist and over his ass. He slid his fingers over the tail, tugging slightly at the plug. “That tail does something else to you and so do those ears and that collar…” Kiernan let out a slow, stuttered breath, his blue eyes focused on Tucker’s neck. 

Tucker tapped Kiernan’s chin, forcing him to look up. He bent his head, brining their lips together in a soft kiss that quickly turned heated. Tucker chuckled against Kiernan’s lips, sliding his tongue over Kiernan’s lower lip. 

“Do you have a minute for me?” Tucker whispered, sliding backwards when Kiernan’s hands pressed against his chest. He stood up and took Kiernan’s hand, pulling him to his feet.  
“What did you have in mind?” Kiernan asked, running his tongue over his lower lip. Tucker turned Kiernan around and placed a hand flat on his chest, pushing him back until he hit the wall. He moved back and gave a slow turn, letting Kiernan see all of him. 

“I look good don’t I?” he asked. Kiernan nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed. “I figured I would look pretty good on my knees too,” Tucker whispered, sliding to the floor.  
He spread his legs, letting the tip of the tail brush over the hardwood floor. Tilting his head back so he could look up at Kiernan, Tucker undid his belt, popped the button on his pants and slowly slid down the zipper. He pulled down Kiernan’s trousers and leaned forward to press his face against Kiernan’s hardening cock. 

“I like when I get to see the carefree side of you,” Kiernan whispered, sliding his fingers over Tucker’s cheek. Tucker smiled and tugged down Kiernan’s boxers. His cock was slowly hardening and Tucker ran his tongue over the shaft to speed up the process.

He crawled forward, sliding his hands up the back of Kiernan’s thighs. Tucker slid his chest up Kiernan’s legs, his mouth kissing up the length of Kiernan’s cock. He took the head of Kiernan’s cock in his mouth and slid his lips down the shaft.

“Fuck,” Kiernan hissed. “I should have made you do this a lot sooner.” 

Tucker hummed, pulling back letting his lips drag over the heated skin. He bobbed his head several times; starting a slow pull with his mouth, while his tongue teased the throbbing shaft. Kiernan’s breathing got heavier and he scratched his nails over the wall as he pushed his hips forward.

“Wait,” Kiernan stuttered, sliding his fingers through Tucker’s hair and gently tugged his head back. Tucker pulled his mouth off Kiernan’s cock and settled back onto his haunches. Kiernan’s blue eyes were so dark they looked almost black as he looked down at Tucker. “I want to see you touch yourself.”

Tucker smiled, bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking it. It had been a long time since he had played the tease and he was enjoying it. He slid his hand over his chest, rubbing his wet thumb over his nipple. Tucker moaned, pinching the nub until it was taut. 

“Just like that,” Kiernan whispered, sliding to the floor. His pants were still around his ankles and he made no move to remove them. “Now the other.”

Tucker’s hand slid across his chest and he pinched his other nipple, tugging and twisting it until it was hard. Kiernan’s hand settled on Tucker’s ass, his fingers brushing against the tail. Tucker opened his knees wider and he reached for his cock. 

Kiernan moaned against his ear, his fingers sliding into the cleft of Tucker’s ass, pressing against the plug. Tucker gasped, his hand gently squeezing his cock. “I want to see you come first,” Kiernan breathed, wiggling the plug.

Tucker nodded, his hand moving faster over his cock. He rolled his hips, pushing himself into his hand, while Kiernan kept continuous pressure on the plug. Kiernan nipped at Tucker’s shoulder, his hand sliding up Tucker’s leg and cupping his testicles. 

Tucker whimpered, sweat forming on his forehead. His skin trembled and he worked his cock faster. Kiernan whispered words of encouragement in his ear while he palmed Tucker’s testicles. “Come on, Tuck,” Kiernan growled. 

Tucker whimpered again, pushing against the hand moving the plug. He gulped down several breaths, his hips jerking uncontrollably. Tucker groaned Kiernan’s name when the first shot of come hit his chest.

“You’re so beautiful when you come, baby,” Kiernan moaned, nudging Tucker’s cheek. Tucker turned his head, searching for Kiernan’s lips. He moaned when Kiernan’s mouth covers hid, their tongues twining together. Kiernan’s thumb grazed over the base of Tucker’s cock, pushing out longer strands of come. 

Tucker’s body relaxed and he breathed deep as he forced out one last strand of come. Kiernan kissed his shoulder and stood up, cupping Tucker’s face in his hand and turning his mouth to his cock. Tucker opened his mouth, letting Kiernan push his cock down his throat. Kiernan released his hold and slid his hand into Tucker’s hair. 

Tucker buried his face against Kiernan’s skin and swallowed around his cock. Kiernan groaned, stroking Tucker’s hair. He pulled his head back until just the head was in his mouth and his tongue lapped at the head, teasing the little slit. Kiernan gave a low growl, signaling that he was about to come.

Tucker slid his tongue over the bundle of nerves under the head, moaning softly when Kiernan’s hips jerked involuntarily. Tucker pushed forward, taking Kiernan’s full length back into his mouth and down his throat. 

Kiernan cursed, and his cock swelled in Tucker’s mouth. The first shot of come went straight down his throat and Tucker pulled back slightly so Kiernan filled his mouth. Tucker hummed, forcing out thicker bursts of come, loving the salty taste on his tongue. 

Kiernan’s hand had fisted into his hair, his knuckles digging into the back of Tucker’s head. He sucked in several breaths, his blue eyes watching Tucker’s full lips milk him dry. 

“No more, Tuck,” Kiernan grunted when his cock became too sensitive. Tucker pulled back, pillowing the head of Kiernan’s cock with his tongue, before letting it drop. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at Kiernan through thick lashes. 

Kiernan finally kicked out of his pants and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. He pulled the shirt off and dropped it onto the pile of clothes. He gently took hold of Tucker’s hand and pulled him to his feet, ragging him forward for a kiss. He guided Tucker to the bathroom and ran the water in the sink till it warmed.

“I wish I could fuck you while you wore that tail,” Kiernan chuckled, wiping a wet cloth down Tucker’s chest. 

“If only you could,” Tucker teased, wiggling his hips so the tail swayed again. 

Kiernan shook his head and pulled out a spare t-shirt and jeans he had in the closet. He pulled them on and turned to look at Tucker. “Will you keep wearing that?”

Tucker gave him a sly smile and turned. “Only if there is someone around to see me wear it,” he called over his shoulder. He stepped out of Kiernan’s office, but instead of heading toward the bedroom, he moved to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and had just stepped into the living room when Kiernan emerged.

Tucker gave him a small smile and turned on the television. Kiernan sat on the couch and Tucker joined him, laying out on the cushions and setting his head in Kiernan’s lap. Kiernan hummed, sliding one hand down Tucker’s back. He played with the tail for several seconds before setting his hand on Tucker’s back. 

“I should buy you a few more of those,” he said after several seconds. 

“Maybe you should,” Tucker replied, teasing Kiernan with another wiggle of his hips.


	19. Tease

Taylor’s eyes slid closed as he strained against the bonds that tied him to the bed. His cock stood straight and tall, tied up in an intricate twist of rope that kept it from moving. The tight loop of rope around his balls forced off his orgasm, while his cock covered itself with precome. He had no idea how long he had been tied to this bed, or how long ago it had been since Gabe had left him there.

It had been three weeks since he had last come and when Gabe offered to let him, he tied Taylor to his bed, blindfolded him, teased his cock until he was on edge and then left him there to wait. Twice he had come in, touching Taylor, stroking him, teasing the gland under the head of his cock until he was begging only to leave him before he could come.

Though Taylor wouldn’t admit it out loud, he loved this game Gabe liked to play. He loved being forced to wait for his reward, something he never thought he would enjoy six months ago when he first met Gabe. Now Taylor couldn’t wait to see what Gabe would do to him next.

The door clicked and Taylor turned his head towards the sound. He felt the cooler air sweep over him when the door opened and Gabe’s soft footsteps move over the carpeted floor. Taylor tried to shift against the bonds, only moving slightly, but not enough. His hands had been tied to the headboard and his legs were folded at his knees and spread wide. There was a rope tied around his legs to keep him from stretching them out and they too were tied to the iron headboard. He lay exposed to the man walking towards the bed; vulnerable to whatever torture he could think of.  
Blunt nails dragged down the head of Taylor’s cock, drawing out another rush of precome. It slid over the rope, down his cock to bead at the base, before dripping onto his balls. His entire stomach was wet with precome and he was pretty sure there was enough of it that if Gabe wanted to, he could use it as lube. 

“Please,” Taylor whispered, fighting the bonds when his cock pulsed.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Gabe sighed, circling the head of Taylor’s cock with one finger. “Hard, dripping and waiting for me to decide whether or not I will let you come or not. Just look at the head of your cock, so swollen and purple. Do you want to come?”

“Yes, please,” Taylor breathed, groaning when Gabe stopped touching him. 

Gabe slid two fingers in the river of precome running over Taylor’s stomach. He brought them to Taylor’s lips and he immediately opened his mouth, sucking the liquid off the digits.  
“I need to capture this beauty,” Gabe sighed, withdrawing his fingers from Taylor’s mouth. Taylor felt him move away and he began to fight against the bonds again. “Relax, Taylor, I’m not leaving yet.”

“I need you,” Taylor whispered.

“I know you do,” Gabe replied softly. A camera shutter went off and Gabe moaned. Gabe’s favorite thing to do was take pictures of Taylor tied up. He had an album filled with photos and if Taylor consented, he even posted a few for purchase. It was surprising how many people would pay good money for a picture of a cock bound up and kept from coming.

Gabe never took pictures that showed Taylor’s face to keep his privacy and there wasn’t a soul in the world that could recognize him by looking at his cock. Gabe had his own dark room to develop the photos, so no one else saw them unless both Gabe and Taylor wanted them too. Gabe enjoyed pulling out the photo album and looking through the pictures with Taylor and then coming up with new techniques so he could add more pictures. 

“All that glistening precome makes your cock shine like a beacon,” Gabe whispered, taking one last photo before setting the camera on the bedside table. The rope on Taylor’s cock loosened, dropping his cock onto his stomach. His cock was heavy against his stomach, spilling more precome over his skin.

The tip of Gabe’s tongue slid up his shaft and he circled the head, repeating his trail two more times. Taylor felt himself getting closer to that edge again and he forced himself to wait. Though Gabe was giving him permission to come by removing the bonds on his cock and balls, Taylor didn’t want this to end so soon. He was going to make Gabe work for it since he had made Taylor wait so long.

Gabe chuckled, he knew exactly what Taylor was doing and he would play his game and make him loose. 

Something rolled up Taylor’s thigh, making him gasp at the tiny pricks to his skin. The pinwheel moved up his leg, over his exposed ass and up his balls. He gave a small whine when the pinwheel rolled up his cock, the slight pain making him loose just a little more of his grasp on his own desire. 

The pinwheel rolled over the head of his cock, up his stomach and chest and over his nipples, making them hard. The small bite of the wheel had Taylor whimpering and begging for Gabe to touch him.

“If you want to come, then why don’t you come,” Gabe breathed, flicking his tongue over the head of Taylor’s cock. The pinwheel followed, biting harder into his throbbing cock.

“I need more,” Taylor begged, his voice wavering. He was panting from the fight to hold back his orgasm and his entire body was shaking with need.

“Always more with you,” Gabe replied, his rough voice deepening. “Next time I’m going to make you wait so long that you’ll come when I say the word. Then I’ll tie you up, tease your sensitive cock while you scream until you’re hard again. Maybe I’ll even fuck you without letting you come, let you feel my own come drip out of your body while you wait.”

Taylor shivered, his cock bouncing against his stomach, dripping more precome. He could see it, Gabe standing over him, Taylor on his knees, his hands tied behind his back, his mouth gagged and his legs spread by the bar between his knees. He could easily imagine Gabe’s amber colored eyes watching Taylor’s face while he commanded him to come. Taylor would do it immediately, shoot long strands of come over his stomach, thighs and the towel Gabe would put down to save the carpet. Depending on how long Gabe made him wait, he would probably shoot high enough to hit his face.

Gabe would bend down next, slide his fingers through Taylor’s dark brown curls and grab a fistful of his hair and force his head back until his sea green eyes looked into Gabe’s. He’d take the spreader bar off, force Taylor to his feet and onto the bed. He’d use the bar again, tie him up the way he liked and then wrap rope around his cock and balls and tie it tight.

He wouldn’t prep Taylor’s ass, he would just lube his cock up and plunge into him, fuck him hard. He could practically feel Gabe’s cock inside him, pushing deep and hitting his prostate every time. He would keep teasing Taylor’s cock until he was screaming around the gag in his mouth, but he would never let Taylor come. Gab would fuck him till he came, filling his ass with hot come. Then he would pull out, dragging a trail of come with him and then leave the room for hours, while Taylor suffered through the cooling come sliding out of him and his straining cock pulsing against the ropes.

All of it sounded wonderful to him and if he hadn’t been denied for so long right now, he would have begged Gabe to do it now.

“You were thinking about it weren’t you?” Gabe asked, biting Taylor’s ass. “Was it a good fantasy?”

“So fucking good,” Taylor gasped.

“Good,” Gabe said, a grin evident in his voice. Gabe fell silent, all his focus on getting Taylor to come. He swiped a small brush over Taylor’s cock, the bristles teasing it into spilling more precome. 

Taylor gritted his teeth, fighting against the orgasm he knew he couldn’t hold off much longer. The tickling of the brush gave way to a massager, the broad head pulsing against the base of Taylor’s cock and moving slowly up. 

Taylor let out a cry, his body straining against the bonds. Gabe pushed the massager against the gland under the head of Taylor’s cock, swirling it around. He moved the massager back down Taylor’s cock, Gabe’s free hand tickling his balls. Taylor threw his head back when the massager made its way back up his cock, pressing hard against the gland.

Taylor couldn’t fight with his body anymore and he came, screaming Gabe’s name until he was hoarse. Thick strands of come shot out of his cock, hitting his cheek and covering his chest. His cock pulsed hard as four weeks worth of built up come poured from it. Taylor’s chest was covered with it and more still came.

“That’s it,” Gabe whispered, replacing the massager with his hand. He twisted his wrist as he stroked the last few strands of come from Taylor’s cock. “You make such beautiful art when you come.”

“Gabe,” Taylor groaned when the man continued to stroke his cock. His cock was starting to hurt from the sensitivity, but that only spurred Gabe on. He continued to stroke Taylor, rubbing the head of his cock with his palm until Taylor was begging again.

“One more picture,” Gabe whispered. The camera shutter went off again and then Gabe was undoing the bonds on Taylor’s leg. He started with the right one, gently massaging Taylor’s aching muscles as he stretched out his leg. Taylor winced when his bad knee protested, but the pain subsided under Gabe’s gentle fingers. He worked on Taylor’s other leg and then his arms, helping him off the bed when he was able to move again.

He helped Taylor into the bathroom and ran him a bath to help ease his sore muscles. Gab sat on the edge of the tub, washing Taylor’s chest with a cloth. “Your knee is bothering you,” he commented.

“Nothing bad,” Taylor sighed, his body finally relaxing.

“I want you to have it checked out. I don’t want it hurting you the next time I tie you up again.”

“And what if you can’t tie me up anymore?” Taylor asked, cracking and eye and looking up at Gabe.

“Then I’ll find another way to restrain you,” Gabe replied, leaning down and gently kissing Taylor’s lips. “You’re the best thing in my life, Taylor, I’m not going to give you up.”

“Good,” Taylor smiled. “I’d be heartbroken if I couldn’t do this with you anymore.”

“The last thing I want to do is break your heart, Taylor.”


	20. Road Trip

The wind ruffled Reece’s hair as he pushed the gas pedal closer to the floor, letting the car speed over the flat highway. They were traveling along an empty highway in Nebraska; the only view being endless cornfields that went on for miles. In the two hours that they had driven, they had only met one other car traveling the opposite way and a few very dead animals that had met their end during an attempt to cross the road. Most of their cross-country drive had consisted of flat fields and farmland, but that didn’t bother him or Traver. 

Reece glanced at his boyfriend as he eased up on the gas when the car hit ninety miles an hour. Traver was leaning against the door, one arm propped on the open window and his chin set on his closed fist. The sunlight glinted off his golden hair and his tanned skin shined with a healthy glow. Reece continued to stare for several long seconds until the tires of the car hit the rumble strip and he jerked the car back onto the road.

He cursed quietly, glancing over at Traver when he chuckled. Traver’s blue eyes met his for a moment before Reece forced himself to look at the road.

“You know, you should pay more attention to the road,” Traver teased, his deep voice smooth like honey.

“I wouldn’t have so much trouble paying attention if I didn’t have such a huge distraction sitting next to me,” Reece replied in the same smooth tone.

Traver hummed and shifted so he was facing Reece. “This is our first long road trip together,” he whispered. “Road trips do interesting things to me.”

“Do they?” Reece asked with a smirk. He glanced over at Traver and the smirk fell when his boyfriend bit his bottom lip.

Reece knew that look well. It was the look Traver gave him before their clothes started coming off. Reece tried to concentrate on the road as best he could, while watching Traver out of the corner of his eyes. His heart rate picked up when Traver moaned and spread his legs. He slid one hand down his body and rubbed at his crotch.

“Long roads like this get me hard,” Traver whispered. “I like imagining what it would be like to suck your cock while you drove. See how long you can control yourself before you give into the urge and pull off onto the side of the road. I imagine you leaning me over the hood an fucking me.”

“First off, the hood would be hot as hell and I’d burn you,” Reece told him. “Second, you can imagine all you want, I’m not crashing my car and killing the both of us to fulfill your fantasy.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t fulfill part of it. You could pull over and fuck me on the side of the dusty highway. It doesn’t have to be on the hood, I’ll do it wherever you want.”

“Because that sounds sanitary,” Reece rolled his eyes.

“It sounds hot to me,” Traver breathed, pulling open his jeans and sliding his hand in to rub his cock.

Reece shook his head, but he couldn’t stop glancing at his boyfriend. Traver smiled and pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly as he moaned. Reece bit back a groan, his own cock growing hard at the sight. Traver knew exactly how to push his buttons and he did it well.

Traver’s smile grew and he switched hands on his cock and reached out to slide his hand over Reece’s crotch. Reece gave him a scowl and pushed his hand away, turning his concentration back to the flat road. Traver moaned and slid his free hand under his shirt, exposing his flat stomach and defined chest.

He moaned louder as he pinched his nipples, pushing his hips up so his cock slid into his hand. Traver slipped his shirt over his head and moaned Reece’s name as he slid lower in the seat, propping his knees on the dashboard. 

“Dammit, Traver,” Reece growled. 

Traver gave him a bright smile and squeezed his cock until a drop of precome slipped out. “You gonna pull over?”

“If we pull over, it’s going to take us longer to get to the hotel,” Reece told him, even though he knew it was futile. 

“We all know the only reason we want to get to the hotel is so you can fuck me. But, if you fuck me now, we won’t have to wait till the hotel and I’ll get to feel your come inside me for the rest of the drive.”

“We’ll get caught,” Reece tried.

“By who?” Traver laughed. “The ears of corn, I don’t think they care what you do.” He licked his hand and reached for his cock again, quickening his movement so more precome beaded at the tip.

“You’re a horrible boyfriend, do you know that? Good boyfriends don’t do this shit when we’ve been in a car for six hours,” Reece groused.

Traver chuckled in reply, stroking himself faster. Reece gritted his teeth, fighting to ignore his own dick as it throbbed in his jeans. He growled out a harsh curse as he jerked the car to the side of the road. Traver’s chuckle turned to a laugh as he slid over the seat.

“Get the fuck out of the car,” Reece growled as he threw the car in park and got out.

Traver popped open his own door and slid out, following Reece to the back of the car. He hadn’t even bothered to put his jeans back on and they were now down around his ankles, his cock jutting straight out. Reece gave it a cursory glance before reaching into the trunk for his bag. He dug through it and extracted a bottle of lube.

He left the trunk open, reaching out and grabbing Traver around the neck and dragging him forward for a rough hiss. He shoved his tongue into Traver’s mouth and pushed him against the back corner of the car and slid his jean covered cock over his thigh. Traver moaned into his mouth and set his hands on Reece’s hips, squeezing hard. Reece growled and rolled his hips.

“Fuck me,” Traver whispered, sliding one hand around Reece’s neck and pushing the other into the front of his jeans. 

“I’m going to fuck you alright,” Reece grumbled, pulling back and shoving Traver down so he was bending over the trunk. He glanced around quickly to make sure there really were no other cars coming, sliding to his knees when the coast was clear.

He dragged his hands over Traver’s small, rounded ass and squeezed roughly, drawing out a gasp from his lover. Reece nipped gently at each ass cheek, letting his tongue slip over the cleft before diving into him.

Traver’s head snapped up and he moaned when Reece’s tongue pushed into him again. He circled the ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue until they relaxed and pushed in again, enjoying the tangy taste in his mouth.

He pulled away when his cock started demanding for attention and stood, reaching for the lube. His brown eyes watched Traver’s trembling skin, enjoying the fact that he was the one making him tremble with anticipation.

He lubed up his cock and stepped forward, setting one hand on Traver’s back. Traver gave a small whimper and pushed up onto his toes. “God damn I got lucky with you,” Reece growled, pushing his hips forward so the head of his cock nudged Traver’s ass.

“I should be the one saying that,” Traver groaned.

Reece felt his heart jump at the comment and pushed forward until the head of his cock breached Traver’s ass. He paused for a moment to feel the tight muscles stretch around him. Then he gave another slow and long push until he buried himself completely.

Traver gave a breathless gasp and pressed his forehead against the closest suitcase. Reece moaned deep in his chest, savoring the feel of Traver pulsing around him, slowly grasping and releasing his long shaft as he adjusted. 

Reece leaned down, kissing Traver’s shoulder as he rolled his hips a few times. Traver was still trembling and Reece knew he was close to coming, but holding of until Reece was finished. Reece smiled softly and curled his fingers around Traver’s hip.

He pulled out slowly, stopping when the head of his cock was once again pushing against the ring of muscles. He paused for a moment before sliding back in. Traver gasped, pushing his hips back. His fingers flexed against their luggage and Reece knew he was looking for something to hold on to.

He slid his own hands up Traver’s arms, pinning his hands to the bags and lacing their fingers together. The next slow drag of his cock drew out a frustrated groan from Traver that made Reece’s dick throb. He drove back into him hard, pulling back out slowly and repeating the process.

The whole car rocked with each hard thrust, rolling back with Traver when Reece pulled out again. Traver moaned louder, tightening his fingers against Reece’s when he pushed in again. His next moan was Reece’s name and he slid his legs further apart. Reece grunted as he drove back in, drawing back quickly and driving right back in.

Traver let out a strangled cry, pushing his hips back when Reece snapped his hips forward. The back of the car bounced with the rough fucking, making a few groaning noises of its own.   
Reece moves Traver’s hands together, crossing them at the wrists and curling one hand around them. His other hand sneaked under Traver, taking hold of his cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Reece,” Traver whimpered, setting his forearm against Reece’s forearm.

“Come on,” Reece whispered, dragging his teeth over Traver’s shoulder blade. 

Traver’s body tensed, his muscles bunching as he approached his orgasm. Reece knew he was on the verge of coming because of the long trails of precome covering his fingers. He shifted his hips, angling them so his cock slid up the side of Traver’s prostate. Hitting it head on usually had the opposite affect on Traver and he loved it so much more if you teased him instead.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Traver chanted, his voice growing higher with each slide of Reece’s cock. His back grew ridged with the first burst of come from his cock and his cries echoed over the vast cornfields.

Reece growled, his hips moving erratically for several seconds before he couldn’t hold on longer. He came hard, filling Traver as he milked more come from his lover’s cock. He pressed his forehead against Traver’s spine, squeezing out one last strand from his cock before releasing him. 

His own hips rocked slowly, working off the last of his orgasm. He pulled out before he could become too sensitive, moaning when a strand of come slid out with him. He pressed several kisses over the back of Traver’s neck and shoulder before straightening up and searching for a beach towel to clean up with.

He wiped off the lube from his cock and tucked it back into his pants. He turned back to Traver and slid his arm around his waist to pull him up. Traver’s eyes were still closed, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm.

Reece held him close to his chest as he cleaned him off, whispering soft words to him. Traver smiled at the endearments and turned his head for a kiss. “I love you,” he breathed.

“I love you too,” Reece replied, tossing the towel into the trunk and reaching down to pull up Traver’s pants.

Once they were both situated they got back into the car and Reece pulled back onto the road. “Did the real thing live up to your fantasy?” Reece asked after several long minutes of silence.

“Everything with you is better then my fantasy,” Traver replied lovingly.

Reece smiled, pushing the pedal to the floor and letting the rev of the engine drown out the outside world.


End file.
